


¿La vida continua?

by gemmestealer24



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Bigamy, Comatose, F/F, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Futanari, Opposition, Pregnancy, Support, Unplanned Pregnancy, t.A.T.u.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmestealer24/pseuds/gemmestealer24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por años, Elena Katina ha estado enamorada de su cuñada Julia Volkova, esposa de su hermana Marina, por lo que siempre se ha repetido y reñido en múltiples ocasiones que es una mujer PROHIBIDA, no puede seguir matando esos sentimientos que crecen cada vez a tal magnitud que su corazón se ha cerrado para darle espacio a alguien más. Pero ahora, después de un inesperado accidente, Marina ha caído en coma con todas las posibilidades de mejorar casi nulas, ha dejado desolada a su esposa y a su hija por lo que Elena siente el deber y la necesidad de brindarles el apoyo necesario para salir adelante y cuidar de ellas mientras Marina despierta, más sin embargo, Elena no cuenta con que sus sentimientos se hagan presentes y la traicionen, y en una noche de alcohol y pasión, le demuestre a su cuñada que está más que dispuesta a sanar el dolor del que es presa así que con todo en bandeja de plata pero con algo de reservas, Julia toma lo que puede llamarse una segunda oportunidad para rehacer su vida al lado de Elena. Dejando incógnitas como ¿qué sucederá si Marina despierta? ¿Qué podría pasar cuando ella despierte, si algún día lo hace? ¿Querrá retomar la vida que tenía al lado de Julia y su hija? ¿Qué sucederá con Elena?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un desafortunado accidente

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva idea loca sobre dos chicas a las que adoro aunque ya no exista la esperanza de ver juntas...

UN DESAFORTUNADO ACCIDENTE  
(Tono de llamada en espera)  
—Operadora, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?...

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Lo único que recuerda son dos pares de faros delanteros y un fuerte impacto en el costado del auto. Está aturdida por el impacto y le duele la cabeza, siente un tibio líquido resbalando por su frente, mejilla y parte de su cuerpo; al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus brazos estaban entumecidos y adoloridos pero se aferran con fuerza a su preciado tesoro, su pequeña Vika.  
Con la mirada nublada y muy borrosa, se mueve en su asiento, se siente desorientada al intentar abrir la puerta para salir, están de cabeza y su pequeña está moviéndose entre sus brazos clamando atención; recuerda que instintivamente ha cubierto a su bebé y a su esposa con su adolorido cuerpo aprisionado por el cinturón de seguridad.  
Con dificultad y agitación en su respiración, intenta liberarse del amarre de su cinturón colocando a la pequeña bebé en el techo que ahora estaba sobre el suelo y mira a su costado para comprobar el estado de su esposa encontrándose con una escena desgarradora, su esposa, al igual que ella, estaba de cabeza sujeta al cinturón de seguridad y toda cubierta de hematomas, raspones, y sangre que manchaban su antes blanquísima piel nívea y tersa, se mira toda magullada y adolorida pero no reacciona aún.  
—Amor, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — No recibe respuesta.  
Siente pánico pero se calma, respira hondo y trata de enfocar alguna salida pero solo ve la ventanilla a su costado y al frente los vidrios estrellados, por lo que comienza a golpear el vidrio de la ventanilla cortándose y lastimándose más el brazo izquierdo en la acción.  
Decide empujar con su hombro la puerta, lo que la lastima aún más pero no da importancia y sale hincándose para alcanzar a la pequeña bebé que increíblemente ha salido ilesa.  
A paso tambaleante consigue salir de los fierros doblados que ahora era su Ferrari rojo de colección, se aleja un poco del auto volcado y ve la barra de contención que han golpeado cuando salieron disparadas; no hay nadie para pedir ayuda, los pasajeros de la camioneta que les seguía ya no estaba y el tráiler que les ha golpeado no parecía haberse detenido, así que están solas y varadas en medio de alguna parte de la gran reserva del bosque pero no tan cerca de San Petersburgo o Moscú, además de que la última estación donde han llenado el tanque de gasolina ha quedado como a tres o cuatro kilómetros de donde están y no era viable regresar allí.  
Busca su celular dentro del auto y entre los restos regados alrededor de él encontrándolo como a tres metros de distancia, con algo de dificultad se pone en pie y es entonces que siente un dolor punzante en su costado derecho que le hace doblarse hasta hincarse en el suelo con todo y Vika, “tal vez me he fracturado una par de costillas”, piensa y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor confirmando con desagrado que están rodeadas de una gran vegetación boscosa cubierta de nieve y que ahora tiene esparcidos los pedazos de la carrocería de su amado Ferrari que ya es más que inservible; a paso lento se acerca al celular, rezando porque aun sirva y lo toma hincándose sobre la nieve con Vika aún en brazos colocando el celular en la bolsa de su camisa.  
Unos quejidos y gemidos de dolor provenientes del auto llaman su atención y recuerda a su esposa, la joven pelinegra se levanta a prisa y casi corre al auto volcado si no fuera por un dolor punzante por levantarse rápido en su pierna derecha, el tobillo y su costado izquierdo pero acalla el quejido dirigiéndose más despacio al lado del copiloto.  
Al llegar, ve a su esposa aún prisionera del cinturón de seguridad con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo, su cabello rizado y rojo estaba colgando y lleno de sangre al igual que su pálido y pecoso rostro. La desesperación e impotencia hacen acto de presencia por lo que intenta abrir la atorada y estropeada puerta pero estaba más que atorada, lo que hace difícil abrirla y aún más usando solo un brazo.  
— ¿Amor? ¿Puedes escucharme? Resiste, no puedes dejarme — mira a su pequeña moviéndose un poco —no puedes dejarnos, te necesitamos con nosotros, ¿me escuchaste? ¡No puedes dejarnos! — le sentencia al borde de las lágrimas pero recuerda que debía ser fuerte por sus mujeres.  
Se marea un poco pues todavía está mareada, débil y aturdida por el impacto del accidente y los golpes; el llanto de su pequeña Vika se hace notar, el frío es intenso y comienza a notarse, pero quien más lo resiente es la pequeña mientras que ella deja escapar su calor por su aliento. Se frota las manos y los brazos quitándose el saco negro para envolver a Vika con él intentando así mantenerla cálida, afloja su corbata sonriendo tristemente al recordar lo que ha pasado antes de salir pero de inmediato recuerda que lo más importante es sacar a su esposa de la pila de fierros retorcidos.  
Coloca a Vika sobre la fría nieve y pone manos a la obra pero al momento de levantarse, vuelve a sentir un calor y un punzante dolor en su pierna y costado derecho así como en su brazo izquierdo, deduce por el dolor que están fracturados o quizá rotos pero les resta importancia para volver intentar abrir la atorada puerta pero es inútil y golpea la misma con su pierna lastimada soltando un grito de dolor mezclado con desesperación e impotencia recargándose de espaldas en el auto para dejarse caer resbalando lentamente hasta llegar a la nieve que hay en el suelo.  
Toca su frente cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos negros y tallando su rostro para colocar sus manos sobre él comenzando a sentir tibias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas; un copo de nieve cae sobre el fino saco que cubre a Vika, aprieta los puños con coraje y recuerda el celular sacándolo de la bolsa de la camisa mientras ve caer pequeños copos de nieve suspirando con triste resignación pues la nevada comienza y reza porque un milagro ocurriera.  
Respira con alivio al ver que la pantalla táctil enciende y no muestra signos de sufrir algún daño, marca al número de emergencias cruzando los dedos intentando llamar a la suerte y suspiró con alivio a pesar de la mala señal cuando escucha el tono de llamada y una amable voz responde a su pedido de auxilio.  
(Tono de llamada en espera)  
—Operadora, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?...  
— ¡Miesposanoreacciona…! ¡Tienemuchasangreportodoelcuerpoylacaraynoreacciona…! ¡Necesitoayuda…! — está histérica.  
—Por favor, no entendí lo que dijo… Necesito que se calme y me explique lo que ha pasado… Respire profundo, inhale y exhale…

 

Tomaste mi mano  
Me demostraste como  
Me prometiste que estarías cerca mío  
Uhh uhh  
Está bien  
Tome tus palabras  
Y creí  
En todo  
Lo que me dijiste  
Yeah uh  
Esta bien 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Contempla su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo moviéndose de un lado para otro viendo cómo se veía y corroborando que no había sido bueno su desempeño. Una suave carcajada burlona tras ella llama su atención y ve entrar a la habitación a una hermosa joven pelirroja de cabellos rizados, de hermosos, delicados y finos rasgos, piel blanquísima y tersa que vestía un albornoz cubriendo su envidiable figura de modelo, esto le llama significativamente la atención y no puede evitar recorrerla con una mirada un tanto lasciva.  
—Y, ¿bien? ¿Cómo está? —La joven de cabellos negros se gira en dirección de su esposa con sus cabellos totalmente acentuados por grandes cantidades de gel y mostrando el nudo de su corbata, que claramente estaba hecho un desastre y la pobre prenda se avergonzaba de llamarse corbata.  
—Mmm… — La joven mujer de cabellos rojos y largos adopta una pose pensativa y coloca su mano en su blanca y pálida mejilla y su expresión indescifrable denota que no está muy convencida.  
—No me agrada ese mmm tan largo —le mira dubitativamente— no te gusta — más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.  
—Déjame hacer unos ajustes por aquí… y si muevo esto por acá… permíteme hacer… sólo esto… ¡ah! Y esto… un poco de esto… mmm y si hago esto un poco así… — lo que hace es acomodar el cuello de la impecable y blanquísima camisa que lleva puesta pues está un poco torcido, acomoda la corbata en el cuello, desdobla el nudo y lo hace de nuevo de aquí para allá, y por último, desordena los cabellos ya duros por la cantidad de gel usado y los revuelve juguetonamente de la manera que a ella le gustaba hacerlo desde que son novias para darle el volumen y estilo de rebelde incurable que posee su esposa —¡y listo! — exclama sonriendo satisfecha por su “gran” trabajo y se acerca para besar sus suaves labios.  
—Por eso te adoro — le detiene cuando el beso termina abrazándola por la cintura para besarla de nuevo — ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? — viéndola con ojos enamorados.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Si alguien dijo que dentro de tres años  
Te habrías ido  
Yo me levantaría y les pegaría  
Porque todos ellos están equivocados  
Se mejor  
Porque dijiste por siempre  
Y Siempre  
Quien sabia 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
—Operadora, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?...  
—Miesposanoreacciona… Tienemuchasangreportodoelcuerpoylacaraynoreacciona… Necesitoayuda…  
—Por favor, no entendí lo que dijo… Necesito que se calme y me explique lo que ha pasado… Respire profundo, inhale y exhale…  
—Ok —Una respiración profunda y jadeante se escucha al otro lado de la línea — mi esposa y yo acabamos de tener un accidente y estámuymal — comienza a desesperarse otra vez.  
—Muy bien, necesito que se calme porque no podré entenderle, — la operadora está desesperándose — dígame cómo se encuentra su esposa.  
—Estámuymalestacubiertadesangre — su voz se quiebra un poco y le impide hablar con claridad — yyoyonoséquehacerparaayudarla.  
—Escúcheme, escúcheme — la operadora tiene que controlar la situación para poder ayudar.  
—Ellaellanoperonopuedoymibebénoparadelloraryyoyo —vuelve a desesperarse, cosa que no ayuda.  
—Oiga, escúcheme — la operadora de emergencias alza la voz un poco para que le preste atención.  
—Nopuedoenverdadqueno — sus nervios están muy alterados como para prestar atención.  
—Necesito que se calme, así es… respire, otra vez y cálmese un poco —su tono vuelve a ser neutral.  
—Está… está bien… — respira hondo descansando su cabeza hacia atrás.  
— ¿Quiénes más viajaban en el vehículo? —comienza a indagar.  
—Mi… mi… mi… mi esposa, mi bebé de dos meses y yo — consigue articular — pero la más afectada es mi esposa.  
— ¿Sabe cómo pasó el accidente? — necesitaba saber la gravedad del asunto.  
—To… to… todo fue tan rápido, unautonoveniasiguiendo — comienza a hablar de prisa.  
—Por favor, cálmese un poco y sígame contando, ¿quiere? — le reconforta para que prosiguiera.  
—Es que un auto venía siguiéndonos y al intentar huir, un camión salió de pronto en una curva cerrada… — el recuerdo de los faros la ciega obligándola a recordar por un momento.  
— ¿Se encuentra ahí? ¿Hola?  
—Perdón, intenté evadirlo pero la camioneta que nos seguía me dio un golpe por atrás y con la nieve, el auto resbaló y giré el volante pero no pude frenar y… — lágrimas de impotencia resbalan por sus mejillas sabiendo que los recuerdos eran muy borrosos por el dolor que le causaba.  
— ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? Cuénteme — la operadora intenta buscar detalles.  
—Mi auto derrapó por la velocidad que llevaba, perdí la cuenta de los giros pero salimos de la carretera golpeando una de las barras de contención y yo apenas pude salir para hacer la llamada, tengo a mi bebé en brazos en medio de la nada, hace frío y no he podido sacar a mi esposa del auto… — está devastada por lo que ha pasado — no recuerdo bien cómo pasó — se pasa la mano por su despeinados cabellos.

 

Recuerda cuando éramos tales tontos  
muy convencidos y muy cool  
Oh no  
No no  
Deseo con tocarte de nuevo  
Deseo seguir pudiendo decirte amigo  
Daria todo 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
—Estarías por allí, coqueteando con cualquier chica que se atravesara por tu camino toda desarreglada y dándole de comer a mi Vika esa asquerosa comida de lata — le toca la nariz y comienza a reír — y serías un desastre con tu corbata, señora ejecutiva — le toca el nudo de la corbata totalmente arreglado por ella.  
—Sabes que nunca se me ha dado bien eso, detesto hacerlo — le dedica una mirada divertida — pero para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no? — ambas ríen uniéndose en un beso tierno.  
—Sí, lo sé y por eso es que me gusta estar aquí — le mira dulcemente — oye — le habla suavemente y tira por la corbata hasta eliminar la distancia de entre ambas — ¿sabías qué te ves muy sexy de traje y corbata…? — le coloca la mano sobre su pecho.  
—Mmm… — adopta una pose pensativa y sonríe — creo que ya me lo habían dicho — ríe por el rostro disgustado de su esposa, que le golpea levemente en el brazo — tú lo has dicho siempre — le sonríe coqueta y se acercó a besarla.  
—Aduladora — le mira coqueta y seductoramente antes de unir sus labios en un beso tierno que se torna apasionado.  
— ¿Qué tanto quiere Vika una nueva hermanita? — La hermosa mujer pelirroja le mira divertida y coqueta otra vez mientras le coloca su mano sobre el pecho — porque por mí, podemos empezar a escribir la carta a la cigüeña ya mismo — ambas ríen a mitad de otro beso.  
El comentario hace sonrojar el palidísimo blanco y pecoso rostro de la joven mujer pelirroja y la joven pelinegra no puede evitar sonreír al ver la expresión avergonzada de su esposa a estas alturas de su vida de casadas y comienza a aflojar su corbata recién anudada y a desabotonar su camisa recién acomodada.  
—Yo creo… — es interrumpida por un beso — que… — beso — sería… — beso — un… — beso — gran… — beso — momento… — detiene las encendidas hormonas de su esposa — pero si no nos vamos ahora no llegaremos temprano y a tiempo — mira divertida la cara de frustración de su esposa y añade — además, mis papás y los tuyos nos esperan y sería de mala educación dejarlos esperando porque imagino que querrán ver a su adorada nietecita, ¿no crees? Pero es casi víspera de navidad y quiero estar ahí para ver a Lena y a Tania — Se aleja un poco más, le abotona la camisa y le ajusta la corbata — esa corbata va muy bien contigo, mi padre dice que la corbata bien arreglada habla muy bien de una persona — se acerca y le besa la mejilla — ve a ver a Vika mientras termino de arreglarme — le mira sonriente hasta que le ve salir y vuelve su atención al gran espejo de su tocador y siente una opresión en su pecho que le provoca una sensación de que algo raro podría pasar pero lo ignora por completo.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Cuando alguien dice ahora cuenta tus bendiciones  
Por su larga partida  
Pienso que no supe cómo  
Estaba equivocada  
Lo sabían mejor  
Todavía dijiste por siempre  
Y siempre  
Quien sabia 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
— ¿Sabe si hay alguien más que necesite ayuda? — la operadora necesita saber si hay más involucrados en el accidente.  
—Creo… supongo… no, en realidad, no lo sé — no tiene cabeza para pensar en alguien más que su esposa y cómo sacarla de la pila de fierros inservibles que ahora es su Ferrari rojo, valuado en más de un millón de dólares.  
— ¿Sabe dónde fue el lugar del accidente? — la operadora consigue que se calme un poco más.  
—No señorita, en alguna parte entre la ciudad de San Petersburgo y Moscú — mira a su alrededor y no ve más que bosque y nieve por la época del año.  
—Necesito que sea más específica — le pide amablemente.  
—No tengo idea, no soy un GPS o algo así para saber exactamente donde estoy — su voz se llena de sarcasmo hiriente.  
—No use ese tono conmigo, por favor—la operadora hace lo que puede pero la alteración de la joven pelinegra no ayuda en mucho.  
—Intente seguir la señal del GPS del auto o al menos del celular, ¿no puede hacer eso? — le sugire.  
—Intentaré hacer algo, veré que puedo hacer — intenta ayudar.  
—No intente, ¡hágalo! — Le parece que no quiere ayudar y su histeria y cólera aumentan — ¿cree usted que si esto fuera una broma no le habría llamado por nada? — no sabe qué hacer por lo grave de la situación.  
—Por favor necesito que se tranquilice, solo así podré hacer mi trabajo y podré ayudarle — la operadora intenta calmarla — sé cómo se siente, si esta deses… — se ve interrumpida.  
— ¿Sabe cómo me siento? — Suelta una carcajada sonora e irónica — No lo creo, por qué si lo sintiera me habría ayuda enviando una ambulancia o algo de ayuda en vez de estar diciéndome que me tranquilice — su tono de voz es cada vez más violento.  
—No le permito que me hable así — la joven se ofende un poco pero sabe que no debe ponerse al mismo nivel.  
—Pero ¿sabe qué? ¡Vallase al diablo! — grita.  
—Por favor, necesito que se tranquilice, sólo así podré ayudarle y esto no nos está ayudando — razona.  
—… Sí, tiene razón — pasa saliva y razona — discúlpeme, pero esta situación me tiene desesperada y no pienso con claridad.  
—No se preocupe entiendo lo que pasa, creo que ya tengo la ubicación de donde ocurrió el accidente — la joven pelinegra respira con alivio y vuelve su atención a su esposa que aún está en la pila de fierros, la operadora escucha las palabras preocupadas y sinceras de la joven con quien ha hablado momentos atrás — “pronto vendrán a sacarte de aquí mi amor, resiste un poco… No me dejes, no aún porque sin ti mi vida se acaba… Vika te necesita, vamos abre los ojos, déjame verlos una vez más” — la joven pelinegra se inclina y besa su mejilla ahora roja y cubierta por la sangre — un nudo se forma en la garganta de la operadoras y le impide hablar. 

Yeah yeah  
Te tengo encerrado en mi cabeza  
Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo  
Hasta que  
Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo  
Y no te olvidare mi amigo  
Qué pasó 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
—Recuérdame por qué accedí a viajar en este auto — la joven pelirroja ve distraída por la ventana cargando a la pequeña bebé rubia de cuatro meses.  
—Porque debía presumirle a Ciryl esta nueva belleza de mi colección recién adquirida — sonríe enormemente como niña con juguete nuevo en navidad tocando el tablero moderno del auto con una pasión desbordada —y porque te convencí —acaricia la piel de la pierna desnuda de su pierna que se asomaba a través de la abertura del vestido tinto que lleva su esposa — y además, porque esta belleza es veloz.  
—A veces creo que eres muy…— unas luces en su espejo llaman su atención.  
La joven pelirroja mira con disimulada atención hacia atrás y ve con detenimiento que la vieja camioneta que viene tras el Ferrari rojo de su esposa, ha venido siguiéndoles los pasos desde que pararon en la última gasolinera en ese pueblito a las afueras de San Petersburgo a llenar el tanque y comprar café para su esposa.  
Aquello le da mala espina, además de que ya ha visto rondando cerca de su casa, a la mis misma vieja camioneta desde hace ya dos semanas atrás; le es preocupante, pues parece una escena sacada de una de las películas de terror que tanto le ha gustado ver a su esposa cuando desde que eran novias e iban al cine, una película en la cual los que viajan en la camioneta de modelo pasado son unos completos psicópatas que las quieren secuestrar y torturar sin ningún motivo, solo para verlas sufrir.  
Su esposa ve la tensión que tiene la joven pelirroja, por lo que no puede evitar preguntar.  
— ¿Pasa algo, mi amor? — Le ve desconcertada quitando un momento la mirada de la carretera.  
—No, nada… — miente un poco para no alarmar a su esposa.  
—Sí, algo te pasa —mete un cambio — sé que no te gusta viajar de noche, pero te aseguro que llegaremos pronto — le toma la mano y la besa sonriendo — pero no es por viajar de noche ¿cierto?  
—Bueno, la verdad es que esa camioneta parece que viene siguiéndonos y me da miedo pensar que son unos psicópatas — admite.  
— ¿Te parece? — Ajuste el espejo retrovisor y las luces de los faros delanteros le ciegan un momento — mejor acelero y vemos que pasa ¿no? — trata de bromear sonriendo pero también tiene la sensación de que algo traman los viajeros.  
Menuda situación la que se les presenta, no hay ningún rastros de civilización a la redonda ni siquiera un auto solo están rodeadas de árboles y pinos cubiertos de la blanca capa de nieve y las nueves de tormenta de nieve que amenazaba con caer.  
Mira a su esposa dedicándole una mirada de que todo va a estar bien pero por dentro está muy nerviosa aunque lo disimula bien. Acelera un poco más, su velocidad roza un poco los 100 kilómetros por hora desviando momentáneamente la mirada del camino para vigilar a la camioneta que les sigue un poco cerca debido a que el Ferrari es un auto potente y de gran velocidad.  
Pisa un poco el pedal del freno en una curva cerrada sintiendo patinar las llantas, pero no hay tiempo de detenerse un poco, por lo que al salir de la curva, pisa a fondo el acelerador y moviendo la palanca, mete la cuarta marcha del auto lo cual es peligroso y más por el mal tiempo del clima aunando la nieve y el hielo que cubre el asfalto de la carretera. La joven mujer pelirroja trata de calmar los nervios abrazando con más fuerza a la pequeña Vika.  
—Creo que vamos muy rápido ¿podrías bajar la velocidad?  
—Amor, no creo que sea posible — viendo a través del espejo retrovisor.  
—Jul, baja la velocidad… por favor — sus ojos muestran su miedo.  
—Marina, lo haría si no nos estuvieran siguiendo y nuestras vidas estuvieran en peligro.  
Poco pueden seguir hablando pues las luces de un tráiler fue lo último que vieron antes de ser empujadas fuera de la carretera, el auto derrapa y Julia, la joven pelinegra, intenta maniobrar para recobrar el control del vehículo pero el golpe del impacto causado por el tráiler le aturde los sentidos y trata de cubrir con parte de su cuerpo a su esposa e hija pero no puede reaccionar a tiempo para girar el volante lo que causa que el Ferrari comience a dar vueltas sin control dirigiéndose contra una de las vallas de contención que está sobre la orilla de la carretera llevándosela consigo y cayendo cerca de quince metros por el barranco que daba al bosque barriendo con la vegetación de pinos que estaban a su paso.  
Los giros del auto les hace quedar de cabeza y que parte de la carrocería quede esparcida por doquier; ahora ahí están, atrapadas entre la pila de fierros y chatarra que se ha convertido el costoso automóvil y los causantes del accidente no se han detenido siquiera a ayudarlas o ver que ha pasado o cómo se encuentran.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Si alguien dijo que dentro de tres años  
Te habrías ido  
Yo me levantaría y les pegaría  
Porque todos ellos están equivocados  
Ese último beso  
Lo apreciare  
Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo  
Y el tiempo  
Lo hace más difícil  
Deseo que pueda recordar  
Pero mantengo  
Tu memoria  
Me visitas cuando duermo  
Mi cariño  
Quien sabía  
Quien sabía

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
El lugar del accidente se ha llenado de luces de patrullas y ambulancias que tardan algo de tiempo en llegar, policías acordonan el área, los rescatistas comienzan a bajar para ayudar a salir a Marina, la joven pelirroja, que aún está entre los fierros doblados pues a pesar de los esfuerzos de su esposa Julia, no ha podido sacarla y aún se encuentra cerca de su esposa abrazando a la pequeña Vika tratando de darle calor con su propio cuerpo y tiritando a causa del intenso frio que azota ya por la pequeña nevada.  
— ¿Se encuentra bien? — un rescatista se ha acercado con mantas abrigadoras a Julia y a Vika.  
—Yo sí, pero mi esposa no —desvía la mirada para ver a su esposa inconsciente y de cabeza dentro del auto —ayúdela por favor.  
—No se preocupe para eso estamos, ahora necesito que retroceda — le pide amablemente ordena otro rescatista.  
—Necesito una pinzas para cortar esta puerta — uno a uno llegaban los rescatistas para ayudar.  
Poco a poco han cortado la puerta y sacado a Marina para colocarla sobre una camilla y sacarla de ahí. Con sumo cuidado, logran subirla por el peligroso barranco y Julia la sigue de cerca siendo ayudada a subir hasta la carretera; cargando a Vika se acerca a tomar la mano de su esposa pero es detenida por un policía.  
—Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas y tomas su declaración de los hechos que han pasado aquí.  
—Pero mi esposa… necesito ir con ella — trata de esquivar al policía mirando el área acordonada y llena de patrullas, ambulancias y algunos reporteros que toman fotografías y que al verla le reconocieron de inmediato intentando preguntarle lo que había pasado.  
—Bueno creo que podrá esperar un poco — concede viendo la desesperación y preocupación en sus penetrantes ojos azules — pero me parece que necesita ser revisada al igual que su bebé — aconseja.  
—Gracias.  
Se aleja a paso rápido en dirección de la ambulancia donde llevan a su esposa ignorando por completo a los molestos medios pues no tiene cabeza para nada más.  
Unos paramédicos le detienen de nuevo pero le ceden el paso al ver las señas del policía que momentos antes le ha detenido.  
—Mi amor, ya estoy aquí — le toma la mano ensangrentada viendo su triste estado.  
— ¿Me permite revisarla? — se acerca una mujer que es paramédico.  
— Yo estoy bien pero ella no atiéndala primero y a mí bebé — cubriendo su boca — ellas los necesitan más que yo, por favor — suplica y extiendo los brazos para entregarle a Vika, quien se mueve intranquila haciendo puchero.  
La mujer de cabello castaño asiente y toma a Vika para examinarla sorprendiéndose al encontrarla en perfectas condiciones y sin ningún golpe o rasguño pues ve aún más golpeada a sus dos madres pero entiende la situación que está pasando y no quiere alterar más a la pobre mujer que esta frente a ella.  
— ¿Irá en la ambulancia? — le pregunta la paramédico devolviéndole a Vika.  
Julia asiente tomando a Vika y sube a la ambulancia, se cierran las puertas y la ambulancia avanza entre los reporteros que se acercan a preguntar sobre el estado de la joven pareja pero son detenidos por los policías que le abre camino para que emprenda rápido el camino hacia el hospital debido a que el estado de Marina es muy crítico y el camino hacia Moscú es algo largo, así que lo mejor es partir lo antes posible.


	2. Y de repente, todo cambió

Capítulo 2 Y de repente, todo cambió   
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
El avión privado ha aterrizado, después de unas largas horas de vuelo, en el aeropuerto internacional de Moscú y se encuentra feliz de estar en casa al fin otra vez para navidad pero lo que más le gusta es la idea es que ahora si podrá quedarse a terminar la carrera de psicología en su natal Moscú pero lo mejor de todo es que va dos años adelantada y sólo le faltan dos más para terminar.   
Desciende del avión junto al remolino que es su hermana menor, quien la fue a visitar de sorpresa, caminando hacia la sala de espera donde sabe le esperan sus amigas así que ni tarda ni perezosa pone su celular a su oído para saber dónde están y se encaminan hacia la sala de espera del aeropuerto siendo seguidas por quienes transportan su equipaje, la rubia y joven azafata que baja junto al piloto con sus respectivas maletas.  
Tan pronto están en la sala de espera, su hermana se sienta en uno de los algo incomodos sillones y enciende la televisión pero con la mirada desviada hacia un lado comienza a cambiar de canales a la pantalla plana mientras ella misma se pierde en sus pensamientos pero algo en la pantalla llama su atención y dirige la mirada de inmediato alejando su teléfono celular lejos de su oído.  
Con horror ve lo que dicen rezando porque no sea verdad, el volumen de la pantalla está en silencio y no puede escuchar bien lo que dicen pero el nombre de las personas que aparecen en el noticiero los conoce muy bien como para negar lo que pasa.   
—… Y entre otras noticias, parece ser que el accidente reportado a las afueras de Moscú tuvo como víctimas a las reconocidas herederas Julia Volkova, Marina Katina y a la hija de ambas, vallamos al lugar de los hechos para ver que se puede averiguar…  
Con prisa le arrebata el control a su despreocupada hermana menor que le ha cambiado al canal de noticias impidiéndole subirle el volumen para saber que dicen a lo que su hermana se molesta pues no le gusta ver ese tipo de canales aunque su expresión cambia a una totalmente preocupada cuando ve lo que su hermana ha querido confirmar: imágenes de cómo quedó el Ferrari, convertido en fierros doblados y chatarra, en el que viajaban su hermana mayor, su cuñada y sobrina, y algunas imágenes más salen donde ven a su hermana en una camilla, a su cuñada caminando con esfuerzos mientras carga Vika.   
—… Ha sido confirmado que el auto Ferrari rojo que se volcó sobre la curva a las afueras de Moscú, pertenecía a la reconocida heredera petrolera y acerera empresaria Julia Olegovna Volkova, hija del reconocido empresario petrolero Oleg Volkov, en el cual viajaban su hija Victoria Volkova Katina y su esposa Marina Sergéyevna Katina de Volkova, hija del magante acerero Sergey Katin…   
Ninguna puede creer lo que ve en las noticias, las víctimas son su hermana, cuñada y su pequeña sobrina, así que tienen que confirmarlo de inmediato y cambian de canales para confirmarlo; canal tras canal de noticias y espectáculos ven las mismas noticias hasta que sus teléfonos celulares suenan confirmando la noticia con la voz de sus padres.  
—… Lo último que se sabe sobre el matrimonio Volkova-Katina es que ambas ingresaron al hospital privado de Moscú y han pasado cerca de cuatro horas desde que se confirmara el grave estado de la señora de Volkova, por el momento se sabe que está en cirugía para tratar de… 

 

Se siente perdida en su propia vida   
Pisando el agua sólo para evitar el deslizamiento   
Y ella se pregunta dónde se supone que está   
Cansada de tratar de hacerlo bien   
Sus sueños están demasiado lejos para ver   
Cómo sus pasos podrían tomarla a quien ella será 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Antes de salir rumbo al aeropuerto, ha confirmado no dejar nada en su ahora antiguo departamento y lo mira con nostalgia al pensar que fue un gran confidente pero lo que le hace ponerse contenta es que verá a su familia de nuevo.  
Recuerda las horas que ha pasado frente a la chimenea leyendo los libros de novelas romántica y de literatura diversa que tanto atesora y que a veces Julia le envía desde los lugares en los que ha estado además de los e-mail que Marina le escribía para contarle cómo ha ido su vida de casada al lado de Julia y cómo es cuidar a Vika con ayuda de Julia.  
―Lena, tengo horas gritándote que el taxi ha llegado y las maletas están dentro, es hora de irnos ― se ha acercado su una joven pelirroja tres años menor que ella para halarla del brazo y molestarla un poco.  
―Voy, ya voy… ― el sonido de una llamada entrante les interrumpe su sesión de juegos ― Aló?... Hola, si ya vamos… ― dibuja el nombre de Marina en sus labios y la joven levanta los ojos al cielo pues es señal de que durarán horas en irse así que mejor baja a la sala.  
― ¿Cómo te sientes de volver a casa hermanita?  
―Más que bien, ya quiero verlos a todos… En especial a Vika, ¿cómo está?  
―Bien creciendo y poniéndose tan guapa como sus madres ― se encuentra cambiando a Vika para salir.  
―Jajaja si me imagino... ― juega con la pulserita de oro en su muñeca, su mayor tesoro.  
―En serio, no sé porque me das el avión… ― una ronca y seductora voz al fondo hace estremecer a Lena sabiendo de antemano a quien pertenece y se ha puesto nerviosa ― por cierto, como ya escuchaste te lo repito, Jul te manda saludos jejeje… ― ha puesto su mano en la bocina del teléfono porque su esposa se ha colocado tras ella y le hace cosquillas con los besos que deposita en su cuello ― Jul quédate quieta… Lo siento Len, espera ― Marina ha separado el teléfono de su oreja y le escucha decir “ya que estas desocupada, toma… Lleva a Vika a su cuna mientras hablo con Lena”, Lena ha escuchado a Julia refunfuñar mientras ríe pero toma a Vika y abraza “vamos mi mariposita, que estas pláticas entre tu madre y tu tía se alargan horas, dile hola y adiós a tu tía…”, ha escuchado un golpe seco pues Marina le ha lanzado una almohada y le ha dicho que deje de fastidiar por lo que no puede evitar sonreír al imaginar.  
― ¿Qué fue todo aquello? ― ríe por lo ocurrido.  
―Nada, sabes cómo es Jul ― Marina se escucha feliz y lo puede deducir por cierta alegría en su tono de voz.  
―Pero no me has llamado para contarme sobre cómo es Jul, ¿cierto? Puedo notar un tonito en tu voz, ¿Qué pasa?  
―No te puedo engañar, estoy feliz ― casi lo ha gritado pero se controla ― soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, ¿puedes creerlo?  
―Por cómo estás, si ― no ha podido evitar contagiarse de la alegría ― vamos cuenta…  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Y de repente no es lo que solía ser   
Y después de todo este tiempo todo salió bien   
Y de repente estoy donde se supone que estaría   
Y después de todas las lágrimas, yo iba a estar aquí 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Se miran la una a la otra, sin poder creerlo pero las imágenes de una mujer en una camilla y Julia subiendo a la ambulancia con la pequeña Vika les han terminado de confirmar la noticia que les ha caído como balde de agua fría.  
― Esto no puede ser cierto, debe ser un error ― ha comenzado a cambiar los canales para volver a confirmarlo, el mundo ha caído sobre sus hombros.   
―Marina ― ha susurrado viéndola con temor e impotencia por no poder hacer nada ― ¿Qué hacemos?   
―Ir al hospital, tal vez mamá y papá estén allí ― sugiere intentando calmarse.  
―Lena, ¿crees que estén bien?  
―Hay que rezar por que así sea, no seamos pesimistas ― le ha abrazado para confortarla y tratar de calmarse también ― tenemos que ser fuertes por lo que pueda pasar, Tania… por mamá y papá, por Vika y Julia… y por Marina.   
No han recordado las maletas, si no es porque ya están dentro del auto que les aguarda para llevarlas a casa pero estando dentro del vehículo, Lena le ha pedido al chofer que les lleve al hospital privado de Moscú lo antes posible; Tania viene distraída en el paisaje urbano y citadino que les ofrece su ciudad natal mientras que Lena ha recordado hablarle a sus padres para saber si ya saben lo que ha pasado.  
―Hola papá, soy Lena… Si, hará cerca de veinte minutos que aterrizamos y vamos al hospital… ¿cómo que para qué? ― le ha preguntado sorprendido por su ignorancia a lo que ha pasado sintiendo la mirada de Tania que le ve por unos instantes.  
―No, la verdad no… estamos esperando a Marina y Julia, es tarde y aún no llegan sabiendo que es muy peligroso conducir por la noche pero siempre terminan saliendo tarde… No sé porque lo hacen si saben que tienen a tu madre con el alma en un hilo― le ha respondido sin preocupación.  
―Papá, Marina y Julia están en el hospital… ― escucha la pesada respiración de su padre obviamente sorprendido.  
― ¿Cómo dices? ― está atónito.  
―Sí, las han llevado al hospital privado… nosotras vamos hacia allá, enciende la televisión… Marina al parecer está muy grave, no sé qué mucho menos cómo pasó ― controla las ganas de romper en llanto.  
―E… Está bien, las alcanzamos allá ― corta la comunicación.  
La cabeza de Lena da vueltas pensando mil y una historias y escenarios posibles de cómo pudo pasar el accidente, en todas ellas nunca se le pasó por la mente que Julia fuera la culpable y lo sabe porque tiene la certeza de que la ama profundamente o al menos eso es lo que cree.  
Trata de controlar las ganas inmensas que tiene de llorar pero no puede así que lo hace en silencio para desahogar su preocupación antes de llegar al hospital. ¿Cómo todo puede cambiar de un momento a otro?   
La vida puede llegar a ser tan injusta y golpearte como una bola de nieve cuando menos lo esperas derribando el castillo de naipes en el cual se ven reflejados los sueños de alguien.  
― ¿En qué piensas, Len?  
―En… Nada… Nada en particular, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos y con su mano limpia los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
― ¿Crees que Marina esté bien? ― La preocupación en su voz es palpable y Lena la puede sentir.  
―Claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría, tontita? Ella es la persona más fuerte que conozco, además sabe que Vika y Julia la necesitan ― le conforta abrazándola mientras siente las húmedas lágrimas bajar por su cuello ― llora todo lo que quieras antes de llegar al hospital, tenemos que ser fuertes por ella, Vika y Julia ― su corazón da un vuelco al pensar en ello.  
Tania asiente aferrándose más al cuello de su hermana mayor, no quiere mostrarse débil pero sabe que no podrá soportar mucho pues a pesar de ser una persona que se muestra autosuficiente y fuerte ante todos evitando expresar sus sentimientos pero bajo esa fachada se esconde una persona que siempre ha querido ser protegida para sentirse segura y es por eso que admira a Lena, su hermana mayor, porque nunca ha sentido vergüenza mostrarse tal cual es al igual que Marina, la hermana mayor de ambas, a la cual las dos admiran. 

 

Ella se siente encerrada en su propia vida   
Miedo de lo que podría perder   
Si ella se aleja de quién era   
Y ella tiene miedo de ser libre   
Hay un camino derecho que conoce   
Y ella no puede sentir las cosas que sabe y que cada paso que tome es un paso de fe hacia quien ella será 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
―Es que no sé por dónde comenzar, soy tan feliz… ― Gira sobre sus pies tratando de contener su alegría.  
―Lo sé, pero ¿por qué no empiezas por el principio y así me lo dices? ― propone sonriendo.  
―Creo que pronto la familia va a crecer un poco más, ¿sabes?   
― ¿Así? ¿Por qué lo dices?   
―Len… Estoy embarazada… tengo cerca de 2 semanas Jajaja ― suelta una carcajada y contiene un grito de alegría esperando la reacción de su hermana.  
―… ― La noticia le toma por sorpresa.  
― ¿Len?… ¿Lena?... ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Elena?  
―…. ― No puede articular palabra alguna pues un nudo se forma en su garganta secándola por completo pues le ha caído como un balde de agua fría pero reacciona y trata de sonar feliz por su hermana y su cuñada ― ¿De verdad? Me alegro por ti y por Julia, es bueno saber que Vika tendrá un nuevo o nueva hermanita y que Tania y yo seremos tías de nuevo, papá y mamá estarán felices de escuchar la noticia― trata de sonar lo más feliz que puede.  
―No te escucho muy feliz, ¿estás bien? ― Marina ha notado el cambio de actitud y voz en su hermana.  
―Claro, estoy tan feliz, me alegro por ustedes… de verdad… ― una tímida lágrima resbala por su mejilla pero la limpia rápidamente antes de que intente escapar ― papá y mamá estarán felices de escuchar la noticia, ¿Cómo se puso Julia al enterarse de que será mamá por segunda vez? ― Se obliga a preguntar sabiendo la respuesta.  
―Aún no lo sabe ― ríe infantilmente ― se lo diré en la víspera de Navidad, cuando toda la familia esté reunida ― escucha la débil risa de Lena al otro lado del teléfono y se contagia.  
―Será un buen regalo de navidad, pero ¿no crees que aún es muy pronto, para que tener a otro bebé estando Vika tan pequeña? ― se aventura a preguntar.  
―Tal vez… Pero Julia quiere una familia grande y creo que es mejor comenzar ahora, ¿no crees?  
―Bueno, si… ― concede ― pero yo aún pienso que es muy pronto y que deberían esperar.  
―Lo decidí yo… Julia no lo sabe aún, la que no quiere esperar soy yo…  
―Y no te estoy echando en cara eso pero yo creo y digo que Vika aún es muy pequeña, no lo tomes a mal.  
―Perdona mi brusquedad… Creo que esto del embarazo me está poniendo sensible… ― Ríe ― Julia lo ha notado y dice que me pongo muy histérica a veces… no la culpo por mis cambios de humor.  
―Sí, así suelen ser las embarazadas.   
―Y que lo digas… Con Vika me pasó igual o peor, sino pregúntaselo a Jul… Cuando me ponía muy sensible, no sabía qué hacer para calmar mi llanto ni que decir cuando me enojaba por nada… Jajaja, el sofá fue su gran compañero y amigo durante casi dos meses.  
―Lo puedo imaginar… ― sonríe imaginando la situación y a Julia dormida en el sofá ― ¿y cómo crees que lo tomará?  
―La verdad, creo que si le alegrará tener otro pequeño ser iluminando su vida como lo hace Vika.  
Lena puede sentir la felicidad que irradia su hermana mayor aun a la distancia, sonríe tristemente pero se culpa por aquel profundo y prohibido sentimiento que le estruja el corazón y que ya ha creído olvidado, se siente una traidora y eso le hace sentir mayor culpa pues no sabe cuándo ni cómo le ha nacido más aun cuando siente la envidia corroerle el alma por la enorme alegría que desea sentir al lado de la persona que ama pero sabe que no le corresponde.   
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Y de repente no es lo que solía ser   
Y después de todo este tiempo todo salió bien   
Y de repente estoy donde se supone que estaría   
Y después de todas las lágrimas, yo iba a estar aquí 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Ambas se pierden en sus pensamientos saliendo de ellos cuando el chofer les avisa que han llegado al hospital, por lo que presurosas quitan sus cinturones de seguridad y van directamente a la lujosa sala de recepción del hospital privado pero antes de preguntar por el estado de salud de Marina Volkova, ven a su cuñada Julia recargada en la barra de recepción con la ropa ensangrentada y toda hecha un desastre, su rostro está todo golpeado y moreteado, la manga se camisa gotea de sangre sin que le preste atención alguna parece desorientada y aturdida mientras pelea con la enfermera recepcionista.  
―Julia… ― se acercan y la aludida gira su rostro, tiene un gran golpe en la frente y su ceja está abierta dejando escapar sangre, parece como si hubiera peleado con un gran muro y hubiera perdido la pelea.  
―Lena, Tania ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― les mira sorprendida.  
―Escuchamos sobre el accidente, papá y mamá ya viene en camino… ― Intervine Tania y terminan de acercarse ― ¿Cómo está Marina?  
―Mal, está en cirugía aún… ― Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y se disuelve con la sangre.  
― ¿Y cómo está Vika? ― pregunta Lena.  
―En el área de infantes, bajo observación… Al parecer salió ilesa pero los médicos quieren estar seguros de que no ha sufrido algún golpe interno.  
― ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ― observa Lena.  
―Yo estoy bien, no importo, en estos momentos lo más importante es Marina.  
―Claro que importas, mírate nada más cómo estás ― Lena le ha tomado la mano para confortarla y siente un intenso calor en su vientre “su tacto es tan suave”, piensa pero se recrimina por tal pensamiento ― todo va estar bien, Marina es fuerte… Ella saldrá de esto por ti y por Vika.  
―Gracias, Lena ― en agradecimiento ha tomado su mano y le deposita un suave beso que la hace sonrojar, este acto no pasa desapercibido por Tania pero no dice nada.  
―Disculpen, pero no pueden estar aquí... Me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren ― interrumpe una enfermera de pelo cano y algo mayor.  
― ¿Sabe algo de Marina Volkova?  
―Me temo que no, ¿son familiares de la paciente?  
―Sí, somos sus hermanas y ella es su esposa ― responde Tania.  
―Sólo lo que le dije a la señora Volkova, que aún está en cirugía… Nada más, ¿Por qué no pasan a la sala de espera del piso cinco? Allí están operando a la paciente aunque debería ir a que la revisen a usted también― sugiere amablemente.  
Julia ha refunfuñado pero Tania y Lena le toman y convencen de hacer lo que dice la enfermera mientras le piden que se deje checar por algún médico del hospital; Julia se niega alegando que no lo hará hasta saber que Marina está bien, su mundo perfecto se cae a pedazos sin poder hacer nada.  
Lena y Tania le miran compadecidas mientras cojea al caminar, saben que Julia es muy testaruda y no hará nada hasta que pase lo de Marina y no pueden más que estar a su lado apoyándola en todo momento.   
Esa noche será muy larga, ya no hay sonrisas en sus rostros que delatan lo alegres que están de volver a Moscú ni tampoco les alegra que dentro de dos días sea Navidad, toda la alegría se reduce a que Marina se salve. Lena piensa en lo feliz que estaba Marina hace tan solo unas horas atrás por su próximo embarazo y lo recuerda con nostalgia mientras dirige una furtiva mirada de amor y pena a Julia.  
― ¿Cómo está Marina? ― Su padre y madre han llegado a la sala de espera.  
―Todavía en cirugía, no tenemos noticias nuevas sólo eso.  
― ¿Y Vika? ― interviene su madre, una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes muy bien conservada.  
― En cuidados intensivos, Julia dice que los paramédicos han querido asegurarse de que no ha sufrido algún golpe interno pues al parecer ha salido sin ningún rasguño ― explica Lena ― la enfermera dice que los cuerpos de sus madres detuvieron los golpes pero quien tuvo mayor daño fue Marina.  
― ¿Cómo está Julia? ― pregunta su padre, un imponente hombre pelirrojo de ojos grises algo melancólicos.  
―Muy afectada… ― Señala con la mirada Tania ― No ha querido dejar la sala ni un segundo ni tampoco ha dejado que la revisen para curarla, dice que lo más importante es el estado de Marina.  
―Pobre muchacha… ― Compadece su madre.  
― ¿Les han avisado a los padres de Julia? ― continúa su padre.  
―Sí, pero creo que están en Londres por un viaje de negocios y no llegarán hasta mañana ― responde Lena afligida.  
Un silencio envuelve la blanca, tristísima y desalentadora sala de espera, un escalofrío recorre los cuerpos de la familia Katin y Julia, cada uno toma asiento en los mullidos sillones, cada uno sobrellevando como puede la preocupación y angustia; el segundero del reloj es el único que hace ruido, los padres de Marina están abrazados mientras su madre reza en silencio, junto a ellos está Tania quien mantiene los ojos cerrados y finge dormir pero no puede así que intenta escapar a la realidad, Lena se mantiene muy cerca de Julia y le observa sin perder detalle de sus movimientos mientras que Julia se ha levantado y ha estado dando vueltas aun cojeando pero tratando de olvidar el dolor físico y emocional al mismo tiempo mientas que Tania se ha levantado.   
―Voy por un café, ya no puedo más con esta angustia ¿gustan algo de tomar?  
Todos han negado con la cabeza y vuelve a lo suyo, cada cabeza es un mundo pero en cada uno de ellos está presente Marina, y Lena se siente culpable por las emociones que ha dejado salir y los tipos de sentimientos que han aflorado por su piel.

 

Y aquí, donde la noche es más oscura   
Se siente el miedo   
Y la luz más alejada de vuelta   
Y a través de sus lágrimas   
Ella puede ver el amanecer   
Su entrada cielos claros   
Y la luz se encuentra en la que su siempre ha sido

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***   
―Oye, ¿y tú qué? ― Le pregunta de forma pícara.  
― ¿Yo que? ― No entiende la pregunta o más bien pero prefiere ignorarla.  
―No te hagas, ¿no dejas algún corazoncito roto por allá?  
―La verdad no, estoy enfocada en mi carrera y como he adelantado un año no he tenido ni tiempo.  
―Mmm yo creo que sí pero no me quieres contar… ― ríe nuevamente ― querida Elena, no todo en esta vida es estudiar y estudiar, hay que dedicarle tiempo al amor porque mira que quiero sobrinos pronto ¿eh?  
―… ― se ha quedado sin palabras ante eso pues nunca ha pensado en eso y con la única persona que lo ha hecho, ya tiene dueña así que está totalmente descartado ― sabes que aún no lo he pensado porque no ha llegado la persona correcta…  
―Suenas como tus personajes de novelas que te gustan leer, por cierto Julia te compró unos libros nuevos y quiere dártelos pero le dije que tú pronto estarías por acá y que mejor no te los mandara.  
―Dile que gracias.  
―Yo siempre le digo que no alimente tu imaginación, que mejor te regale otra cosa más útil…  
―Ella sabe que adoro leer y por eso la quie… ― Se interrumpe por las mariposas que siente en el vientre y la emoción que ha puesto en el tono de su voz al decir eso ― la quiero mucho, por eso es mi cuñada favorita ― ríe nerviosa esperando que su hermana no note el titubeo en su voz.  
―Pues es la única cuñada que tienes… Bueno, hasta el momento… ― acompaña la risa de su hermana menor para fingir que no ha notado el énfasis y el titubeo puesto en lo último que ha dicho ― oye Len, dime algo…  
―Sí, dime…  
― ¿Estás enamorada? ― Pregunta directamente sin rodeos.  
―Yo… Eh… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Evade.  
―Porque me lo parece.  
―Bu… Bueno… ― Titubea nerviosa ― Si ― admite.  
― ¿Pero?  
―La cuestión es que…  
―Ya tiene alguien más ― más que pregunta es una afirmación.  
―… ―No tiene palabras para negar ese hecho.  
― ¿Y al menos te corresponde?   
―La verdad… Bueno… No lo sé.  
― ¿Cómo no sabes si te corresponde o no? Deberías intentar ganar su amor, nunca sabrás si te corresponde o no… ― Le anima ― El que no arriesga no gana.  
―Pero…  
―Nada de peros.  
―Es que se ve tan enamorada de su esposa… Y yo no quisiera intervenir en su amor… ― ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Su hermana le alentaba a luchar por el amor de…Su cuñada? ¿Qué pensaría de eso su hermana si supiera de sus sentimientos por Julia, seguiría dándole ánimos para que se ganara su amor? ― Además tiene familia y yo no quiero ser la culpable de que su hija crezca sin una de sus madres, no me perdonaría hacerlas sufrir…  
―Bueno esa es mi opinión, inténtalo… ― se escucha la voz de Julia “amor, ya casi es hora de irnos, deja ya el teléfono y apresúrate” ― Bueno, Len de ti dependerá tu felicidad… Len, ¿puedo pedirte algo?  
―Claro, lo que quieras.  
―Si algo malo me pasara, ¿cuidarías de Vika y mi Julia? ― Ésa petición le hizo estremecer pero no por lo que sentía hacia Julia sino porque había algo más detrás de aquella petición.  
―Nada puede pasar, tú siempre estarás para Julia y Vika…  
―Promételo, ¿sí? ¿Por mí? ― nota algo de preocupación en su voz pues sabe que Marina nunca haría algo así a menos que tuviera un fuerte presentimiento de que algo pasaría.  
―Si ― responde firme.  
―Bueno, nos vemos en Moscú cuando lleguen, hasta pronto hermanita…  
―Hasta entonces, cuídate y saludos a Julia y a Vika… ― Corta la comunicación y se ha quedado pensativa pero la voz de Tania le recuerda que es momento de partir así que se apresura a bajar las escaleras poniéndose su abrigo y diciendo adiós a su departamento, cierra la puerta con llave.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Y de repente no es lo que solía ser   
Y después de todo este tiempo todo salió bien   
Y de repente estoy donde se supone que estaría   
Y después de todas las lágrimas, yo iba a estar aquí

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
El silencio en la sala de espera es desesperante, el sonido de un alfiler al caer sería escuchado por todo el hospital, la angustia era palpable y Tania no ha regresado con su café, otros pasos se hacen presentes, un par de doctores en trajes azules cubiertos de sangre se acercan con rostros que no auguran nada bueno.  
― ¿Cómo está? ― Los intercepta Julia que casi ha corrido para tomar las solapas de uno de los médicos.  
―Tranquila señora Volkova, por favor, ¿puede soltarme? ― Le toma las manos y se zafa del agarre.  
―Nos tiene angustiados, hable que esta espera nos mata ― interviene Lena parándose junto a Julia seguida de sus padres.  
―Hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlos pero…  
― ¿Salvarlos? ¿A quiénes? ― Julia los ve de manera interrogativa.  
―A su esposa y al bebé, pero no fue posible salvarlo… ― la cara de estupefacción de Julia es notoria y su mente deja de procesar las palabras y la información cuando dijo que no ha sido posible salvarlo justo después de mencionar a su esposa y bebé ― Solo tenía alrededor de tres semanas de embarazo y es por eso que no fue posible parar la hemorragia y tuvimos que practicar un legrado, lo sentimos mucho…  
― ¿Embarazada? ― Julia se toca la cabeza desesperadamente deseando que todo sea un sueño.  
― ¿Marina estaba embarazada? ― Interviene su madre.  
―Por la reacción de todos me temo que no estaban enterados de ello, lamentamos ser los portadores tan mala noticia… ― Responde uno de los médicos, algo encorvado y de cabello cano ― hemos gastado todos los recursos necesarios para salvarlos ambos pero el feto, como ya les comentamos aún no estaba muy desarrollado y hemos tenido que decidir entre salvarle la vida a Marina o al bebé…  
― Pero Marina está bien, ¿no? ― la cara de Lena está aún estupefacta por la noticia, la cabeza de Julia sigue dando vueltas y comienza a marearse.  
―Desafortunadamente… ― pausa dando suspenso a lo que dirá ― durante la operación se ha venido una fuerte hemorragia y apenas hemos podido detenerla pero también hemos tenido que quitarle unos coágulos debido a que ella sufrió un impacto muy fuerte en un área delicada del cráneo y eso le ha provocado caer en un coma profundo… ― apenas ha terminado de decir eso, la taza que trae Tania se ha hecho pedazos en el piso dejando su contenido por sobre el blanco piso del hospital al mismo tiempo que Julia se desploma de lleno también en el suelo pues no puede soportar más.  
Su cuerpo lacerado y lastimado reciente la falta de atención; el cansancio, la pérdida de sangre y los golpes le han pasado la cuenta ya pero lo que le termina de afectar fue la noticia del incipiente embarazo de Marina y la noticia de su repentina entrada al coma fueron más que pesadas.  
― ¡Julia! ― Lena ha corrido hasta su lado al igual que sus padres y Tania.  
Los dos médicos se han acercado para revisar sus signos vitales y las lesiones en su cuerpo por lo que han llamado a algunos camilleros para llevar a Julia a una habitación mientras siguen hablando entre ellos hasta que son interrumpidos por Lena y sus padres.  
― ¿Cuánto tiempo pude estar en coma Marina? ― pregunta Lena.  
―No puedo darle el tiempo exacto porque en los pacientes de coma, el tiempo es diferente… ― El más joven de los médicos, contesta tocándose la barbilla como si estuviera pensando bien que responder ― Algunos tardan solo días, otros semanas o meses e incluso años pero otros, en cambio… ― Calla un momento ― Nunca lo hacen.  
―No, mi niña Sergey… ― La pobre señora casi se desmaya al escuchar aquello.  
― ¿Se puede pedir una segunda opinión?   
―Si eso quiere, lo puede hacer pero me temo que concluirá lo mismo ― responde el médico mayor.  
―Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance pero no le doy muchas esperanzas… ― Ambos hombre de traje azul se retiran para ver a Julia.  
―Buscaremos más opiniones Inessa, no te preocupes… ― Sergey abraza con fuerza a su esposa y al abrazo se unen tanto Lena como Tania.  
―Papá tiene razón, mamá… Marina nos necesita fuertes para ella.  
Todos asienten y Lena no puede detener el impulso de escabullirse hasta la habitación de Julia y ver cómo está, se siente responsable de cuidarla a ella y a Vika hasta que Marina despierte, como le ha prometido. Inessa y Sergey han ido al área de infantes para ver a Vika y no han podido evitar recordar que no hace tanto estaban ahí mismo para darle la bienvenida a este mundo, la nostalgia les invaden al verla dormidita en una de las incubadoras con su frazada amarilla que Tania le regaló cuando fue a verlas un día después de la labor de parto.  
Todo el mundo se ha derrumbado para el matrimonio Volkova-Katina y la familia de ambas pero nada pueden hacer solo esperar que pase un milagro o que la ciencia esté de su lado y Marina despierte pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3 Párate en la lluvia

Capítulo 3 Párate en la lluvia (stand in the rain)  
La esperanza no es ni realidad ni quimera. Es como los caminos de la Tierra: sobre la tierra no había caminos; han sido hechos por el gran número de transeúntes.  
Lu Xun  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Tania recorre los pasillos buscando a Lena o la habitación de Julia, se detiene frente a la que tiene el número trescientos doce y golpea la puerta antes de entrar pero no obtiene respuesta así que decide entrar encontrándose con Lena sentada en la cama de Julia, quien en estos momentos esta sedada y enyesada del brazo izquierdo y la pierna derecha, tiene un collarín y descansa después de tan agitado y pesado día lleno de sucesos trágicos y malas noticias.  
―Le he prometido a Marina cuidar de ti y de Vika… ― Acerca su blanca y pecosa mano al despeinado y alborotado cabello negro de Julia para acariciarlo suave y delicadamente ― Te ves tan indefensa, ahí acostada y dormida… ― No puede evitar pasar sus finos dedos por los tentadores y atrayentes labios.  
― ¿Interrumpo? ― Tania decide entrar y provoca un sobresalto en Lena, quien desaparta la mano como quien ha sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido o prohibido.  
―Para nada, solo estaba… Adelante ― concede nerviosa.  
― Y… ¿Cómo esta Jul? ― Inquiere viéndola con mirada acusadora.  
―Bien, solo tiene unas cuantas fracturas y tendrá que usar unas férula por un mes o dos pero por ahora está en observación y sedada para evitarle dolor y hacer que descanse un poco.  
―Deberías ir a descansar… ― aconseja acercándose para tomar a Lena por los hombros.  
―No puedo, quiero estar aquí cuando despierten…   
―Pero necesitas descansar, ¿por qué no vas a casa, descansas un poco, te bañas, te cambias y vuelves más tarde? ― Propone rodeándola para verla directamente a los ojos.  
―Creo que tienes razón… ― No quiere sonar desesperada por alejarse de Julia pero no debe levantar ciertas sospechas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos frente a su familia.  
Tania le ha dicho que ella hará la primera guardia para cuando ella llegase a primera hora mañana le permitiera ir a descansar un poco por lo que aún no muy convencida va en busca de sus padres para ir a casa a descansar lo que resta de la madrugada pues ya eran cerca de las cinco am.  
Parte de la familia Katin fue a casa para descansar además de llevar el equipaje de Lena y Tania, todos tenían la intención de descansar pero el accidente les ha dejado preocupados sin poder descansar lo que resta de la madrugada.  
Lena no ha podido conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que puede pasar si Marina no despierta, no tiene que despertar porque Julia y Vika la necesitan, es una persona fuerte mientras que ella se derrumba ante la posibilidad de cuidar de Julia, estar a su lado pero… Sabe que Julia nunca corresponderá a sus sentimientos por más ella lo desea, que la mire más allá de ser su cuñada, desea que la mire como cualquier otra mujer quien puede ser objeto de deseo y amar cada noche después de un largo día de trabajo pues le espera recostada sobre su cama, su corazón da un vuelco por el incesante deseo que siente mientras se cae en el sopor de un sueño agitado. 

Ella nunca se detendrá   
Ella no sabe porque   
Pero sabe que cuando está sola   
Se siente como que todo se viene abajo 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Lena mira por la ventana de su habitación, que envidia le da la felicidad que irradia Marina, su hermana mayor, a causa de Julia. No sabe desde cuando ha comenzado a tener esos sentimientos hacia Julia pero desde que la conoce ha soñado dormida y despierta con ser ella la dueña total de la vida de Julia, tenerla por completo para ella…   
Tal vez sea porque ahora convive más con ella, ha conocido su forma de ser tan tierna y detallista con su hermana pero deseando muy en fondo que esos detalles sean para ella porque aunque no quiera le encantan, aunque quizá fue el apoyo constante que le ha brindado atenta y desinteresadamente cuando se la ha solicitado o la conversaciones largas sobre todo en el salón cuando ha ido a visitar a su hermana los fines de semana.   
No lo sabe pero debe admitir que su blanca, sincera, franca y pícara sonrisa le ha cautivado desde que la conoce ya hace cuatro años y sólo hay un problema… Ella es su amiga y ya tiene dueña, es su hermana.   
Mira de nuevo por la ventana, solo para verlas riendo tendidas sobre el suelo después de que Julia ha sacado a Marina de la piscina sólo para comenzar a perseguirla y tirarla al césped; retrocede hasta su cama para dejarse caer sobre el rosado edredón que cubre su suave cama, suspira con pesadez y se cubre el rostro con sus blancas y pecosas manos bajándolas a sus brazos para frotarlos imaginando y deseando que sean las suaves pero fuerte manos y brazos de Julia.   
Un sentimiento de envidia mezclado con culpabilidad recorre sus venas hasta llegar a su corazón presionándolo y oprimiéndolo como si una mano atravesara su pecho e intentara sacarlo para un sacrificio; un nudo le obstruye la garganta y suelta un sollozo que es oprimido mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama se obliga a sonreír tristemente al imaginarse a sí misma nadando con Julia mientras besaba sus suaves, rosados y tentadores labios bajo el agua.  
Ve fijamente a Julia tratando de descifrar la penetrante y cargada mirada llena de amor que le regala; el aire no les hace falta y vuelve a unir sus labios con los suyos a la vez que acaricia sus rizos pelirrojos mojados y parte de su nuca bajando sus manos por su inmaculada y pecosa espalda deteniéndose en el nudo del brassier del rojo y floreado traje de baño, se separa de sus labios para contemplarla mientras acaricia su pecoso, suave y blanco rostro sintiendo un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo que remueve hasta la última célula haciendo hervir en deseo su sangre.  
Julia sonríe infantilmente para besarla por tercera ocasión y Lena ni tarda ni perezosa corresponde gustosa aquella delicada e íntima caricia de amantes, se siente dichosa por compartir ese suave contacto, se separan y la mirada que le dedica en esta ocasión le hace derretir sus defensas cuando le dice “Te amo…”, pero se queda helada y paralizada saliendo de su preciada ensoñación cuando Julia formula un nombre con sus labios: “…Marina”, vuelve a su cruel realidad.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Ella no se volteará   
Las sombras son grandes   
Y ella teme, si llora esa primera lágrima   
Las lágrimas no dejaran de llover 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Algunos rayos de sol se cuelan por la ventana e iluminan la habitación, el sueño le ha despertado por ser tan vivido y le hace abrir los ojos, respira agitadamente tratando de recobrar el aliento. Piensa por un momento que los sucesos de la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada han sido una horrenda pesadilla y que Marina está bien al igual que Julia pero un golpe de realidad le dice que todo ha pasado excepto por el sueño que le ha dejado agitada de deseo, levanta las rodillas para recargar su brazos cruzados y sin poder evitar ríe al rememorar el momento en el que Julia le ha abrazado y le ha besado, sus pálidas mejillas pecosas se tiñen de carmesí y se tira de espaldas otra vez.  
La culpa le invade y aparta el edredón y las sábanas rosadas que envuelven su envidiable, fina y exquisita figura para lavar su rostro y dientes; algunas gotas resbalan por su delicado rostro y acerca su rosada toalla para secarlas, coloca la toalla en su lugar y descansa sus manos en el lavamanos para contemplar su rostro. Su mirada verdigris se ha posado en sus rizos pelirrojos, los años le han acentuado la envidiable figura y la han favorecido, se siente orgullosa por ello y aunque no lo quiere aceptar, piensa que puede ser un elemento favorable para sí misma o al menos eso quiere que vea Julia.  
La voz de una joven al otro lado de la puerta le hace volver a la realidad haciéndola sobresaltar y anunciándole que el desayuno está listo.  
―En un momento bajo.  
Regresa su mirada al espejo y comienza a despojarse de su pijama, que consistía de un pantalón celeste y una camisa de botones de blanca, se gira para ver la tina llena y se acerca para tocar el agua tibia y moja sus manos introduciéndose para relajarse.   
Pasan alrededor de treinta minutos y Lena sale del cuarto de baño sacudiendo su húmedo cabello pelirrojo, sus rizos ahora caen mojados sobre sus hombros y los sacude de manera infantil, se acerca a su armario para elegir sus atuendo y recuerda que irá al hospital por lo que opta por unos vaqueros, una blusa roja, un suéter negro y su abrigo.  
Camina hasta su enorme tocador para maquillarse ligeramente sin cargar su maquillaje y coloca su brillo labial para salir llevando consigo su bolso. Saluda a los miembros reunidos en el comedor, que son su padre y madre tomando asiento en su habitual asiento, el ambiente es tenso y triste debido a que todos están preocupados. Lena solo puede pensar en regresar con Julia por lo que decide desayunar algo ligero, frutas, poco de yogurt y jugo para salir lo más pronto posible al hospital.   
― ¿Cómo amaneciste, princesa?  
―Bien aunque preocupada aún, gracias papá ¿y ustedes? ― Devuelve el saludo.  
―Pues no pudimos dormir, igual que tú.  
― ¿Ha tenido noticas del hospital? ― Se aventura a preguntar.  
―No, al parecer todo sigue igual… ― Inessa suspira con pesadez.  
―Iré la hospital para cubrir a Tania ― toma su último bocado para limpiarse con la servilleta y se levanta ― nos vemos ― se despide besando a sus padres en una mejilla dejándolos en el comedor.  
El ánimo de Inessa y Sergey no ha mejorado mucho, la consternación y preocupación no les ha abandonado pensando en lo que puede pasar con Marina, al parecer esta Navidad será una de las más tristes aunque Inessa no pierde la esperanza de que su hija despierte para ese entonces pero sabe que su esposo no descansará hasta agotar todas las opiniones.

 

Entonces levántate en la lluvia   
Levántate en la razón   
Levántate cuando todo haya caído   
Estas de pie en el dolor   
No te ahogarás   
Y un día lo que está perdido podrá ser encontrado   
Te levantas en la lluvia 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Lena abre los ojos y decide levantarse para ir de nuevo a la ventana sabe que será una tortura ver a su hermana reír con Julia pero aun así opta por hacerlo, camina lentamente hasta el marco de la ventana abierta y se sienta en el pequeño sillón, en el cual suele sentarse a leer o sólo pensar, ama ese mullido y cómodo acolchonado mueble y sonríe débilmente al pensar aquello pero unos gritos juguetones y unas carcajadas le sacaron de sus pensamientos haciéndola mirar hacia donde provenían viendo a Marina y Julia jugueteando por la piscina.   
― ¡No Jul! ― escucha gritar a Marina mientras huye de una empapada Julia, quien le persigue dándole alcance y levantándola en brazas para girarla.  
―Te amo ― se detiene Julia y la ve intensamente.   
Lena recuesta la cabeza en el sillón mientras toma el libro que está sobre la mesita de noche junto al sillón ha sido regalo de Julia por su cumpleaños número catorce, “Orgullo y perjuicios”, se le en la portada pero al tomarlo cae un papel, lo levanta y le contempla, es una fotografía donde aparecen Marina, Julia, Tania y ella misma al lado de Julia; posan para la foto y recuerda donde la tomaron, sonríe al recordar que la tomaron cuando fueron a la feria.   
―Lena… ― Tania llama a la puerta ― voy a la piscina, ¿no vienes?  
―… ― Nerviosa, se apresura a esconder la fotografía entre las hojas desgastadas que ha leído una y otra vez ―Si, en un momento bajo ― suspira con alivio y suelta el aire contenido en sus pulmones para comenzar a hojear el libro y su índice se detiene entre las últimas páginas.  
Toma otra fotografía y la contempla con admiración y detenimiento para colocarla contra su pecho con fuerza como si quiere que se funda en su pecho, la vuelve a levantar y besa la parte impresa; ese pequeño papel fotográfico es uno de sus mayores tesoros, la coloca de nuevo entre las páginas que la ha encontrado y cierra el libro, abre el cajoncito de la mesita de noche e introduce el libro para encerrarlo con llave, “guardado en secreto y bajo llave como lo que siento por ti, mi amor”, piensa y deposita un beso en la cerradura de aspecto antiguo de su cajón.  
Se levanta para colocarse la parte de arriba de su traje de baño que deja al descubierto su pálida, nívea y blanquísima piel bañada en pequeñas pecas, no se siente segura de usar el traje de baño completo pues presiente que su belleza oculta se verá opacada por su hermana así que sólo usará el brassier que cubrirá con una holgada camisa azul y coloca las grandes gafas que se ha empreñado en usar para esconder sus preciosos orbes verdigrices, dirige un último vistazo al cajón de su mesita de noche lanzándole un beso volado y no pudo reprimir una risita traviesa, como quien sabe algo que otras personas no.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Ella no hará ningún sonido   
Sola en esta pelea con ella misma   
Y los susurros de los miedos   
Si ella se levanta, ella caerá 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Julia despierta con un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo deseando que todo lo que ha pasado la noche anterior sea sólo una pesadilla o un mal sueño del que no puede despertar pero lo que le causa dolor no son las heridas de su cuerpo sino que le duele el hecho de que todo es una cruel realidad y les ha pasado a ellas, ¿Por qué ahora que todo va también, les trunca la felicidad tan repentinamente?  
Sabe que nadie va a responder eso y mantiene los ojos cerrados para aferrarse a su ilusión de que pronto despertará al sonido del despertador pero sólo se escucha el sonido del monitor cardiaco junto a ella, deja escapar un silencioso sollozo y unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de sus preciosos y profundos ojos celestes.  
A su pesar, abre los ojos y da un vistazo a la habitación blanca del hospital, las persianas están corridas cerrándole el paso a la luz impidiéndole ver si es ya de día o aún no sale el sol, siente la textura de vendas y yeso en su miembros lastimados mientras que el collarín que lleva en su cuello le molesta para mover la cabeza; recuerda que no ha visto a Marina ni a Vika e intenta levantarse pero el movimiento brusco lastima sus miembros, su cuello y su costado derecho impidiéndole moverse por lo que suelta un quejido despertando a Tania, quien duerme en un incómodo sofá cerca de la ventana.  
― ¿Te sientes bien? ― Le mira preocupada.  
―Sí… ― Miente.  
―Si quieres, puedo llamar un doctor o a una enfermera… ― Se levanta con la clara intención de marcar por teléfono a recepción.  
―No… En verdad, me siento bien… ― Se mueve un poco ― ¿Has sabido algo de Marina?  
―No, nada nuevo hasta ahora.  
― ¿Y Vika?   
―Ella está bien aunque aún está en observación.  
― ¿Han dicho puedo ir a verlas? ― Intenta quitarse las agujas que están incrustadas en su mano y brazo pero Tania le detiene.  
―Creo que aún no.  
―Odio los hospitales… ― comenta a la nada ― Desearía ser yo quien soportara el dolor de Marina… ― Tania le mira compadecida e intenta consolarla.  
Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de Tania y Julia desviando su atención hacia ella para permitir que pase el visitante, Lena saluda asomando su pelirroja cabellera rizada y pasa; Julia no puede evitar enfocar su atención a su cuñada, “es tan parecida a Marina con esos traviesos rizos y su sonrisa angelical…” piensa un momento pero sacude sus ideas para sacar de su mente aquello.  
― ¿Cómo te sientes, Julia?  
― ¿Cómo crees tú? ― Julia responde con un poco de brusquedad y Lena baja mirada ― Lo siento, Len…  
―No te preocupes, no es nada ― sonríe tristemente.  
―Bueno, yo voy un momento a la casa para darme un baño y vuelvo más tarde, te quedas en buenas manos ― Tania guiña un ojo a Lena quien intenta no sonrojarse pero por su pálida piel no puede y Tania no entiende este infantil gesto así que lo pasa desapercibido mientras sale de la habitación.  
―Odio los hospitales… ― vuelve a murmurar Julia suspirando.  
― ¿Por qué los odias? ― pregunta Lena curiosa mirándola expectante por su respuesta.  
―Porque son desesperantes y huelen mucho a cloro, me parecen monótonos y además las personas que llegan aquí, en su mayoría nunca vuelven a ser las mismas o mueren…  
Lena le mira compadecida y se dirige a abrir las persianas para dejar entrar las caricias matutinas del astro rey pero al hacerlo no puede evitar recordar lo que ha pasado en su habitación. 

 

Ella quiere ser encontrada   
El único camino afuera es a través   
De todo lo que ella huye   
Quiere rendirse y mentir 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Lena baja las escaleras para dirigirse a la piscina, unas risas llaman su atención y se apresura a bajar pero al girar en la gran sala casi choca con su padre.  
―Cuidado princesa… ― Ríe el hombre pelirrojo.  
―Perdón, papá… Es que iba a la piscina ― se disculpa.  
―Mírate nada más, que preciosa estás ― le toma un brazo y le hace girar.  
―Ya papá, no es cierto… ― Niega desacreditándose.  
―Es en serio, estás poniéndote cada día más hermosa ― afirma viéndola orgullosa.  
―No es cierto…  
―Claro, ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo?   
―Porque yo nunca he sido tan bonita como Marina ― confiesa afligida.  
―Oh, pequeña… Marina es bonita, sí ― afirma ― pero tú lo eres más, eres dulce y tierna… Eres muy hermosa, princesa no te menosprecies ― toca juguetonamente su nariz haciéndola reír ― y te falta desarrollarte… ― La mira directamente a sus ojos verdigrices, únicos en su tipo y resultado de una perfecta mezcla de los suyos con los de su esposa ― pero nada de andar por allí enseñando de más, ¿eh? ― le abotona todos los botones de la camisa roja que lleva puesta.  
Lena sonríe y lo abraza besando tiernamente en su mejilla, su padre siempre sabe cómo levantarle el ánimo cuando lo necesita pues es cierto que a sus casi quince primaveras, se está desarrollando excelentemente bien y como dice su padre, todavía le falta un poco más para alcanzar su gran esplendor.  
― ¿Entonces tú crees que sí soy bonita? ― Mira a su padre con ojos soñadores como quien espera una sorpresa anhelada durante mucho tiempo.  
―No… ― La respuesta le hace cristalizar los ojos ― Eres más que bonita, eres linda, preciosa, guapa… Eres la más hermosa y mi favorita ― la abraza y besa su frente ― pero no le digas a tu madre y hermanas que te dije eso, es mi secreto ― le guiña un ojo y padre e hija ríen.  
―Será nuestro secreto ― Lena toca sus labios y hace el ademán de cerrarlos con cierre.  
Sergey ve salir corriendo a su pequeña y niega con la cabeza, camina hacia su despacho para encerrarse a trabajar. Lena está más que feliz y se siente segura por las palabras de su padre así que camina directamente hasta un camastro y se quita la camisa roja para colocarla sobre este al igual que su toalla, ve a Tania sentada en un inflable y a Marina correr tras Julia pero esta se tira un clavado a la piscina desapareciendo del alcance de Marina y aparece cerca de ella.  
― ¿Vas a entrar?  
―Eh… Si, en un… momento voy… ― Responde nerviosa.  
―Genial así ya podremos jugar vóleibol, ¿quieres jugar?  
Lena asiente y ve a Julia salir para ir por el balón blanco, ve con detenimiento como su franela blanca se pega a su fuerte torso dejando a la vista su vientre plano y firme que muestra marcado beneficios del constante ejercicio combinadas con sus torneadas piernas cubiertas por las bermudas, se sonroja y debía la mirada para su camastro.  
―Lena y yo contra ustedes dos ― reta Julia al correr con todo y balón para tirarse a la piscina.  
―No soy buena elección en este deporte ― advierte bajando la mirada.  
―Ven, no importa si ganamos o perdemos, vamos a divertirnos ― le invita.  
Lena niega y Julia sale de la piscina empapada para tomarla en brazos y meterse nuevamente al agua, Lena siente que su cuerpo se estremece al estar en contacto con la suave y morena piel de Julia, daría todo por tocar sus brazos pero se detiene y se regaña a sí misma, no está bien lo que siente por la novia de su hermana y debe hacerse a la idea de que Julia Volkova es una mujer PROHIBIDA. 

Entonces levántate en la lluvia   
Párate en la razón   
Párate cuando todo haya caído   
Estás de pie en el dolor   
No te ahogaras   
Y un día lo que está perdido podrá ser encontrado   
Te levantas en la lluvia 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Lena deduce por la respuesta que Julia ha pasado por alguna escena traumática referida con los hospitales antes, además de la situación que vivía en estos momentos con Marina por lo que decide tratar esto con algo de tacto y suavidad.  
― ¿Alguna experiencia desagradable? ― Inquiere mirándola analizadoramente.  
―No, excepto por esta… ― Su mirada se pierde parece algo pensativa ― Y cuando mi abuelo estuvo enfermo, casi muere cuando yo tenía cerca de nueve años… En realidad no quiero hablar de ello ― le mira dolida.  
―Si no quieres no tienes porque… ― Le regala una cálida sonrisa ― Ya habrá momento, cuando estés preparada.  
―Gracias por comprender ― Julia se queda hipnotizada por la abierta y bella sonrisa que le ha regalado Lena, Lena le mira también soñadoramente.  
Unos golpes les sacan del trance, “un adelante” deja pasar a un pareja que no es otra más que los padres de Julia, Oleg Volkov y su esposa, Larissa.  
―Jul… ― Larissa, una mujer rubia muy bien conservada se abalanza sobre Julia llenándola de besos y abrazos maternales ― ¿Cómo estás…Qué pasó…Cómo está Marina…Dónde está mi Vika…? ― La bombardea de preguntas.  
―Mujer… Déjala respirar, ¿cómo te sientes, pequeño diablillo? ― Se acerca para alborotar su negro y alborotado cabello corto de manera juguetona.  
―Yo estoy como me ven… ― Sonríe tristemente ― Pero Marina no… ― Las palabras se ahogan y se atoran inevitablemente en su garganta.  
―Está en coma… ― Concluye Lena bajando la mirada.  
―Hola Lena, disculpa no haberte saludado antes pero tenía que ver cómo estaba mi bebé…  
Larissa saluda a Lena al igual que Oleg, quien miraba a Julia con un poco de preocupación sin poder evitarlo.  
―Descuide señora, lo entiendo…   
―Lamentamos lo de Marina… ― Oleg se acerca y coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Lena para presionarlo un poco dándole a entender su apoyo ― Si tú o tus padres necesitan algo, estamos para lo que sea ― Lena lo ve con ojos cristalinos y asiente, el nudo en su garganta le impide hablar.  
― ¿Y Vika, dónde está? ― Pregunta Larissa percatándose de que no está.  
―Está aún en el área de infantes, sigue bajo observación ― informa Lena ― supongo que querrán estar a solas con Julia, así que… Iré a ver a Vika y si hay alguna novedad con Marina.  
Los padres de Julia agradecen y le miran salir al igual que Julia, Lena siente un vuelco en el corazón al tener que separarse de Julia pero debe ver cómo están Marian y la pequeña Vika por lo que se dirige al área de infantes.  
Toma el ascensor y baja dos pisos hasta llegar al área infantil, pregunta a una enfermera dónde están las incubadoras y camina hasta el final del pasillo llegando hasta una enorme ventana de cristal que le permite ver a todos los recién nacidos, revisa fila por fila y se detiene en la que esta hasta el fondo en la penúltima fila; allí está Vika, la pequeña rubia de cabellos lacios y pequeños pero expresivos ojos celestes idénticos a los de su madre agitando los bracitos al aire, gorgotea feliz ajena a la desgracia que aqueja a su madre y a la familia entera.  
Por su pureza e inocencia intacta, Lena siente algo de envidia por la pequeña infante que ignora haber estado en las terribles garras de la muerte y sólo se preocupa de los deberes de bebé, una enfermera agita la mano frente a ella y le hace reaccionar mientras con gestos y ademanes le da a entender si está visitando a alguno de los recién nacidos; ella asiente y señala a Vika, la amable enfermera se acerca, la toma en brazos para acercarla y se la muestra a Lena, la pequeña parece sonreírle inocente mientras bosteza. A Lena se le parte el corazón y le indica a la enfermera que puede retirarla, da media vuelta y se encamina al ascensor.

 

Entonces levántate en la lluvia   
Párate en la razón   
Párate cuando todo haya caído   
Estas de pie en el dolor   
No te ahogaras   
Y un día lo que está perdido podrá ser encontrado 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
El partido está reñido entre las chicas, Julia ha ayudado y salvado a Lena en más de una ocasión con el balón, al parecer Marina y Tania son un dúo muy temible e invencible por lo que Julia se acerca al oído se Lena para indicarle que hacer y esta se sonroja, lo que por su piel no pasa desapercibido pero procura disimularlo.  
― ¡Hey! ¡Dejen de estar secreteándose y jueguen! ― Grita una poco celosa Marina.  
―Sólo le doy indicaciones, amor descuida ― le lanza un beso volado y añade ― ¡les ganaremos! ― Advierte.  
El balón se pone en juego y tras una larga disputa en la piscina, Julia logra anotar el punto que les da a ganar le set, Marina está enojada lo que provoca que Julia se sumerja para hundirla y atraerla hasta el fondo, donde se unen en un beso profundo y húmedo; salen por falta de aire y se retiran a una de las esquinas para ponerse algo románticas por lo que Lena y Tania se miran algo incómodas saliendo de la piscina.  
―Qué envidia me da Marina ― comenta Tania viendo a Julia ser casi tragada por los besos de Marina, quien la ha puesto contra la esquina de la piscina para comérsela a besos rodeándola por la cintura con su piernas.  
― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Lena intenta disimular sus celos e incomodidad de ver a su hermana besar la fruta prohibida para ella.  
―Míralas, Marina tiene suerte de tener a alguien como Julia para ella… ― Toma su toalla y comienza a secarse ― Digo, Julia es todo un estuche de monerías además de ser guapa es tan educada, simpática, atlética, detallista y todo lo que me falta mencionar… Creo que estoy enamorada… ― Suelta un suspiro.  
―Creía que estabas enamorada de Viktor, el de tu clase de Francés… ¡Oh! Y también dijiste que estabas enamorada de Robert, el chico de intercambio de tu clase de idiomas… ¿Y qué me dices de Andrei, el de tu clase de algebra…? ― Prosigue molestándola.  
― ¡Len! Está bien, está bien… ― Le detiene y añade ― pero sólo digo que Julia es un sueño hecho realidad, no puedes culparme por estar un poco enamorada de mi cuñada ― Le dice juguetonamente guiñándole uno de sus ojos grises sin saber lo que sus palabras producen en Lena.  
Esas palabras marcan a Lena más de lo que desea por lo que disimuladamente dirige una mirada soñadora y enamorada hacia donde está Julia con su hermana, se ven muy bien juntas y tan enamoradas que sus ilusiones de chica enamorada se destrozan y se dice a sí misma que debe matar esos sentimientos.   
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Entonces levántate en la lluvia   
Párate en la razón   
Párate cuando todo haya caído   
Estas de pie en el dolor   
No te ahogaras   
Y un día lo que está perdido podrás ser encontrado   
Te levantas en la lluvia

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Después de convencer al médico que atiende a Marina se encamina hacia el ascensor, las puertas del ascensor se abren en el sexto piso dejando salir a Lena, Marina sólo está a un piso de distancia de Julia, sin saber porque Lena siente unos nervios terribles al estar frente a la habitación de su herma y no puede decidirse si entra o no por los pensamientos que ha tenido con respecto a Julia pero se arma de valor y gira la perilla.  
El cuadro que ve le resulta desgarrador, Merina está postrada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, su cabellera pelirroja se oculta bajo una bola de vendas en su cabeza, su rostro se muestra todo golpeado y lleno de moretes, sus manos y brazos están llenos de agujas que conectan a monitores y el catete del suero, su cuerpo es una estigma de dolor por lo que no puede evitar cubrirse la boca con su mano sin poder dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, ver a su fuerte hermana así le desgarra el alma pues siempre ha sido la persona más fuerte que ha conocido y ella la admira por ello.  
Se acerca lentamente a la cama y toca su mano para presionarla un poco, los médicos le han comentado que quizá pueda escuchar lo que le digan así que se arriesga a hablarle.  
―Mar… Tienes que levantarte, Julia y Vika te necesitan… Levántate, tu puedes hacerlo, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco… ― Un sollozo escapa y lágrimas resbalan escapando ― Prometo cuidar de ellas hasta que despierte… Pero te advierto que tiene que ser rápido… Mira que sino… ― Sonríe en medio de su silencioso llanto.  
Se acerca y besa su frente, acaricia su brazo para después apretarlo un poco y sentarse en la orilla de su cama para ver con una mirada de culpa a su hermana mientras se pregunta cómo hará para cumplir su promesa sin mostrar sus verdaderos y prohibidos sentimientos.  
“Ay Marina, no creo poder cumplir tu promesa por mucho tiempo… No sin enamorarme más de Julia, despierta pronto, no creo poder mantenerme firme por mucho tiempo… Espero me puedas perdonar si algo pasa… ”   
Limpia sus lágrimas y ve la pasividad del rostro de Marina, tan tranquilo y ajeno al mar agitado de emociones que sacuden su corazón y hacen estremecer su cuerpo.


	4. Capítulo 4 Algo bueno ha quedado de esto

Capítulo 4 Algo bueno ha quedado de todo esto (beauty from pain)  
El pasado es la única cosa muerta cuyo aroma es dulce.   
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Aun en contra de las indicaciones del médico, Julia se levanta de la cama con ayuda de su padre y Lena para tomar las muletas, necesita ver Marina o no podrá soportar otro día más acostada en esa incómoda cama de hospital.  
―Con calma Julia ― le reprende su madre al verla intentar ir más rápido con el par de muletas.  
―Quiero ver a Marina ― se justifica.  
―Sí, lo entendemos pero si te lesionas otra vez no podrás salir de este hospital ― le advierte su padre, divertido por la situación.  
Ha pasado una semana desde que están en el hospital y no hace como tres días le han quitado el collarín, Julia no ha perdido el tiempo intentando escaparse de su monótona habitación para ver a Vika y a Marina pero a Vika la han dado de alta y ahora la cuidan sus tías y abuelos.  
No ha pasado muchas novedades en la situación de Marina, todo sigue igual sin mejorar ni empeorar a pesar de que tanto Sergey y Oleg han movido contactos para traer a los mejores especialistas para tratar el caso de Marina, todos concluyen lo mismo, sólo el tiempo lo dirá y depende de Marina si vuelve a abrir los ojos sin sufrir algún tipo de secuela o alguna consecuencia respecto a la pérdida del bebé.  
Por otro lado, Julia parece recuperarse un poco más rápido pero sólo sanan las heridas superficiales no las emocionales al ver sin Marina a su lado, no se ha detenido a pensar en cómo va a afrontar lo que se viene si Marina no reacciona pronto; han pasado tanto tiempo juntas que nunca ha imaginado lo que puede de su vida sin una mujer tan perfecta como lo es Marina para ella, es el amor de su vida y lo supo siempre desde que la conoció a partir de entonces han estado juntas ya cerca de ocho años estando próxima a celebrar un segundo aniversario de matrimonio y los ochos de noviazgo.  
Julia piensa en cómo a pesar de todo ese tiempo juntas, de los altibajos de la relación, sigue estando tan o quizá más enamorada que antes de su Marina, y prueba de ello y de su amor es la pequeña Vika, quien descasa ahora en los brazos de su abuela Larisa.  
Con gran esfuerzo, logran llegar al elevador, que los transporta hasta el sexto piso, las puertas dejan salir a una Julia ansiosa que apenas y puede manejar con cuidado las muletas por estar cuidando que no se le levante la pequeña bata azul que lleva puesta.  
―Estos médicos son unos pervertidos ― murmura tratando de no caer al piso mostrando que tiene la situación bajo control.  
― ¿Por qué lo dices, hija? ― Pregunta Larissa que va unos pasos delante de ella meciendo a Vika.  
―Mira nada más que cortas están… No puedo dar un paso sin tener que estar cuidando mi honor y que no vean más allá de lo posible ― reniega peleando con una muleta que se ha quedado un poco atrás y no ha podido más que balancearse para no perder el equilibrio.  
Lena y Oleg tratan de no reírse pero es imposible, puesto que la bata le deja ver un poco del bóxer negro que trae puesto Julia dejando ver su buena parte trasera y claro porque Julia está peleando con las muletas con una pierna en una férula y un brazo totalmente inmovilizado cualquiera tiene el mismo problema si se integra el dolor que aqueja su costado derecho.

 

Las luces al salir todos a mi alrededor   
Una última vela para mantenerse fuera la noche   
Y entonces la oscuridad me rodea   
Sé que estoy vivo pero me siento como que he muerto   
Y todo lo que queda es aceptar que se acabó   
Mis sueños corrió como la arena a través de los puños que hice   
Trato de mantener caliente, pero yo apenas crecen más fríos   
Me siento como que estoy lejos deslizamiento 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Las banderas se agitan mientras la afición vitorea al equipo de soccer femenil que va ganando el encuentro deportivo entre ambas escuadras rivales, un silbatazo marca una falta cometida a la capitana con el número diez del equipo rival del instituto, tiro libre desde media cancha es el castigo; la jugadora que va a cobrar el tiro asiente al momento de cobrar el tiro, la capitana se desmarca y penetra a al campo del equipo contrario levantando la mano pidiendo el balón y recibiendo el gran pase lo que le hace recibir de pecho dirigiéndose a la portería burlando y vacilando las defensa por la banda derecha centra un tiro que es rematado con la cabeza por una de sus compañeras.  
― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ― Se escucha en las tribunas.  
―Esa del número diez es buenísima para jugar, ¿no crees Marina? ― Pregunta una de sus amigas, una chica castaña de ojos color negro.   
―Ya lo creo que si… ― Ríe otra joven rubia de ojos color ámbar ― Además está buenísima.  
― ¡Chicas! ― Reprende Marina pues han hecho aquello con la intención de que la chica les oyese pues iba pasando cerca de las porristas, a lo que la chica les sonríe agradeciendo el cumplido.  
Las chicas se sonrojan y no le pierden de vista, la joven capitana es muy ágil pero no ha podido librarse de la marca personal que le ha sido impuesta.  
― ¡Vamos Equipo! ― Gritan a coro las porristas a su equipo tratando de darles ánimos.  
El segundero del reloj marca casi el final de primer tiempo con una desventaja de dos goles por uno en contra al equipo anfitrión de la escuela de Marina; la joven capitana deja atrás a las dos medio campistas que le marcaban y se acerca a la portería peligrosamente por la banda derecha otra vez queriendo repetir la hazaña anterior pero no advierte que una delantera viene tras ella para colocarse a su lado y se barre para robarle el balón por lo que le toma por sorpresa y la hace tropezar pues no sólo le ha quitado el balón le ha golpeado intencionalmente el tobillo lo que le hace caer y rodar hacia un lado quedando tendida en el césped donde están las porristas; marca la falta y saca una tarjeta amarilla pero otro silbatazo da por terminado el primer tiempo del encuentro.  
― ¿Estás bien? ― Marina se acerca para ayudar a levantarse a la pobre chica.  
―Si… Gracias ― sonríe tomando la mano para levantarse.  
―Esa entrada estuvo muy fuerte, ¿No te lastimaste? ― Vuelve a preguntar al verla fruncir el ceño.  
―Sí, creo que sólo me lastimé el tobillo ― se agacha para tocar la parte afectada.  
―Deberías ir a que te revisen ― sonríe coqueta.  
―Eso haré, gracias por el consejo ― le devuelve la sonrisa ― por cierto, soy Julia ―le dice al alejarse.  
―Marina.  
―Mucho gusto, Marina ― se despide agitando la mano ― ¡Oye! ¡¿Puedo verte al final del partido?! ― Se gira gritando.  
― ¡Claro! ― Sonríe ampliamente caminando hasta donde estás sus amigas que la comienzan a felicitar.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Después de todo esto haya pasado, todavía seguirá siendo   
Después de que he llorado mi último, será la belleza del dolor   
Aunque no será el día de hoy,   
Algún día yo espero de nuevo   
Y allí estará la belleza de dolor   
Usted va a traer la belleza de mi dolor 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Entre tropezones y reclamos por parte de Julia, llegan hasta la habitación de Marina, Lena abre la puerta para que todos entren; Inessa y Tania están sentadas en el sofá junto a la ventana, sonríen al ver a Julia y a sus padres, Tania se levanta para ir por Vika mientras Julia se acerca a la cama de Marina.  
―Creo que debería dejarlas a solas ― propone Lena viendo la intensa mirada que Julia le dirige a Marina.  
Todos asienten saliendo de la silenciosa habitación, el único sonido es el del monitor cardiaco y otros aparatos que la rodean, Julia toma delicadamente con su mano sana la mano izquierda de Marina, donde se encuentra su alianza de matrimonio y su anillo de compromiso, se acerca a besarla.  
―Lo siento tanto, mi amor ― susurra con los ojos cristalinos ― debí escucharte cuando me pediste que bajara la velocidad.  
Ese recuerdo le ha estado atormentando desde que llegaron al hospital, siente que el estado de Marina y la pérdida de su bebé son su inminente culpa.  
―Te extraño tanto, Vika y yo te necesitamos… ― lágrimas de impotencias surcan sus mejillas ― Para volver a ser una familia feliz.  
Cree que Marina le escucha por eso le dice las palabras cariñosamente pues piensa que así le ayudará a despertar más pronto pero no hay respuesta, eso le parte el alma y más ver a Marina en aquel triste estado.   
―Tienes que abrir tus ojos, sino ¿Quién me ajustará la corbata cuando esté mal anudada? Dime, ¿Quién? ― Le mira con reproche fingido.  
Le observa detenidamente memorizando cada detalle de su pecoso y pálido rostros, piensa infantilmente que Marina está dormida como la Bella durmiente y que sólo el beso de su verdadero amor le hará despertar, se acerca y deposita un beso en la comisura de sus labios, acaricia su mejilla y un nudo en su garganta le impide hablar.  
El monótono sonido del monitor cardiaco y el respirador artificial le resultan desesperantes, su corazón no puede soportar tal silencio tan sepulcral pues lo siente inquisidor y acusador.  
― ¿Recuerdas cuando la primera vez que nos vimos…? Estaba tan nerviosa cuando te conocí en aquel partido de soccer cuando me diste tu número de celular jejeje ― ríe entre su llanto ― pero tú lo estabas más, vi cómo te temblaba la mano… Reías sin poder creer lo que hacías ― vuelve a reír ― y lo estuviste más cuando te invité a salir, fuimos al cine…  
Lena está parada junto a la puerta y escucha con nostalgia cada palabra, siente cómo su corazón se quiebra a pedazos pues se siente la mala del cuento por haberse fijado en la persona equivocada pero es como dicen, “en el corazón no se manda”, así que tratará de mantener distancia entre su amor y su cuñada; siente las lágrimas invadirla una vez más al ver tan destrozada a Julia y sin poder consolarla pues si lo hace no podrá ocultar lo que siente por ella, le amará en silencio esta y las otras vidas que le queden.

 

Todo mi mundo es el dolor dentro de mí   
Lo mejor que podemos hacer es simplemente pasar por el día   
Cuando la vida antes es sólo un recuerdo   
Me pregunto por qué Dios me permite caminar por este lugar   
Y aunque no puedo entender por qué esto ocurrió   
Sé que cuando miro hacia atrás algún día   
Y ver cómo ha llevado la belleza de las cenizas   
Y me hizo como oro purificado a través de estas llamas 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
El partido de soccer se ha reiniciado, corren los primeros minutos del segundo tiempo y ambas escuadras no están dispuestas a ceder terreno por lo que las entradas para robar el esférico son más fuertes y rudas pero a pesar del mal clima que se avecina no dejan de mostrar lo que saben.  
― ¡Cubre a la número seis! ― Ordena Julia corriendo tras una delantera que se ha colado a su campo de juego.  
― ¡Vamos equipo a ganar! ― Animan las porristas del equipo contrario, entre ellas Marina.  
Una fuerte entrada derriba a la estrella del equipo contrario al de Julia pero no se marca falta, hay reclamos por parte de los espectadores que están en las tribunas correspondientes al equipo de casa y las cosas se ponen tensas entre las escuadras pues del marcador depende de quién consigue el pase a la final.  
― ¡Cubran la esquina!   
Los gritos en las tribunas es ensordecedor, hay nuevas maniobras para robar el balón que se pasea por el verde césped yendo de aquí para allá. Los espectadores que gustan del soccer se vuelven locos la ver las peligrosas e ingeniosas jugadas para anotar y dar vuelta al marcador.   
Marina no puede quitarle los ojos de encima a Julia quien se pasea corriendo por casi todo el campo burlando y recuperando el balón haciendo muestra de sus habilidades, tiene más de una admiradora y le gritan desde las gradas, cosa que pone celosa a Marina aunque no tiene motivos, Julia no les presta atención a sus “admiradoras” solo dirige de vez en cuando una mirada apreciativa a Marina; la atracción ha sido más que evidente desde que se han conocido “accidentalmente”, y no piensan dejarla pasar.  
Julia aprovecha un despeje de su portera y adelanta a las medio campistas burlándolas y se dirige ahora la área de peligro, dos defensas las tratan de interceptarla pero las ha superado en agilidad, voltea buscando centrar un pase pero no hay nadie a su alcance por lo que se filtra en el área por la banda izquierda pero la última defensa no le deja pasar por lo que levanta el balón para engañarla y la burla, está frente a la portería por lo que flexiona para sacar un tiro que no podrá parar la guardameta engañándola y haciéndola ira hacia la izquierda, el balón va a la derecha.   
― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!   
La afición se vuelve loca, unos gritan y otros abuchean al equipo entero, el marcador ahora es tres goles por uno ganando el equipo de Julia pero una defensa enojada por la situación, se barre llegando por detrás a Julia, el árbitro marca una falta personal y saca la tarjeta roja, es un penal debido a que la falta ha sido dentro del área chica por lo que Julia debe cobrar el tiro penal.  
Marina casi corre a levantar a Julia y a golpear a la chica que la ha atacado, Julia se levanta con esfuerzo y trata de caminar para desentumir el golpe recibido, levanta el pulgar para afirmar que está bien pero su rostro contraído muestra otra cosa.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Después de que todo esto haya pasado, todavía seguirá siendo   
Después de que he llorado mi última lagrima, será la belleza del dolor   
Aunque no será el día de hoy,   
Algún día yo esperaré de nuevo   
Y allí estará la belleza de dolor   
Usted va a traer la belleza de mi dolor 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Unos golpes interrumpen los pensamientos de Julia, así que limpia sus lágrimas rápidamente y murmura un “adelante”, es Tania quien trae en brazos a Vika envuelta en una mantita rosada, se mira muy tierna con su mameluco de caras de perritos en color azul y su gorro a juego.  
―Pensé que querrían estar las tres solas, parece ser que ya se ha enfadado y te extraña ― se acerca hasta Julia, quien la recibe con su brazo libre y le besa la cabecita ― ¿la dejó?  
―Claro, yo me encargo de este bichito ― le sonríe.  
Tania le devuelve la sonrisa y sale cerrando la puerta tras sí, Julia vuelve a estar a solas con Marina y Vika, quien al parecer extrañaba a su mami.   
―Mira mi amor quien está aquí, es Vika ― mueve a Vika para colocarla frente a su madre.  
La pequeña Vika se mueve entre sus brazos como si siente la presencia de Marina y parece que quiere ir a sus brazos; con algo de esfuerzo, Julia coloca a Vika en el pecho de Marina, sus ojos se embriagan con la escena de madre e hija juntas.  
Vika se remueve en el pecho de Marina buscando un buen ángulo para estar lo más cómoda posible mientras parece guardar el olor materno, sus ojitos comienzan a cerrarse y bosteza delicadamente para quedarse dormida, sus movimientos son vigilados por los ávidos ojos azules de su mami quien no pierde detalle hasta parece dejar de parpadear para no desperdiciar ningún movimiento.  
La habitación esta silenciosa que sólo se rompe por los sonidos artificiales de los monitores eléctricos, Julia mira fascinada el acercamiento entre sus dos amores como pocas veces las ha visto debido a sus constantes viajes, que ahora maldice por no haberla dejado disfrutar más momentos como estos.  
―Todo lo que quiero está frente a mí, en esta horrorosa cama hospital… Vamos nena despierta, tú puedes… Sé que puedes, hazlo por nosotros y desmiente a todos esos pesimistas doctores… ― Toma su mano pero la suelta ― Tú eres mi mundo, ¿Qué voy a hacer si no te tengo a mi lado?... No puedes dejarme, recuerda nuestros votos en el altar: hasta que la muerte nos separe, aún no es el momento… Nos falta mucho camino por recorrer y quiero que estés a mi lado para recorrerlo porque somos una, hoy y siempre… ― suspira con pesadez y toma nuevamente su mano ― Te esperaré siempre… Porque una vida sin ti, no es vida ni merece ser vivida y la mía es triste… ― Se pierde en sus pensamientos sin saber que hay alguien cerca para escuchar aquello.  
“Lo sabía, nunca dejará de amarla… Lena eres una tonta al hacerte ilusiones, deja de pensar así en ella… Debes olvidarla… Que difícil será cuidarla pero debo cumplir con la promesa de Marina, se lo prometí y eso haré aunque para ello tenga que arrancarme el corazón y silenciar mi amor para dejar de sentir esto que siento…”. Lena se recarga en la puerta y toca el lugar donde está su corazón que parece haber dejado de latir, sus lágrimas no son por la situación sino por lo que acaba de escuchar pues sus ilusiones se destrozan poco a poco, su alma está desgarrada y su corazón más que hecho trizas. 

 

Aquí estoy, al final de mí   
Tratando de celebrar a lo que no puede ver   
He olvidado la forma de esperanza   
Esta noche ha estado tanto tiempo   
Me agarro a su promesa   
Habrá un amanecer 

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Julia intenta no mostrar su dolor pero es imposible pero ha decidido que a escasos diez minutos no dejará que su equipo pierda así que se prepara para cobrar el penal; comienza a perfilarse dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cojeando un poco, todo el lugar está en completo silencio que si un alfiles cae sobre el césped se escuchará a kilómetros de distancia, el latido del corazón de las jugadoras se escucha y algunos se muestra más alegres que otros.  
Julia lanza un resoplido y emprende la carrera para tirar, el balón sale a una velocidad impresionante pero golpea el travesaño, los espectadores exclaman nerviosos pero la sorpresa les deja sin habla cuando Julia se lanza para rematar de “chilena” colocando el balón en la esquina derecha imposible de atrapar.  
― ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!   
Canticos de vitoreo se escuchan en la sección de gradas correspondientes la escuadra visitante, el cuarto gol ha sido anotado mientras que las jugadoras del equipo contrario sólo bajan la cabeza claramente derrotadas; sólo queda tiempo suficiente para una jugada más pero ya no dan mucha batalla pues la clara ventaja de cuatro por uno le deja sin ganas de volver a jugar y sólo pasan el balón para esperar el silbatazo que anuncie el final de un clásico encuentro entre estas dos escuadras rivales.   
El árbitro revisas su reloj y da el silbatazo final dando por terminado el encuentro, todas las jugadoras se dirigen a los vestidores, Julia camina auxiliada por un par de compañeras para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, Marina no le pierde de vista y verla alejarse se pone triste porque piensa que se ha olvidado de ella.  
―No se acordó de mi ― agacha la mirada.  
―Tranquila amiga, tal vez vaya a que le revisen el pie.  
―O quizá va a los vestidores porque no quiere que la veas sudada.  
―Si ― corean sus amigas al mismo tiempo.  
Marina y sus amigas bajan las gradas después de un gran rato de estar discutiendo el olvido de Julia pero cuando llegan al final aparece Julia con una sonrisa sin su sucio uniforme usando unos vaqueros en conjunto un jersey deportivo del Barcelona y su bolso deportivo cargándolo en una mano.  
―Hola, disculpa que me fuera así pero quería ducharme y revisar mi tobillo ― se acerca más a Marina.  
―No te preocupes ― se acerca aún más siendo seguida por sus amigas y tanto ella como Julia las ven de manera reprochadora.  
― ¡Uy! Mejor nos vamos ― la chica castaña toma de la mano a la rubia.  
―Sí, tienes razón ― finge estar molesta ― parece que salimos sobrando.  
Julia y Marina ríen de buena gana y después se quedan en silencio nerviosas pero cuando va a hablar lo hacen al mismo tiempo.  
― ¿Qué ibas a decirme? ― Pregunta Marina con una sonrisa.  
―No, tú primero ― cede Julia.  
―Jajaja, bueno quería felicitarte ― la mira sonrojada ― eres muy buena.  
―Gracias ― se toca la nuca pero se queda mirando fijamente a Marina ― tienes unos ojos muy lindos.   
―Gra… Gracias ― se sonroja aún más.  
―Me gustaría invitarte a salir alguna vez.  
―Claro cuando quieras ― responde ansiosa ― disculpa ― se sonroja.  
―Te vez más linda así ― ríe por la expresión de Marina y se acerca poco a poco a los labios de Marina, sus labios están a poca distancia y a punto de rosarse pero la risita de las amigas les hacen separarse nerviosas y sonrojadas para verlas escondidas tras las gradas ― disculpa ― responde apenada por lo que casi pasa ― bueno, me tengo que ir… nos vemos y fue un gusto Marina ― comienza a alejarse.  
― ¡Oye, no tengo tu número! ― Marina se acerca corriendo ― porque la cita está en pie aún, ¿no?  
―Cierto perdona ― saca su celular.   
Después del intercambio de los respectivos números y correos, se despiden de beso y Julia le promete regresar para tener su cita pues estará pronto por la ciudad, al parecer este partido de soccer ha sido el inicio de su historia de amor pues sus ojos han quedado enganchados, sus caminos se cruzaron y sus vidas al parecer, se ven a ver unidas.  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Fin de flashback  
*** *** *** *** *** ***

 

Después de todo esto haya pasado, todavía seguirá siendo   
Después de que he llorado mi último, será la belleza del dolor   
Aunque no será el día de hoy,   
Algún día yo espero de nuevo   
Y allí estará la belleza de dolor   
Usted va a traer la belleza de mi dolor

 

*** *** *** *** *** ***  
Julia mira la pasividad en el rostro de su esposa e hija, siente su corazón ser presionado casi hasta que deja de latir y mira al cielo para suplicar que le regresen a Marina pues le parece injusto; unos golpes llaman su atención.  
―Hola.  
―Hola, Lena.  
―Creo que es hora de regresar a tu habitación ― ve con admiración el cuadro que le regalan Marina y Vika.  
―Un momento más, no me lo niegues ― suplica a lo que Lena asiente.  
―Está bien ― Lena está a punto de salir pero la voz de Julia le detiene.  
― ¿Te quedarás con nosotros? ― Esa pregunta encerraba más de un significado.  
―Si… Todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ayudarlas ― le sonríe y sale.  
Julia le ve salir y sonríe débilmente y regresa su atención por completo a sus dos amores sin poner tanta atención a lo que Lena ha dicho, mira a su esposa con detenimiento y amor, su mirada es deseosa y su mente proyecta imágenes de Marina y ella, todos los momentos más felices que han pasado y que hasta ahora logra proyectar en su mente como cuando fue el accidente.  
― ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de todo esto? ― Le susurra y se acerca a besar a sus dos mujeres ― que tengo a Vika y ella me dará las fuerzas para seguir adelante y esperarte, ella se convertirá en mi motor de vida… ― Las contempla detenidamente otra vez.  
Siente el sabor salado de su llanto silencioso que la ha invadido nuevamente sin querer aunque sabe lo que quiere.   
Quiere regresar el tiempo hasta un día antes de su accidente, quiere volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa que le regala cada mañana y que no ha visto en muchos días, quiere probar y besar esos labios que ahora lucen secos y pálidos, quiere que esa delicada mano le acaricie el cabello como lo suele hacer para reconfortarla y que sienta su apoyo, quiere recorrer con sus manos y sus labios su amado cuerpo, quiere volver a memorizar cada detalle de Marina al momento de hacer el amor, quiere ver crecer a Vika al lado de Marina, quiere abrazarla de nuevo y que su abrazo sea correspondido, quiere volver a ver su reflejo en él verde selva de sus ojos, quiere volver a escuchar él TE AMO que siempre le dice al levantarse de su lecho, quiere envejecer al lado de su Marina, quiere ver crecer a sus nietos al lado de su amada esposa quiere tener a su esposa a su lado y no separarse de ella hasta que la vida termine su curso, quiere tantas cosas… Pero lo que más quiere es a su Marina de vuelta.   
―Marina… Mi Mar… Te esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, así se me vaya la vida…


	5. Capítulo 5 Todo lo que deseaba (quien como tu)

Capítulo 5 Todo lo que deseaba (quien como tu)

La raíz de todas las pasiones es el amor. De él nacen la tristeza, el gozo y la desesperación.

Lope de Vega

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Este año nuevo es uno de los que jamás olvidarán pero a pesar de la triste situación han tratado de celebrar que están juntos como una familia, lo más triste es que es la Navidad y el año nuevos son las primeras celebraciones decembrinas de Vika al lado de sus madres, sus abuelos y tías que no ha pasado al lado de su Marina.

Todos están reunidos en la habitación de Marina junto a los doctores y especialistas que han sido traídos por Sergey y Oleg para evaluar el caso de Marina, pero todos los diagnósticos son desfavorables para Marina.

―Estamos ante un caso que nunca antes hemos tenido, en mi experiencia como neurólogo no doy muchas esperanzas para que la recuperación sea pronta… ― El galeno mayor de bata blanca quita sus anteojos y mira a sus tres colegas ― Y si a eso le aunamos la situación del embarazo, me temo que… Es probable que no pueda concebir más…

La noticia les causa una sorpresa que les deja sin palabras durante un largo tiempo, el rostro de Julia es una mezcla entre sorpresa y tristeza pues ella le ha comentado a Marina que su deseo más grande es tener una gran familia y cuando vuelvan a estar juntas, su sueño no se verá cumplido pero tienen a Vika y eso es lo mejor.

Lena no puede evitar recordar las palabras de Marina cuando le ha comunicado sobre la noticia de su próximo embarazo, recuerda el tono feliz de su voz que le taladra las sienes “―Es que no sé por dónde comenzar, soy tan feliz… Creo que pronto la familia va a crecer un poco más, ¿sabes? Len… Estoy embarazada… tengo cerca de 2 semanas Jajaja ¿Len?… ¿Lena?... ¿Estás ahí?... ¿Elena?”; recuerda cual fue su reacción ante ello, si saber que decir: no puede articular palabra alguna pues un nudo se forma en su garganta secándola por completo pues le ha caído como un balde de agua fría pero reacciona y trata de sonar feliz por su hermana y su cuñada, y cuales fueron su palabras y las de su hermana, “¿De verdad? Me alegro por ti y por Julia, es bueno saber que Vika tendrá un nuevo o nueva hermanita y que Tania y yo seremos tías de nuevo papá y mamá estarán felices de escuchar la noticia ―No te escucho muy feliz, ¿estás bien?”.

― ¿Pero no hay nada que puedan hacer para acelerar su recuperación? ― pregunta Inessa.

―Me temo que no, sólo podemos dejárselo al tiempo, y a su fuerza de voluntad ― alienta uno de los especialistas más jóvenes.

―La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, deben ser pacientes y esperar pues la mejorías no son notorias ― interviene otro.

Los rostros de todos los presentes parecen haberse  relajado por un momento, como si una gran carga ha caído de sus hombros liberándolos de toda preocupación; Lena inconscientemente se acerca a Julia para tocar su hombro y darle ánimos, siente el cuerpo tenso de Julia bajo su tacto pero a su vez tiembla, no puede deducir porqué y desea que la deje estar a su lado.

Todos dedican una mirada resignada a Marina, quien por su aspecto pacifico, parece ajena al entorno que la rodea, Julia nunca la ha visto más hermosa que ahora, se dice que tiene que ser  fuerte por Vika y por Marina pues si la viera tan derrotada como ahora no se lo perdonaría nunca; se dice así misma que es una guerrera y tiene que luchar por sacar adelante a Vika y mantenerse fuerte como todos la conocen.

―Estaremos monitoreando el estado de Marina y cómo van sus mejorías.

―No hay mucho que hacer en estos momentos, lo más recomendable es que vayan a descansar.

―En efecto, ya han pasado muchos días de cansancio y sobresaltos ― sugiere uno de los doctores de edad madura ―no querrán hacerle compañía a Marina en calidad de pacientes.

― ¿Puedo estar a solas con ella antes una vez más? ― Julia ve suplicante a todos los presentes.

―No creo que te haga ningún bien… ― Interviene Larissa.

―Te esperamos afuera ― Oleg abraza a su esposa por los hombros para encaminarla fuera.

Julia ve salir a todos los presentes y se recuesta al lado de su esposa, comienza a llorar una vez más prometiéndole a Marina y a sí misma que será la última vez que lo hará pues no es una despedida.

―Vendré a visitarte ― saborea los labios de su esposa en un beso que encierra más que una despedida de alguien que dice adiós pues va a realizar un viaje por tren.

 

 

El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien

Y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también

Que suerte la tuya que puedes tenerle a tus pies

Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel

Mirando cómo le hablas de amor

El tiempo no se detiene

Y nada tengo yo que esperar

Aunque me quede en el aire

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

A petición de Inessa y Sergey, Julia se ha mudado a casa de sus suegros pues Inessa no quiere separarse de lo único que le recuerda a su Marina, por lo que sus padres han estado de acuerdo pero con la condición de que les vayan a visitar.

A Lena la estancia de Julia en la misma casa que ella misma le hace más difícil conservar en pie su promesa de mantenerse lo más alejada de Julia y esconder sus sentimientos por lo que trata lo más posible de no estar a solas en la misma habitación que Julia pero con los días su presencia le resulta peligrosamente más atractiva que antes; las fragancias de los perfumes y lociones corporales que usa le provocan sensaciones que desconoce y el deseo por su aún cuñada va creciendo cada día que pasa y no sabe si podrá superar su salvaje deseo de tirársele encima y devorar sus labios para que recorra su cuerpo.

Lena ha intentado alejarse escondiéndose en la biblioteca, el despacho de su padre o su propia habitación ocultando así sus sentimientos no  correspondidos pues sabe que Julia probablemente jamás dejará de amar a Marina, si llegaban a  ser pareja; la querrá, sí, pero tal vez nunca la amará porque quizá sus destinos ya están escritos. Sabe que nunca dejarán de esperarse y buscarse hasta estar juntas de nuevo, eso va mermando sus ilusiones poco a poco pero es como dicen “la esperanza es lo último que muere”, así que no dejará que  el fuego de su amor se  apague.

“Me prometo a mí misma que si Marina no despierta, haré todo lo que pueda para conseguir aliviar el dolo de tus ojos y conseguir tu amor… Mi Julia”. 

 

 

Quien como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle

Quien como tú, que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme

Quien como tú…

Quien como tú que tarde a tarde espera que llegue

Quien como tú, que con ternura curas sus fiebres

Quien como tú

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Los días transcurren y ya han pasado cerca de dos semanas en las cuales Julia se ha dedicado por completo a Vika y a recuperarse y durante este tiempo, ha ido a visitar a Marina casi todos los días y le lleva rosas blancas, que son sus favoritas y adornan la habitación entera, Julia ha ordenado a la floristería cercana al hospital mantener, al menos, dos ramos dentro de la habitación por lo que al primer signo de algún pétalo marchito se cambian las rosas pues Julia quiere que cuando Marina despierte se vea rodeada de un jardín lleno de vida que siempre está en su pensamiento día y noche. 

Julia no ha resentido el repentino cambio en la actitud de Lena, de hecho ningún miembro de la familia Katin lo ha hecho, excepto Tania pero se limita a mantenerse al margen de las cosas pues no quiere equivocar las cosas y quiere estar muy segura de que sus conjeturas no son erradas.

La biblioteca siempre ha sido el lugar preferido de Lena por lo que se encierra hasta que el sol se oculta y sólo abandona su guarida para tomar sus alimentos aunque prefiere pedir que se lo lleven pues alega que está trabajando en una investigación de su tesis, nada fuera de lo común en ella, por lo que no levanta sospechas pero es en esta tarde, en especial, que no puede concentrarse.

La imagen y el aroma del perfume de Julia no abandona sus sentidos, su recuerdo no se aparta de su mente así Julia se encuentre a una infinita distancia o en otro país, la imagen de su  cuerpo desnudo que su mente le ha recreado y se ha imaginado tantas veces, la ha hecho ruborizar sus mejillas y su blanco cuerpo hasta sudar; Lena aparta sus lentes rosados de lectura y sujeta sus rizados cabellos en forma de coleta con un listón rojo que funge como su improvisado separador de libros, unos cuantos rizos escapan traviesamente en su frente y los aparta colocándolos tras sus oreja, el calor de sus eróticos pensamientos y recuerdos la hacen desabotonar los primeros tres botones de su blusa dejando a la vista los generosos atributos que su desarrollado cuerpo le regalan.

Tiene frente a ella un libro del tamaño de una enciclopedia y unos cinco libros más abiertos frente a ella, sus delicados dedos medio e índice juegan el marcatextos de color amarillo fosforescente a la vez que se muerde el labio inferior, un gesto muy sugerente y sexy de su parte, pero lo hace inconscientemente y nunca se ha dado cuenta de ello; acaricia su cansado cuello blanco y lo frota para masajearlo un poco al igual que sus hombros, pero algo la mantiene pensativa y ajena a sus “interesantes” libros.

Piensa en la suavidad de sus manos que se ha quedado grabada en su nívea piel, cuando la ha tocado para saludarla o darle ánimos de pronto la idea de pasear sus dedos entre sus obscuro, suaves y cortos cabellos la asalta, quiere desordenarlo y despeinarlo a su antojo cuando le ve dormir en la siesta en el sofá o hacer aquello hasta hacerla dormir en su regazo después de largos días de trabajo en la oficina, los pensamientos eróticos vuelven a invadir su mente.

Un suave gemido sale de su boca al vencer el cuello hacia atrás, pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalan por su suave y delicada piel blanca y bañada en pecas deseando que sea Julia quien las hace desaparecer al igual que las llamas que están quemándose en su interior, desea que se consuman cuando Julia la bese y recorra su cuerpo sin descanso.

Lena quiere, no, anhela ser rodeada por sus fuertes pero cálidos brazos  desenado ser reconfortada, desea sentir sus suaves y ardientes labios sobre los suyos debido a que la sola idea de hacerlo le parece un pecado porque son su fruta prohibida, desea compartir los más preciosos y hermosos momentos de su vida al lado de su eterno amor secreto, desea por lo menos tener a alguien con quien compartir sus tristezas e inquietudes, desea entregarse a Julia para que acaricie su cuerpo de manera pausada mientras ambas disfrutan el momento, desea ser ella quien escuche las tiernas palabras de amor que Julia susurra en el oído de Marina, desea sentirse como cualquier niña pequeña, protegida y amada por Julia, desea aminorar la soledad que alberga su alma herida, desea… Tantas cosas pero sobre todo, desea escuchar el sincero TE AMO de sus labios y sentir por un instante, ser apreciada por sus celestinos y profundos ojos azules.

 

Esas noches de locura, tú las conoces bien

Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan, lo sé

Mirando cómo le hablas de amor

El tiempo no se detiene

Y nada tengo yo que esperar

Aunque me quede en el aire

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Encerrada otra vez en su habitación, como ya es su costumbre, le mira caminar empapada por la manguera que usan para limpiar el lodo de su nuevo Audi azul, lleva la manguera en su mano mientras persigue a Marina, quien ríe por su reciente travesura pidiéndole que no la moje y la perdone, con las más claras intenciones de empaparla por su diablura, Julia dispara el chorro de la manguera en dirección de Marina atinando certeramente en su blanco; Julia corre tras ella dándole alcance y sujetándole de la cintura mientras ríen como niñas pequeñas.

Marina gira sobre sus pies y atrapa los labios en un beso tierno que se torna apasionado, se separan a falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones y Julia estrecha más su abrazo; la mente de Lena, quien se encuentra parada frente a la ventana, divaga y la transporta a los brazos de Julia, quien la contempla y baja su cabeza hasta tocar son su frente con la propia a la vez que ella misma coloca sus manos en su pecho mientras le abraza por la cintura de manera firme para tocar levantar una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla y le susurra “Marina”.

Despierta de su soñada fantasía y les mira unir sus labios, cuanta envidia le provoca Marina ahora mismo al verla resistirse a un beso de Julia pues puede darse el lujo de rechazar sus incitantes labios y aun así tenerla bajo su control, mientras ella debe conformarse con  contemplarla desde una distancia considerable o en una inanimada imagen sonriente impresa en un papel fotográfico que guarda secretamente y bajo llave entre las hojas de un libro que está en su mesita de noche.

Se acerca la mesita de noche para sacar la fotografía, que le fue tomada por sorpresa, le ve con mucho detenimiento y  cuidado sin poder detenerse a recorrer sus andróginos y finos rasgos; su cabello, en ese entonces rubio y corto, está alborotado y despeinado magníficamente otorgándole un aire rebelde, contempla sus penetrantes ojos azules totalmente sinceros enmarcados en una picara, franca y aperlada sonrisa hacia la cámara.

Sonríe y recuerda todo lo que ha tenido que hacer para conseguir esa fotografía convertida en su más preciado tesoro además claro de sus sentimientos ocultos, es por ello que la guarda con intenso recelo de todos.   

Mira a través del cristal cerrado de su ventana y sonríe triste y amargamente viendo hacia el jardín donde están jugando aun infantilmente, toca con añoranza el cristal deseando tocar a Julia sin poder alcanzarla y cierra los ojos dejando una lágrima mientras vuelve a colocar la fotografía entre las páginas de su libro y cierra bajo llave el cajón que lo contiene, su corazón anhelante late más rápido.

 

Quien como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle

Quien como tú, que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme

Quien como tú…

 

La expresión de su rostro muestra lo afligida que está, ya no quiere sentir ni abrigar sus sentimiento hacia Julia porque le sabe que le hacen mal, nunca le ha visto mirarla de forma diferente más allá de ser la hermana de Marina pero le resulta imposible pues tiene que arrancar su corazón junto a su alma para convertirse en una persona indiferente a las emociones humanas, y le resulta imposible hacerlo pues el amor secreto que profesa por Julia es su motor de vida, el que le hacer dormir porque puede verla en sueños y despertar por el simple hecho de verla… Ella no ha pedido que esto pasara pero como sabe, los sentimientos ni emociones se pueden controlar y si es algo confuso para su mente más aun para su corazón pues ya ha elegido a su dueña.

Lena siempre ha admirado a Marina, ambas son únicas a su manera y siempre han sido amigas pues nunca han tenido diferencias o discutido por algo como suele pasar entre hermanos y hermanas, se cuentan secretos y siempre son sinceras pero Lena siente que no ha sido del todo sincera y que traiciona y engaña a Marina al ocultarle algo tan grave como su amor por su novia debiendo mirarla a los ojos diciendo mentiras y viendo cómo su amor por Julia aumenta cada vez que tiene que verla al lado se Marina mientras le regala sonrisas francas sin saber que tales gestos le remueven el interior, ¿Por qué su vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

Lena ve esto como un reto que le han puesto para ver cómo lo vence sin herir a nadie y piensa que la vida es como el 10% de lo que te pasa, mientras que el 90% es como reaccionas a ello pero por cómo van las cosas, no ha llegado ni al 5% de la reacción esperada perdiendo miserablemente el control de su vida; la vida es dura teniendo un problema de dimensiones mayúsculas como lo tiene la pobre y sólo el tiempo dirá si ha podido superarlo.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

Quien como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle

Quien como tú, que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme

Quien como tú…

Quien como tú que tarde a tarde espera que llegue

Quien como tú, que con ternura curas sus fiebres

Quien como tú

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta regresan a la  realidad y se siente avergonzada de tener ese tipo de sueños eróticos con su CUÑADA como protagonista, le resultan tan vividos pero al mismo tiempo le hacen sentir tan culpable por las emociones e ilusiones que le despiertan haciéndola bajar la mirada y no poder ver a Julia cada vez que le saluda cuando la encuentra.

La vocecita de su sentido común y moral en su interior le aconseja que debe comenzar a buscar la felicidad al lado de alguien más, que tiene que seguir con su vida pero su corazón y mente no entienden de razones tanto que se han empeñado en que su felicidad está al lado de Julia y que debe luchar por ella aunándose a ellos la voz de la envidia, el deseo y la lujuria para que aproveche el momento en el que no está Marina para interferir pero recuerda que le ha prometido cuidar de sus tesoros aunque también se ha prometido que si no despierta pronto, va a intentar conquistarla.

Una guerra de emociones y sentimientos se ha desatado contra su raciocinio e instintos porque tiene la oportunidad de conseguir lo que más desea pero si se detiene a pensar, muchas personas saldrán lastimadas pero de ellas no depende su felicidad, ¿Qué hacer?

Esos pensamientos le han segado la razón y el pensamiento, es entonces que Lena se da cuenta de que Marina tiene todo lo que ha deseado ella, aunque sabe que tiene clara ventaja porque ella si puede concebir, no pude alegrarse por ello pues aún le falta lo más importante, el amor de su Julia.

 


	6. Capítulo 6 A tu lado (puedes contar conmigo)

Capítulo 6 A tu lado (puedes contar conmigo)

Hacer reír a una persona puede cambiar el mundo. Tal vez no el mundo entero pero si su mundo.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El tiempo no se ha detenido y ha seguido su curso, han pasado cerca de cuatro meses sin muchas novedades en el estado de estado de Marina exceptuando el hecho de que Julia ha mejorado de sus heridas y ahora trata de hacerse cargo de Vika arreglándoselas lo mejor que puede, claro con ayuda de Inessa, Larissa, Lena y Tania pues se ha mudado a un departamento pequeño pero aún se queda a dormir en casa de sus suegros, quienes le ayudan a cuidar de Vika por las mañanas cuando va a la oficina.

Durante todo este tiempo, no ha dejado de visitar a Marina, cada semana los días miércoles, llega temprano con un ramo de rosas blancas y unos bombones en mano, las enfermeras que saben su historia ya hasta la esperan para preguntar su estado de salud, le ayudan cuidándola y limpian su habitación, cosa que Julia agradece de todo corazón.

Estos días en especial, Vika ha estado muy inquieta, se ha mostrado molestada y no ha dejado descansar a su pobre mami, es martes y Julia no ha podido dormir bien durante casi una semana, por lo que los signos de cansancio y desvelo se muestran en su rostro afectando su trabajo en la oficina.

Dos grandes ojeras enmarcan sus cansados ojos mostrándose como unos grandes círculos obscuros alrededor de ellos restándoles brillo, sus bostezos son constantes, el cansancio e insomnio son notables en su rostro y su cuerpo, su espalda se ha encorvado un poco afectando su estatura pero no su enigmático encanto pues parece haberse convertido en un imán para las mujeres al verla sola y con una niña, les despierta interés más allá de quererse convertir en niñeras… Pero de ella, cosa que no pone muy feliz a Lena y aprovecha cada momento que puede para alejar a las “lagartonas” de su cuñada.

Julia conduce con cuidado su modificado Viper azul cuidando por el espejo retrovisor a la pequeña Vika, quien juega con sus manitas más despierta que nunca mientras le sonríe a su mami; Julia suspira cansada pues ha llorado como noches anteriores y no le ha dejado dormir, “ser madre es muy difícil”, piensa “y más si se está sola con una niña pequeña” viendo la sonrisa infantil de su pequeña.

Gira el volante para atravesar la calle que en la que está la casa de sus suegros, una de las zonas más exclusivas en Moscú, se detiene frente al portón negro y el guardia de seguridad le deja entrar saludándole, ella contesta el gesto a través del vidrio y acelera hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

Sergey sale a saludar y Julia devuelve el saludo levantando la mano para ir al maletero para sacar  la maleta de Vika, se acerca para tomar a Vika, quien gorgotea haciendo burbujas con su propia saliva.  

― ¿Otra noche dura? ― Pregunta Inessa viendo a Julia para tomar a Vika en brazos.

― ¿Se nota mucho? ― Julia la mira con los casi cerrados ― Supongo que lo dice por la mancha de café en mi camisa, ¿no?

―No, no creo ― Sergey ríe al ver la expresión cansina de Julia.

―Cariño, lo decimos por la ropa de Vika ― sonríe al ver el atuendo nada conjuntado de Vika.

La pobre niña lleva un mameluco rosa junto a una calceta amarilla y otra anaranjada, un suéter blanco y un par de tenis morados junto a unos guantes rojos y un gorro del mismo color.

―Despertó cerca de las dos am y desde ahí se la pasó despierta durante casi toda la madrugada, no quiso volver a dormirse ― narra Julia ― la abracé y palmeé su espalda, la arrullé y le canté  mientras le daba biberón pero nada funcionaba hasta que cerró sus ojitos a eso de las cinco cincuenta y cinco am… ― Cubre un bostezo ― y cuando estaba por quedarse dormida y yo junto a ella, el maldito despertador sonó haciéndola despertar y llorar.

― ¿Y la mancha de café? ― Interviene Inessa.

―Preparé el desayuno y cuando estaba intentando darle el suyo a Vika, me golpeó el brazo con el que bebía café haciendo que nos mojara a ambas y que la taza de café fuera a parar al piso desparramando el resto por toda la cocina y haciendo que quedará como campo minado de batalla… ― Sonríe tocando su nuca ― La señora Petrovich me dará un buen regaño por ello pero no me dio tiempo de limpiar ni cambiarme la camisa, sólo de cambiar a Vika y salir directamente acá.

―Deberías volver aquí ― sugiere Inessa con los ojitos brillantes.

―Se lo agradezco pero Vika es mi responsabilidad y suficiente hacen ustedes por mí al cuidarla.

―No es nada, para los abuelos es un placer cuidar a sus nietos ― interviene Sergey y todos ríen y deciden pasar a la sala para seguir hablando.     

―Tienes una cara que… ― Nota Inessa.

―Sí, lo sé pero la vida de madre es tan difícil ― niega con la cabeza ― no creo estar haciendo bien mi trabajo, si Marina me viera…

―Estaría orgullosa de lo que haces… Mírate, has madurado mucho ― afirma Inessa y Sergey asiente secundando a su esposa ― Cuando se casaron creí que no lo lograrían, pero lo estás haciendo muy bien tu sola… ― La voz de Inessa se quiebra un poco y sus ojos están cristalinos.

―Pero sería más fácil si Marina estuviera a mi lado…

― ¿Alguna vez ha pensado en que tal vez Marina no despierte? ― Pregunta de la nada Sergey.

―No, nunca me he planteado esa posibilidad porque sé que despertará ― responde muy segura.

―Pero, ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida con alguien más para que te ayude a criar a Vika? ― Prosigue.

―No realmente… ―Julia nunca ha pensado en esa posibilidad y no quiere hacerlo aunque en el fondo, una parte de su fortaleza duda un poco y cree que sería bueno buscar a otra compañera y sin poder evitarlo piensa en la sonrisa de Lena.

―Porque sería más fácil para ti criar a Vika a lado de alguien más… ― Julia rueda los ojos en dirección de Sergey y le mira fijo.

―Sí, tal vez sea más fácil pero los tengo a ustedes, a mis padres y Lena y a Tania para que me ayuden a hacerlo.

―Pero no me refiero a eso…

―Sergey, no creo que sea momento de hablar sobre algo así ― interrumpe su esposa ― creo que Julia no está preparada para ese tema aún… ― Sergey mira a Julia y asiente mientras ve a Julia sonrojarse un poco al recordar la sonrisa de Lena, quien no la ha abandonado un instante.

 

 

 

Un café con sal, ganas de llorar  
Mi mundo empezando a temblar,  
Presiento que se acerca el final  
No quiero ganar ahora eso qué más da  
Estoy cansada ya de inventar excusas que no saben andar  
Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer...

 

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***  

Las burbujas en la tina están llenando toda la habitación, la espuma se desborda de la tina y Julia lucha con la pequeña Vika para terminar de bañarla y enjuagar todo el jabón de su cuerpo pero la espuma de la tina se ha introducido en sus ojos pues está llena de ella, su cabello negro se ha vuelto blanco y a duras penas sostiene a Vika para no perderla entre las aguas invadidas de la espuma.

¿Cómo la tina se ha llenado de espuma y jabón si sólo puso unas cuantas gotas de  champú? Sin darse cuenta, la botella del champú se ha caído dentro de la tina cuando se ha girado para traer los juguetes de Vika a la bañera y al momento de que Vika ha comenzado a chapotear dentro del agua, la sustancia jabonosa se ha diluido produciendo una avalancha de resbalosa espuma y burbujas además de que sin querer, Julia ha abierto el grifo de la llave y el nivel del agua ha comenzado a subir hasta desbordarse inundando el cuarto de baño.

A Vika, las burbujas le encantan y comienza a aplaudir intentando reventarlas con sus manitas mientras que su pobre mami intenta cerrar el grifo de la llave sin soltar el bracito de su hija sin poder verla a través de la gruesa capa de espuma; la pequeña Vika ríe inocentemente y Julia lucha su “jabonosa” batalla contra el champú.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? ― Se escucha una dulce voz a espaldas de Julia.

―Eh… Sólo un poco ― Julia levanta la cabeza que apenas sale de entre la espuma tallándose un ojo por el ardor.

Lena se acerca y toma a Vika en sus brazos cuando Julia la levanta por entre la espuma, la envuelve en una toalla mientras se gira para ver a Julia todavía luchando con el grifo, Vika y ella le ven salir a tomar un poco de aire antes de sumergirse entre las “tenebrosas” aguas de la tina, un poco de agua salpica pero Julia al fin sale victoriosa y trata de levantarse; Lena ríe al ver a Julia cubierta totalmente de pies a cabeza con la espuma, tanto sus zapatos negros y pantalones azules como su camisa y corbata azul están completamente empapados y destilan agua.

Julia intenta salir de la tina sin resbalar aun tallándose los que están rojos pero el piso está muy resbaloso y tras varios resbalones como quien intenta patinar por primera vez, cae estrepitosamente de espaldas sobre el piso de preciosos azulejos en color marfil asustando a Lena, quien ya no ríe como antes, su rostro muestra la preocupación y angustia por lo que inmediatamente se pone sobre sus rodillas a su lado pero todo temor se va cuando Julia se mueve un poco.

―Creo que se me han roto unas cuantas vertebras ― se queja dolorosamente y no es para menos con tal caída.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, creo que… Si ― intenta reincorporarse pero aun esta adolorida y un poco sofocada por la caída y el golpe tras ésta.

―Ven, te ayudo… ― Le ofrece la mano con una sonrisa.

Julia se levanta con una mueca de dolor devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se sujetando la espalda baja y hace un esfuerzo por erguirse pero le duele un poco; Lena sale del cuarto de baño para cambiar a Vika, quien ahora sólo se muerde una manita. Julia sonríe por lo que ha pasado y se gira para ver cómo ha quedado todo lleno de espuma y se acerca a lavarse la cara porque los ojos aun le arden, sale del baño y se queda recargada en el marco de la puerta viendo a Lena tatarear un dulce melodía mientras viste a Vika con su pijama morada llena de ositos bebé en pijama, observa a detalle la delicadeza que le imprime a sus movimientos al cambiar a Vika.

―Gracias ― murmura Julia agradecida.

―No es nada ― susurra Lena al ver que Vika cae en el sopor del sueño y sonríe al ver a Julia sobando su cuello.

Lena ve a Julia deshacer su corbata y desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa la cual por lo mojada que está, se pega a su cuerpo develando su figura de adolescente todavía bien conservada y no puede evitar sentir el deseo recorrerle el cuerpo; sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosado y para evitar que Julia la descubra, se gira para colocar a Vika en su cunita.

―Será mejor que tomes una ducha para sacarte todo el jabón y la espuma ― sugiere todavía arrullando a la pequeña.

―Creo que es una buena idea, ¿te molesta cuidarla mientras me ducho?

―En absoluto ― Lena evita ver a Julia ― cuanto amo a tu madre, mi pequeña… Duerme y descansa ― le susurra a Vika cuando Julia ha salido de la habitación y besa la frente de Vika para salir pero antes de hacerlo se detiene frente a la puerta y le regala una sonrisa a la pequeña Vika, quien duerme plácidamente.

Julia ha terminado de ducharse y sacarse todo el jabón de encima, recuerda el incidente y el rostro de Lena sonriéndole sintiendo en ese instante un cálido calor de hogar y ese un momento familiar e íntimo al lado de Lena, sin poder evitarlo, piensa en que ese momento debería compartirlo con Marina pero no es posible, por lo que agradece el tener a Lena al pendiente y su corazón da un pequeño vuelco al pensar en que es lindo tener al lado a alguien como Lena esperándole cada tarde después de un largo día de trabajo y recibiéndole con una sonrisa dulce y un beso en los labios, junto a los niños para cenar, un momento ¿en qué rayos estaba pensando?¿A caso está loca? No puede pensar de esa manera en su CUÑADA y se regaña así misma por lo que acaba de pensar, y culpa el hecho de que Lena tiene cierto parecido con Marina y la falta de cariño de su esposa se ha visto recompensado con el afecto “desinteresado” de Lena o ¿no?… ¿Pero qué pensaría si supiera que Lena sueña lo mismo que acaba de pensar?

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***    


 

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo.  


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia ha regresado de un largo día de la oficina y debido al cansancio y ciertas distracciones, no ha podido concentrarse como quiere pues su mente necesita descansar. Se dirige a la habitación de Vika y la ve jugando con su abuela Inessa, sonríe al verla tan feliz y saluda a su suegra.

―Buenas tardes, ¿Cómo se ha portado la enana? ― Saluda hincándose para besar la mejilla de Inessa

―De maravilla pero no ha querido dormir.

―Espero que esta vez sí duerma toda la noche ― murmura tallándose los ojos.

― ¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? ― Sugiere levantando a Vika en brazos ― Yo puedo cuidar de Vika mientras tanto.

―No quiero causarle molestias…

―No serán ningunas ― contesta haciéndole gestos a Vika pero ésta le estira los brazos a su mami.

―Creo que no podrá ser ― sonríe cansada tomando a Vika en brazos.

Inessa y Julia caminan a la sala y Julia deposita Vika en el suelo, desde hace unos días ha comenzado a gatear y quiere recorrer y “remodelar” la amplia sala de sus abuelos llena de objetos muy llamativos y rompibles.

―Aun no entiendo porque se despierta si la duermo arrullándola en mis brazos y cerca de cinco o diez minutos, despierta llorando a todo pulmón.

―Creo que la estás acostumbrando a los brazos y por eso llora cuando no se siente entre ellos porque se duerme en tus brazos y despierta en la cuna.

― ¿Será? ― Julia mira a Inessa algo dubitativa.

―Así es… Marina así era.

―Entonces, ¿debo dejar de abrazarla cuando llora?

―Bueno no del todo pero si dejar que se desacostumbre a estar en tus brazos todo el tiempo.

―Nunca pensé que los niños fueran tan complicados ― Inessa niega con la cabeza.

―Lo más lindo de este mundo son los hijos y bueno con falta de experiencia, como es el caso de los padres primerizos todo parece tan difícil pero deja que tengas más y todo será pan comido, y más fácil porque ya sabes cómo son los bebés ― ríe por la expresión de Julia. 

Julia se recarga en el sofá individual donde toman el té y recarga la cabeza mientras cierra los ojos cansada, Vika se acerca a sus pies y tira de su pantalón para que Julia la levante y la sienta sobre sus piernas para verla sonreír de manera pícara mientras se recarga en su pecho.

―Si quieres descansar… ― Inessa ve a Vika quedándose dormida poco a poco mientras que Julia le sigue venciendo la cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente hasta recargarse en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Madre e hija comparten una siesta vespertina en el sofá, el cuadro conmueve a Inessa y decide salir de la sala para dejarlas descansar por un momento, mientras camina piensa en lo que su pobre Marina se está perdiendo y unas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, la extraña mucho y desea volver a verla pronto.

 

 

Nunca hubo maldad. Sólo ingenuidad.  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies  
Cuando el sueño venga a por mí en silencio voy a construir  
Una vida a todo color donde vivamos juntos los dos  
Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer que fueron de los dos  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer...

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Es sábado Lena y Tania han ido de visita al departamento de Julia para ver a Vika pues han quedado en salir para llevar a Vika de paseo al parque, el ascensor se detiene en el último piso y abre sus puertas para dejar salir a sus ocupantes.

Lena sale seguida de Tania, quien viene hablando por celular con una amiga y ambas se dirigen a la puerta del departamento de Julia, tocan el timbre y tras varios minutos la puerta se abre dejándolas entrar sorprendiéndolas ver el desorden y a Vika vestida con un vestidito verde con unas calcetas amarillas y unos zapatos blancos, llevaba un suéter café y obviamente está toda desaliñada con el peinado de dos colitas algo disparejas, no pueden evitar reír.

―No es mi culpa no tener sentido de la moda y no saber peinar, si por mi fuera la vestiría de pantalones, una chamarra y una gorra ― se excusa Julia.

―Ninguna sobrina mía andará por allí vestida así ― interviene Tania acercándose a Vika junto a Lena.

―Bueno veamos su guardarropa ― Lena se acerca al closet y lo abre pero solo ve pantalones, shorts, camisas, suéteres y tenis.

―Vika, prepárate que iremos de compras ― Tania levanta en brazos a Vika y le hace reír.

―No compras no, por favor ― suplica Julia pues sabe que siempre tardan horas en escoger solo un par de zapatos.

―Sí, compras ― prosigue Tania.   

Han pasado cerca de dos horas en el centro comercial recorriendo las tiendas de ropa para bebé y niñas pero también se han detenido a ver ropa para ellas, Julia apenas y puede ver por la pila de bolsas y paquetes que le han hecho cargar  y ahora mismo da gracias porque se han detenido a descansar en una de las bancas que están junto a la gran fuente del centro comercial.

― ¿En serio creen que todo es necesario? ― Pregunta Julia al sentarse y estirar los músculos de su cuerpo entumecido y cansado por estar caminando.

―Obvio, sí.

―Pobre de mi tarjeta dorada y mi cuenta bancaria― murmura Julia bromeando pero las dos mujeres que le acompañan le dedican una mirada “por favor, somos chicas locas por la moda” mientras que Vika sólo aplaude con sus manitas gorgoteando feliz con su nuevo vestido floreado ― miren, helados… ¿Quién quiere un helado? ¿Tu Vika? Si ya voy… ― Se levanta para ir presurosa al establecimiento.

Momentos después Julia volvía con tres barquillos con helados de diferentes sabores, uno sabores de pistacho y vinilla para Tania, otro sabor fresa para Lena y el de chocolate para ella  y un vaso pequeño de helado sabor vainilla con chocolate para Vika.

―Aquí tienen señoritas ― Julia entrega los respectivos barquillos y comienzan a degustarlos mientras ella misma le da a probar a Vika, quien come ávidamente embarrando sus mejillas y parte de sus manitas ― mi amor, te llenaste toda de helado… vamos a buscar toallitas de papel.

Julia se levanta con todo y Vika para ir a la heladería a buscar toallitas de papel pero mientras lo hace, un par de chicas que están comprando helados comienzan jugar con Vika mientras coquetean con su madre, cosa que pasa desapercibida por la despistada de Julia pero no para los ojos furiosos de Lena.

― ¿Conseguiste las toallitas? ― Se acerca lentamente Lena para tomar a Vika en brazos.

―En eso estoy, ¿puedo tomar unas cuantas más? ― Sonríe a la joven chica que trabaja en el loca.

―Claro, todas las que TÚ quieras ― la chica castaña se recarga en el mostrador de manera coqueta viendo a Julia.

―Gracias ― le devuelve la sonrisa agradecida y sale tras una Lena enojada por su actitud relajada ante los coqueteos.

― ¿Len te pasa algo? ― Interviene Tania sentada aun comiendo su helado.

―Nada ― responde algo molesta pero sabe que no puede reclamar pues Julia solo es su cuñada.

―Pues a mí me parece que te acabas de pelear con tu novio ― comenta su hermana.

―Aquí tengo más toallitas ― interrumpe Julia.

―Que bien que llegas, mira que ponerte a coquetear con esas chicas ― reclama Lena celosa.

―Sólo le pedía unas toallitas más para Vika… ¿Qué te pasa? ― Julia le mira algo confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud.

―Sí, Len… Ni que fuera tu novia o algo así ―interviene Tania desconcertada.

―Bue… Bueno, es que pensé que estabas coqueteando con esas chicas ahí adentro… ― Se excusa ― Iré a lavar a Vika ― se dirige a los sanitarios del centro comercial casi corriendo.

― ¿Sabes qué le sucede? ― Julia la ve marcharse mientras se dispone a terminar su helado.

―No… ― Responde encogiéndose de hombros, esa pequeña escena de celos responde más dudas y le hace ver que a Lena si le pasa algo.

Cuando Lena regresa, ve a Tania y a Julia platicando amenamente pero al sentarse ve que Julia se ha embarrado de chocolate la boca y una parte de las mejillas, ese pequeño acto inocente le causa ternura y las ganas de quitar los restos de sus labios le hacen sentir escalofríos imaginándose a sí misma saboreando el chocolate con sus labios mientras le besa con pasión.

―Len, ¿te sientes bien? ― Julia pasa una mano frente a ella.

― ¿Eh?... ― Vuelve a la realidad y se sonroja ― Si… tienes un poco de... Helado, déjame quitarlo ― acerca una toallita de papel y con mucha delicadeza pasa la superficie deseando que sus labios fuesen quienes se deslizaban por la suave mejilla de Julia.

Tania contempla la escena con detenimiento mientras sus dudas y suposiciones se van aclarando cada vez más, “ahora entiendo el porqué de tus celos, tus atenciones especiales hacia Julia… Te enamoraste de ella”, piensa mientras sonríe pero su sonrisa se borra cuando recuerda a Marian “pero es tu cuñada, debo hablar contigo a solas”; ha decidido que no quiere estropear la burbuja de Lena y hace una anotación mental para hablar con ella.

Con cajas de zapatos nuevos y más bolsas con ropas de marca, Julia acomoda en la parte trasera de la camioneta BMW todas las compras que han hecho toda la tarde, sube para encender la camioneta y puede ver por el espejo retrovisor las caras sonrientes de sus cuñadas pero dirige una mirada especial a Lena, quien en esos momentos juega y ríe con Vika mientras le sonríe e intenta tocar los rizos de la frondosa, llamativa y suave cabellera pelirroja de su tía, curiosa por la peculiaridad de sus hermosos rizos; Julia se pierde en la suave piel blanca y cubierta de pecas que se asoma en su cuello y parte de su pecho, sin saber por qué desea enredar sus dedos en los sedosos rizos pelirrojos que posee Lena y paseando por todo su rostro, su mirada se detiene en sus rosados labios deseando tocarlos y morderlos con los propios pues los percibe muy suaves y carnosos… Un momento, ¿en qué está pensando? Lena se parece tanto a Marina que su recuerdo en su mente le está jugando malas bromas además de que no ha estado con nadie en un tiempo, “deja de pensar en ella así” se ordena pero su cuerpo parece no querer entenderle por lo que mejor enfoca su atención a conducir y distraer a su traidora mente.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo para siempre.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena ha llegado a su casa después de un largo día de universidad, se dirige a busca a sus padres pero escucha voces en la sala por lo que se dirige a ver qué sucede y se encuentra con sus padres y su hermana sentados en los diferentes sofás platicando mientras veían con ternura la escena que les regalaban Julia sentada en el sofá individual y Vika recargada  en su pecho, ambas dormidas. Lena se recarga en el amplio marco de la entrada de la sala, sonríe al ver a madre e hija compartir un momento íntimo.

― ¿Qué hacen? ― Interrumpe Lena el silencio de la sala.

―Disfrutando de un momento especial ― responde su padre viendo a su primera nieta, de la cual se siente muy orgulloso.

― ¿Cuánto llevan dormidas? ― Se acerca hasta sentarse cerca de Julia.

―Mucho, casi toda la tarde… Al parecer Vika no ha dejado dormir a Julia ―interviene su madre.

La familia decide dejar ese conmovedor cuadro para pasar al comedor a merendar, Inessa pide a alguien de servicio que le lleve una manta para cubrir a Julia y Lena se ofrece a hacerlo, observa a toda la familia salir y se levanta a cubrir a Julia y a Vika; al extender la manta blanca sobre el cuerpo de Julia, no puede evitar acercarse a deslizar sus finos y suaves dedos por la mejilla morena apartando unos mechones negros de su frente acomodando su flequillo mientras siente sus cabellos hacerle cosquillas entre los dedos, sonríe confidente mientras se embelesa en el rostro dormido de Julia, sus labios entre abiertos son una gran tentación y no puede evitar pasar su pulgar por ellos de manera suave rozándolos con extrema delicadeza intentando no despertarle de su letargo.

La inocencia se dibuja en el rostro de Julia confiriéndole más atractivo a los ojos de Lena, “parece una niña pequeña que necesita ser cuidada y protegida”, piensa Lena mientras entrecierra los ojos conmovida por tales pensamientos y le contempla como uno de los objetos más preciados que desea poseer.

―Cuanto deseo decirte que te amo… ― Pasa su pulgar por su labios entre abiertos.

Sus ojos verdigrices se pasean a lo largo de las facciones perfectas del rostro moreno y andrógino de Julia, sus rasgos le parecen esculpidos a manos de los mejores escultores recorriéndolos con la suave textura de sus dedos mientras graba en su memoria la expresión tranquila de SU Julia y observa a los alrededores un momento para ver que nadie se aproxima para inclinarse hasta la altura de su mejilla y depositar un beso pero no se puede contener y deposita el beso en la comisura de sus labios.

El pequeño rose le ha causado un enorme estremecimiento y se toca los labios mientras se curvan en una sonrisa de satisfacción por casi probar el fruto prohibido pero este pequeño roce solo le causa una tormenta de mariposas que se revolucionan en el interior de su estómago y su corazón se ha acelerado tanto que parece querer salirse de su sitio, sus manos se han tornado sudorosas y su cuerpo se pone tembloroso al sentir el calor que colorea sus blancas mejillas; escucha pasos aproximarse y quiere caminar para alejarse pero sus piernas no le responden y flaquean un poco, los pasos están más cerca y consigue recuperar el control de su cuerpo alejándose un poco de Julia, simula estar acomodando la manta sobre el cuerpo de Julia y Vika cuando siente la presencia de Tania.

―Dice mamá que porque tardas tanto ― irrumpe Tania en la amplia sala.

―Estaba… Estaba acomodando la manta, voy en un momento ― responde nerviosa tratando de disimularlo.

―OK… ― Tania le ve de manera inquisidora y confusa ―  ¿Te pasa algo, Len?

― ¿A mí? No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― Se acerca a su hermana y la toma de un brazo para guiarla a la salida de la sala ― Bueno, de hecho estoy un poco cansada… El día de hoy estuvo muy pesado en la universidad, tal vez sea eso ― le sonríe tratando de parecer convincente.

―Fingiré que te creo ― le mira divertida pero se pone seria ― Len quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante…

―Cuanta seriedad… ― Lena intenta desaparecer el ambiente tenso entre ellas pero le resulta imposible ― ¿Sobre qué? ― Trata  de averiguar.

―Sobre algo que es muy importante respecto a Marina y a ti ― le mira seria.

―Bueno, dime…

―No aquí, ni ahora… cuando estemos a SOLAS… ― Pone énfasis en las últimas palabras

Lena pasa saliva e intuye sobre qué puede tratarse pero teme que esté en lo correcto, ¿ha sido tan evidente su preocupación y celos por Julia que Tania se ha dado cuenta? ¿Son tan evidentes sus sentimientos que no ha podido ocultárselos a su hermana? ¿Ha sido tan obvia?

No sabe si Tania sabe sobre su amor secreto por Julia pero de lo que si tiene certeza es que Tania sabe algo y por su expresión es un tema muy delicado.

  


Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
Mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas  
Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso  
Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
Al verte esperando en mi portal sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
Que puedes contar conmigo.

Que recordarás las tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
Las noches enteras sin dormir  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero, me muero por ti.

 

  
***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Inessa le ha pedido a Tania que apresure a Lena para poder merendar, Tania camina a regañadientes hacia la sala, camina lentamente sin hacer ruido alguno y está a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Lena cuando se asoma y se queda sin palabras, esconde su cuerpo de tal manera que desde el lugar donde está Lena, no pueda verla.

Puede ver desde su escondite, a Lena acariciar el cabello de Julia mientras la contempla como a una verdadera obra de arte pues su mirada adquiere un brillo de enamoramiento, pasar su pulgar sobre los labios de su cuñada y casi sale del escondite para hablarle pero su boca se queda sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, cuando ve a  Lena inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre sus labios, aunque en realidad fue sobre la comisura de estos pero no puede verlo así desde donde está.

Tania retrocede unos pasos mientras se cubre la boca para no gritar, respira analizando la situación y siente su cabeza casi explotar, debe hablar con Lena y aclarar todo rápido, suspira y decide ir por ella, camina haciendo sonar sus pasos para advertir a Lena de su presencia y espera un poco más pero se acerca hasta llegar a la sala, cuando ve a Lena no puede disimular su sorpresa y algo de severidad en su mirada al verla pero ya hablará con ella, a solas… ¿Pero cómo hará para decirle sin confesarle que le ha descubierto besando a Julia? Sin duda cuando sea el momento, sabrá que hacer.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***


	7. Capítulo 7 Solo una amiga (amiga)

Capítulo 7 Solo una amiga (amiga)

Quien no demuestra lo que siente pierde lo que quiere.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

La noche ha caído y con ella, el momento que Lena más teme… Ha llegado el momento de hablar con Tania, aclarar las cosas y quizá poner las cartas sobre la mesa, hablarle sobre lo que tanto ha ocultado… Su amor por Julia.

A paso lento, Lena camina saliendo de su habitación cuando se ha asegurado de que nadie esté despierto, abre la puerta y sale sigilosa como ladrona, su blanca figura se esconde entre las sombras y la obscuridad que se iluminan por la tímida luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas; sigue derecho por el pasillo, pasa cuatro puertas de las habitaciones de huéspedes y contiene la respiración cuando ve luz colarse bajo la ranura de la puerta de la habitación que pertenece a sus padres, sus pasos se vuelven suaves y silenciosos cruzando sin dificultad.

Suspira con alivio al verse salvada pero no puede cantar victoria pues por su distracción casi tira al suelo el jarrón de cerámica que su madre trajo desde China consigue sujetarlo antes de que resbale.

Apresura el paso para detenerse frente a la puerta que pertenece a su hermana, “vamos Lena tu puedes, no sabes si quiere hablarte de otra cosa”, se da valor a sí misma y golpea ligeramente y de manera apenas perceptible puerta; un “adelante” le da el pase solicitado y se adentra en la habitación.

Lena ve a Tania vestida con su pijama sentada en la cama y ésta le hace un gesto con la mano invitándola a acercarse y dando unas palmaditas al suave colchón le señala tomar asiento junto a ella; Lena comienza a caminar sintiendo como a cada paso sus piernas flaquean y sus pies pesan toneladas, su garganta está seca y sus manos sudorosas por los nervios pero aun así mantiene la cabeza levantada.

―Bueno… Aquí me tienes, ¿de qué querías hablar sin que nadie más escuchara? ― Finalmente ha terminado de recorrer la corta distancia entre la puerta y la cama.

Tania le mira un poco seria sin despegar la mirada de los movimientos de Lena, quien parece abstraída por el color de la alfombra evitando ver a la cara a su hermana pero su actitud delata que esconde algo.  

―De ti ― responde de manera seria mientras toma sus blancas manos entre las suyas.

― ¿De mí? ― Lena levanta la mirada y ve su reflejo en los grises ojos de su hermana.

―Lena… Seré directa porque no me gustan los rodeos, ¿te gusta Julia? ― Los ojos de Lena se abren como dos platos y siente que toda la sangre se le sube a las mejillas, su cuerpo entero se paraliza.

―Tania… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué dices? ― Las palabras se atoran en su garganta y balbucea nerviosa.

―Responde… Si o no ― el rostro de Tania se muestra impenetrable a cualquier emoción y sus ojos le miran de manera penetrante esperando respuesta.

―… ― Lena no es capaz de responder y mira a la alfombra como si tiene algo de interesante.

―Elena… Responde ― Tania le ha tomado las manos y las aprieta suavemente tratando de darle valor.

―Si… ― La palabra le quema la boca y tibias lágrimas de impotencia y vergüenza bajan por su mejilla ― ¿Cómo es que…?

― ¿Cómo lo descubrí? Te vi besarla esta tarde ― Tania le sonríe y se acerca a abrazarla para consolarla.

 

 

Sabes que estas invadiendo cada sentimiento que ahí dentro de mi   
Rogas despiadadamente cosas que mi mente no quiere decir   
Y me asalta tu mirada sin piedad no me puedo defender   
Me tendiste una emboscada una vez más estoy rendido mírame.

  


***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena está emocionada con la noticia de que van a conocer a la novia de Marina, llevan semanas hablando de lo dulce y tierna que es Julia con ella además de que sólo la conoce por las fotos que le ha mostrado y que mantiene guardadas en una pequeña caja, pues Marina y ella se cuentan todo a pesar de la diferencia de edades, solo cuatro años de diferencia, pasan horas metidas en la habitación de Marina y durante sus noches de desvelo platican hasta quedarse dormidas pero desde que Marina está saliendo con Julia no puede dejar de hablar sobre ella y lo bien que la pasan juntas, Lena se hace ilusiones al imaginarlas como en un cuento de hadas.

― ¿No estás nerviosa? ― Lena mira a Marina colocarse brillo labial frente al espejo.

―La verdad es que si… Papá es un poco celoso en esas cuestiones y pues nunca he presentado a nadie ― Marina esparce el exceso de brillo.

―Yo creo que Julia le caerá genial a papá ― anima Lena sonriendo.

― ¿Tú crees?

―Claro, como la imaginé, es una buena persona y si hablan de soccer no se sentirán incomodos.

Marina voltea ver a Lena con el cabello suelto y le sonríe con mayor entusiasmo, acomoda su cabello y la blusa de tirantes blanca para que no se mueva más de la cuenta mientras la pequeña Lena le observa con detenimiento y admiración, pues de grande quiere ser como su hermana y tener a alguien como Julia.

―Todo va salir bien, tranquilízate ― tocando el hombro de Marina lo presiona un poco y le sonríe dándole a entender que todo saldrá bien.

― ¡Ya llegó! ― Poco le falta a Marina para ponerse a dar de brincos cuando su madre les anuncia que el auto de Julia acaba de estacionarse.

―Cálmate y termina de arreglarte, no quieres que Julia te vea así… ―  Sugiere Lena riendo por la actitud infantil de su hermana.

Inessa recibe a Julia, quien al llegar le saluda de beso y abrazo regalándole un ramo de flores como invitada mientras sostiene una botella de vino, sugerencia de su padre, para Sergey; Marina calma sus nervios y suspira mientras ve a Lena y salen de la habitación tomadas de la mano pero antes de llegar al pie de la escalera, Lena se suelta y se adelanta a Marina.

Ambas bajan los escalones a paso lento, Lena suelta la mano de Marina y se encamina hasta el pie de esta, su madre habla con Julia y ambas están de espaldas a la escalera, tímidamente se acerca y saluda.

―Hola― baja la mirada al hablar.

―Hola, tú debes ser Lena, ¿cierto? Mucho gusto ― Julia voltea con una sonrisa y extiende la mano para saludarla.

―S… Sí… ― Levanta la mirada para tomar la mano extendida y su mirada verdigris se cruza con la azul de Julia.

En una fracción de segundos, su miradas han quedado entrelazadas mientras ambas se miran mutuamente sin poder dejar de hacerlo, Julia inexplicablemente ha quedado prendada de la mirada inocente y tierna de Lena, quien a pesar de su corta edad es una linda jovencita ya de doce años; lo mismo le pasa a Lena, quien piensa que las fotos que le ha mostrado Marina no le hacen justicia a Julia pues es mucho más atractiva en persona a sus dieciséis años y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón da un vuelco diciéndole que ha conocido a su primer y único amor pero este amor es la novia de su hermana.

La voz de Marina las atrae a la realidad, Julia suelta a Lena “tiene unos ojos únicos y hermosos”, piensa y sacude un poco la cabeza para sacar las ideas y sensaciones que le han invadido por un instante cuando ha saludado y visto su reflejo en los ojos de Lena; mientras que Lena piensa en lo atractiva que le resulta Julia “es la novia de tu hermana”, sonríe tímida y se aleja para desaparecer un poco pero Julia le detiene haciéndola sonrojar con su comentario.

―Es un placer conocerte al fin… Elena ― enfatiza el nombre ― déjame decirte que tu hermana no para de hablar sobre ti… ― Le sonríe de manera franca y sincera ― tienes unos hermosos ojos ― le guiña un ojo juguetonamente.

―Jul… ¿estás coqueteando con mi hermana? ― Se acerca Marina fingiendo estar molesta.

―No… Solo le digo que tiene unos hermosos ojos, nunca he visto algunos tan perfectamente mezclados ― sonríe inocente ― además tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerla, tu no paras de hablar de ella…

―Y ella no para de hablar sobre ti ― interviene Lena.

Julia mira divertida a Marina y tras una balbuceante explicación pasan a la sala para presentar formalmente a Julia ante Sergey, quien intenta parecer amenazante ante una nerviosa pero calmada Julia con su apretón de manos.

Los temas de conversación son variados y a Sergey le sorprende lo bien centrada que está Julia así que para desaparecer las formalidades pasan a la parrillada que tenían preparada en la alberca, Julia se ha ganado el cariño de sus suegros por su encanto y humor pero Sergey ha acaparado la atención de Julia hablando de soccer europeo mientras que Marina solo permanece sentada y aburrida esperando que su padre deje a su novia un momento sola, Inessa sonríe por esto mientras trata de animarla diciéndole que su padre parece haber aceptado a Julia como parte de la familia al igual que Tania, quien no se ha despegado de quien ella dice infantilmente “su novia”.

Lena ha permanecido todo el tiempo callada, se siente nerviosa y a la vez confundida por lo que le ha pasado cuando ha saludado a Julia, no puede dejar de pensar en su sonrisa y su rostro pero en especial en sus ojos azules y enigmáticos por lo que no ha perdido de vista sus movimientos a cada instante, indudablemente se ha enamorado de la novia de su hermana pero espera que todo eso pase así que mientras tanto, se enfocará en matar suavemente esos sentimientos traidores que se albergan en su puro e inocente corazón.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare   
Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Tania mira como su hermana se encoje de hombros y su rostro se tiñe de un tono extremadamente rojizo, supone que es por vergüenza y  pena por haber sido descubierta; se detiene un momento a pensar analizando las palabras que puede decir en un momento como ese.

Recuerda las miradas regaladas y tímidas que Lena le regalaba a Julia y que ha pensado son de admiración escondiendo tras estas los sentimiento de amor que oculta, sonríe débilmente y abraza más fuerte a la pequeña Lena.

― ¿Desde cuándo? ― Susurra en cerca de su oreja ― No llores, tranquila ― le consuela.

―Creo… Creo que desde que la conocí… ― Confiesa derrotada y avergonzada comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

― ¿Cuándo nos la presentó Marina? ― Se aleja un poco de Lena y la toma de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos, Lena asiente ― Deja de llorar, mírame.

―No puedo… Esto es vergonzoso ― trata de sonreír en medio del llanto mientras con la palma de la mano su boca.

―Esto no es tu culpa… ― Le mira comprensiva.

―Lo es… Porque yo sabía… ― Rompe en llanto nuevamente desconsolada y atrapada ― Ella era la novia y ahora la esposa de Marina, y yo… ― No se puede controlar.

―No… ― Le acaricia el hombro ― Los sentimientos no se mandan, no tienes porqué sentirlo.

―Pero es mi culpa, mi corazón sabía y sabe que ella era, es y será PROHIBIDA… ― Se arroja a los brazos de Tania buscando consuelo.

Tania le compadece, no sabe qué más decir y se limita a abrazarla acariciando su espalda, siente las lágrimas amargas de Lena bajar por su cuello mientras piensa qué puede hacer para que Lena no se sienta tan desdichada, quiere que Lena sea feliz pero está en un gran dilema, ambas lo están pues no sabe si apoyar y animar a Lena para que trate de conquistar a Julia sabiendo que aún está casada con Marina y que cabe la posibilidad de que despierte algún día pero lo más grave del embrollo, es que ambas son sus hermanas y no puede ponerse del lado de ninguna, eso la confunde.

Pero su lado sentimental y romántico le dice que aliente a Lena para que trate de ganar el amor de Julia, le duele verla sufrir porque la quiere; sin embargo, su lado moral y ético junto a su sentido común le dicen que debe reprende a Lena por fijarse en su cuñada  estando Marina en coma, está entre la espada y la pared, por una vez en la vida, no sabe qué hacer.

―Y no es algo que Julia haya dicho o hecho… Por más que he intentado olvidarla y buscar sacarla de aquí ― se toca el corazón ― no puedo ― solloza por su mala suerte.

―No es tu culpa… ― Lena levanta la mirada y ve con detenimiento a Tania ― Siendo como es Julia, es imposible no enamorarse de ella… Hasta yo me enamoré de ella cuando era pequeña― le reconforta confesándole.

―Pero tu estado de enamoramiento pasó, el mío no… Nunca pasará y tendré que vivir mi amor en silencio.

―Mira… ― Se queda sin palabras y baja la mirada avergonzada por su indiscreción.

― ¿Por qué no te la juegas? ― Propone de pronto.

Lena se aleja de Tania viéndole incrédula sin dar crédito a sus palabras, sus palabras retumban en sus sienes y su mente como el sonido de unas bocinas de gran potencia pues no puede creer lo que ha dicho Tania.

―No… No puedo hacerle eso a Marina.

― ¿Por qué no? Hay una posibilidad de que Marina no despierte y no te puedes negar la oportunidad de amar y ser feliz ― explica Tania ― Tal vez Julia piense en rehacer su vida, ¿o no lo has pensado?

Lena tiene miedo admitir que ha deseado desde el fondo de su ser que Julia piense en una segunda oportunidad y que vea en ella esa segunda oportunidad pero está más que convencida de que si alberga esos perversos deseos y pensamientos, es como traicionar la memoria de Marina. 

―Sería egoísta de mi parte pensarlo.

―No, si piensas en tu felicidad primero y antepones tus necesidades.

―Aun así, no podría… No es correcto, no tendría la certeza de que podríamos ser felices.

―Por una vez en tu vida Len, piensa con el corazón ― Tania le mira comprensiva ― piensa en que tal vez, sólo tal vez Julia puede llegar a sentir algo por ti.

―Lo hago pero no creo que lo que llegase a sentir se acercará un poco a lo que siente por Marina y no me siento capaz de ocupar su lugar…

―No se trata de ocupar el lugar de Marina, se trata de algo completamente diferente ― le toma por los hombros y la sacude un poco ― Marina es Marina y siempre tendrá su lugar en el corazón de Julia y tú, mi querida Len, eres tú y sólo por eso eres especial ― suspira ― si Julia se da una oportunidad te dará tu lugar ― trata de convencerle y animarle.

 

  
Usas despiadadamente tu arsenal de armas para seducir   
Entras ingeniosamente por puertas de mi alma que no suelo abrir   
Y haces malabares con mi voluntad soy alfil en tu ajedrez   
Con el corazón a punto de estallar ya me tienes a tus pies   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El salón de fiestas está hermosamente decorado de blanco y muchos arreglos florales adornan los pilares y pasillos entre las mesas, la música es agradable al igual que el ambiente familiar que se respira.

Lena mira hacia la pista de baile y ve cómo se divierten los invitados, todos están felices de la celebración y ella no puede ser quien arruine el momento, debe fingir estar feliz por su hermana pues es su boda con… Julia.

Su mirada se enfoca en la pista de baile y ve a Marina tan sonriente irradiando felicidad con su enorme sonrisa, es el alma de la fiesta pues tiene a su lado a una persona excepcional y por primera vez en mucho tiempo; enormes celos y sentimientos de envidia le corren el alma pues desea fervientemente ser quien use el hermoso vestido blanco que lleva Marina escotado por la espalda y ajustado a la cintura lleno de muchas aplicaciones que asemejan pequeños diamantes.

Suspira  con pesadez y alisa un poco la falda del vestido lavanda que lleva por ser dama de honor, “Marina, ¿aceptas a Julia Olegovna Volkova como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida…? Sí, acepto…”, Marina sonríe frente al gran altar para dirigir una mirada enamorada y feliz a Julia, quien le mira de igual forma pues ambas están paradas frente al sacerdote que oficia la ceremonia y tras escuchar la respuesta afirmativa se dirige a Julia “Julia, ¿aceptas a Marina Sergéyevna Katina como tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad todos los días de tu vida…? Sí, acepto…””; el SI, ACEPTO todavía ronda la mente de Lena y le taladra los sentidos, su cabeza da vueltas y prefiere no pensar en ello.

― ¿Aburrida? ― Suena una ronca y profunda voz a sus espaldas.

―No, es… Sólo que… ― No sabe que decir.

―No tienes pareja de baile, ¿cierto? ― Lena asiente avergonzada escondiendo las mejillas encendidas en carmesí ― Bueno eso tiene solución ― Julia se coloca delante de ella y le tiende una mano invitándola a bailar y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Lena mira dudosa la mano de Julia y no puede evitar escudriñarla con la mirada, su aspecto no se parece en nada al que ha tenido en la ceremonia, no lleva el saco negro y la corbata está fuera de su lugar, su camisa blanca está arremangada y desfajada y  sus cabellos negros están totalmente despeinados pero su sonrisa franca y aperlada no pierde su toque coqueto.

― ¿Me permites algunas piezas? ― Le mira con la mano extendida y amplía su sonrisa.

Finalmente, Lena accede a ir a la pista de baile y Julia rodea su cintura con su mano mientras le sujeta con la otra para guiarla en una melodía suave, sus pies flotan como si estuviera volando entre las nubes y muy a su pesar se dedica a disfrutar de ese momento, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Julia dejándose llevar por las suaves baladas románticas mientras se impregna del perfume y colonia de fragancias frescas que usa y que a sus sentidos les agrada.

―Las fiestas son menos aburridas si tienes con quien bailar ― le susurra al oído a Lena y provoca que su cuerpo se estremezca.

 

***   ***   ***  


  
Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare   
Amiga como es que no te das cuenta que ya nada puedo hacer, me enamore   


 

Bailan durante un largo tiempo, Lena parece adormecida por las sensaciones que la embargan y solo se deja llevar a través de la pista de baile  por Julia, quien se mueve con maestría hasta que las baladas suaves y románticas cambian a unas de un ritmo más movido, Lena levanta la cabeza de su suave almohada sólo para ver a Julia sonreírle.

― ¿Me prestas un momento a mi esposa? Me apetece bailar un poco ya que no lo he hecho en toda la fiesta― Marina se acerca a ellas.

―Claro, por supuesto que sí ― Lena bromea separándose de los brazos de Julia.

Julia se acerca y abraza a Marina levantándole por la cintura y haciéndola girar, se ven en extremo felices, Lena se aleja un poco y al hacerlo no puede evitar verlas mientras bailan viendo el destello dorado en su dedo anular justo donde se encuentra su anillo de bodas.

No puede evitar ver a Marina besar a Julia apoyando ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras bailan a ritmo lento a pesar de que la música es movida, Julia sonríe a Marina cuando recarga su frente en la su esposa, “Lena deja de pensar en Julia… Ahora más que nunca es una persona PROHIBIDA, es la ESPOSA de Marina…”, piensa y se reprende a sí misma por los deseos mal sanos que siente.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

Amiga si te acercas otro poco no resistiré, te besare   
Amiga con tan solo dos palabras te explicare, te lo diré   
Me enamore

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena se encoge de hombros todavía más insegura que antes, lo que más anhela su corazón es conquistar el de Julia y formar una vida juntas,  que Julia la ame y la desee como a Marina pero no quiere ocupar el lugar de Marina ni ensuciar su recuerdo.

―Creo que es mejor dejar esto, no nos hace nada bien ― Lena se limpia el resto de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

―Vamos, Lena… Prométeme que al menos intentarás algo con  Julia si ella piensa en darse una segunda oportunidad.

―Ella es nuestra cuñada, la ESPOSA DE MARINA ― recalca las palabras ― nuestra hermana que va a despertar.

― ¿Y si no lo hace? Len piénsalo, no ha tenido ninguna evolución y no sabemos si despertará…

―Ella despertará, lo sé… Ella es fuerte y no puedo ni debo ni siquiera pensar en seducir a Julia, debo trata de olvidarla.

―No lo harás, no podrás… ― Tania se acerca a Lena ,  quien se ha levantado ― Vamos , pomete al menos que si se da la oportunidad, intentarás algo con ella ― Tania le mira suplicante .

―Tal vez… ― Le sonríe triste ― Me voy a dormir, tengo sueño y mañana tengo un día pesado, descansa.

―Lo has prometido… ― Ve salir a Lena mientras le ve levantar la mano si n voltear a verla.

Los pasillo silenciosos le hacen escuchar sus propios pensamiento y la idea de intentar algo con Julia estando Marina en coma le hace sentir como la villana del cuento por tener cierta ventaja, sonríe por los ánimos que le da Tania pero en su mente se forman varias preguntas cruciales, si Marina estuviera fuera de peligro, ¿Tania le animaría a seguir adelante? Y todavía más importante, ¿ella misma se tentaría a sí misma a intentar algo con Julia estando Marina presente? Seguramente no pero ahora que se ha presentado la oportunidad, ¿la desaprovecharía?

Deseaba una vida con Julia pero no, no de aquella forma suplantando a Marina y por lo mismo se va a dedicar a cuidar a Julia y a Vika hasta que Marina se recupere pero, ¿y si no lo hace? ¿Se dará la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de Julia?

Lena ha caído en un profundo y cansado sueño pero su mente se torna traicionera pero su sentido común le recrimina su deseo anhelante, “¿A quién quiero engañar? Ella es lo que más quiero, solo quiero ocultarlo pero es tan hermoso lo que siento… Tania tiene razón, nunca podré olvidarla, estoy tan enamorada de ella…”, piensa debatiendo en su mente con su sentido moral.

“Pero ella está CASADA con Marina y la esperará toda la vida si es necesario, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra eso? No, jamás lo haré nunca hablaré de mi amor por ella… Tal vez en el inicio puede ser hermoso, pero algo en mí me dice que debo tener cuidado y que no todo será maravilloso”, su valentía se va hasta los suelos pero recuerda unas palabras vagas que le ha dicho Tania: “Claramente puedo ver que la quieres, no, la amas y no aceptaré que no hagas nada teniendo una gran oportunidad, date cuenta de que la amas y arriésgate… Lo sé, lo sabes, tu sonrisa es de amor”.

No, no puedo… No va oír nunca de sus labios una confesión, nadie escuchará él TE AMO que quema a sus labios y permanecerán sellados… Todos sus pensamientos la torturan. “No puedes negarlo, nunca lo harás… Dilo, díselo… Toma esta oportunidad… Ignora tu promesa y hazlo.

― ¡No! Nunca hablaré sobre mi amor ― se despierta sobresaltada y se sienta en la cama ― No, nadie sabrá… No hablaré de mi amor… ― se niega.


	8. Capítulo 8 Ausencia (como me haces falta)

Capítulo 8 Ausencia (como me haces falta)

Amor es… Cuando quieres dedicarle todas las canciones de lo que escuchas.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Ha pasado el tiempo, tres meses más y Vika parece querer empezar a caminar, ahora gatea y anda de arriba para abajo divirtiéndose de lo lindo rompiendo todo lo que está a su alcance de sus pequeñas manitas y desde que el florero favorito de Larissa ha terminado en el suelo, Oleg le apoda “la breaker” y se ha convertido en todas el terror de la figuras de cerámica que adorna las casas de sus abuelas.

Julia se ha dedicado a sacar adelante a Vika y ha seguido la evolución del estado de Marina, quien no ha mejorado nada pero Julia confía en que si lo haga por lo que la visita cada martes después de la oficina y hoy es martes por lo que se encuentra en la habitación del hospital con su ramo de rosas blancas.

Golpea la puerta en tono bromista pero no recibe respuesta, la sonrisa de Julia se desvanece al entrar a la habitación blanca y limpia, el olor a cloro le molesta y le trae malos recuerdos, camina con el ramo en su mano y se encamina hasta la mesita de noche para cambiar el ramo marchito de la semana anterior.

―Hola, amor ― se acerca para besar la frente de Marina y le aparta unos rizos de la misma ― ¿Cuándo es que vas a abrir tus hermosos ojos? Ya los extraño y Vika también te extraña ― se sienta en el borde del cama y toma su mano, unas tímidas lágrimas escapan de sus orbes azules ― Te traje unas rosas blancas, otra vez y esta foto de Vika para que no estés tan solita ― sonríe a su pesar.

Siente la textura suave de la blanca mano entre sus las suyas y no puede evitar estremecerse al contacto, eróticas imágenes turban su mente y la hacen estremecerse, continua acariciando su mano y se encuentra con la alianza de bodas, fría por el ambiente del hospital pero brillante como cuando se casaron y no puede evitar recordar cuando la ha visto caminar hacia el altar en el cual le esperaba.

―Muchos dicen que no es posible que despiertes… Que será un milagro si lo llegases a hacer pero yo sé que despertarás.

Se acerca a besar la comisura de sus labios y recarga su frente en la de Marina, le acaricia el cabello de forma ausente sintiendo el olor natural que emana de él y sus sentidos se embriagan por tan suave fragancia natural.

―Vika te necesita, ya ha empezado a gatear y se ha convertido en todo un diablillo destructor, su sonrisa es igual a la tuya aunque dicen que se parece más a mí… La veo y te veo a ti en ella, tu nariz, tus labios, tu mirada… ― Acaricia su mejilla con el dorso de su mano ― Dicen que tal vez pronto comience a hablar y que la primera palabra que diga será “mamá” ― limpia una lágrima que baja por su mejilla ― nos haces falta, me haces falta…

Se suelta a llorar pues aún no supera lo que le pasa a Marina, su mente se repito lo mismo que los doctores le pronostican pero se niega a aceptar que su Marina se ha rendido porque su evolución y avances son lentos y no muy perceptibles pero ella siente que cada vez que habla con Marina, ésta la escucha y cree que se alegra de saber cómo están ella y Vika.

―Quiero verte a mi lado otra vez, despierta amor… ― Se limpia avergonzada los restos de lágrimas del llanto silencioso de hace un momento ― Lo siento mi amor, ya sé que no te gusta verme llorar pero me duele verte así… Me siento culpable por lo que pasó… ¿Podrías llegar a perdonar mi imprudencia al ir al volante?

La mira contemplando la expresión apacible de su rostro tal cual lo recuerda cuando duerme, piensa que duerme la siesta, una siesta muy larga como la bella durmiente que espera por el beso de su verdadero amor y no puede evitar recordar los cuentos e historias que le cuenta a Vika antes de dormir… Todas y cada una de las historias tienen a Marina y a ella como protagonistas.

―Sin ti, no tengo vida mi amor… Te extraño tanto… Lena y Tania me han ayudado tanto con Vika, tus padres también al igual que tus padres aunque me dicen que debo rehacer mi vida para darle a Vika una madre pero ella ya te tiene a ti…

 

 

Sin tu amor no sé,   
Lo que voy a hacer,   
Solo vivo extrañándote,   
En mis horas añorándote,   
La noche, tu foto y soledad   
Es toda mi compañía,   
Y me hacen, solo recordar,   
Lo triste de mi vivir.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

―No me gusta verte así, te ves cansada.

―Lo estoy, Vika absorbe mi tiempo y sus cuidados son complicados, a veces siento que no puedo más pero los tengo a ustedes que me han ayudado más de lo que han debido y lo agradezco.

―Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a criar a Vika, no puedes con todo esto tu sola.

―Amo a Marina y la esperaré, así se me vaya la vida en ello ― le mira retadoramente ― hice un juramento en el altar hasta que la muerte nos separe y pienso cumplir con ello, ella aun no muere… No puedo darme el lujo de engañarla estando casada aún, ¿Qué le diré a Vika cuando Marina despierte? ¿Qué dirá al saber que le he conseguido una sustituta por madre? ¿Cómo le explicaré que engañé a su madre estando en coma? ¿Cómo tomará tal engaño? ― Golpea el escritorio de su padre.

―Es solo una sugerencia, debes abrir los ojos, ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que hay personas con quienes puedes rehacer tu vida? ― Oleg se aleja de su hija ― ¿has pensado algunas vez en la posibilidad de que Marina no despierte nunca? ¿Has concebido aunque sea esa pequeña posibilidad? ― Las palabras de su padre le lastiman como dagas en el cuerpo porque si lo ha pensado ― Debes empezar a ver que quizá debas desconectar a Marina…

― ¡Eso nunca! Jamás podré concebir eso, Marina despertará…

― ¿Y qué pasa si no? ― Su padre le mira con dureza ― ¿Eso lo has pensado algunas vez? ¿Qué pasa si debes decidir desconectarla? ¿Has pensado al menos en darte una segunda oportunidad?

―No porque sé que ella despertará… ― Es interrumpida por su padre.

―Abre los ojos Julia, despierta de tu fantasía debes ver que hay personas que te aman… ― Oleg se acerca y acaricia el hombro dándole un ligero apretón.

―Nunca podré hacerlo, amo a Marina y ella lo es todo para mí ― quita la mano de su padre de manera un poco brusca y se aleja para salir de su oficina.

―Solo piénsalo hija… ― Le dice antes de que ésta salga un poco enojada de su oficina.

Su aspecto cansado causa cierta ternura pues parece tan indefensa a la adversidad pero no se dejará vencer por la tristeza o las tinieblas de su corazón, agradece la ayuda pero no le gusta que se metan en su vida, es por eso que ha discutido con su padre esa tarde en su oficina.

La cabeza le da vueltas, necesita un relajante o algún trago cuando menos, aunque últimamente ha bebido más que de costumbre pero el alcohol no es buen consejero; poco le importa eso, así que toma la botella transparente de vodka y sirve un gran trago hasta dejar el vaso vacío.

― ¿Qué ha querido decir con que abra los ojos y que hay personas que me pueden amar? ― El líquido transparente del vodka baja por su garganta y le quema un poco.

No puede dejar de pensar en las palabras de su padre que le hacen dudar un poco por el estado de Marina, quien no ha mostrado ninguna mejoría desde hace nueve meses y eso le encoje el corazón haciéndole ver que quizá tenga razón y deba desconectar a Marina.

― ¡No! ― Grita iracunda ante esa idea lanzando el vaso lleno de vodka contra la pared de su oficina ofuscada por tal pensamiento pero se calma y toma la botella transparente para comenzar a beber de ella.

Se siente más sola que nunca pues su única compañía por las noches es una foto de Marina que tiene en su mesa de noche, la cama le parece tan inmensa como el océano Pacífico y siente ahogarse en ese gran espacio; noche tras noche se abraza a ese frío portarretratos de plata que contiene la foto de su adorada Marina hasta quedarse dormida después de contarle a Vika sobre sus madre historias sobre ella y su esposa, historias que Vika quizá no recuerde por su edad.

Su pequeña Vika llena un poco el vacío que siente y agradece tenerla a su lado, sin saber por qué piensa en Lena, en su gran apoyo “desinteresado”, en el cariño que le da a Vika… Poco a poco su mente traicionera comienza a divagar y piensa en sus labios sonrosados, en su sonrisa, en los pequeños hoyuelos que se le forman en las sonrosadas mejillas al sonreír, en su verdigris mirada sincera, en su cuerpo blanco salpicado en pecas, en el contoneo de su caderas al caminar, en lo suave que deben ser sus senos al apretarlos y jugar con ellos…

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, la hace estremecer el deseo insano que empieza a sentir por su cuñada y una intensa excitación más que notoria la embarga, acaricia su cuello “quizá es el estrés” se dice pero recuerda que es una persona carente de compañía durante nueve largos meses y ver a Lena con la ropa que le sienta tan bien y que se entalla a su apetecible figura como la falda de tiro alto en color negro que resalta sus níveas piernas junto a esa blusa blanca que realza su atributos no le ha ayudado a aminorar su deseo, al contrario, ha hecho que su deseo aumente.

―No, ella es tu CUÑADA… ― Se regaña a sí misma pero no puede hacer nada contra su deseo carnal casi animal por estar sola tanto tiempo, está perdiendo miserablemente la batalla contra sus instintos.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

  
Empiezo a sentir, Ganas de llorar,   
De decirte siempre te he de amar,   
Que sin ti mas ya no puedo estar,   
Decirte, que el silencio es cruel,   
Cuando no hay una sonrisa,   
Que es cierto, no hay amor infiel,   
Cuando se ama de verdad.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Su mente regresa a la realidad y la expresión facial de Marina le hace sonrojarse ante los pensamientos y recuerdos que ha tenido por un momento aunque recuerda vagamente un momento en el cual ha sentido la sensación de unos labios tímidos y suaves idénticos a los de Marina pero con sabor y textura diferente; un escalofrío acompaña esos pensamientos y de la nada, el rostro de Lena viene a su mente detallando cada detalle de su infantil rostro.

―Deja de pensar en Lena ― se regaña ― Mi amor, estamos esperándote todavía… Abre los ojos.

Le acaricia con ternura la mano y la une con sus dedos, la levanta y le besa el dorso continuando hasta detenerse en su alianza de matrimonio vuelve a pensar en Lena y se pierde en los ojos verdigrises que posee y la dulce mirada que les dedica a ella y a Vika cada vez que la ve.

― ¿Sabes? Hace días llevamos a Vika al cine… ― sonríe arrugando sus facciones esculpidas ― al parecer le gusta estar con sus tías Lena y Tania, le gusta la atención que recibe de ella pero en especial de Lenita, Vika tiene un carisma excepcional como tú… Me gustaría que vieras como ha crecido… ― Acaricia la mejilla de Marina con el dorso de su mano tiernamente ― Mamá dice que pronto caminará al paso que va ― suelta una carcajada sonora que inunda la triste habitación ― maneja su andadera de aquí para allá sin detenerse a descansar y tiene a los adornos de tu madre y de la mía temblando ― su voz se quiebra por los sentimientos encontrados que lleva en el alma y le acaricia un mechón de rizos intacto ― ya les debo cerca de cien adornos a las dos en lo que va de esta semana, papá le llama la “breaker” por lo destructiva que es.

Recuesta parte de su cuerpo a su lado en la pequeña cama recargando su rostro en su mano y codo, contempla a su Marina, quien no ha perdido ni un ápice de su belleza, “te parece tanto a Lena o más bien Lena se parece tanto a ti…” sonríe ante su infantil pensamiento “ambas tienen el mismo color de cabello, su rizos pelirrojos les hacen ver muy hermosas, su sonrisa es idéntica y las dos se les forman unos hoyuelos al sonreír, se parecen en tantas cosas que hasta parecen gemelas... Lo único diferente en ti y en ella, son su ojos pues ella los tiene entre una mezcla de la selva y las grises nubes de tormenta encerrando los más ocultos secretos en su expresiva mirada…”

Una sensación cálida y confortante le invade el cuerpo al recordar a Lena y su tierno tacto sobre la piel de su mano cuando le intenta reconfortar y sin saber por qué, se sonroja y rememora el sueño donde siente el sabor se los labios de Lena aunque está dormida junto a Vika pero aun así puede sentir la cercanía y la presencia de Lena acercándose hasta ella, le acaricia el cabello revolviéndolo infantilmente deslizando su tacto por su mejilla y labios antes de cubrirlos con los propios, la caricia es suave y delicada que por ser prohibida sabe mejor pues el delicado roce le causa un estremecimiento desenado probar más… Pero ¡no! Debe detenerse y sacar tales pensamientos insanos.

Sacude la cabeza para vaciar esos traicioneros pensamientos y dedica una mirada llena de ternura a Marina, su rostro en plena paz y totalmente pacifico le arranca una sonrisa; limpia cualquier rastro de lágrimas y levanta la mano izquierda de Marina para besarla mientras se acaricia con ella.

―Me haces mucha falta, mi amor… ― Acaricia su mejilla suavemente y sonríe ― Te extraño y Vika también aunque sea sólo una bebé, resiente tu ausencia… Necesita de su otra madre… ― su sonrisa se desvanece la recordar los comentarios de que le han hecho para que Vika tenga otra imagen materna ― Muchos no creen que despiertes y me dicen que busque rehacer mi vida, es fácil para ellos decirlo porque no aman ni sufren como yo, ¿Qué debo hacer? Nunca imaginé mi vida sin estar a tu lado, ¿Cómo voy a hacer? No podría concebir esa idea, siento que te engaño y me engaño a mí misma al pensarlo…

 

  
Como me haces falta   
como me haces falta   
la noche es quieta y se oye mi voz   
te está llamando mi alma.   
Como me haces falta   
como me haces falta   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El olor a pan recién horneado despierta sus sentidos y entra para dirigirse hasta donde están las damitas, abre la puerta de la cocina y asoma la cabeza para ver a Vika sentada en la mesa de servicio junto al gran horno que pertenece a su suegra; Inessa la cuida mientras Lena se acerca a la charola con unos guantes para hornear de manera concentrada pero sin perder la concentración en la plática con su madre y Tania.

Julia siente el delicado olor del pan provocarle hambre pero no puede evitar centrar su atención en Lena, así concentrada le atrae mucho más y siente ganas de quitarle el mechón de rizos que cae cubriéndole los ojos juguetonamente para jugar con él, su rostro cubierto de harina le hace sonreír y le provoca pasar su mano para limpiar pero lo que más le atrae es besar esos rosados labios para probar de ellos el dulce sabor del pan que está horneando pero de pronto se detiene ante tales pensamientos a la vez que la sonrisa que antes ha aparecido se desvanece y sacude la cabeza para apartar esa clase de pensamientos impuros hacia Lena, quien no merece esa falta de respeto pues después del accidente es la persona que más ha estado a su lado pero ¿Qué pensaría si se entera de que ella misma es la protagonista de las fantasías inocentes de Lena?

―Buenas tardes hermosas mujeres, ¿Cómo están? ― Entra sonriendo y dirigiéndose a Vika, quien le extiende los brazos ― Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo te has portado esta tarde? ― La toma en brazos y la eleva juguetonamente para hacerla reír.

―Muy bien… De hecho estábamos preparando pan para la merienda, ¿quieres tomarla con nosotras? ― Saluda Inessa acercando una tasa de chocolate caliente.

―Claro que sí, sabe que no puedo despreciar su chocolate belga ― sonríe encantadoramente mientras coloca a Vika en sus piernas y afloja su corbata azul.

Lena ve de reojo a Julia cuando se afloja la corbata mientras desabrocha el primer botón de su camisa celeste, desordena su cabello alborotándolo un poco y besa la mejilla de Vika, por lo que no puede evitar sonrojarse y se mantiene de espaldas a su familia pues poco puede hacer ya para controlar sus impulsos.

Pasan largo rato entre pláticas amenas y una tranquila merienda, a la cual se une Sergey al regresar de la oficina, hasta que la conversación se ha desviado a la vida personal de Julia y si tiene planes de rehacer su vida, cosa que pone incomodas tanto a Julia como a Lena pues ella tiene la ilusión secreta de poder aliviar la tristeza en Julia aunque su relación esté condenada por algunos.

―Jul, el sábado unas amigas, Lena y yo iremos a un club que recién han abierto, quería saber si quieres venir con nosotros ― interviene Tania.

― ¿El sábado? No sé la verdad, no quisiera dejar a Vika sola…

―Tonterías, no la dejarás sola nosotros podemos cuidarla ― interrumpe Inessa animándola ― Sal a distraerte un rato.

―Sí, te ves cansada y por Vika no te preocupes.

―No me siento bien causándoles esa molestia.

―Cuidar a Vika no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, nos encanta ― interviene otra vez Inessa.

―Debes distraerte… En estos meses no has descansado nada, piensa en ti un momento… ― Secunda Sergey ― Por cierto, ¿has pensado en lo que hablamos hace tiempo? ¿Has pensado en rehacer tu vida? Ya es tiempo de pensar bien que es lo que quieres hacer… ― Tal comentario hace que su esposa e hijas le miren confundidas pero Lena alberga una esperanzadora respuesta favorable.

―Cof cof cof… ― Julia casi se atraganta con el último trago de chocolate cuando ha escuchado y un silencio incómodo les rodea la atmósfera ― No creo que sea posible, no quiero faltarle el respeto a Marina ni a ustedes…

―¿Por qué no? Julia, Inessa y yo sabemos que no es fácil aceptar que Marina quizá no despierte, sé que no es fácil pero en todos estos meses no ha mostrado ninguna mejoría y no creo que sea justo quitarte la oportunidad de que vuelvas a ser feliz además Vika necesita de otra madre a tu lado para que te ayude a criarla, ¿no crees?

―Sergey tiene razón, no nos molestará que quieras rehacer tu vida, al contrario, creo que puedes estar en tu derecho para hacerlo ― Inessa le acaricia la mano sobre la mesa ― no somos quienes para juzgarte.

―Concuerdo con mamá y papá, sal al menos a distraerte y desestresarte un poco… ― Apoya Tania ― Ven a divertirte un poco.

― ¿Entonces si vas a salir? ― Inessa le mira esperanzada para que salga de la burbuja que ha formado.

―Está bien pero solo a distraerme un poco ― accede sonriendo encantadoramente ― sólo a eso, todavía no creo estar preparada para lo de rehacer mi vida.

―Pero si cambias, contémplame como una opción para casarme contigo… ― Interviene Tania sonriendo juguetonamente mientras ve de reojo a Lena para ver su reacción― Sabes que estoy enamorada de ti desde que te conocí ― hace un puchero y todos ríen menos Lena que sonríe fingidamente por tal comentario.

―Claro que lo tendré en cuenta ― Julia le guiña el ojo a Tania comprendiendo el juego.

Tania ve  a su hermana, Lena está completamente sonrojada por los celos que trata de disimular pues sabe que Tania siempre se ha llevado mejor con Julia respecto a este tipo de comentarios, desea poder sentir esa libertad de poder decirle que la quiere aunque sea entre juegos pero lo que Lena no sabe es que Tania ha puesto en marcha el plan de acercarla con Julia y es por eso que trata de sacar a relucir sus sentimientos y celos para que la conquiste, que se cree su propio lugar al lado de Julia como algo más que su cuñada.

― ¿Vendrás Lena? Julia convence a Lena de que venga, en la tarde me dijo que no quería ir.

―Claro que vendrá, ¿verdad Lena? Por mí y por Vika ― le acaricia la mano y guiña un ojo ―así tendré con quien conversar porque me sentiré fuera de lugar al lado de Tania y sus amigas.

Lena se sonroja ante tal petición pero no puede evitar sentir un vuelco en el corazón cuando Julia le hace tales peticiones, por lo que termina accediendo, “sin duda esa salida será algo que nunca podré olvidar” piensa sonriendo y deseando con ansias que llegue el dichoso día de la salida.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

  
No aguanto más creo que partiré   
la soledad me espanta,   
no quiero ver que mi vida se fue,   
y tu haciéndome falta.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia sonríe al recordar que ha quedado de salir con Lena y Tania mientras dirige una mirada a su esposa.

―Las chicas y yo vamos a salir a un club el sábado como cuando solíamos salir las cuatro, ¿recuerdas cuando Tania se emborrachó en la fiesta de bienvenida del baile de la preparatoria? Tu padre te prohibió salir conmigo cerca de una semana por que no la cuidamos bien ― suelta una ligera carcajada ― lo que tuvimos que hacer para que nos permitiera estar juntas… ―  Ve detenidamente a Marina e imagina nostálgicamente la sonrisa en sus rosados labios ― Tus padres quieren que salga a distraerme, se han ofrecido a cuidar a Vika… ―  Presiona un poco la mano blanca de Marina y añade con un tono sombrío ― Quieren que rehaga mi vida y creen que salir a distraerme es empezar por algo, no sé porqué todos se empeñan en que debo hacerlo… Sé que han perdido las esperanzas en que despiertes pero tu lo harás, vamos nena… Demuéstrales que tú puedes y levántate ― suspira y su mirada se pierde en las nubes grises que cubren el cielo de Moscú como habitualmente lo hacen.

Desde la altura de la habitación de Marina, se puede ver como el viento mese las hojas de los árboles del parque que está cerca del hospital privado y recuerda cuando ella y Marina estando en la universidad soñaban con pasear con Vika por el parque buscando un lugar perfecto para sentarse a tomar la merienda, ellas dos tomadas de las manos empujando el cochecito de Vika y esperando otro futuro bebé.

―  ¿Recuerdas cuando planeábamos ir a la playa cuando Vika nació? Inessa y mi madre nos regañaron por querer exponerla cuando solo tenía como una semana de nacida… ―  Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas nostálgicas se asoman en sus ojos ―  Perdona mi debilidad, es solo que aún no logro concebir la idea de que no estás a mi lado… ―  Limpia los rastros de dos lagrimillas escurridizas ―  Por ti, me mantendré firme hasta el final porque sé que no querrías verme así y porque Vika me necesita entera… Te amo… ―  Se acerca a besar su mejilla y pasa a sus labios, aunque fríos conservan su sabor característico que ahora se ve opacado por el deseo de probar los labios de Lena ― Nos vemos el próximo martes, preciosa… Espero que estés más animada que hoy y podamos salir a cenar… ― Se acerca y besa la mejilla de Marina en señal de despedida pero sólo una imagen habita sus pensamientos, Lena y sus labios.

Se acerca a la silla en la que ha dejado su saco café y se lo coloca, dirige una mirada de ternura a su esposa y le envía un beso volado desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras de sí. Cuando la puerta se encuentra cerrada, se recarga en ella para suspirar y descargar su frustración en un suspiro profundo.

Camina hacia el ascensor y saluda a las enfermeras que encuentra a su paso, casi todas ellas conocen su situación y le compadecen por lo que le facilitan las cosas mientras le animan, lo que les sorprende es su dedicación al visitar a Marina sin falta cada martes, sus cuidados y los detalles como traer rosas blancas que tiene con ella pues la mayoría de los pacientes en coma, que terminan siendo olvidados por sus familiares.

Pero incluso el más paciente, se cansa de esperar, “¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no me puedo sacar a Lena de la mente? Sé que tal vez he estado en abstinencia durante algunos meses pero eso no es excusa para pensar en Lena de esa forma no puedo faltarle al respeto de esa manera… Vamos Julia controla tus malditas hormonas, no querrás sufrir un accidente…” Baja la mirada hacia su pantalón para cerciorarse de que todo esté en orden y no pasar vergüenza.

Respira hondo y aleja los pensamientos eróticos que han invadido su mente para presionar el botón del estacionamiento pero su cuerpo cede ante las sensaciones cálidas que el recuerdo de Lena y el deseo que siente no desaparecen por mucho que quiera así que se apresura a subir su auto y alejarse de ahí para despejarse antes de ir a recoger a Vika a casa de sus suegros pero sabe que al ir, tal vez se encuentre con Lena, “estás en una situación difícil mi amiga, pregonas no querer rehacer tu vida con alguien más pero no puedes sacar de tu mente a tu CUÑADA…” sacude la cabeza al regresar a la realidad cuando el sonido del ascensor le indica que ha llegado al estacionamiento.

 

  
Decirte, que el silencio es cruel,   
Cuando no hay una sonrisa,   
Que es cierto, no hay amor infiel,   
Cuando se ama de verdad.   
  


***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena camina lentamente hasta la biblioteca para encerrarse en ella pues no ha podido dejar de pensar en la “cita” que tiene con Julia y Tania, la idea de salir con ella hace que todo lo demás desaparezca tanto que ha estado distraída desde el día que su hermana prácticamente la ha obligado a aceptar la invitación incluyendo a Julia en el plan de salir y sin poder evitarlo recuerda las veces que ella y Tania han salido con Julia y Marina cuando estas eran novias.

La idea en sí la pone nerviosa, pues esta va más allá de lo que puede desear aunque lo que más desea es que Julia le diga TE AMO, esto es un gran paso para ella pero su ilusión se apacigua al recordarse que van  a ir con Tania y sus amigas y que no van en plan romántico.

Resopla frustrada porque las cosas no son como quiere, aún le falta mucho que avanzar si quiere conquistar a Julia pero hay algo en su interior que no le deja derrotarse así misma pues comparte la idea loca de Tania de que debe conquistar a Julia aún si todo el mundo condene su amor por ella pero al mismo tiempo hay otra parte de su ser que le dice que se detenga, que deje se sentir lo que siente porque terminará mal y sólo sufrirá una gran decepción, no quiere sufrir pero sabe que el que no arriesga no gana y ha decidido que tomará una oportunidad así tenga que enfrentar al mundo sola, le confesará a Julia su amor; lo único que le preocupa es que Julia no corresponda a sus sentimientos y quede como una mala persona antes ella y todas las personas.

Se acerca hasta el escritorio con los libros necesarios para su investigación y decide que debe enfocarse en apaciguar las locas ideas de su cabecita, abre su portátil y comienza a teclear el título del documento; hojea el primer libro de la pila de los tres que tiene frente a ella pero no puede sacar a Julia de sus pensamientos sin poder evitar sonreír y suspirar como una adolescente enamorada. Acerca su  IPod y lo enciende para reproducir sus canciones favoritas. 

***

Julia disminuye la velocidad de su coche cuando llega a una parte alejada de la ajetreada ciudad de Moscú, otra vez las nubes están cubriendo de un triste y melancólico gris el hermosos azul del cielo. Se ha detenido en un mirador a las afueras de la ciudad para ver el horizonte que aunque no se puede distinguir, sabe que el sol se está ocultando ya pero de todas formas sale y se recarga en el su auto; su camisa está desfajada y con las mangas recogida, se ha deshecho de la corbata y el saco, que descansa en el asiento del copiloto.

La confusión en su interior crece a cada momento pues aunque sabe que ama a Marina, Lena se está convirtiendo en una persona importante para ella y no pude entender si el cariño que le ha tomado se está convirtiendo en algo más que su simple cuñada y amiga.

“No puedo ni pensar en ello, es un engaño a Marina y una traición a su familia pero más para Lena… Tonto corazón deja de sentir, deja latir… Para ya de atormentarme…”

Sus azules orbes se centran en el horizonte lejano que desea tocar e introduce sus manos en los bolsillos su pantalón, no desea llegar a casa con ese mar de confusiones y sensaciones que el simple sueño y deseo de besar a Lena ha despertado en su cuerpo, cree que lo que siente es deseo sin saber que tal vez eso empieza a convertirse en algo más que simple deseo pero el temor a romper sus convicciones mata eso sentimientos poco a poco.

“¿Por qué siento esto? Sé que no es correcto pero a su lado me siento tan bien… Un momento Julia, ella es prácticamente de tu familia, es como tu hermana menor, es tu amiga… No puedes traicionar su confianza depositada en ti además claramente has jurado y perjurado que no vas a rehacer tu vida… ¿Por qué ahora lo estás hasta considerando?”

Se ha perdido en sus pensamientos contradictorios, pues una parte de ella le anima a conocer a Lena más allá de su relación familiar pues el deseo que siente por ella no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo incitándola a besarla y recorrer su cuerpo pero la vocecita de su sentido común la confunde hablando de su moral sobre Marina, que debe respetarla y esperarla; una imagen sensual y erótica asalta a su mente, y de pronto ve a sí misma contemplando el cuerpo desnudo y Lena mientras se baña, instintivamente cierra los ojos para percibir las sensaciones que embargan su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo responde a estos estímulos que pronto se desencadenan en una clara y notoria reacción de su cuerpo.

“Ay mi amigo, tu y yo estamos realmente perdidos, sé que ambos necesitamos compañía pero no me hagas esto… “, piensa al ver levantado su pantalón “Julia, ¿Qué pasa contigo? No puedes llegar a casa de tus suegros así como estás, ¿Qué pensarán de ti? Reacciona y piensa en el agua del mar, las nubes, el color blanco…”

 

  
Como me haces falta   
como me haces falta   
la noche es quieta y se oye mi voz   
te está llamando mi alma.   
Como me haces falta   
como me haces falta

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El frío se hace más notorio y le hace tiritar un poco, así que revisa su reloj y decide que es momento de irse pues la ola de deseo y reacciones notorias han pasado, pasa su mano por sus alborotados cabellos negros por el aire y los aplaca un poco.

Se aproxima a entrar a la puerta del piloto para encender el auto y alejarse del tranquilo mirador; sin saber porqué, enciende el estéreo pero ninguna de las canciones en su lista de reproducción llama su atención así que enciende la radio y comienza a buscar hasta que se detiene en una que le agrada sin saber por qué y decide seguir la melodía pues le recuerda lo imposible que podría ser su relación y su deseo por Lena…

Curiosamente, Lena también está escuchando la misma canción al mismo tiempo y sin poder evitarlo, comienza a tararearla mientras se pierde en la pantalla con el cursor en marcha replanteando lo que le dice la letra de la canción pues le recuerda un poco sobre lo imposible que puede ser su amor por Julia.     

 

Recuerdo que hace años   
Alguien me dijo que debería tener   
Cuidado cuando se trata del amor   
Lo hice, lo hice   
  
Y tú eras fuerte y yo no   
Mi ilusión, mi error   
Fui descuidada, lo olvidé   
Lo hice   
  
Y ahora cuando todo está terminado   
No hay nada que decir   
Te has ido y sin esfuerzo   
Has ganado   
Puedes seguir adelante diles   
  
Diles que todo lo sé ahora   
Grítalo desde las azoteas   
Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte   
Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora   
  
Diles que era feliz   
Y que mi corazón está roto   
Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas   
Diles qué yo esperaba que fuera   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
  
Pelearse con el amor es difícil   
Enamorarse de la traición es peor   
Confianza rota y corazones rotos   
Lo sé, lo sé   
  
Pensando que todo lo que necesitas está allí   
Construyendo fe en amor y palabras   
Promesas vacías se desgastarán   
Lo sé, lo sé   
  
Y ahora cuando todo se ha ido   
No hay nada que decir   
Si tú terminaste conmigo avergonzándome   
Por tu cuenta tú puedes seguir adelante diles   
  
Diles que todo lo sé ahora   
Grítalo desde las azoteas   
Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte   
Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora   
  
Diles que era feliz   
Y que mi corazón está roto   
Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas   
Diles que yo esperaba que fuera   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
Oh imposible (sí, sí)   
  
Recuerdo que hace años   
Alguien me dijo que debería tener   
Cuidado cuando se trata del amor   
Lo hice   
  
Diles que todo lo sé ahora   
Grítalo desde las azoteas   
Escríbelo en la línea del horizonte   
Que todo lo que tuvimos se ha ido ahora   
  
Diles que era feliz   
Y que mi corazón está roto   
Todas mis cicatrices están abiertas   
Diles que yo esperaba que fuera   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
Imposible, imposible   
  
Recuerdo que hace años   
Alguien me dijo que debería tener   
Cuidado cuando se trata del amor   
Lo hice…


	9. Capítulo 9 Cada vez… (everytime we touch)

Capítulo 9 Cada vez… (everytime we touch)

 

Trabajar con amor es construir una casa con cariño, como si vuestro ser amado fuera a habitar en esa casa.

Khalil Gibran

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena siente su corazón dar un vuelco cuando recuerda el evento del sábado, se siente tan ansiosa que no ha escogido su atuendo aún y le preocupa no verse bien para ese día; su mente concentrada en el avance del cursor de la pantalla no le ha recordado que necesita un atuendo espectacular que deje a Julia sin habla, aunque claramente se ve a sí misma aprovechando la ventaja para conquistar a la esposa de su hermana, su mirada determinada y su corazón ilusionado le permiten animarse a avanzar más en sus firmes convicciones.

Si quiere que Julia la ame, tendrá que esforzarse en llamar su atención y para eso, necesita la ayuda de Tania, “pero  al decirle, tendré que confesarle por qué quiero lucir tan hermosa… Pero ya le he dicho que no tomaría ventaja de esto para conquistar a Julia, ¿Qué hago?... Si deseo hacerlo, tendré que confesarle mis intenciones ocultas, ¿Cómo reaccionará? Bueno ella me dijo que me apoya… ¿Pero y si se arrepiente…? Tendré que arriesgarme…”

La música en su IPod sigue sonando, animada y relajante pero decide cambiar la canción y de pronto se detiene en una pues describe cómo están sus ilusiones, se imagina a sí misma del brazo de Julia caminando hacia el altar aunque le parezca ambiciosa la idea no está mal pero sabe que eso tal vez será más adelante y sonríe ingenuamente como niña enamorada para después comenzar a tararear la canción y a hacer coro con la cantante, acoplando su dulce voz con ella…

 

En un día de estos en que suelo pensar   
“hoy va a ser el día menos pensado”,   
nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,   
a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado   
  
Desde el momento en el que te conocí   
resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio   
te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir   
que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.   
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada   
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,   
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas   
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.   
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida   
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,   
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,   
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."   
  
Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol   
me pediste que te diera un beso.   
Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,   
qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.   
  
Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,   
un placer coincidir en esta vida.   
Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,   
y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.   
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada   
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,   
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas   
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.   
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida   
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,   
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,   
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."   
  
Y es que empiezo a pensar   
que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.   
y es que empiezo a sospechar   
que los demás son sólo para olvidar...   
  
Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada   
a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,   
porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas   
que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.   
y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida   
imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,   
donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,   
la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."

 

Julia estaciona la su auto en el estacionamiento de la casa e sus suegros, su semblante luce más tranquilo que momentos antes, su excitación ya no es tan notoria y su cuerpo al igual que su hormonas y pensamientos se han tranquilizado un poco, se encamina hacia la casa colocándose el saco de su traje y suelta un en una exhalación profunda casi todo el aire en sus pulmones antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar y dirigirse a la sala, se puede percatar que no hay nadie, piensa un lugar donde puede estar su princesita pero no se le ocurre buscar en la casa de grandes dimensiones, sonríe cansadamente y comienza a buscar; la cocina, el patio trasero que donde está la piscina, la sala de entretenimiento… Nada, ni siquiera las personas de servicio se dejan ver.

Regresa a la sala y cuando está a punto de marcar en el celular, se percata que una dulce voz está cantando una melodía, camina con sigilo hasta aproximarse a la puerta de la biblioteca conjunta al despacho de su suegro y se detiene fuera de la gran puerta de madera.

―… “Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,  porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas  que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.   
Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida  imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,  donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,  la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."…

“¿Lena?” empuja un poco la puerta y entra en la gran biblioteca llena estantes con libros, camina entre los pasillos de literatura moderna y clásica, llega hasta la parte iluminada por una lámpara y ve la inconfundible cabellera rizada de su cuñada, está de espaldas con la cabeza agachada y la mirada en la pantalla de la computadora mientras lee ávidamente dos libros que están a sus costados.

La ve tan concentrada y no puede evitar sonreír, “siempre tan dedicada, parece tan concentrada y la canción parece de amor… No, Lena no puede estar enamorada… No…”, piensa mientras la escudriña desde su escondite; la dedicación y su concentración en las cosas siempre han sido las cualidades que admira de Lena, le provocan admiración en ella y es lo que más le atrajo desde que la conoce, incluso Marina le había sorprendido mirándola mientras estudiaban y Lena se unía al grupo de estudios, esto había provocado pequeñas discusiones entre la pareja de enamoradas pues Marian siempre ha alegado que en ocasiones Julia parece prestarle más atención a Lena y eso ha despertado sus celos.

De pronto, viéndola así escondida entre los grandes estantes de libros, se siente como ladrona y se sorprende recordando las veces en que Lena ha atrapado su atención pero lo que más le inquieta es el pensamiento que alude a su molestia cuando ha pensado que Lena está enamorada, los recuerdos le parecen un tanto graciosos pero despierta en ella una gran duda, “¿Qué sientes por ella, Julia? Sé que es mi cuñada y me fascina su faceta intelectual además de que has sentido el gusano de los celos morderte un poco pero… No puede decirse que eso es motivo para sentir algo profundo por ella más allá como una amiga o mi cuñada pero… Ese pero me asusta, ¿Qué esto que estoy sintiendo? ”

Sin proponérselo, empuja un libro y esté cae al suelo haciendo un estruendoso ruido haciendo que Lena voltee en ese instante. No sabe qué hacer y se pone nerviosa.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― Lena se ha quitado los auriculares y camina hacia donde se ha producido el sonido del libro al caer.

Julia maldice su torpeza y su mente se congela, su cuerpo está paralizado por completo sin saber qué inventar… “Puedes decirle que has entrado a buscar a Vika… Pero querrá saber porque no le he hablado antes… Dile que estabas muy entretenida contemplándola de espalada… Claro, sí, eso no despertará su desconfianza... Piensa, Julia…”

― ¿Hay alguien ahí?... Si no responde, llamaré a seguridad… ¡Responde de una buena vez! ― Ordena Lena, nerviosa y asustada por la situación ― ¿Quién es…? ―La voz que responde, la paraliza y le hace sentirse nerviosa.

―Disculpa, Lena… Soy yo… ― Julia sale de su escondite con el gran libro delator en una mano mientras levanta ambas manos en señal de inocencia, regalándole una cálida sonrisa apenada por interrumpirla. Su cuerpo tiembla pues momentos antes ha imaginado como sorprenderla y ahora que está ante ella, no sabe qué hacer ― disculpa si te asusté, no quería hacerlo…― Lo mismo le pasa a Julia, quien ahora se toca la nuca y ha bajado la mirada apenada pues se ha topado con el objeto de sus fantasías y sueños eróticos qua ha ocupado sus pensamientos los últimos días, el silencio gobierna la gran biblioteca pues ninguna de las dos sabe que decir.  

 

 

Yo todavía escucho tu voz   
cuando duermes junto a mi   
yo todavía siento tu toque   
en mis sueños   
perdona mi debilidad   
pero no sé por qué   
sin ti es muy difícil sobrevivir   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El silencio crece pero ninguna puede terminar con él así que cada una opta por verse a los ojos escudriñándose, por un momento el tiempo se detiene y las miradas se conectan hasta que pueden leerse el alma, Julia comienza a dirigir su atención en los sonrosados labios de Lena que en estos momentos se encuentras entreabiertos, todo transcurre lentamente pero Julia vuelve a la realidad.

―Disculpa, Len… No era mi intensión asustarte… ― Julia baja la cabeza apenada ― Lo que pasa es que no encuentro a Vika… Y pues escuché una voz… No sabía que estabas tú… ― Balbucea nerviosa, rascando su nuca ― Cantas muy bien, tienes una voz hermosa y melodiosa…― No puede evitar regalarle una amplia sonrisa que desarma por completo a Lena.

―… ― Se siente atontada por la sonrisa de Julia y no puede evitar sonrojarse, baja la mirada apenada pues nunca antes la han escuchado cantar.

―No tengas pena, lo digo en serio, cantas fenomenal ― le observa con detenimiento el lindo color carmesí que surca sus mejillas y cuello, “se ve tan linda cuando se muestra a penada…” 

―Gracias… ― Musita bajando la mirada nerviosa al verse sola en compañía de Julia cuando momentos antes ha estado pensando en su atuendo para la salida del sábado.

― ¿Estás lista…? ― Se ve interrumpida por las voces de Inessa y Tania ― Creo que han llegado, cantas muy lindo Lena.

Julia da media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia la salida, la conexión de miradas con Lena le ha estrujado los pensamientos y la misma alma, “parece feliz, ¿será porque está enamorada? No ella no puede estar enamorada… ¿Qué me pasa, por qué Lena no puede estar enamorada? Es muy hermosa y de seguro tendrá muchos pretendientes, yo no puedo ni siquiera contemplar la idea de… ¡Un momento¡ ¿Qué estoy pensando? Lena es libre de hacer lo que quiera, yo no soy nadie para impedirlo… Yo sólo soy su cuñada y estoy casada con su hermana… Julia, ¿Qué estás pensando?” Se regaña mentalmente pero sus pensamientos se muestran muy contradictorios a sus sentimientos, pues algo nuevo está naciendo en el interior de su corazón, algo que no puede controlar y se complica la vida tratando de aniquilarlo. 

Lena ve salir a Julia de la biblioteca y se queda atónita por lo que acabad e pasar, “¿Qué fue todo esto? Julia me miró, me miró de diferente manera y pude sentir su calidez… Su mirada encerraba otro tipo de sentimientos, no pude descifrar cuales eran pero estoy segura que percibí admiración y ternura, no puedo decir que fue amor porque me puedo equivocar y confundir las cosas… Eso quiere decir que tengo una posibilidad de tener algo con ella… Perdóname Marina pero no puedo resistir más, Julia está sufriendo y necesita algo de alivio… Cuidaré bien de ella y de Vika… “

Una sonrisa brillante y enamorada aparece en sus labios confiriéndole una más belleza pues su rostros ha sido opacada por una tristeza durante mucho tiempo pero ahora puede volver a sonreír como chica enamorada pues su corazón alberga una ilusión y una nueva esperanza que ha creído muerta, sus dudas se disipan y sabe que es momento de actuar…

Segura de sí misma, ahora puede afirmar que su atuendo dejará impactada a Julia así que cierra su portátil para comenzar a planear con esmero lo que usará, no tiene miedo ya de contárselo a Tania, ya no.

***

Julia camina hacia las escaleras y puede escuchar las voces de su suegras y su otra cuñada junto a la risa infantil de Vika, sonríe y apresura el paso para ir  donde ellas.

―Buenas tardes.

―Buenas tardes ― contestan Inessa y Tania.

―Las estuve buscando peor nos encontré, ¿Dónde estaban? ― Se acerca al sillón frente a su suegra.

―Estábamos en el jardín pero muy lejos de la casa, a Vika le ha dado por andar caminando de aquí para allá.

― ¿En serio? ― Julia mira sorprendida a Vika y ésta le extiende los brazos ― Hola pequeña diablilla, ¿quieres empezar a caminar? ― Se levanta y toma a Vika alzándola en el aire y consiguiendo carcajadas risueñas de su pequeña.

― ¿Estás lista para el sábado? ― Interviene  Tania.

―Sí.

―Porque no llegaremos a dormir hasta el otro día ― se levanta y mueve las manos en el aire moviendo el cuerpo en sexys movimientos.

― ¡Tania! Compórtate ― Le reprende su madre.

Las risas no se hacen esperar, la cita está hecha. Hay muchas ilusiones que quieren volverse realidad, muchos sentimientos flotando en el aire y tan palpables que se pueden tocar, algunas relaciones se romperán o se fortalecerán… Está fiesta nadie la podrá olvidar pues cambiará la vida de algunas personas, quizá para bien, quizá para mal pero todo tiene que pasar para que algunas personas se den cuenta de lo que están perdiendo o lo que pueden ganar.

 

  
Cada vez que nos tocamos   
recibo este sentimiento   
y cada vez que nos besamos   
yo juro que puedo volar   
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido   
quiero que esto dure   
te necesito a mi lado

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El tan esperado día ha llegado, el atuendo perfecto ha sido seleccionado y los nervios son más que evidentes en su rostro y muy notorios en sus manos porque tiemblan mientras está maquillándose. Lena ha optado por pedir la ayuda de Tania, quien a estas alturas ya sabe las intenciones de su hermana la esmerarse en su arreglo y su ropa; está feliz de que se tome su oportunidad para intentar algo con Julia pero sabe que tal vez sus padres pongan el grito en el cielo si se enterasen de aquello aunque no importa si eso hace a Lenita feliz.

―Ya, deja de moverte que no puedo usar la plancha ― se queja Tania sujetando un largo mechón de rezos pelirrojos.

―Es que estoy muy nerviosa… ¿Qué pasa si no le gusta? ― Mira insegura a su hermana por el espejo.

―Tonterías, le encantará tanto que no podrá dejar de verte ― Tania le guiña el ojo a través del espejo para darle valor y ayudarle a recobrar la confianza.

Están afinando los últimos detalles para salir de la habitación totalmente arregladas, suena el timbre y su padre les grita que Julia ya ha llegado, esto pone más nerviosa a Lena, a quien le tiembla el cuerpo y se paraliza pero Tania la devuelve a la realidad apresurándola para que se coloque el vestido negro escotado de atrás y adelante escogido especialmente para esta ocasión.

―Vamos, apresúrate que Julia nos espera… ― le toca el hombro presionándolo levemente para darle ánimo ―Lo harás bien, Julia no podrá sacarte los ojos de encima ― le susurra y hace que Lena se sonroje.

Las manos le tiemblan al colocar el nudo tras su cuello, busca accesorios para combinar con su atuendo y dejando para último momento su brazalete de diamantes, ha sido un regalo de su padre y ha querido usarlo para una ocasión especial; se dirige al tocador para tomar la botella de perfume y colocarlo coqueta y sutilmente en lugares específicos para que no fastidien los sentidos de las personas, en especial de Julia pero que la cantidad de perfume sea el adecuado para enloquecerle un poco. 

Revisa nuevamente peinado perfecto, cabello acomodado y en su lugar, maquillaje perfecto casi al natural sin estar muy cargado, se sonríe coqueta a sí misma con coquetería al mismo tiempo que ensaya su mirada inocente y provocativa, “esta noche se ha acabado la Lena paciente y calmada, es hora de actuar… Tú puedes Lena…” se anima mientras busca su bolso y abrigo.

***

Julia camina lentamente hacia la sala cargando a Vika en un brazo y su pequeña maleta con la otra, la pequeña se muestra contenta al ver a sus abuelos y sonríe a través de su chupón azul aplaudiendo con sus pequeñas manitas cuando Sergey le extiende los brazos para abrazarla, todos los presentes sonríen por la acción de la  pequeña y mientras Sergey toma a Vika, Inessa toma la maleta del hombro de Julia.

― ¿Y cómo están tus padres Julia? ― Comienza Inessa sentándose en el sofá grande al lado de su esposo.

―Bien, planean venir el próximo mes ― responde algo nerviosa acomodando su chaqueta de cuero color café ― quieren ver a Vika y pasar un tiempo con ella.

―Seguramente les hace falta, es tan adorable ― Sergey le besa la mejilla a su nieta.

―De hecho si, sólo viene a eso.

― ¿Y estás lista para la salida? ―Interviene Inessa viéndole de manera analítica.

―Eh, sí… ― Responde nerviosa moviéndose en el sofá individual frente a sus suegros pues deduce que Inessa no está muy de acuerdo en que salga por allí a divertirse aunque le dijese lo contrario alentándola a salir con las chicas.

―Olvídate un poco de los problemas y de la oficina, diviértete y no te preocupes por Vika ― le asegura Sergey alentándola.

Julia les sonríe algo exacerbada por la actitud de sus suegros pues cada uno mostraba su actitud con respecto a verla rehacer su vida por la situación con Marina, Sergey le alienta a que salga a distraerse un poco y que contemple la idea de poder rehacer su vida pero aunque Inessa se muestra de acuerdo con su esposo pero algo renuente y puede sentir algo más tras la mirada molesta en sus ojos ante la idea de que alguien más usurpe el lugar sagrado de su hija con respecto a la crianza de Vika, y ella misma comparte de alguna manera eso pero por otro lado, el hecho de tener cierta atracción por su cuñada no le ayuda en mucho a descartar la opción de intentar algo con alguien y más si es con Lena, ¿Qué pensaría entonces su suegra sobre la idea de que quiere tomar la oportunidad que la vida le ofrece al lado de Lena, traerá consigo problemas entre la familia?

Continúan la conversación pero esta se desvía hacia otros temas dando tiempo así para que las chicas terminen de arreglarse; tiempo después Tania anuncia su estruendosa llegada desde la cima de la escalera de caracol  atrayendo la atención de los presentes que se levantan para ver qué sucede.

― ¿Qué pasa? Por un momento creí que te habías caído por las escaleras ― comenta Julia acercándose a Tania quien le ve enojada ― bueno disculpa pero por el ruido que causaste, de seguro asustaste a todos en la casa ― no puede evitar soltar una carcajada burlona siendo acompañada por sus suegros.

―Cierto hija, no puedes culpar a Julia porque hasta yo pensé lo mismo.

―Jum, ya me hicieron enojar ― se cruza de brazos girando la cara molesta mientras baja.

―Vamos Tania no los puedes culpar, ha sido divertido ― interviene Inessa tratando de interceder por su esposo y Julia.

―Bueno los perdono sólo porque papá paga mis tarjetas y porque Julia nos llevará y porque me gusta un poquito ― esto último lo dice lo suficientemente alto para que su sólo Julia lo escuche, lo que le provoca un sonrojo.

―Que buenas razones tienes, interesada ― murmura Sergey.

―Bueno, bueno ahora sí me permiten su atención porque hemos dejado lo mejor para el final ― anuncia cuando escucha a Lena acercarse ― les presento a la nueva Lena ― señala con su mano hacia la cima de la escalera consiguiendo que todos fije su mirada hacia donde señala.

Todos quedan estupefactos al ver la imagen renovada de Lena, se ve simplemente más hermosa que de costumbre con su vestido negro entallado a su figura por la parte de arriba y suelto de la falta, sus padres están sorprendidos y ni que decir de Julia, que se ha quedado con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en ella, esa es la reacción que Lena ha querido causar el ella y sonríe enormemente en su interior disimulándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios de tono rojo además de cubrir el carmesí de sus mejillas con el maquillaje.

― ¿Qué tal me veo? ― Pregunta Lena llegando hasta Tania.

―Espectacular hermanita, simplemente espectacular, ¿verdad que sí, Julia? ― Pone énfasis en sus últimas palabras al ver a Julia sin poder recuperar el aliento.

Julia asiente con la mirada asenté, “se ve tan hermosa, nunca antes me había fijado en lo linda que es… Pero seguramente se arregló así para verse con alguien” ante este pensamiento sale de su ensimismamiento perdiendo el brillo de su ojos anteriormente adquirido y baja la mirada.

―Te ves preciosa mi vida ― Sergey se acerca y le besa la mejilla a su hija ― parece que fue ayer cuando las veía jugando a cambiar sus muñecas… ― Dice con aire nostálgico.

―Ya papá, no empieces con tus historias de la infancia que si no nos perderemos la fiesta ― interrumpe Tania impaciente.

―Bueno, hermosas jovencitas, ¿están listas para irnos? ― Disimula su decepción con coquetería.

―Claro que sí, la fiesta nos espera… Andando ― se acerca Julia y le toma por el brazo izquierdo para que la escolte ― ¿y qué tal me veo yo, cuñadita? ― se acerca al oído de Julia le susurra seductoramente provocando los nervios de Julia.

―Bi… Bien ― recupera su confianza y se acerca Lena para ofrecer su brazo libre ― ¿Preparadas? ― Ambas jovencitas asienten y comienzan a caminar hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir, Julia se detiene y regresa para despedirse de Vika, quien le extiende los brazos para que le abrace, Julia la toma en brazos y la levanta hacia el aire haciéndola reír un poco, le abraza y besa su frente antes de despedirse, todos los presentes se conmueven pero Inessa que ha notado cierto interés en los ojos de Julia al ver bajar a Lena no pierde detalle de su hija pues casi nunca pone tanto empeño en verse más arreglada de lo que acostumbra pero también puede notar cierto brillo en enamorado en los ojos de ella aunque sabe que Lena no hará nada para perjudicar el matrimonio de su hermana sólo quiere estar segura de ello.

Ahora si se despiden y la tres salen por fin de la casa pues Tania ha insistido en que deben partir si no, nunca van a llegar pues su amiga Anastasia tiene cerca de diez minutos hablándole para ver dónde están.

― ¡Que se diviertan! ― Grita Inessa desde la puerta al verlas subir al porshe negro de Julia.

Tania sonríe triunfante pues ha ganado el asiento de atrás para dejar el del copiloto a Lena quien le mira molesta y sonrojada por lo que ha hecho pues se siente nerviosa al saber que irá al lado de Julia, toma asiento y se acomoda bien el abrigo de manera que no permita mostrar nada que pueda distraer a Julia mientras conduce; Julia camina hacia el asiento del piloto para encender el poderoso motor de su auto y comenzar el camino hacia el club.

Las sonrisas en sus rostros permiten predecir que esto va a ser divertido pues es lo que buscan aunque la noche de diversión que cambiará la vida de dos personas apenas está por comenzar.

 

   
Cada vez que nos tocamos   
siento la estática   
y cada vez que nos besamos   
alcanzo el cielo   
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento   
no puedo dejarte ir   
te quiero en mi vida.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***  ***

El lugar está a reventar pues hay un mar de gente, el ambiente está cargado de diversión y se respira el aire de una gran fiesta, la decoración ochentera le da un toque peculiar al club, la música está a todo volumen y su cadencia envuelve los sentidos de los danzantes que están en la pista de baile además de que es imposible hablar.

Las chicas se abren paso entre las personas de la pista de baile, Tania se ha adelantado marcando el camino a seguir para encontrar su mesa reservada dejando a Lena con Julia, es imposible caminar entre tanta multitud así que Julia coloca a Lena delante de ella para evitar que le golpeen pero por la postura y el  ángulo de visión que tiene Tania parece que le abrazara por detrás con las manos en su cintura. Sonríe al ver a su hermana tan nerviosa pero en su rostro se ve la felicidad y el placer que siente al caminar así mientras Julia le abraza.

― ¡Por aquí! ― Tania levanta la mano cuando haciéndoles señas para que la vean.

―Por allá está Tania ― Julia se acerca demasiado para susurrarle al oído a Lena pues la música a todo volumen les impide hablar con claridad.

La cercanía del cuerpo de Julia provoca en Lena nervios pues da la impresión de que Julia le abraza completamente cubriendo su cuerpo en un gran abrazo por lo que siente un pequeño estremecimiento y diminutos temblores que Lena intenta no sean notorios, su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa y grita eufóricamente pues los brazos de Julia son tan cálidos como los ha imaginado.

―Vaya hasta que llegan ― reprende Tania sentándose a un lado de una de sus tres amigas ― Miren ellas son Natalia ― señala a una chica de cabello castaño ―ella es Victoria, pero le decimos Tori ― señala a la chica de cabello negro y rizado ― y ella es Sonya ― señala a la chica rubia junto a ella ― y ellas son mi hermana Len y ella es Julia, mi cuñada… ― No termina pues la interrumpe Sonya.

― ¿Es su novia? ― La insinuación errada provoca que tanto Lena como Julia se sonrojen y esto no pasa desapercibido por Tania, quien a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar puede percibir sus emociones.

―No, es Julia y es nuestra cuñada… Es la esposa de Marina.

―Es un placer, chicas… ― Interviene Julia para terminar con el silencio que se ha formado pues ella saben lo del accidente.

―Igualmente ― contestan las tres chicas al unísono algo avergonzadas por el descuido de su amiga.

―Eh, y bueno… ¿Qué vamos a pedir para tomar? ― Pregunta la joven de cabello rubio largo trenzado en una cola alta y con un vestido en color rosa fuerte muy corto de licra pegado a su cuerpo mientras lo baja un poco al levantarse.

―Para mí, una margarita… ― Interviene la joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombro con un blusón de una sola manga floreado con un fondo color azul combinado con unos leggins negros.

―Para mí igual ― secunda la joven de cabello negro largo y rizado con una blusa strapless con un pantalón de mezclilla.

―Ok ― Julia levanta la mano para atraer la atención del mesero.

Al llegar el mesero les da la bienvenida y les toma el pedido retirándose y volviendo con  él instantes después, y las chicas tomaron a prisa las bebidas.

―Vamos a bailar, ¿vienes Tania? ― La joven castaña se levanta tomando de la mano a la chica de cabello negro.

―Sí en un segundo estoy con ustedes,  Nat, debo atender un asunto con Tania ― se gira hacia sus dos amigas y les guiña un ojo ― bien, entonces ¿ya entendiste qué es lo que quiero que hagas?

―Sí, lo único que no he entendido es por qué quieres que lo haga ― Sonya le mira desconcertada por la petición.

―Es para darle un empujoncito a Lena, ya verás que si funciona nos lo agradecerá mucho ― Tania le regala una sonrisa maliciosa a su amiga ― bien, ahora has tu trabajo ― se levanta y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga ― ¿Lena por qué no invitas a Jul a bailar? ― Propone acomodando su vestido de la parte de arriba.

―No tengo ganas de bailar.

―Pero tal vez Julia si ―Tania dirige su atención a Julia, quien bebe un gran trago de vodka ― ¿no es así, Jul?

―Eh, bueno…

―Entonces si Lena no quiere, hazlo conmigo ― interviene Sonya  coqueta dándole un doble sentido a su frase.

Julia va a negarse cuando Tania la levanta y la empuja a la pista de baile con su amiga, mientras Lena le dedica una mirada asesina a Tania, quien le devuelve una sonrisa triunfante de “ya verás si no te animas”.

Cerca de una hora después de estar bailando en la pista, Lena ve con auténticos celos como Sonya baila muy sensual cerca de Julia tratan de pegar su cuerpo con el propio y Julia se aleja aunque por momentos  no logra hacerlo dejándose llevar por la excitación del momento y se acerca a Sonya; después de  Julia vuelve con Sonya de la mano, ambas sonríen mientras tienen lo más parecido una mini conversación.

Al llegar a la mesa, tanto Sonya y Julia piden otros tragos para apaciguar la calor y la sed del momento mientras Lena le dedica una mirada celosa y molesta a Julia y a Sonya, al ver esto Tania se acerca la mesa también.

―¡Uff! ¡Que calor! ― Y toma el contenido de su vaso de un trago, que no es mucho.

―Sí, hace demasiado ― secunda Natalia sentándose a su lado.

Comienza a sonar nueva música (<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7HmzwI67ec> good time ) y Tori se levanta como impulsada por un resorte cuando ve que Lena se va a levantar para ir con Julia.

―Pido a Julia, me toca bailar con ella.

Julia no tiene tiempo para negarse así que bebe a prisa su desarmador y sigue el paso de Tori; Tania sonríe al ver la cara de su hermana, no le gusta verla sufrir pero todo valdrá la pena aunque sólo le dejará sufrir un poco, así que toma a Lena de la mano y la empuja hacia la pista de baile pues se va a quedar sola.

Al llegar a la pista de baile, la aglomeración de las personas es tanta que todos tienen que moverse muy pegados, Lena ve con enojo como Natalia se une a Tori para hacer un sándwich con Julia en el medio, le bailan de manera sensual y eso le hace hervir la sangre por lo que trata de ignorar aquello.

―Es mi turno de bailar con Julia ― se acerca Tania bailando de manera sexy y toma a Julia de la mano, halándola hacia sí para comenzar a bailar.

Pasan cerca de otra hora bailando en la pista y regresan a su mesa para pedir más tragos, los litros de alcohol que ha bebido Julia le hacen estar perdiendo la noción de lo que pasa y su cara comienza a delatarla por lo que su coordinación no es tan buena como antes.

― ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ― Se acerca disimuladamente Lena a Tania.

―Que reacciones hermanita, tienes a Julia en bandeja de plata y no reaccionas, en un momento vendrá alguien más lista que tú y te la va a quitar de las manos ― le susurra en el oído ― y si no haces nada, usaremos el arma letal entre todas ― le amenaza.

―Ven Lena, vayamos a bailar ― suena la voz algo arrastrada de Julia, quien está frente a ellas extendiendo la mano hacia Lena.

Tania ve que Lena se va a negar así que se levanta y prácticamente la lanza a los brazos de Julia, pues Lena se ha tropezado pero por suerte Julia la ha abrazado firmemente antes de que termine en el suelo.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBwS66EBUcY> need a hero)

La canción resuena en todos los rincones del club y Julia comienza a mover su cuerpo al compás de la música arrastrando consigo a Lena, sus cuerpos se acompasan y Lena comienza dar soltura a sus movimientos.

―Luces muy linda esta noche ― Julia se ha agachado a la altura de su oído para susurrarle arrastrando las palabras.

―Gra… Gracias ― responde sonrojada Lena bajando la cabeza pero Julia le toma por la barbilla y le hace verla directamente a los ojos.

―Lo digo en serio ― sonríe coquetamente y Lena ve los ojos de Julia bajo el control del alcohol ― me gusta cómo te ves… ―  Esto descoloca a Lena y su parte racional desaparece.

Julia se inclina y la besa, Lena se siente en las nubes y coloca ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Julia para impedir su retirada y atraerla más hacia su cuerpo mientras que Julia afianza a Lena por la cintura con ambos brazos para profundizar el beso; el mundo escandaloso desaparece y sólo son ellas dos, si no es porque Julia la sostiene, Lena caería al suelo completamente derretida por el beso.

Las luces fosforescentes e incandescentes les proporcionan la oscuridad necesaria para darles un poco de privacidad, mientras la canción que suena en ese momento hace a Lena una persona feliz y dichosa pues describe como quiere que ese momento no termine nunca pues los labios de Julia son más adictivos de lo que nunca ha imaginado pero la falta de oxígeno les hace separarse pero al momento en que Julia se recupera vuelve a unir sus labios con los de Lena, ha pasado bastante tiempo deseando probar el sabor de esos labios y le saben a fruta prohibida, son tan suaves y tan dulces como los ha imaginado pero sobrepasan los parámetros de su medición  y a pesar de estar bajo los influjos del alcohol sabe que a partir de ahora no podrá dejar de probarlos y eso le supone un problema pues sabe que está en problemas y no parece importarle pero como dice la canción: I just wanna feel this momento…

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dslilhYQBPo> Feel this moment)

Al terminar el beso, Lena toma a Julia de la mano y la guía hacia la mesa donde están las chicas, Tania le ve con una sonrisa de satisfacción y disimuladamente levanta los pulgares, Lena corresponde a su gesto con una sonrisa disimulada.

―Me quiero ir, la cabeza me da vueltas… ― Julia se toma la cabeza con una mano.

―No creo que puedas conducir en ese estado, ¿Len por qué no llevas a Julia a su departamento? ― Tania le guiña el ojo a Lena para que capte el mensaje.

―Pero, ¿y tú?

―Yo me quedaré con Nat, no te preocupes por mí… ― Le sonríe y con la mirada el señala a Julia, quien está intentando ponerse la chaqueta sin mucho éxito.

―Ok.

―Me cuentas mañana qué pasó, con lujo de detalle y no te preocupes por mamá y papá ― Tania se acerca a abrazar a su hermana y le susurra ― yo les diré que te quedaste con Julia porque se fueron más temprano ― le guiña un ojo de manera cómplice.

Lena sonríe enormemente y se acerca a Julia para ayudarle a colocarse la chaqueta, Julia le sonríe en agradecimiento y la escolta de la misma forma en que entraron hacia la salida esquivando gente pero ahora es distinto pues Julia abraza con más gentileza a Lena; al llegar a la salida, esperan por el valet parking para que les lleve el auto y al recibir la llaves Julia, Lena se las quita robándole un beso para que no oponga resistencia, Julia cae en los encantes de Lena, quien ahora está más segura de lo que hace así que obliga a Julia a meterse en el asiento del copiloto para poder conducir emprendiendo el camino hacia el departamento de Julia, quien durante todo el trayecto se muestra juguetona por la influencia del alcohol pero también por sus instintos sueltos después de un largo tiempo que no ha estado con nadie y Lena sólo se deja consentir deseando llegar al departamento sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto puede traer pues Julia no está en sus cinco sentidos, pero eso es lo que menos le importa porque está segura que será la mejor noche de su vida  aunque no sabe qué parte de las consecuencias vendrán por la mañana.

 

  
Tus brazos son mi castillo   
tu corazón es mi cielo   
ellos limpian las lágrimas que llore   
los buenos y malos momentos   
hemos pasado por ellos   
me haces subir cuando caigo   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El recorrido hacia el departamento ha estado plagado de besos y caricias un tanto desesperados por la euforia del momento pasional, Lena agradece llegar al estacionamiento del departamento de Julia pues le resulta un gran distractor; abre la puerta del estacionamiento para introducir el auto cerrando la puerta una vez que el auto ha pasado por la puerta , se detiene y apaga el motor para desabrochar su cinturón pero al voltear a su lado no puede evitar reír la ver a Julia luchar por quitarse el cinturón de seguridad; abre la puerta y sale para acercarse a ayudar a Julia a bajar pues todavía está luchando por zafarse del cinturón de seguridad.

Con un poco de esfuerzo ayuda a salir a Julia del auto, pasándose su brazo por los hombros y tomándole por la estrecha cintura para darle soporte y comenzar a caminar hacia el ascensor, el peso de Julia y sus pasos tambaleantes le impiden ir a prisa. 

A pesar de que Lena es tan feliz porque Julia la ha besado pero eso solo ha despertado una sed insaciable en su cuerpo, que ahora pide su atención, pues comienzan a despertar en ella  sensaciones que nunca ha sentido antes pero es joven e inexperta y no entiende que es lo que pasa.

Con grandes esfuerzos, Lena consigue entrar al ascensor con Julia quien dice palabras sin sentido y se ríe sin ningún motivo, el estado inconsciente y desenvuelto de Julia le causa gracia pues nunca antes le ha visto así pero no sabe que Julia ha bebido de más pues el ver lo hermosa que está le ha causado una tremenda confusión a Julia y ha creído por un momento que perderse en el alcohol le ayudaría un poco a ignorar los sentimientos que han nacido en ella pero también  el recuerdo de no tener a Marina le ha causado estragos en su forma de beber.

Lena introduce la clave del departamento y pasa la tarjeta que Julia le ha regalado para que las visite cuando quiera, empuja con su brazo libre la puerta para entrar con Julia a rastras y empuja con su pie la puerta para cerrarla; camina en completa oscuridad con Julia hasta la habitación y logra sentarla en la cama para ayudarle a acostarse, aunque Julia insiste en levantarse para ir a bañarse pero Lena se lo impide.

―Tienes que… Recuéstate, no te levantes… ― Presiona un poco el pecho de Julia para dejarla sobre la cama hasta que Julia parece haber cedido y Lena le ve cerrar los ojos y sonríe al ver la paz en su rostro.

Lena se da la vuelta y está a punto de caminar hacia la salida para ir a la cama de la habitación de huéspedes pero algo se lo impide y le detiene con fuerza por la mano, es Julia quien lo hace pues le toma con fuerza para detenerla.

―No te vayas… ― Susurra su voz en tono suplicante.  

―Necesitas descansar ― responde Lena en voz queda.

Julia no responde y se eleva apoyándose en ambos codos, queda cerca de los labios de Lena, y Lena sólo puede sentir su respiración en su rostro; están muy cerca la una de la otra, la mente de Lena le dice que debe resistir la tentación ahora que puede razonar pues haber besado a Julia totalmente borracha ha sido un error pero su cuerpo y corazón le traiciona, así que cede ante el deseo que le marca su cuerpo y besa a Julia; ambas se besan de una manera especial a pesar de que Julia no está en sus cinco sentidos. Julia atrae a Lena hacia sí provocando que  pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre ella en la cama.

Julia se dio la vuelta en la cama contra el cuerpo de Lena colocándose sobre ella y las dos se detuvieron para tomar una respiración irregular mientras se deslizaban piel contra piel pero a Lena le llega un poco de razonamiento a la mente no quiere aprovecharse de la situación y lo único que ha querido es llevar a Julia al departamento para que no le pasara nada e intenta separarse pero Julia la detiene aferrándola con un poco dulzura a  su cuerpo.

—Está bien — Julia susurra antes de besarla otra vez, Lena se resiste pero cede ante los seductores besos de Julia.

Lena comienza a acariciar la espalda de Julia aún cubierta por la camisa gris, no sabe lo que hace pero comienza a subir un poco lo que puede y cuela las manos dentro del a estorbosa tela suave, la pasión y deseo aumenta pues de una cosa está segura, ella quiere ser la única mujer de la que Julia se acuerde de esta manera. Busca ser la única que ella compare con todas las demás mujeres por el resto de su vida, y la forma en que la besa, dando un tour lento pero bastante completo por su boca, le hace creer que puede ser el caso. Por lo menos en alguna parte.

Las manos de Julia se deslizan sobre toda esa caliente y tensa piel. Acaricia cada parte de la que puede llegar, pues el vestido le estorba mientras Lena saquea su boca con sus dientes y lengua.

Lena no le niega nada y Julia la toma hasta que se marea con el deseo. La cavidad de Lena ahora está húmeda y siente un poco de vergüenza pues nunca ha sentido esto a pesar de que sabe lo que está por pasar, está tan húmeda que habría estado más avergonzada con alguien más. Pero, ¿con Julia? Lena sabe que Julia lo hará mejor. Sabe que Julia a aliviar ese dolor. Pronto la ropa se vuelve un estorbo y sin saber de dónde le ha salido una fuerza tal que ha roto la camisa de Julia haciendo volar los botones y puede tocar su moreno abdomen plano y marcado, ha soñado tanto ese momento que cree que le va a dar un infarto si no se calma; no sabe cuándo Julia le ha desabrochado el cierre del vestido, que ahora es deslizado por sus hombros mientras los besa con delicadeza pero Lena le detiene con una voz avergonzada.

―Julia, yo nunca he estado con alguien… Así que… ― Baja la mirada.

―Hey, seré delicada… ― Le levanta la barbilla y le besa con dulzura y delicadeza.

Lena siente su corazón dar un vuelco de felicidad al escuchar esto, así que se entrega a sus caricias.

 

  
Cada vez que nos tocamos   
recibo este sentimiento   
y cada vez que nos besamos   
yo juro que puedo volar   
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido   
quiero que esto dure   
te necesito a mi lado 

 

 

***   ***   ***  ***   ***   ***

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jEILOozTg9E>)

Julia se levanta un poco para poder quitar el vestido del blanco y pecoso cuerpo de Lena, quien baja sus manos para quitar el cinturón de hebilla grande y desabrochar el pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro mientras Julia desliza la suave tela del vestido fuera de su cuerpo dejándola en un conjunto rojo con encaje. Lena se alza un poco para unir nuevamente sus deseosos labios con los de Julia y hacer que se levante un poco y poder quitar sus pantalones.

Julia lo facilita levantándose para ayudarle, Lena desliza el pantalón por sus firmes piernas dejándola solo en un bóxer negro algo ajustado que remarca la clara excitación de Julia y mientras ella se pierde en esa imagen, Julia le ayuda terminando de quitarse el pantalón con los pies; Lena consigue que Julia se dé la vuelta, y así que Lena pasa a descansar sobre ella, su mente ahora está enfocada a disfrutar y dejarse llevar además de hacer disfrutar a Julia. Sabe que esto será diferente a lo que es sólo probar los labios de Julia más sin embargo es igual de bueno. Tal vez mejor.

Unas manos suaves y fuertes toman su trasero, poniéndola en posición mientras Julia toma sus caderas mientras se levanta un poco para alcanzar sus labios y besarla llevando la apretada erección en su bóxer para deslizarse contra su entrepierna provocándole sensaciones nuevas y piensa que va a deshacerse en los brazos de Julia solo por eso. Pero esto no ha terminado, eso sólo el comienzo.

Julia toma por la cintura a Lena y le da la vuelta para colocarse sobre ella, se separa de sus labios y le dedica una mirada dulce mientras le aparta un travieso mechón de cabello que no le permite ver su reflejo en sus orbes verdigrises, el poco  razonamiento de la realidad que le queda después de haber bebido tanto desaparece cuando Lena se acerca a sus labios y le besa desesperadamente; no tiene tiempo de negarse pues su cuerpo le reclama atención y ella no se la va a negar, no después de estar muchos meses en completa abstinencia.

Lena está bastante segura de que se avergonzará a sí misma cuando todo esto pase pero quiere tirar por la borda todo pensamiento moralista y comienza a gemir levemente cuando Julia desciende sus labios a su cuello y hombros, su piel se eriza ante el contacto y eleva un poco su cuerpo para dejar que la libere del sujetador; Julia con manos expertas quita sin ver y con maestría los seguritos del sujetador, desliza los tirantes de sus hombros mientras los besa suave y delicadamente a pesar de lo desesperada que está por estar dentro de ella pero sonríe al ver los senos de Lena desnudos ante ella porque le resultan una manjar para sus ojos aunque Lena la sentirse privada del sujetador e instintivamente los cubre con sus brazos pero Julia le besa dulcemente apartándole los brazos para acariciarlos suave y delicadamente recostándola de nuevo sobre la cama, Lena arquea su espalda mientras jadea un poco por las sensaciones que embargan su cuerpo al sentir a Julia jugar con uno de sus pezones y Lena gime un poco más fuerte.

―Eres tan dulce… ― susurra Julia viéndola directamente a los ojos para volver a besarla y bajar sus manos a los senos de Lena.

Julia se separa de sus labios y desciende para ayudar a sus manos a endurecer sus pezones, introduce uno de ellos en su boca y con sus dedos juguetea con el otro; Lena gime sonoramente ahora y se aferra desesperadamente a los cabellos de Julia despeinándolos por el placer incontenible que le invade, sus mejillas están sonrojadas por su comportamiento pero no puede evitarlo.

Una capa fina de sudor cubre la frente y cuerpo de ambas, Julia baja sus besos por el abdomen de Lena deteniéndose en el ombligo y haciéndole cosquillas; Lena ríe por su acción pero se pone un poco nerviosa cuando Julia toca el borde de sus bragas y toca su intimidad sobre la húmeda tela con una de sus manos por lo que tensa su cuerpo entero y Julia se detiene y sube a sus labios para devorarlos.

―Si tú quieres puedo detenerme, no haré nada que no quieras… ― Mira a su amante con ojos algo soñolientos por el alcohol en su cuerpo y trata de alejarse un poco para ver su reacción esperando su respuesta.

―No… No es eso, quiero estar contigo… ― Le detiene colocando una mano tras su nuca y le besa desesperadamente dándole con ello una respuesta afirmativa.   

Julia sonríe a través del beso y baja sus manos para deslizar sus bragas rojas por sus piernas y al ir quitándoles de su cuerpo, baja sus labios para besarlas; Lena se muerde el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos al sentir los labios de Julia acercarse a su entrepierna con besos suaves pues esa parte está cálida y húmeda de ella, justo en ese momento.

Julia se acerca a su intimidad dándole besos delicados, su sabor cuando Lena separa sus piernas y da una lamida deleitándose con su sabor. Succiona y Lame una y otra vez mientras la lleva más y más alto. Escucha sus señales y ríe en medio de su labor mientras le tira suavemente del cabello para golpear ciertos puntos de ciertas formas y siente muy apretado y ajustado su bóxer en el área de la entrepierna, su gran erección quiere salir pues se siente asfixiada y abandonada por lo que clama atención pero Julia la ignora para atender a Lena pues con sus maravillosas curvas desnudas a su mirada y su tacto le hace desear más de ella por la forma en que se arquea contra ella es suficiente para que apriete la mandíbula y tome su hinchado clítoris aprisionándolo en sus labios, se aleja y se alza por encima de su cuerpo para tener una mejor vista.

Puede ver sus pezones y mejillas sonrosados y sonríe al ver su expresión de incontenible placer, vuelve a su anterior labor pero de besar su intimidad; sube nuevamente a sus pezones para besarlos hasta endurecerlos mientras  abajo en la suavidad de su vientre pero el olor de su excitación le atrae exactamente a donde quiere estar pero quiere que este sea un gran momento para Lena a pesar de su inconciencia.

Cuando Lena se viene, el sonido que hace, provoca que su cuerpo se estremezca hasta los cimientos al darse cuenta de que ha estado buscando ese sonido durante mucho tiempo y succiona su miel como el más exquisito manjar haciendo a Lena arquearse y gritar a todo pulmón; levanta la vista siguiendo la línea de su cuerpo hasta ver su rostro, puede ver sus ojos somnolientos ampliarse cuando se humedece los labios y le sonríe encantadoramente a través de sus rojas mejillas teñidas por el esfuerzo y algo de vergüenza.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —le murmura levantándose un poco a besar sus labios, ahora está plenamente de lo que quiere.

— ¿Estás segura? —Julia la mira dubitativa.

—Más que nunca — se apodera de sus labios mientras le da la vuelta a Julia para colocarse sobre ella.

Sonríe porque sabe que ahora ella tiene el control de la situación, comienza a descender besando su cuello, sus hombros, senos y se detiene en la parte del abdomen para levanta la mirada y ver la cara de placer de Julia; es inexperta en esto pues le resulta nuevo y no conoce mucho así que hará lo mejor que pueda.

Baja las manos para quitar el bóxer pero sus manos se congelan al momento de actuar así que Julia le ayuda al subir a besar sus labios, se libera de su estorbo y recuesta a Lena nuevamente sobre su espalda y desliza sus manos hasta sus piernas mientras se acomoda entre ellas.

Lena abre sus piernas para que Julia se acomode entre ellas mientras continua besándola, con suavidad comienza a deslizarse dentro de ella; Lena compone una mueca de dolor al sentir sus paredes abriendo sus pliegues al miembro de Julia dejándole entrar y conforme entra, siente un dolor intenso en la entrepierna cuando Julia da un empuje más fuerte y siente como la barrera que marca su virginidad se derrumba y está feliz porque se la ha entregado a la persona más especial  e indicada para ella mientras Julia lo siente también y consiente de lo que es, se detiene un momento.

— ¿Estás bien? — Ve la contracción de dolor que tiene en su rostro y acaricia su mejilla mientras se acerca a besar sus labios cuando ha entrado por completo.

—Si… — Unas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y muerde su labio inferior para no soltar un sollozo —Sólo no te muevas… Y hazlo despacio, por favor…— Susurra componiendo un gesto de dolor.   

Julia le limpia los rastros de las lágrimas y besa con pasión sus labios para hacerla sentir especial; cuando Lena está lista, Julia comienza a mover sus caderas lentamente para que Lena se acostumbre al movimiento. Poco a poco, Lena comienza a disfrutar pues el dolor ha pasado y entonces comienza a mover las caderas a la par de Julia, pequeños gemidos salen de las bocas de ambas pero los acallan con besos.

Los envites de Julia comienzan a aumentar el ritmo, alternando embestidas lentas y profundas con rápidas y cortas, Lena se aferra con una mano a la morena espalda de Julia mientras que con la otra sujeta las sábanas con fuerza, sus pieles cubiertas de finas capas de sudor se mezclan más cada vez que sus cuerpos se juntan.

—Más… — Exige Lena gimiendo fuertemente aferrándose a la espalda  Julia con ambos brazos mientras le rodea la cintura con las piernas para que las estocadas sean más profundas.

La habitación está inundada de sus gemidos y jadeos, son los únicos sonidos que se escuchan además del entrar y salir de Julia, las embestidas son más rápidas y profundas pues el clímax del momento está por llegar. Julia se aferra a los labios de Lena con fuerza, su cuerpo entero está por desvanecerse en el aire pues nunca antes ha sentido esto ni la misma Marina ha podido encender el fuego que la quema en ese momento y a pesar de que sabe que está con Lena, no puede escuchar la vocecita de su sentido común que le dice que todo está mal.

Su voces se unen en un gran grito, Lena se arquea hacia el cuerpo de Julia mientras siente una calidez bañar su interior y toda ella se estremece al sentirla mientras que Julia recarga su frente en el blanco hombro de Lena sintiendo como su miembro es aprisionado por los cálidos pliegues de la intimidad de Lena. Ambas se recuestan en la cama totalmente exhaustas, Julia se retira del cálido interior de Lena mientras ella le recibe con cortos besos y se recuesta en su pecho cuando Julia le ofrece el abrazo, sonríe mientras acaricia suavemente el cabello de Lena sintiéndose extasiada y más embriagada por lo que ha pasado que por el alcohol e inconscientemente comete un grave error.

 

 

Cada vez que nos tocamos   
siento la estática   
y cada vez que nos besamos   
alcanzo el cielo   
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir lento   
no puedo dejarte ir   
te quiero en mi vida   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

—Gracias… — Lena besa sus labios y recuesta la cabeza en su pecho sonriendo satisfecha y feliz por el gran momento — Me hacías tanta falta y te he extrañado mucho… — Acaricia su mejilla cerrando los ojos.

—Tú también me hacías falta… — Besa sus labios — Te amo, Julia…

—Yo también te amo… Marina — El sueño la vence y se ha quedado dormida.

Las palabras de Julia le dejan estática y helada, sabe que esto podía pasar pero sin embargo se ha dejado atrapar en los brazos del placer, lágrimas de decepción se asoman en sus ojos y se aferra al cuerpo de Julia con fuerza, sabe que tal vez mañana será un día duro y prefiere guardar ese momento maravilloso en el cual se ha convertido en mujer al lado de la mano de Julia en uno de los más hermosos de los recuerdos que tiene, sabe que quizá se gane la desaprobación de sus padres  y que tal vez todo aquel amor que Julia le ha mostrado se convierta en desprecio por aprovecharse de su situación pero todo eso ha valido la pena por haber estado al lado de Julia pero nada se compara con las últimas palabras de Julia la mencionar a Marina, se siente como una traidora por hacerle eso a su hermana tal vez sea ha convertido en la persona más despreciable por enamorarse de su cuñada pero al fin y al cabo está enamora y las personas se equivocan y comenten errores pero este es un error del cual no se arrepiente, nunca lo hará.

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCEBA-gmWl0> ella más que yo)

Los tenues rayos del sol se cuelan a través de las persianas y dan en el rostro de Julia,  quien siente la cabeza darle vueltas, recuerda que la noche anterior ha bebido más de la cuenta pero se ha divertido mucho. Recuerda haber bailado con las amigas de Tania y que todas, incluida ella le han bailado seximente además de coquetearle descaradamente; todos los recuerdos son algo confusos, recuerda haber besado a Lena y que han pasado la noche juntas haciendo el amor pero se dice que solo ha sido un recuerdo alucinante del alcohol.

Se talla los ojos para desperezarse e intenta levantarse y se siente desnuda aunque no le da importancia pero es cuando siente la presencia de alguien más y el peso de su cuerpo está sobre su pecho y hombro izquierdo, eso la termina de despertar y se mueve bruscamente sentándose en la cama y despertando a Lena, quien ajena a la realidad, se acerca a besarle a modo de saludo pero su beso no es correspondido.

―Buenos días ― se limita a sonreír como chica enamorada.

―… ― Julia busca una explicación lógica a todo ello pero el hecho de que ella esté desnuda y ella también le confirma lo que sospecha.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Le mira preocupada por su expresión.

―No, no estoy bien… ¿Qué ha pasado? ― Levanta el edredón para cubrir parte de su desnudez alejándose del cálido contacto de la piel de Lena.

―Eh… Pues… ― Baja la mirada avergonzada y algo triste.

―No me digas que… Tú y yo… No… ― Se levanta de la cama olvidándose de su desnudez y se aleja de la cama tomándose del cabello.

―Julia… Debo confesarte algo… ― Se levanta y se acerca algo temerosa a Julia, quien le mira expectante deseando que no sea lo que piensa ― Yo… Este ha sido el momento más maravilloso de mi vida y quiero darte las gracias por…

―No, Lena discúlpame pero esto es un error… ― Le interrumpe mirándola fríamente ― Amo a tu hermana y esto… Fue un error, seguramente estábamos muy borrachas y no sabíamos lo que…

―Pero tú no entiendes, yo te amo… He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conozco… Y esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado…

―No, no… Entiéndelo Lena… Fue un error del cual me arrepiento por haberle sido infiel a Marina… Yo la amo y esto no debió pasar ― mira hacia otro lado pues comienza a recordar todo lo que ha pasado y su cuerpo comienza a reaccionar nuevamente.

―Pero, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Qué pasará si Marina no despierta…?― Le mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz se le quiebra.

― La esperaré hasta el final de mis días…  No hay un nosotros, olvida lo que pasó como yo lo haré… ― Sabiendo que se arrepentirá, lo dice de manera fría a pesar de que no lo hará pues a su lado se siente bien pero no ha descifrado lo que siente realmente y ella la confunde con respecto a sus sentimientos por Marina y le duele tratarla de esta manera porque Lena puede ser su segunda oportunidad pero el ser hermana de su esposa, le resta posibilidades porque no sabe que conflictos le puede traer. 

 

  
Cada vez que nos tocamos   
recibo este sentimiento   
y cada vez que nos besamos   
yo juro que puedo volar   
no puedes sentir mi corazón latir rápido   
quiero que esto dure   
te necesito a mi lado

 

 

Sus palabras frías hieren al pobre e ingenuo corazón de Lena, intenta razonar alguna respuesta pero es imposible pues Julia ha lastimado su amor sincero pero Lena admite que en parte  es su culpa y que ha sabido desde un principio que enamorarse de su cuñada es una mala idea, que ha sido tonto pensar que ha podido llegar a ganarse el amor y corazón de Julia y ha arruinado la linda amistad y hermandad que han contraído desde que Julia ha contraído nupcias con Marina pero es como dicen en el corazón no se manda.

Ciertamente, Julia no puede concebir la idea de haberle sido infiel a su esposa y más con Lena, su propia hermana. Ciertamente, no puede negar que no siente nada por Lena pues estar con ella ha desatado una tormenta de sentimientos y emociones violentas que han despertado sensaciones nuevas que con Marina nunca ha sentido alimentando con ello sus deseos e instintos carnales casi animales de volver a recorrer la nívea y blanca piel de Lena; todo esto la ha asustado y es por eso que le ha dicho las palabras huecas y frías a Lena sabiendo que la lastima pero también se lastima a ella misma.

―Vete Lena…

El llanto de Lena le parte el alma al verla sufriendo por ella, tiene ganas de estrecharla entre sus brazos y  consolarla para reconciliarse haciendo el amor otra vez pero no puede ser débil ni traicionar sus principios; Lena comienza a buscar su ropa para vestirse e irse lo más rápido de allí,  se siente fatal pero sabe que ha debido prepararse para esto. Al estar completamente vestida, le regala una mirada dolida a Julia antes de salir pero regresa y besa sus labios por última ocasión.

―Quiero un recuerdo… ― Julia siente las tibias lágrimas tocar su rostro al besar a Lena y le duele mucho ocasionarle eso pero debe escuchar a su sentido moral a pesar de que se arrepentirá después.

Lena sale a toda prisa y al cerrar la puerta de la habitación que guardará el recuerdo del lecho de su primera vez se recarga recargándose y deslizándose con la espalda para dejar fluir el llanto amargo mientras Julia se sienta en la cama reflexionando las palabras de Lena “¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Qué pasará si Marina despierta…? ¡Arg! Lena me has confundido, ¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Hasta hace poco no consideraba la opción de buscar una segunda oportunidad pero ahora contigo…”

Lo hecho está hecho y no puede dar marcha atrás, tiene que aclarar lo que siente antes de decidir qué hacer porque de una cosa si está segura, no quiere perder a Lena.

Ambas se pierden en sus pensamientos mientras intentan alejarse la una de la otra olvidando lo que ha pasado, Lena jamás lo hará pues fue un momento maravilloso para ella y aunque Julia no quiera admitirlo, ella tampoco podrá hacerlo…

 

No te quedes con ganas de decir, de luchar, de demostrar, de hacer, de intentar… De amar.

 

 

Te Amo

Ella me dijo te amo, te amo  
Oigo el dolor en su voz  
Luego bailamos bajo la luz de las velas  
Ella toma la delantera  
Fue entonces cuando vi en sus ojos  
que todo había terminado

 

Luego ella dijo te amo  
y puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura  
Yo dije no  
Ella llora “te amo”  
Le dije no voy a salir corriendo  
Pero déjame marchar  
Mi alma oye su llanto  
Sin preguntarse por qué yo dije te amo.  
Desearía que alguien me contara lo que ella dijo  
Eso no significa que te quiera  
Piensa que significa te quiero  
Eso no significa que te quiera.

 

Te amo, te amo ella estaba demasiado asustada para respirar  
Sostengo su mano, no tengo elección uhh…  
Me alejaste de la playa y bailamos en el agua  
Empiezo a salir  
Ella me pide y me pregunta por qué se ha terminado.

 

Luego ella dijo “te amo”  
y puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura  
Yo dije no  
Ella llora “te amo”  
Le dije no voy a salir corriendo  
Pero déjame marchar  
Mi alma oye su llanto  
Sin preguntarse por qué yo dije te amo.  
Desearía que alguien me contara lo que ella dijo  
Eso no significa que te quiera  
Piensa que significa te quiero  
Eso no significa que te quiera.

 

Si, podemos bailar pero tienes que mirar tus manos  
Mírame toda la noche me muevo bajo la luz  
Porque entiendo que todo lo que necesitamos es amor  
Y no me asusta sentirlo  
Pero no siento así.

 

Luego ella dijo “te amo”  
y puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura  
Yo dije no  
Ella llora “te amo”  
Le dije no voy a salir corriendo  
Pero déjame marchar  
Mi alma oye su llanto  
Sin preguntarse por qué yo dije te amo.  
Desearía que alguien me contara lo que ella dijo  
Eso no significa que te quiera  
Piensa que significa te quiero  
Eso no significa que te quiera  
Piensa que significa te quiero  
Te quiero

Te amo, te amo  
no significa que te quiera.

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fm89zQN801w>)

 


	10. Capítulo 10 Donde menos lo esperaba (we found love)

Capítulo 10 Donde menos lo esperaba (we found love)

Nuestros pensamientos más importantes son los que contradicen nuestros sentimientos.

Paul Ambroise Valéry

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Aquí estoy

Tú también  
Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

  
Esta vez quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina  
Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Sé que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar.  


Te digo

Somos los dos  
Como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.

  
Tu sello de amor  
Lo llevo en la piel  
Ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aun espero.

 

Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
O cuando se hará realidad?  


Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.

Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  


Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte mas  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mi algo mas  
Es bello secreto  
Mi corazón guardará  
Todo lo he soñado  
Y era contigo.  


Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.  


Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que está  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
Y eres mi ángel de paz.  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.  


Aquí estoy,  
tú también,

Aunque sea en la imaginación, babe.

 

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvCfRNkk1go>)

Lena se levanta y a paso lento sale del departamento de Julia, limpia los rastros del llanto amargo pero ha sabido desde el principio que no ha debido aprovecharse de la situación, sólo ella tiene la culpa por ilusionarse pronto. Conforme camina, los recuerdos de la maravillosa noche que ha pasado con Julia y que ahora se ve empañada por sus frías palabras pero no se arrepiente de lo que ha pasado.

Debe ir a casa pero en ese estado, no puede hacerlo…  No en ese estado, debe aclarar su mente y calmarse.

***

Julia se siente fatal por lo que ha pasado y aún más por las palabras y el trato que ha tenido con Lena, le ha lastimado en lo más profundo pero se dice a sí misma que alejarla y cortar lo que sea que esté iniciando entre ellas pero no se puede negar que Lena le hace sentir de una manera que nunca antes se ha sentido pero no puede dejarse arrastrar por una “simple” pasión y arriesgarse en algo que no tendrá futuro… Aunque no está segura de ello, pues no ha dado oportunidad de que esto pase pues debe contemplar la idea de que Marina tal vez no despierte, que tonta ha sido al terminar con la oportunidad que la vida le ha ofrecido al lado de Lena.

Pero también debe aprender a vivir con el hecho de que ha engañado a su “amada” esposa, que irónica es la vida pues ella se ha jactado de esperar el tiempo que sea a Marina; su cuerpo le ha traicionado al estar en completa abstinencia durante unos meses, aunque lo que no puede negar es que Lena es lo bastante hermosa para llamar su atención y no puede negar que su enigmática personalidad introvertida le atrajo desde que la conoce.

Su cabeza le da vueltas por la confusión además de la terrible resaca que tiene, pero debe pensar en cómo sacará a Lena de su cabeza y olvidar lo que pasó, tiene que poner una gran distancia de por medio para no confundir las cosas en adelante y no darle falsas esperanzas a Lena pero teniéndola cerca no cree que sea posible olvidar lo perfecto y hermoso de su cuerpo; recuerdos de lo que ha pasado la noche anterior invaden su mente y provocan una reacción natural en su cuerpo y lo puede notar en su entrepierna así que decide darse un baño para aligerar el malestar de su cabeza que está punzando.

 

 

Diamantes amarillos de la luz,  
Ahora estamos al lado del otro,  
A medida que su sombra cruza la mina,  
Lo que se necesita volver a la vida.  


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

“No, Lena discúlpame pero esto es un error… Amo a tu hermana y esto… Fue un error, seguramente estábamos muy borrachas y no sabíamos lo que… “Sus pensamientos sólo giran en torno a lo que ha pasado cuando Julia ha despertado y le ha visto a su lado; no puede evitar recordar su rostro de expresión apacible cuando le ha contemplado durante largo tiempo antes de quedarse dormida después de que han hecho el amor. “No, no… Entiéndelo Lena… Fue un error del cual me arrepiento por haberle sido infiel a Marina… Yo la amo y esto no debió pasar “Sus palabras son como dagas clavándose en su frágil corazón ilusionado, que tonta ha sido al crearse una vida al lado de Julia y acelerar las cosas sin dejar que fluyan de manera natural, seguramente Julia ya no la querrá ver ni pasar tiempo a su lado.

“Pero, ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Qué pasará si Marina no despierta…? ― La esperaré hasta el final de mis días…  No hay un nosotros, olvida lo que pasó como yo lo haré…” Esas últimas palabras le taladran la mente.

“LA ESPERARÉ HASTA EL FINAL DE MIS DÍAS…  NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, OLVIDA LO QUE PASÓ COMO YO LO HARÉ… LA ESPERARÉ HASTA EL FINAL DE MIS DÍAS…  NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, OLVIDA LO QUE PASÓ COMO YO LO HARÉ… LA ESPERARÉ HASTA EL FINAL DE MIS DÍAS…  NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, OLVIDA LO QUE PASÓ COMO YO LO HARÉ… LA ESPERARÉ HASTA EL FINAL DE MIS DÍAS…  NO HAY UN NOSOTROS, OLVIDA LO QUE PASÓ COMO YO LO HARÉ…”

Sus frías palabras y la mirada que le ha dedicado antes de salir, le hieren profundamente pero ha debido prepararse para un primer rechazo debido a la culpabilidad que siente Julia.

Deambula por las calles y sin saber en qué momento y cómo ha mandado un mensaje a Tania para que vaya a buscarla, se siente tan perdida y desorientada que camina sin mirar hacia dónde va, camina de manera lenta y ausente pero con el maquillaje un poco corrido manchando su cara y el mismo atuendo de la noche anterior aunque ahora y llama la atención de las personas que van temprano a sus trabajos, en especial la de los hombres que no le han quitado la mirada a su hermosa figura pero a ella no le importa pues sólo le interesa una sola persona. El ruido de la ciudad apenas comienza mientras ella camina sin rumbo escapando sólo por un poco de ser atropellada al no prestar atención.

¿Cómo rayos se supone que va a olvidar lo que ha pasado, si desde hace tiempo ha deseado que pasara? ¿Cómo se supone que va olvidar lo que siente por Julia de la noche a la mañana así de fácil aún después de lo que ha pasado? Ahora su corazón se ha encaprichado más y late más fuerte por Julia, no imaginó nunca que compartir una unión tan íntima con Julia le haría desear más aunque sea algo masoquista puesto que Julia le ha dejado en claro que todo aquello ha sido un completo error mientras continua caminando sin saber a dónde ir para tratar de calmar su dolor.

 

  
Es como me siento, no lo puedo negar,  
pero tengo que dejarlo ir.  


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia siente como el agua tibia de la regadera se desliza juguetonamente por su cuerpo empapándolo por completo, se siente mal por decirle todo aquello a la pobre de Lena ni tampoco haberle corrido prácticamente de su casa de esa manera y en el estado en que ha salido puede suponer que está destrozada, ha sido muy cruel de su parte cuando ella misma ha sido tan o más culpable que Lena por haber dejado que sus instintos y hormonas tomasen el control de su cuerpo y la pobre de Lena sólo estuvo allí para ayudarla, ella ha sido quien se ha aprovechado de la situación de manera inconsciente y Lena de lo único que es culpable es de confesarle estar enamorada de ella pero ella no puede corresponderle o ¿sí?

Se regaña a sí misma al pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de corresponder a los sentimientos de Lena pero le confunden lo que despierta en ella, se siente ¿feliz a su lado? No, no puede ser posible, ella está casada con su HERMANA, lo que le hace una mujer intocable.

“¿Cómo reaccionarían mis suegros, mis padres, Tania, Marina y Vika? No puede hacerle eso a Marina sabiendo que algún día va a despertar… Julia tienes que olvidarla pero ¿cómo hacerlo sintiendo esto…?”

Se inclina hacia delante y recarga su cabeza en la pared de los controles de la regadera mientras el agua sigue mojando y resbalando por sus cabellos, ladinas lagrimas resbalan por sus ojos confundiéndose con el agua y se levanta sólo para recargar su espalda en la fría pared mientras se desliza por ella hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, ¿Cómo se supone que verá a la cara a sus suegros y a Marina cuando vaya de visita? Ha traicionado la confianza que le han conferido al dormir con Lena pero estar con ella le ha despertado sensaciones que nunca antes ha sentido, debe aclarar sus sentimientos antes de que sus corazón termina más confundido de lo que ya está y para eso… Tendrá que alejarse de Lena, tal vez lo que siente desaparezca a la distancia y o… Crezca aún más y cuando quiera arriesgarse, pierda su oportunidad pero sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

Levanta perezosamente su cuerpo y cierra el grifo, abre la puerta transparente empañada por el vapor del agua tibia y sale para tomar una toalla mientras seca su cuerpo y se envuelve en ella; se siente fatal por lo mal que se ha portado con Lena, “lo mejor será disculparme y evitar verla por un tiempo pero, ¿Por qué siento que no me bastará para sentirme bien?...”

Lo que no sabe Julia es que la distancia que piensa poner entre Lena y ella ni las consecuencias que ha traído consigo esa noche juntas le hará borrar lo que comienza a sentir pues ha perdido noción de todo lo relacionado con esa noche al pensar sólo en cómo hará para reparar su falta como esposa ante Marina y lo que quiere hacer tal vez le afectará más de lo que piensa pues sus actos y decisiones pueden afectar para siempre la vida de cierta personita, que no es Vika, en un futuro no muy lejano pues no está pensando fríamente.      

 

  
Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.  


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Tania y Natalia se conducen por la calle donde Lena les ha dicho que está y poco les ha importado salir en pijama y pantuflas de corte infantil para ellas, Lena está a tan sólo unas cuantas calles del departamento de Julia, la encuentran en un estado aturdido y ausente, Tania se apresura a bajar del BMW de su amiga para ir donde su hermana y le abraza de manera protectora queriendo calmar todo su dolor en ese instante.

No hay palabras en ese momento que puedan calmar y reconfortar a la pobre de Lena, quien mantiene su actitud ausente además de que su ojos no tiene brillo alguno, Tania intuye que algo ha salido mal con su plan pero no sabe qué y tiene miedo preguntar su hermana pues se ve tan afectada y nunca en su vida la ha visto de esa manera.

―Ven, vamos al coche… ― Le abraza por los hombros con las manos mientras le guía despacio.

Natalia se abstiene de preguntar y sólo conduce; el transcurso a casa de Natalia es silencioso envolviendo el ambiente en una incomodidad palpable tanto que Tania y Natalia sólo se limitan a mirarse fugazmente de vez en cuando, Tania cree saber qué ha pasado y por primera vez siente coraje hacia Julia pero está completamente equivocada pues piensa que Julia se ha atrevido a ultrajar a Lena; Lena entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama mientras que Tania lo hace frente a ella en el suelo y acaricia la parte de sus piernas que deja ver el vestido.

― ¿Quieres tomar un baño? ― Natalia camina delante de las hermanas acompañándolas hasta la habitación de huéspedes ― pediré que nos suban una tazas de café, ¿o prefieren un té?

―No, café está bien… ― Le dedica una mirada significativa y Natalia asiente mientras sale de la habitación a la suya para cambiarse.

―Nunca debí intentar algo… ― Comienza Lena comenzando a llorar.

― ¿Qué pasó, por qué estás así…Se ha atrevido a tocarte contra tu voluntad? ― Pregunta conteniendo el coraje.

―No, claro que no… Nunca me forzaría, me he entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma… ― Solloza ― Y ha sido el momento más maravilloso de mi vida, mejor de lo que había podido imaginar, fue muy dulce conmigo pero esta mañana al verme despertar a su lado… Me ha dicho que la ama y que olvide lo que ha pasado, como si pudiera hacerlo… ― Se abraza a sí misma tratando de contener su corazón herido.

―Calma… ― Tania suspira con alivio al desechar todas las ideas negativas que ha podido imaginar acerca de Julia ― Tal vez sólo fue el sobresalto y la sorpresa del momento y lo que ha dicho no es lo que verdaderamente siente, tal vez esté confundida y aturdida con lo que pasó…

―No, ella lo ha dicho de una forma tan… Me ha mirado de la manera más fría que nunca imaginé, me ha atravesado el alma y destrozado mi corazón, me siento tan infeliz… ― Se encoje de hombros y tiembla un poco.

―Oh, Len… ― Se levanta y se sienta a su lado en la cama ― Creo que me precipité al decirte que intentaras algo con Julia… Creo que fue muy pronto, me siento tan culpable ― le abraza firmemente ― lo siento, perdóname por obligarte a hacer esto…

―No tengo nada que perdonarte, fui yo misma quien lo decidió… Tú no tuviste nada que ver, sabía que algo así podría pasar y aun así lo hice… ― Levanta su mirada hacia su hermana ― Esto fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar y debería sentirme totalmente arrepentida pero… ― Pausa y Tania le mira algo dubitativa.

― ¿Pero…?

―No lo estoy, estar con Julia había sido lo que deseaba… De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber arruinado mis pocas posibilidades de formar una vida con ella ― sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas ― pero ha sido los más hermoso que me ha pasado y nunca, nunca podré olvidarlo ― su mente siente remordimiento pero su cuerpo no ― sentiré la caricia de sus besos y sus manos por todo mi cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, incluso, creo que seguiré sintiendo sus caricia hasta después de mi mente ― su piel responde y se eriza ante la corriente eléctrica que le atraviesa el cuerpo.

―Bueno, al menos estás feliz… ― Sonríe por la sonrisa y la expresión en su rostro pues sus ojos tienen brillo otra vez haciéndole sentir radiante ― Hablaré con Julia…

―No, ella me ha pedido que olvidemos lo que ha pasado ― su cuerpo se ha tensado y su semblante alegre de hace unos momentos cambia.

―Debemos hacerle ver que está cometiendo una estupidez enorme… Me corresponde, a mí, como hermana dejarle algunas cosas en claro ― empuña con fuerza sus manos.

―No, por favor… ― Susurra de manera susurrante y casi inaudible ― Te lo suplico, no lo hagas… Si me quieres, no lo harás… ― Toma sus manos entre las suyas.

 

  
Una luz a través de una puerta abierta,  
El amor y la vida voy a dividir,  
Se alejan porque yo necesito más,  
Sentir el latido del corazón en mi mente.  


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qtpYTXQnIQ> NA: me encantó está canción para esta escena porque la escuché en un video con Sailor Moon, adoro Sailor Moon así que ustedes disculpen)  

Tania mira con cierto desconcierto a Lena pero asiente, le duele verla desecha de esa manera pues ella ha sido quien le ha animado para salir con Julia pero ahora todo resulta un desastre y no quiere verla sufrir, nunca antes la ha visto tan afectada y dice para sí misma que tiene que hacer de intermediaria y cupido entre Lena y Julia si quiere que todo se solucione o al menos intentar hacerlo si es que Julia no quiere darse una oportunidad con Lena así que cruza los dedos mentalmente para anular cualquier promesa que se pueda hacer y que sus palabras queden anuladas si quiere hacer lo que tiene en mente.

―Está bien, lo prometo.

Lena le ve agradecida y se levanta para ir al baño dejando sus cosas sobre la cama, Tania le ve caminar con desgano y suspira con pesadez mientras comienza a pensar que es lo qué hará con respecto a Julia; debe hablar sin rodeos puesto que ya sabe sobre lo que Lena siente por ella y saber si hay alguna posibilidad de arreglar las cosas.

Lena se mira al espejo y ve su rostro manchado por el maquillaje corrido, ve claramente las horas invertidas en su arreglo y ahora mismo cree que ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo haber intentado llamar de esa forma la atención de Julia pero no puede ni tampoco quiere cambiar lo que ha pasado así que decide que haber estado con ella será el recuerdo más lindo que guardará como las ardillitas guardan celosamente sus bellotas, se sonríe para levantarse el ánimo pero le es imposible porque el recuerdo de las duras y frías palabras de Julia no se borran de su mente y decide que lo mejor es tratar de relajarse con un baño largo por lo que comienza a quitarse la ropa pero el aroma de Julia ha quedado impregnado en su piel más que una fragancia de perfumería o un tatuaje y recuerdos de su noche especial viene a su mente haciéndola sonrojarse mientras el llanto de impotencia se apodera de ella nuevamente.

Tania siente la vibración del teléfono de Lena, toma su bolsa y busca entre sus cosas, lo toma y observa detenidamente la pantalla donde lee: “usted tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto y un mensaje de voz, ¿desea abrirlos…?”

Siente curiosidad por saber que dicen pero respeta la privacidad de su hermana aunque el gusanito de la curiosidad le ha mordido muy fuerte y presiona en la pantalla de táctil del celular ABRIR y MOSTRAR MENSAJES.

― “Lena disculpa mis palabras y mi comportamiento esta mañana, no debí tratarte de esa manera, discúlpame por favorJ” ¿Julia? Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado y yo averiguaré de qué se trata ― su cerebro trabaja a marchas forzadas para hablar con Julia y ponerle en claro que no hará sufrir a Lena  mientras abre el mensaje de voz.

―Sé que me excedí en lo que te dije esta mañana y por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, tal vez esto no te alivie el mal momento que te hice pasar pero… Amo a  Marina y no quiero que esto que pasó arruine nuestra amistad y hermandad, estoy segu… ― Tania corta la reproducción del mensaje y mira hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Duda un momento pero al final se decide y los borra mientras piensa que es lo mejor, “Julia, lo siento querida cuñada pero no quiero que afectes más a Lenita, te adoro pero no permitiré que le hagas daño… Creo que lo mejor es que tengan cierta distancia mientras aclaras lo que siente o pienses bien que es lo que quiere…” Vuelve a colocar el teléfono en la bolsa justo cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abre y sus nervios se apoderan de su pensamiento provocándole un sobre salto.

 

  
Es la forma en que siento que no puedo negar,  
Pero tengo que dejarlo ir.

 

  
***   ***  ***   ***   ***   ***

Al salir del largo baño, se viste con unos cómodos y holgados pantalones deportivos junto a una playera de manga larga con cuello en V de color azul y ve su teléfono en la mesita de noche, le mira dudosa pero le lo tomo y comienza a teclear un mensaje en la pantalla táctil enviando al terminar pero decide marcar el número al que ha enviado el mensaje para musitar algunas palabras aunque considera que tienen poca coherencia, es lo que siente en ese momento.

Justo cuando tono del mensaje de voz ha dejado de grabar, se arrepiente por lo que hecho y se siente tan culpable por los lágrimas, que intuye, Lena ha derramado por su causa, “soy una imbécil, Lena sólo me ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad a su lado y yo… Pero comprende Julia, estás casada y la relación no tiene futuro, ¿o sí? Nunca lo sabrás porque dejaste ir esa posibilidad… No, no Julia concéntrate, tu prioridad son tu esposa e hija, calma la calentura de tu cuerpo… Pero esto no es simple deseo, siento que es más fuerte y no puedo controlarlo, me siento tan confundida… ¿Qué me has hecho Lena?“

No sabe que pensar sobre este último pensamiento pues ha recordado un poco de lo que ha pasado la noche anterior, su cuerpo reacciona  ante las caricias que son como fantasmas en este momento, su piel se eriza y todo en ella reacciona ante ello pues es consciente de que no logrará olvidar el hermoso momento que ha pasado con Lena, quien le ha entregado su primera vez de una manera pura e inocente sin la intención de dañarla en ningún momento a ella, un alma en pena que casi ha olvidado el calor que puede recibir cuando se está con otra persona.

Lo que siente por Lena la confunde pues sus sentimientos se contradicen con los que siente hacia Marina, no puede estar enamorada de ambas ¿o sí? Pero de algo está segura, no puede escoger a una sobre la otra porque a partir de este momento ambas pasarán a ser parte importante de su vida, así que está en un dilema.

¿Qué puede hacer? Se levanta de la cama, donde ha permanecido con la mirada perdida durante mucho tiempo pensando en qué hacer, camina descalza hacia su mini bar, sabe que es muy temprano para una copa pero lo necesita, el alcohol no es buen consejero pero algunas veces es necesario para olvidar , ¿no?

 

  
Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.  


 

***   ***  ***   ***   ***   ***

Han pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Julia y Lena estuvieron juntas, Julia ha evitado encontrarse a solas con Lena y las pocas veces en que lo han estado, el silencio incómodo las envuelve sin saber que decir y cuando hablan, Julia sólo dice lo necesario.

―Julia, ¿podemos hablar? ― Lena se acerca un poco temerosa a Julia mientras está sentada en la sala.

―Lena... Creí que dejamos las cosas en claro, olvidemos lo qué pasó y listo… Haz tu vida y déjame continuar la mía al lado de Marina como era antes… Pretendamos que esto no pasó, ¿sí? ― Su tono de voz termina con las pocas esperanzas de que ha tenido Lena de arreglar las cosas a su favor.

Lena se ha enfocado en sus estudios para mantenerse ocupada y distraer su mente, el final del semestre está cerca y quiere salir con notas excelentes pero su rostro muestra una felicidad que no existe pues su interior es como una columna de edificio a punto de colapsar; le duele la indiferencia de Julia cuando están a solas y más al saber por qué la  evita para no comprometer las cosas, a su parecer ha empezado a cumplir lo que dijo, olvidar lo que ha pasado entre ellas pero lo que no sabe es que Julia también lo está pasando fatal por todo esto de poner distancia entre ellas aunque lo que le preocupa son los malestares matutinos cuando se levanta entre ellos los más notorios son los mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor sin aparente razón y el retraso de su periodo menstrual, cosa que sí le preocupa demasiado pues intuye que puede ser y se lo ha confesado a Tania, quien le ha ayudado a ocultar lo qué le pasa.

Julia ha tomado el vicio de beber casi media o una botella de vodka por las noches para poder dormir, parece ser que se ha tomado muy en serio lo de que el alcohol ayuda a olvidar pero en su caso, no es así, pues estar ese estado le ha hecho recordar mil y una veces lo mismo pero con mayor intensidad, su rostro muestra un terrible cansancio a causa de los estragos que el exceso de alcohol está dejando en su cuerpo y su rostro muestra ojeras de un impresionante tamaño pues también ha tenido incontables pesadillas en las que Marina aparece y el recrimina lo que ha hecho, pero para evitar ver a Lena, ha dejado de llevar a Vika a casa de sus abuelos con la misma frecuencia de antes y esto los ha alarmado un poco.

― ¿Qué le pasará a Julia? ― Comenta Sergey de pronto una noche a la hora de la cena ― Hace día que la noto muy extraña, hasta parece enferma.

―Pues tiene días que no viene por acá, extraño tanto a Vika ― comenta Inessa algo nostálgica por la ausencia de su nieta.

―Se lo comenté a Oleg cuando fui a visitarlo y me dijo que ha tomado el vicio del alcohol y  me encontré a Julia de casualidad cuando iba saliendo de la oficina de Oleg, parece estar peor que cuando tuvieron el accidente, luce muy demacrada.

― ¿De verdad? ― Interviene Tania algo sorprendida.

―Sí, parece que no duerme bien y que apenas come pero al parecer le ha contratado una niñera a Vika ― comenta preocupado y tomando un poco de comida con el tenedor ― por cierto la cena está deliciosa.

Lena a penas y huele lo servido en su plato, se lleva la mano para cubrir su boca y nariz porque el olor le parece desagradable por lo que se apresura a levantarse corriendo hacia su habitación, tanto Sergey como Inessa le ven sorprendidos pues estas “salidas” del comedor se han vuelta más frecuentes y ambos intuyen lo mismo pero se niegan a creerlo mientras que Tania se levanta para ir a ver a como está Lena.

―Iré a ver a Lena ― Inessa intenta levantarse.

―No te preocupes, mamá… Iré yo ― interviene Tania apresuradamente adelantándose a su madre y prácticamente corriendo hacia las escaleras.

 

  
Diamantes amarillos de la luz,  
Ahora estamos al lado del otro,  
A medida que su sombra cruza la mina,  
Lo que se necesita volver a la vida.

  
***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Unos golpecitos tímidos en su puerta le hacen sobresaltarse mientras intenta mantener la cabeza fuera del retrete, ha permanecido hincada tratando de contener sus malestares y jala la palanca cuando cree que ha sido todo, es la tercera vez que ha vuelto el estómago en el día.

― ¿Len estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo o quieres tomar un té? ― La voz de Tania entrando a la habitación le tranquiliza.

―No… Estoy bi… ― Las náuseas vuelven y otras vez vomita, Tania corre a su lado para sostenerla antes de que  sus brazos resbalen.

―Esto me preocupa, mamá y papá ya sospechan algo… Debemos salir de dudas, Len.

―No quiero decepcionarlos, además, ¿Qué les diré sobre quien es el padre…O en este caso su madre? No puedo decirles que es Julia, no puedo decirles que estoy enamorada de mi cuñada, la esposa de Marina… ¿Qué pensarán?

―Ellos te aman tanto como a Marina y a mí, sabrán comprender que en el corazón no se manda… Ellos te seguirán queriendo aun así.

―No lo creo, tal vez se sientan decepcionados… Yo soy una mala persona…

―No tu eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener, yo estoy contigo… Debemos confirmar si estás o no embarazada y si lo estás debemos decirle a Julia…― sale un momento del cuarto de baño para ir a su habitación y volver con una cajita alargada para entregársela a Lena.

Lena levanta su rostro hacia su hermana y le mira con su semblante pálido como un animalito asustado pidiendo refugio y comida pero toma la cajita y la abre para encontrarse con una prueba de embarazo, eso le deja aturdida.

― ¡No! No quiero decirle, si es positivo… Ella no querrá saber nada de mí… Yo…

―Len, no creo que Julia reaccione así, es más… Yo creo que está así porque aún está confundida y no sabe qué hacer pero deja que hable con ella….

―Si lo haces, dejarás de ser mi hermana y dejaré de hablarte… Ya he tomado una decisión... Si el resultado es positivo me iré y no sabrán nada de mí, Julia dejó muy claro que no quiere nada conmigo así que no le diré nada, ni tu tampoco lo harás ― le mira amenazante y Tania asiente mientras piensa cómo hará para adelantar las cosas.

Lena sigue los pasos ilustrados en la cajita de la prueba y espera junto a Tania el tiempo indicado, los minutos pasan haciéndose eternos para Lena pero ha llegado el momento de confirmar las sospechas.

Tania mira a Lena llorar cuando ve con incredulidad la pequeña prueba con el resultado y está resbala de sus temblorosas manos cayendo al piso, Tania la levanta y casi se ahoga y se atraganta con su propia saliva, no puede creerlo, su cuñada será madre de sus dos sobrinos pero de diferente madre, ¿Qué pasará cuando se entere? Debe encontrar la forma de decírselo y pronto.

  
Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.

Hemos encontrado el amor en un lugar sin esperanza.


	11. Capítulo 11 Llegaste a mí (Ahora tú)

**Capítulo 11 Llegaste a mí (Ahora tú)**

La razón puede advertirnos sobre lo que conviene evitar; sólo el corazón el corazón nos dice que es preciso hacer.

Joseph Joubert

  
Sé que hay algo como resultado de tu sonrisa.   
Me doy cuenta por la mirada en tus ojos, sí.   
Has construido un amor pero ese amor se derrumba.   
Tu pedacito de cielo se vuelve muy oscuro.   
  
Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.   
Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.   
No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,   
Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.   
  
A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.   
Los preciosos momentos se pierden todos en la marea, sí.   
Desaparecen y nada es lo que parece.   
El sentimiento de pertenecer a tus sueños.   
  
Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.   
Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.   
No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,   
Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.   
  
Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas.   
Tanto para decir pero no puedes encontrar las palabras.   
El aroma de la magia, la belleza que ha sido   
Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento.   
  
Escucha a tu corazón, cuando te llama.   
Escucha a tu corazón, no hay otra cosa que puedas hacer.   
No sé adónde vas y no sé por qué,   
Pero escucha a tu corazón antes de decirle adiós.

 

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ycO7jS__NVg>)

 

La decisión está tomada pero Julia deberá decidir pronto si no quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a reír y poder formar la gran familia que tanto quiere, debe darse cuenta que tal vez está enamorada de una esperanza que poco a poco se apaga al estar esperando el despertar de Marina y que su vida se le está yendo en ello por lo que debe abrir los ojos y no dejar ir a Lena, debe escuchar la voz de su confundido corazón y no a su mente antes de que sea tarde y comenta una equivocación.

La vida sólo adquiere sentido por el amor. Es decir, cuanto más amor y capacidad de entrega poseamos, tanto más sentido tendrá nuestra vida.

Hesse Hermann

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Tania mira con estupefacción a Lena, quien se muestra decidida a hacer lo que sea para evitarle el sentimiento de arrepentimiento a Julia, pues no hay nada de lo cual se arrepienta ella ahora excepto claro cómo se dieron las cosas pero todo esto ha cambiado a partir de que se ha enterado de que en su vientre crece una vida nueva a la cual va a cuidar, proteger y amar siempre aun si deba hacerlo de su propia familia.

―Ahora que sabemos que estás embarazada, creo que debemos llevarte al ginecólogo para ver cómo va el crecimiento de mi sobrina o sobrino, ¿no crees?

―Sí, creo que iré en una semana más porque necesito hacer algunas cosas antes de irme.

―Len, ¿Por qué no piensas las cosas con más detenimiento? Ése bebé también es de Julia y creo que tiene todo el derecho de saberlo, estoy segura que te apoyará en lo que pueda además no creo que le dé la espalda a su propia sangre… En cuanto a papá y a mamá ellos lo querrán tanto como a cualquiera de sus nietos, no veo porque debas salir huyendo…

―No creo que estarán orgullosos  de mí, no cuando sepan que estuve con Julia, la esposa de mi hermana y una mujer intocable para mí… Lo que hice estuvo mal y más por el hecho de que Julia es mi cuñada y en cuanto a Julia… ― Acaricia su vientre y baja la mirada para ver el lugar donde sabe crece la semilla de la unión de su eterno amor y ella misma ― No creo que quiera saber esto e incluso creo que tampoco le querrá a él… Es mejor que olvidemos este hecho, mañana le diré a papá que regresaré.

― ¿No esperarás a que termine el semestre al menos? No creo que a papá le agrade la idea.

―No importa, cuanto más tiempo pase aquí, esto será más notorio para todos…

―Pero, ¿Qué harás cuando vuelvas, cómo explicarás lo del bebé si vuelves? ― Tania le mira atónita.

―No lo haré, pero si lo hago en todo caso… Diré que soy madre soltera.

―Papá querrá saber quién es su padre… O en este caso, su madre ― sonríe por la ironía del asunto.

―Diré que le liberé de sus responsabilidades, tiene que bastar con ello porque no hablaré del asunto… ― Sabiendo que su padre querrá saber más del asunto.

Tania se acerca y le abraza con fuerza para transmitirle en el abrazo toda la fuerza que le es posible dándole a entender que está y estará con ella pues se siente algo culpable con respecto a la situación en que está su hermana pues en parte es su culpa al animarle para intentar estar con Julia así que hablará con más seriedad con Julia y apresurarle a actuar.

―Gracias, Tan… Por estar conmigo siempre… ― Se aferra al abrazo y suelta unas lágrimas.

―Por nada, es lo que hacemos las hermanas, oye no llores que no quiero verte más así pero te perdono porque sé que es por las hormonas… ― Bromea sintiendo unas punzadas en su ser y limpiando algunas cuantas que también se le han escapado ― siempre te apoyaré, pero en parte esto es también mi culpa por alentarte a hacer algo que no querías… Perdóname, Len ― se separa y baja la mirada. 

―No es tu culpa, fui yo quien al final decidió hacerlo, no te culpes ― levanta el rostro de Tania alzándole la barbilla ― nunca lo hagas… ― Le regala una sincera sonrisa ― Porque sin ti, no tendría este maravilloso regalo, porque eso es lo que es…

Tania le devuelve la sonrisa y ambas salen del cuarto de baño, Lena siendo ayudada por su hermana pues se siente débil.

Y tal como ha predicho Tania, la noticia que Lena les ha comunicado a sus padres no les ha sentado de maravilla y buscan por todos los medios convencerle de que se quede; tal noticia ha causado tanto revuelo en el círculo cercano de los Katin que cuando Julia decide llevar a Vika de visita con sus abuelos, tal acontecimiento le cae como balde de agua helada y se siente tan culpable porque dicha decisión puede estar influenciada por ella misma.

Tania llega a casa con Lena, pues ahora que sabe de su delicado estado, no se separa de ella casi ningún instante, ambas sonreían pero al entrar en la sala y ver a Julia de pie junto al sofá más grande sujetando a Vika mientras esta intentaba caminar sola sujetando a su madre con sus pequeñas manitas los dedos índices de Julia dejando comparar la diferencia de tamaño. Lena se ha puesto pálida al ver a Julia además que su deplorable aspecto cansino y enfermo le causa cierta preocupación pues parece que lleva noches sin dormir y días sin descansar bien y Tania no pierde detalle de esto pues Julia también se muestra algo sorprendida y con expresión descompuesta mientras piensa maliciosamente “esta es mi oportunidad”.

Julia se aclara la garganta mientras intenta romper el silencio incómodo que ha rodeado la atmósfera en ese momento tratando de disimular lo difícil de la situación al estar Lena presente mientras que Lena intenta estar lo más desconectada de la plática en este momento. Tania casi corre a tomar a Vika en sus brazos para mimarla y consentirla pues tiene mucho tiempo sin verle.

Pasan casi toda la tarde hablando sobre cosas sin importancia e Inessa invita a Julia a cenar pero más que aceptar por gusto, decide quedarse por obligación y para que sus suegros pasen tiempo con su nieta.

 

 

Antes de ti, no,   
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.   
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,   
pero esta historia me cambió...   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

― ¿Qué te ha mantenido tan ocupada, Julia? Hemos resentido mucho la ausencia de ambas ― comenta Inessa.

―Ciertos asuntos que han ocupado mi tiempo y que no pueden esperar a ser resueltos y he estado pensando en tomarme una vacaciones para dedicarle más tiempo a Vika  ― dedicando un mirada furtiva a Lena siendo captada por Tania ― además de que el trabajo en la oficina me ha mantenido ocupada y por eso no he podido traer a Vika antes y por ello les pido disculpas…

―No tienes por qué, te comprendemos…

La cena termina y pasan a la sala para continuar charlando, la plática se ha extendido hacia otros temas y la atención se centra en la partida inesperada de Lena, Julia se muestra algo preocupada por ello pero lo disimula; Tania aprovecha que Julia se ha levantado al baño para interceptarla y hablar.

―Julia, debemos hablar…

―Tú dirás ― le mira algo preocupada.

―Es sobre lo que pasó con Lena.

―… ― Julia se pone tensa y Tania lo siente al verla pasar saliva ― ¿Qué sabes sobre eso?

―Todo, incluso sé que le pediste que lo olvidara… Y creo que no le será posible.

― ¿Por qué? Yo ya lo hice…― Tania detecta su mentira cuando desvía su mirada.

―Pero para ella no es tan fácil… ¿Sabías que ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo?

―No, pero debes entender que yo no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos porque estoy casada con Marina, tu hermana… Esto no está bien…. Yo…

― ¿No está bien según quién? Lo que yo entiendo es que tú sientes algo por Lena pero tienes miedo y estas confundida.

― ¿Y qué si yo siento algo por Lena? Nunca podríamos tener una relación bien vista por nuestros padres, yo no quiero ser la causante de que Lena pierda el cariño de sus padres…

―Entonces, no lo niegas… Sí sientes algo por ella ― más que pregunta, es una afirmación ― Si la quieres por qué no intentas algo, ignora lo que piensen los demás, defiende tus convicciones y enfrenta tus miedos ― le anima.

―Yo… No puedo hacerle esto a Marina, ella no merece esto ―  Julia baja la mirada.

―Pero no estás segura de que despierte pronto, quizá no lo haga nunca… ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar dejar esta nueva oportunidad? ― Tania se acerca y coloca una mano en su hombro presionándolo un poco ―Abre los ojos y piensa en lo feliz que puedes ser con alguien más, con Lena…

―No, no puedo… Yo estoy casada con SU hermana, debo ser fiel y respetar mis votos pronunciados en el altar, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo que traicione el voto de fidelidad que ya anulé al haber estado con Lena?... ― Encara algo molesta y dolida a Tania

―Respetas tanto tu voto de fidelidad… Entonces, ¿Por qué te has acostado con Lena?

―… ― La pregunta le agarra de sorpresa y no sabe que responder por un momento pero se recupera ― Fue un momento de debilidad, además estaba muy borracha para poder reaccionar y juraría por un momento que estaba con Marina, Lena es tan idéntica a Marina que me confundí…

―Pero Lena no es Marina, es Lena pero si decides tomar tu oportunidad con ella, no lo hagas solo porque se parece a tu esposa en coma… Ella merece que la quieras por la persona que es.

― Ya he hecho suficiente daño, lo siento no puedo… Aún no puedo aclarar mis emociones y sentimientos ― Retira su mano de su hombro y comienza a caminar.

―Si no te decides tal vez cometas un grave error que cambie la vida de una inocente personita… ― Tania le mira cuando Julia se gira y le dedica una mirada dubitativa ― Sólo piensa en las consecuencias que algunas veces pueden tener tus actos y “errores”, tal vez te puedas arrepentir para toda la vida por lo que estás haciendo… ― Tania se acerca y encara algo molesta a Julia ― Pero desde ahora te digo que no dejaré que sigas lastimando a mi hermana, que te quede claro Julia y si lo sigues haciendo, tal vez se me olvidará que eres mi cuñada…

Julia no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de Tania y medita sobre lo de cambiar la vida de una inocente personita, “¿Será Vika? No lo creo, ¿A qué se referiría con eso? ¿Arrepentirme? ¿Qué consecuencias pueden tener mis actos y “errores”? Lena se va pero no puedo sentirme aliviada por ello, al contrario me duele pensar que no la veré más pero no puedo decir que puedo hacer algo para retenerla ¿Por qué me duele pensar que se irá? Si yo he dicho que no siento nada por ella… Un momento, Julia, ¿Qué sientes en verdad por ella? Si no aclaras tus sentimientos pronto tal vez no la vuelvas a ver…”

Las palabras de Tania le han puesto a pensar y pensar pero no puede determinar qué hacer pero entre más piensa en ello, se siente más presionada porque sabe que Lena se irá aunque no está segura de la fecha exacta y cree que lo hará al final del semestre como todos pero no saben que los planes de Lena se adelantarán mucho más.

 

  
Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,   
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.   
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,   
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia contempla la vista de la ciudad que le regala la posición de su oficina en el último de su torre de oficinas, sus brazos descansan tras su espalda mientras su mirada se pierde en los recientes acontecimientos, su mente es un mar de confusiones y los pensamientos se acumulan provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza, masajea su sien derecha y acaricia su barbilla mirando hacia abajo mientras coloca su manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir azul marino.

“No puedo seguir así… No puedo permitir que se vaya por mi causa, ¿Cómo es que si no siento nada por ella me duele pensar que se va lejos? ¿Es porque me siento culpable de su decisión? No, ella sabe que amo a Marina y no podré llegar a amarla o tal vez… ¿Pero qué es lo que realmente siento por ella, la quiero o…La amo?”.

Las emociones en su cuerpo están a flor de piel y sus pensamientos al igual que su mente son un mar de confusiones, todo está pasando rápidamente… Su acercamiento, sus largas horas llenas de conversaciones, primera noche juntas, el arrepentimiento de su “engaño”, su discusión, su alejamiento, la decisión de Lena de irse…

Despeina sus lacios y bien peinados cabellos oscuros con desesperación para bajar sus manos y desabrochar los primeros dos botones mientras se desajusta su corbata gris, regresa su atención a la montaña de papeles y planos que le hacen falta revisar, suspira con pesadez para caminar a la silla detrás del escritorio dejándose caer fatigada de su complicada existencia, ¿Por qué todo en su vida tenía que ser tan complicado?   

Hunde su atención en los papeles que son importantes y llevan cerca de tres días sin revisar, intenta concentrarse en leer minuciosamente los términos y acuerdos que le pueden ser beneficiosos o llevarla a ella, a su padre y a toda la familia a la ruina pero no consigue hacerlo, se echa hacia atrás recargándose en el respaldo de su silla que por ahora le da dolor de espaldas por lo que se pasa la mano por ésta y la soba con fuerza para después seguir con su cuello.

Los parpados le pesan un poco y supone que tiene unas enormes ojeras en sus ojos pues no ha podido dormir más de tres horas por las noches y no es porque Vika no la deje hacerlo sino porque la situación con Lena le confunde y mucho, le duele estar distanciada de ella pues con Vika se porta normal pero cuando ella llega a donde están, Lena sale huyendo con excusas tontas; su pequeña reciente esto pues al parecer comienza a verla como su madre y han formado un vínculo más especial que con Tania, Inessa o su madre Larissa pero no puede ser porque Marina es su madre y Lena su tía, ¿por qué le duele su ausencia entonces?

No puede arrepentirse pues ella misma ha decido poner distancia de por medio entre ellas y Lena lo ha facilitado todo decidiendo regresar a América; no puede negar que Lena ha sido una gran ayuda con Vika pero al irse Lena siente como si una parte de su ser se quedará vacía y sin ella no estará completa, es casi la misma sensación que tiene al no tener a Marina a su lado y no sabe que es lo que más la confunde y le lastima, si es la ausencia y partida de Lena o la falta de Marina al lado de ella y Vika.

Necesita definir qué siente por Lena para no cometer un error, sabe que ama a Marina pero ¿y por Lena?, “Sin duda es hermosa con esos rizos pelirrojos cayéndole como cascada por los hombros enmarcando su blanquísima piel de porcelana cubierta de pecas y esos enigmáticos y preciosos ojos verdigrises, además de los infantiles hoyuelos que se le forman al sonreír junto a su risa angelical… Se parece tanto a Marina…”piensa un momento, Lena NO ES Marina.

Eso es lo que la confunde pues cree ver en Lena a su Marina y eso no puede ser, ambas se parecen pero cada una es diferente en su personalidad, ¿Es por su parecido con Marina que se ha acostado con Lena? ¿Fue su ferviente deseo volver a estar con Marina lo que le ha llevado a seducir a Lena? ¿En realidad estuvo soñando con Marina o relámete ha sentido algo por Lena mientras han estado juntas, haciendo el amor? ¿Siente al menos atracción por Lena o…Puede ser algo más?

 Su cabeza da vueltas y golpea el escritorio con su puño cerrado y tira todos los documentos sobre éste respirando con agitación mientras se toma del cabello y lo alborota, se levanta caminado hacia el mini bar de su oficina y saca una botella de whiskey para servir en un vaso, una copa no le caerá mal para aclarar su mente o ¿sí?  

 

  
Y ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, amor,   
y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena está triste, mira por la ventana de su habitación y recuerda las caricias de las suaves manos y los labios de Julia por todo su cuerpo, el sabor de su besos en sus boca, la manera en que la ha acariciado delicada y suavemente mientras han estado juntas…

Todo su cuerpo aún tiene la marca y el calor del tacto de Julia, aunque se vaya nunca podrá intentar borrar a Julia de su mente pues se ha clavado en su piel y en su corazón como la tinta de un tatuaje.

Pero la indiferencia de Julia le duele y le dice que no importa en la vida de Julia, que la considera un error de magnitud mayúscula en su vida y lo ha comprobado cunado no se ha dignado en verla a los ojos o prestarle la debida atención ni siquiera un momento durante toda su estadía así que comienza a empacar las cosas más necesarias en una pequeña maleta para no levantar sospechas.

Se acerca a su escritorio y toma una libreta buscando una hoja limpia para comenzar a escribir una carta con una pequeña explicación  para Tania y los motivos para adelantar su viaje.

Se siente perdida y desolada, ni siquiera se ha despedido de sus amigas además de que tampoco les ha contado sobre su embarazo, su estado explosivo hormonal le hace sufrir más los cambios de humor de lo normal; las va a extrañar mucho, en especial a Alexandra y a Nastya, sus mejores amigas.

Toma sus objetos más personales y las introduce en su bolso, se siente nerviosa porque nunca antes ha pensado en hacer esto, nunca antes había contemplado la idea de irse de manera precipitada de casa de sus padres como una ladrona y le duele el posible desprecio que puede sufrir su pequeño o pequeña, ya se ha enamorado de la idea de estar embarazada y se dice a sí misma que eso es lo más bonito que ha surgido de toda la desafortunada situación y más que enfrentar las consecuencias se alegra de tener un trozo de Julia en sus entrañas y es hasta en este entonces que piensa en cómo va a explicar el gran parecido que tendrá su bebé con Julia si no ha dicho el nombre del “otro” padre, si es que lo tiene, cuando quiera volver a visitar a sus padres.

Se enfrenta a cosas inciertas pero su pequeño le está dando las fuerzas para hacer aquello, ahora está más que segura de lo que está haciendo aunque no ha salido como lo había planeado pero no puede quejarse pues tiene que pensar primero en su bebé a partir de ahora.  

Pero antes de que logre terminar lo que hace, Tania entrad e improviso a la habitación y Lena se apresura a ocultar las cosas pero Tania le descubre al acercarse hasta el escritorio.

― ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí? ― Pregunta al ver varias cartas regadas en la mesa.

―… ― Lena baja la mirada y se levanta ― Sí, no quería despedirme porque sabía que esto me dolería más a mí que a ti ― admite con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Oh, tontita… Ven, quiero abrazarte por última vez, quizá no lo haga en mucho tiempo.

Ambas hermanas se abrazan mientras las lágrimas de una silenciosa despedida fluyen como río, esto hace que Tania adelante sus planes de ir a ver a Julia y hablar con ella por última vez para que impida que Lena se vaya.

― ¿Puedo acompañarte al aeropuerto?

―Me dolerá más si lo haces, así que prefiero que no… ― Lena decidida por lo que va a hacer, toma sus cosas para encaminarse hacia el taxi que le espera afuera pero antes de entrar regresa su mirada y ve la casa donde ha crecido pero sabe que eso la va a lastimar y se apresura a entrar.

Tania suspira con resignación al ver a Lena subirse en el taxi y suspira con alivio y se apresura a salir rumbo a su coche, necesita hacer una visita pronto.

 

 

Ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, oh, no,   
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.   
Ahora tú...

  


***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia permanece perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se sirve su tercer vaso de whiskey, mientras lo levanta y le observa con parsimonia aun divagando sobre lo que tiene que hacer pero la llamada de su secretaria le desconcentra y le hace mirar hacia el teléfono para dar autorización.

―Dígame Katia…

―Su cuñada la señorita Tania, desea hablar con usted pero ya le dije que usted ha pedido no ser molestada…

―No importa déjela pasar.

Suspira y recarga su rostro en su mano apoyando su codo en el escritorio mientras sostiene su vaso en la otra y agita su contenido de manera despreocupada y perezosa.

―Tan temprano y ya bebiendo, cuñadita…

―Es para relajar el cuerpo y olvidarme del mundo y mis problemas... Pero, ¿Qué te trae por acá? ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? ― Pregunta sarcástica.

―Pues… Sólo es una cosa.

―Tú dirás, te escucho.

―Como ya sabes, Lena se va… ― Julia se tensa un poco al escuchar el nombre de su cuñada y el objeto de su insomnio ― Y quiero detenerla.

― ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo? Ella ha decido irse, no sé qué tengo que hacer.

―Tienes y mucho, déjame decirte que eres una de las razones que la han orillado a tomar esa decisión.

―… ― No tiene palabras para refutar eso.

―Tengo razón y lo sabes, no puedes negarlo.

―Bu… Bueno sí, es cierto pero ella es la que ha decido irse.

―Sí pero es para no causarte más incomodidad… Dime algo Julia, ¿en verdad no sientes nada por ella? ― Mira expectante a Julia esperando la respuesta.

―Yo… ― Se siente atrapada y descubierta pues en una parte de ella sabe que esto es verdad ― Bueno, sí, sí me gusta un poco pero ya te dije que es porque se parece tanto a Marina…

―Pero ella no es Marina, contéstame algo… ¿En verdad no sentiste nada con ella cuando estuvieron juntas?

―… ― No puede responder pues los recuerdos de esa noche ya se han hecho más intensos y le han impedido olvidar lo que ha pasado.

―Dime, ¿en verdad te has sentido bien alejando de ella?

―Eh… Yo… Es mejor que pongamos distancia…

―Pero, ¿te servirá para olvidarla? ¿Cómo te has sentido desde que te alejaste de ella? Porque por lo que veo, no las has pasado bien…

―Bueno, Vika parece extrañarla mucho….

― ¿Y tú?

―… ― Suelta un suspiro largo y cansado ― La verdad es que yo también, he querido olvidarla pero no puedo… Sí, siento algo por ella pero no sé qué es…

― ¿Te sientes sola por las noches al recordar a Lena a tu lado?

―Sí…

 ― ¿Sientes que por más que quieras, no puedes olvidarla?

―Mentiría si lo niego, así que sí.

― ¿Deseas volver a sentir las caricias de Lena recorriendo tu cuerpo?

―Sí… ― Se ruboriza un poco.

― ¿Deseas lo mejor para ella, aun así no ella no esté a tu lado?

―… ― Baja la cabeza derrotada.

―Sin saber cómo o cuándo, ¿has soñado y deseado poder formar una familia con ella pero te sientes confundida?

―Sí… No puedo ni quiero pensar en dejarla ir.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te detiene? Porque a eso mi querida, se llama amor.

―No puedo, no es correcto.

―¡Bah! Si la quieres, ¿Por qué no puedes tomar tu oportunidad? Yo quiero verlas a ambas felices y si es juntas mejor, las personas que no entienden lo que es amor tal vez hablarán pero será por envidia porque ellos no son felices… ¿Y tú dejarás que se vaya tu nueva oportunidad?

Julia levanta la mirada hacia Tania y ve una sonrisa en sus labios al decirle aquello.

―No… Creo que…

―No quería hacer esto además de que Lena me matará por ello porque no quería que les dijera nada pero… Ella se va hoy…

― ¿Por qué se va tan pronto? Creí que se iba al terminar el semestre…

―No puede quedarse más tiempo, su estado no se lo permite.

― ¿Cuál estado?

―Tampoco quería que te dijera esto pero… Ella se va porque está… Ella está embarazada.

―… ― Julia casi se atraganta al escuchar eso ― ¿Có…? ¿Có…? ¿Cómo pasó? ― Su Voz se tiembla y se vuelve casi un susurro.

―Ay Jul, no me hagas darte una clase de biología porque tú sabes cómo se hacen los bebés y mira que ya tienes una hija y otro en camino ― Julia se sonroja ―  además de que habiendo tanta protección no usaron nada para protegerse, ¿o sí?― el sonrojo de Julia se vuelve más fuerte y mueve la cabeza negativamente mientras baja la cabeza como una niña a quien han reprendido por una travesura.

“Y no es para menos”, piensa Tania, “este bebé también es responsabilidad de ella y tiene que apoyar a Lena porque es su bebé además… Ella también es su madre y tiene derecho a verle crecer y disfrutar de los momentos más lindos junto a Lena y mi sobrinito o tal vez sobrinita…”

― ¿O es que acaso quieres perderte los momentos más lindos que puedes tener a su lado? ― Esta pregunta atrae la atención de Julia, quien ha levantado la cabeza y le ve directamente a los ojos, donde Tania puede percibir lo que quizá sea ¿determinación y decisión? ― ¿Y? ¿Qué decides? ― Le regala una sonrisa y asiente acercándole para palmear su espalda ― Anda, ve y detenla… ¡Corre! ― Cruza los dedos índices como quien quiere que su deseo se cumpla ― O será demasiado tarde ― esto último lo dice para sí misma cuando ve salir a Julia corriendo

Julia no le ha mirado y con prisas, apenas ha podido tomar su saco del perchero junto a la puerta y lo ha tirado al suelo al coger con rapidez la prenda que colgaba de él. 

―Cancele todas mis citas Katia, tengo algo que hacer…

―Pero, ¿y la junta con los inversionistas…?

―Esto es más importante ― responde saliendo de la oficina de presidencia Tania por su cuñada que parece un viento huracanado en ese momento.

 

 

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,   
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.   
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,   
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia ha salido corriendo de la imponente oficina, de la prisa olvida bajar por el ascensor y ha corrido por las escaleras desde el último piso llegando hasta el nivel del estacionamiento recordando en el camino que tal vez no lleve consigo las llaves de su auto por lo que comienza a tocar todos los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco encontrándolas en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y se apresura a llegar a su auto. Desactiva a la distancia, la alarma de su BMW para abrirlo entrando a prisa,   encendiéndolo al instante y pisando el acelerador dejando marcas de la llanta, el pobre guardia de seguridad apenas ha podido levantar abrir las puertas de seguridad cuando sale del edificio.

Su mente es un mar de confusiones y no presta atención al camino, ignora las la luces de los semáforos, no hay tiempo que perder pues el aeropuerto queda casi al otro lado del edificio en el que trabaja; rebaza y se escabulle entre los espacios que encuentra pero al parecer nada quiere actuar en su favor.

A solo unas cuadras hay un embotellamiento y sin darse cuenta, ha quedado atrapada en medio del mar de autos, suena la bocina del volante pero nada hace que se mueva la fila y eso la desespera por lo que golpea el volante enojada mientras se despeina los cortos cabellos negros y se recarga en él.

Piensa en darse por vencida al corroborar la hora en su reloj pero recuerda que el aeropuerto está cerca a unas cuadras rodeando por unas calles, desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y quita las llaves apagando el motor de su auto, pone el seguro y activa la alarma cuando comienza a correr confiando en que su condición física de adolescente no le falle, “piernas no me fallen, recuerden los partidos jugados”, piensa al correr más rápido pues estaba por hacer un recorrido de unas veinte vueltas de una cancha de soccer. 

***   ***   ***

Ha pasado cerca de una hora y media, desde que ha llegado al aeropuerto y ha esperado sentada en la incómoda silla de la sala de espera para que anuncien el vuelo que le llevara lejos de su amor, de su familia, de su casa…

Lena camina hacia el check in con una sencilla maleta en mano, no quiere usar el avión de su familia pues no quiere dar explicaciones, ¿pero qué va a hacer cuando su embarazo sea notorio y no pueda hacer más para ocultarlos pero más aún cuando nazca su pequeño o pequeña y sea idéntica a Julia? Piensa que va a ser lindo tener un pedacito de Julia para recordar, que el pequeño tenga los penetrantes azules de su madre para que al verlos le recuerden a su amor.

―Tranquilo mi pequeño pedacito de cielo… ― Se acaricia el vientre de apenas unas cuantas semanas al subir por las escaleras eléctricas ― mami te protegerá.

Tímidas resbalan por sus mejillas y se quiebra por su bebé es lo más importante, mira a su alrededor y ve un mar de gente llegando y yéndose en el aeropuerto; le duele irse así, como una ladrona pero qué más puede hacer además nadie la va a extrañar y Julia le ha dejado en claro que no le ama, que su momento juntas ha sido un error y se arrepiente de ello. 

Le duele tanto el rechazo de Julia que  es preferible poner distancia entre ambas desde hoy, prefiere llevarse aunque sea un poco de Julia y ese bebé tendrá todo el amor que nunca podrá recibir de su otra madre porque nunca le dejará solo.

Camina hacia otra vez a la sala de espera y toma asiento nuevamente en una de las sillas vacías, coloca la maleta a su lado y saca su pase de abordaje de su abrigo junto a su pasaporte, ve la hora y palpa los números en relieve que sobresalen no puede evitar pensar en todo lo que deja atrás.

  


Y ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, amor,   
y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Sus piernas ya no dan para más pero ha llegado al aeropuerto y sonríe por ello pero cuando las puertas de cristal se abren de manera automática puede ver el mar de gente que entra y sale del enorme edificio, recupera el aliento y camina dentro esquivando a las personas y las montañas de equipaje, ha perdido la corbata en alguna parte del trayecto mientras corría y sus cabellos están más que revueltos por la travesía. 

Se encamina hacia las áreas de salidas y llegadas pero no hay nadie en la sala de espera que sea de importancia relevante para ella, camina hacia las escaleras eléctricas pero le parecen muy lentas al subir por lo que comienza a brincar los escalones aunque sus piernas se sienten torturadas por el gran esfuerzo hasta llegar a la segunda planta pero aún hay mucha gente, lo que le imposibilita ver con detenimiento. Puede ver a lo lejos una melena rojo y se acerca sonriente pero estando cerca, se da cuenta de que no es quien busca.

Pasa cerca de quince minutos dando vueltas por todos lados pero no pierde las esperanzas de encontrar y detener a Lena, que tarde ha comprendido que sólo se ha engañado así misma al decirle que nada ha significado la noche que pasaron juntas; esos recuerdos queman su mente y prefiere enfocarse para buscar a Lena pero la desesperación se apodera de su nervios cuando escucha la voz automatizada. “Pasajeros con destino a Nueva York favor abordar por la puerta…” 

El mundo se viene sobre sus hombros, siente las punzadas del agua fría de la cubeta que le ha caído y se desespera aún más; camina, no, corre hacia la puerta de abordaje de la aerolínea con rumbo a Nueva York pero sus piernas no dan para más, su cuerpo está fatigado y cansado, gotas de sudor empapan su frente y su fina camisa blanca, le estorba el saco pero no puede quitárselo así que se apresura al corroborar la hora en su reloj y  ver que falta poco para la hora que Tania le ha dicho.

Respira agitada y jadeante se toca el abdomen por la fatiga, agacha la cabeza y una gota de sudor cae por su nariz pero al levantar la cabeza ve a lo lejos una cascada de rizos pelirrojos y el lento y delicado contoneo de sus blancas caderas, reconoce a la dueña formada en la larga fila de los pasajeros a punto de abordar, por lo que emprende otra carrera sin temor a equivocarse como la primera vez.

Con el aliento recuperado, esquiva a las personas que se atraviesan en su camino pero no puede evitar chocar a un hombre que viene hablando por teléfono y sosteniendo un café en una de su manos, el vaso va a dar al suelo mientras que su el líquido oscuro y caliente ha ido a parar desparramándose sobre su camisa blanca, sus pantalones y sus zapatos negros al igual que el traje negro del hombre; Julia se disculpa y pierde por un momento la orientación pero reconoce la cabellera pelirroja de Lena y se dirige hacia la fila de abordaje con la ropa manchada de café escurriéndole aun sintiendo algo de ardor en la piel del pecho, abdomen, la entrepierna y parte de las piernas, lo ignora por completo y enfoca su atención en alcanzar y detener a Lena.

 

 

Ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, oh, no,   
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.   
Ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí...

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Uno a uno caminan los pasajeros con su pase de abordaje, Lena baja la mirada triste y dolida por irse así sin despedirse ni decirle a nadie, como si es una ladrona. Ve a lo lejos cerca de una ventana a una pareja que se despide dolorosa pero amorosamente, ella recargada en el gran vidrio de la ventana mientras es besada tiernamente pos su novio y él, cargando su pequeña maleta sobre su hombro le acaricia el rostro, se separan y la pobre muchacha no puede evitar llorar por el dolor de la despedida pero el susurra algo a su oído y seca la lágrimas con sus dedos y sus labios los restos de éstas en sus mejillas, la joven le dedica una mirada soñadora y le besa para dejarle ir porque al parecer su vuelo sale ya.

La fila avanza y ella suspira al ver la enternecedora escena, recoge su pequeña maleta a la vez que se toca el vientre, se abriga un poco más y saca su pasaporte esperando su turno pues hay cerca de cinco personas delante de ella; la fila avanza y ya solo quedan dos personas y será su turno. Julia corre todo lo que dan sus piernas pero ya casi no pueden más pero se recupera al ver a Lena avanzar en la fila su turno es el siguiente para dar el pase de abordaje y ve como la azafata le recibe con una sonrisa cuando dice “siguiente” con su remarcado acento americano.

Lena saluda a la amable azafata y le regresa la sonrisa triste, está a punto de regresarle su pase de abordaje y su pasaporte  cuando una profunda y ronca voz que reconoce tan bien grita su nombre a la distancia, cierra los ojos esperando que se trate de un invento de su mente mientras apresura los trámites y protocolos para subir el avión consiguiendo que todos los pasajeros de la fila de espera vuelvan su atención hacia quien pertenece la voz

― ¡Lena! ¡Espera!― La aludida se detiene sorprendida y se gira para ver a una Julia de respiración jadeante y agitada apoyándose en sus rodillas, lleva el cabello todo despeinado y su traje, camisas y zapatos están llenos de lo que parece ser café, se endereza  mientras se acerca a paso lento y decidido.

Lena siente que su corazón da un vuelco y se llena de alegría al ver a Julia parada frente a ella pero recuerda las duras palabras que le ha dicho, “Lo nuestro fue un error, no debió pasar… olvídalo como lo haré yo”, y toda la alegría se esfuma de inmediato pues sus palabras aún taladran sus oídos impidiéndole ser feliz por ese pequeño acto impulsivo de amor, “¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo supo que me iba…? Tania… ¡Te mataré, traidora!” piensa mientras. 

―No… No… No… Te vayas… ― Se acerca jadeante y trata de recuperar el aliento tomando bocanadas grandes de aire ― Necesito hablar contigo… ― Le implora un poco recuperada tomando su mano cuando está parada frente a Lena ― por favor… ― Su mirada suplicante le parte el alma a Lena pero no quiere, no puede doblegarse ante ella.

―…Creo que tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar ― le responde esquivando su mirada mientras piensa en la traidora de su hermana.

―Por favor, unos minutos… Si después de hablar, todavía quieres irte no te detendré…

Julia dirige una mirada a la aeromoza y ésta le sonríe confidente mientras asiente al ver lo que sucede pues con sus años en ese trabajo, algunas veces se ha encontrado con escenas de ese tipo cuando los novios o novias han llegado a impedir que la felicidad se esfume de sus manos y no dejar ir a la persona que aman.   

Camina algunos metros alejándose de la fila de pasajeros que abordan el avión, Lena se muestra altiva y orgullosa para impedirse doblegarse ante Julia por más que muera por correr a abrazarla y besarla, sus piernas apenas pueden mantenerla en pie y su corazón ha dado un gran vuelco al saber que le importa a Julia un poco y ha ido a detenerla aunque lo que le intriga mucho saber qué tanto le ha dicho la “traidora” de su hermana.

―Bueno, querías hablar ¿o no? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? Porque te recuerdo que mi avión está a punto de despegar.

―Creí que te ibas hasta terminar el semestre, ¿Por qué la prisa? ― Ella sabe el por qué pero quiere que sea la misma Lena quien se lo confirme.

―La verdad… No soporto toda la tensión que existe entre nosotros desde que… Eh, desde que me has pedido que olvide lo que pasó, ¿no eras tú la más interesada en que esto pasara? Sólo estoy tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros y no te preocupes, mantendré esto en secreto porque sé lo mucho que te importa mantener la imagen de esposa perfecta ante Marina… Además, ¿Quién te dijo que me iba hoy?― acerca su dedo índice y lo pasa por sus labios como si estos son un cierre.

―No me refería a esto, no tienes por qué irte, nunca pensé que esto pudiera afectarte tanto… Yo no quería que esto pasara, en verdad y fue Tania, ella no quiere que te vayas… Ni tampoco Vika ni yo, ella te extraña mucho… Y yo también… ― Susurra esto último esperando que Lena no lo escuche.

―No te lamentes por esto, sé que nunca debí ilusionarme ante la idea de que tu tal vez correspondieras lo que siento… Es más, creo que nunca debí haberme fijado en mi cuñada, la esposa de mi hermana… ― Le dedica una mirada dolida al decir aquellas palabras  aunque si escucha lo que ha susurrado y eso le da cierta esperanza ― Pero en el corazón no se manda, ¿verdad?

―No debí decirte eso… Incluso yo no he podido olvidar lo que pasó ― esto alienta un poco a Lena pues ahora sabe que Julia también se siente como ella.

 

 

Y ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, amor,   
y sin más cuentos apuntas directo en medio del alma.

 

 

―Respóndeme algo Julia pero quiero la verdad… ¿Qué significó para ti?

― ¿Qué? ― Le mira confundida.

―Sí, ¿Qué significó para ti, lo que pasó entre nosotros?

―… Al principio, creí que todo había sido producto del alcohol y que por un momento creí que eras Marina… Es que son tan parecidas ― Saber aquello le ha dolido en lo más profundo a Lena.

―Pero yo no soy Marina, yo soy Lena.

―Lo sé y fui una tonta al crear esa visión, pero después me di cuenta de que son dos personas distintas y cada una es especial por quien es…

―No has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Qué significó para ti? ¿Nada?― Julia la mira algo dubitativa y toma su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa.

―Lena… ― Intenta acercarse a abrazarla pero Lena la esquiva.

―No, no hagas esto… Por favor, déjame ir porque esto me lastima más de lo que crees… Sólo deja que me vaya para que puedas lavar tus culpas… ― Lena no puede más, su voz tiembla y se quiebra dejando escapara unas lágrimas.

―No puedo dejarte ir… No, no quiero que lo hagas por mí… Sé que no debí decirte todo aquello pero fue un impulso lo que me hizo hablarte de esa manera, no merecía que te dijera eso… Estaba confundida… ― Se acerca lentamente y toma una de las manos de Lena entre las suyas ― Quédate, por favor.

―No, no podría seguir viendo a la cara ni a mis padres ni a Marina después de esto… Pero a todo esto, ¿Por qué ahora quieres que me quede?

―Porque…. Porque como te lo dije antes, Vika te extraña mucho… ― Miente un poco desesperada pues no se atreve a confesarle la verdad ― Ella te echa mucho de menos…

―No puedo quedarme sólo porque Vika me extraña… No puedo porque en algunos meses será notorio mi estado… Porque yo… ― Calla pues no sabe si Tania le ha dicho sobre su embarazo.

― ¿Por qué tu que, Lena? ¿Cuál es tu estado y por qué será muy notorio? ― Quiere confirmar lo que Tania le ha dicho.

―No puedo porque… No puedo decirte, en nada cambiara lo que sientes por mí, tu lugar está con Marina y eso lo tengo muy en claro… Yo saldré de tu vida y será como si no nos conociéramos… Pero antes de irme, te amo… ― Se acerca y toma su rostro en sus manos y poniéndose de puntitas, besa sus labios de forma dulce y el contacto hace estremecer a Julia separándose cuando escucha la última llamada para abordar ― Es hora de irme, adiós Julia… ― Se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero algo la detiene, es Julia.

―No, no te vayas… ― Julia le sujeta una mano ― No sólo Vika te necesita, yo también te necesito, porque… ― Se acerca y le abraza por la espalda y Lena siente su cuerpo temblando ligeramente, le duele dejarla así y su corazón se acelera cuando le ha dicho que la necesita ― Yo también te amo y hasta ahora lo he comprendido ― confiesa al fin.

El corazón de Lena deja de latir y su respiración se detiene cuando le ha confesado aquello dejándole aturdida por un momento, ha deseado poder escuchar esas palabras desde hace mucho y bajo otras circunstancias se habría quedado para fundirse en sus brazos pero ahora, ya ha decidido irse aunque su corazón le dice que se quede así.

―Lo siento, debo irme… ― Contra su voluntad se deshace del abrazo y camina hacia la puerta de abordaje sintiendo como su corazón se parte en pedazos viendo que sólo quedan un hombre de mediana edad y una ancianita.

―¡Lena…! ¡Te amo! ― Grita sin importarle  mucho llamar la atención ― Que tarde me he dado cuenta de ello… ― Baja la mirada derrotada pues sus esfuerzos han sido nulos y no ha podido detener a Lena.

Decide dar la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida, que tonta ha sido al no decidir pronto a tomarse la oportunidad que le han regalado al lado de Lena así que no se puede quejar y sólo le queda aceptar su decisión pues ella misma es la culpable de esto.

Sin rumbo y con la cabeza abajo, camina hacia la salida para regresar pero, ¿a dónde? No quiere regresar a su oficina, quiere llorar pero no puede pues su orgullo aún le mantiene en pie y andando.  

 

 

Ahora tú,   
llegaste a mí, oh, no,   
sin previo aviso, sin un permiso, como si nada.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia camina a paso lento hacia la salida del aeropuerto, siente como las palabras de rechazo de Lena se clavan en su corazón como dagas afiladas, ya no tiene prisa y regresa la mirada hacia las puertas donde ha entrado Lena y todo dentro de ella se derrumba, es en este momento en que todas sus dudas y confusiones se han aclarado pero es demasiado tarde

“¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Pero lamentarse ya no es posible pues Lena ha decidido marcharse… De lo único que me arrepiento es que no estaré junto a ella ni junto a mi hijo…”

No sabe cómo pero ha llegado hasta las escaleras eléctricas, la carrera y la plática han terminado y agotada sus energías por lo que no tiene fuerzas para continuar caminando pero se dice que debe continuar.

A pesar del tumulto dentro del aeropuerto, Julia se muestra pasiva ante ello esquivando torpemente a las personas a su alrededor; no quiere mirar hacia atrás pues le resulta doloroso así que comienza a bajar por la escalera normal, quiere hacer más tiempo antes de que la realidad le golpee por completo al llegar a la planta baja del enorme edificio.

Sin poder evitarlo, mira hacia la gran ventana de vidrio transparente y con decepción y tristeza, ve el despegue del avión donde se va su amor que se lleva la ilusión que ha despertado la nueva oportunidad de volver a amar  y es hasta ese momento en que se da cuenta de que le duele una pierna por lo que comienza a cojear recordando que se ha golpeado con un buzón de correo intentando esquivar un letrero en una calle en reparación.

―Perdón… ― Ha tropezado con una ancianita que camina a paso lento por su edad

―Las penas con pan son menos, joven… ― Comenta regalándole una amigable sonrisa ― No sufra tanto… Las despedidas casi siempre son tristes pero tenga por seguro que volverá.

― ¿Disculpe?

―Sí, quien le causa este sufrimiento, volverá pronto con usted… No se preocupe, pronto se reunirán si es la persona correcta ― le guiña un ojo de manera confidente palmeando su espalda ― es como dicen: si amas algo déjalo ir, si no vuelve es porque no era tuyo pero… Si regresa… Tal vez ella no se fue en el avión ― dirige su cansada mirada hacia alguna parte de la escalera eléctrica.

Julia mira desconcertada a la anciana mujer pero algo en ella le da un aire de confianza y tranquilidad, por lo que le regresa la sonrisa con un dejo de tristeza perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte hacia donde se ha ido el avión.

Agradece las palabras de la ancianita y camina hacia la salida mientras recuerda que ha dejado estacionado su BMW y piensa irónicamente a la vez que suspira con pesadez que ha sido remolcado por una grúa, así que tendrá que ir a buscarlo, está por cruzar las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto cuando una aterciopelada y suave voz grita su nombre en medio del murmullo del mar de gente que entra y sale (NA: escuchar la canción a partir del segundo 49 de la canción de AHORA TÜ de Malú).

― ¡Julia! ― Cree que es una ilusión y no quiere decepcionarse al voltear y no encontrar a nadie  así que camina dos pasos cuando vuelve a llamarla ― ¡Julia! ― La misma voz vuelve a sonar y ahora está segura de que no es ninguna ilusión así que se gira lentamente, a partir de ahora todo ocurre en cámara lenta.

Ve a Lena bajando por la escalera eléctrica, va por la mitad del recorrido cuando Julia recupera sus fuerzas y energías para comenzar a correr hacia ella, una gran sonrisa enmarca su rostro y sus ojos vuelven a brillar con alegría; ambas corren a su encuentro y Julia recibe a Lena con un gran beso, que capta la atención de todos los espectadores de la escena, unos que van de subida y los que vienen bajando tras Lena, por lo que no pueden evitar aplaudir ante esto.

―Pensé que te había perdido… Perdóname por ser tan tonta… ― Julia recarga su frente en la de Lena.

―No hay nada que perdonar… Empecemos de cero otra vez… ― sus ojos están bañados en lágrimas y resbalan por sus mejillas, su rostros se torna algo rosado.

―Lo que tú quieras… ― Le limpia los rastros de las lágrimas mientras ella misma también llora un poco por la felicidad que siente al tener a Lena ― Creí que te había perdido, cuando el avión despegó pensé… ¿Por qué no…?

―No pude, no pude irme… No después de que me dijiste que me amas.

―Te amo… Te amo… Ahora no me cansaré de decírtelo… ― Abraza a Lena por la cintura y comienza a girarla haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña.

―Te amo, yo también te amo… ―Corresponde al beso que le propina Julia cuando ha dejado de darle vueltas ― Pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo le explicaremos a mis padres y a los tuyos todo esto?

―Ya nos ocuparemos de eso pero no quiero pensar en ello, este es nuestro momento…

Y allí rodeadas por las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes se prometen que lucharán por estar juntas y defender su nueva oportunidad de amarse.

 

  
Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,   
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma

 

(<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkbJ3l7-f9A>)

 

 

 


	12. Capítulo 12 Apariencias, cuanto daría… (Simplemente amigos)

Capítulo 12 Apariencias, cuanto daría… (Simplemente amigos)

 

No digas de ningún sentimiento que es pequeño o indigno. No vivimos de otra cosa más que de nuestros pobres, hermosos y magníficos sentimientos, y cada uno de ellos contra el que comentemos una injusticia es una estrella que apagamos.

Hesse Hermann

 

Se quedan abrazadas por un largo tiempo sin importarle la realidad hasta que Lena decide romper con el abrazo para ver su reflejo en las enigmáticas pupilas de Julia, acaricia su mejilla mientras contempla su estado cansino en su expresión.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? Sé que estoy cubierta de café pero…― Comenta en tono bromista tocando la mano blanca y pecosa que le acaricia.

―No… ― Niega con la cabeza ― No es nada, es sólo que aún creo que eres una ilusión, un sueño… Y quiero convencerme de que no es así.

―Ten por seguro que esto es más que real ― se inclina y besa sus labios suavemente ― ¿Y ahora, estás más segura? ― Le mira detenidamente acariciando sus rosados labios.

―Si… Pero voy a matar a Tania porque le dije que no dijera nada pero, ¿Qué más te dijo? ― Lena está nerviosa pues intuye que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

―No te molestes con ella, fue ella quien me ayudó a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que me enamoré de ti sin darme cuenta.

―Pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

―Eh… Bueno… ― Balbucea nerviosa ― También me dijo que estás embarazada.

―Ahora si la mato ― se separa de Julia algo molesta pues ahora cree que Julia sólo ha querido responder a su responsabilidad.

―Calma, no te molestes…

―Como no me voy a molestar, si le pedí que no te dijera nada.

―Pero si no me hubiera dicho nada, no sabría que te iba sin despedirte…―  Recarga su frente en la de Lena ― Además nunca me habría enterado de que vamos a tener un bebé ― Se inclina y besa sus labios ― gracias por eso… ― Le acaricia el vientre suavemente.

― ¿No estás molesta?

―No, ¿Cómo podría estarlo con una noticia tan maravillosa como esa? Eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti… ― Lena se pone de puntitas y acaricia sus labios con los de Julia ― Además tengo tanta responsabilidad como tú ― ambas se sonrojan.

― ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Digo, tú estás casada con Marina y no creo que mis papás estén tan felices con esta noticia, creo que pensarán que no hemos estado entendiendo a espaldas de Marina desde hace mucho… También está el hecho de que Marina puede despertar.

―No había pensado en eso ― Julia aferra con cuidado el delicado cuerpo de Lena mientras su mirada se pierde para pensar ― ¿Qué sugieres?

―Que debemos ocultar esto por algún tiempo… No creo que sea muy conveniente decirlo pronto, ¿no crees?

―Creo que sí pero me matará el hecho de no tenerte junto a mí todo el tiempo, no poder besarte cuando yo quiera… Ni tampoco podré decir te amo frente a todos ― Lena asiente triste ― Además está el hecho de que tu estado de buena esperanza se notará mucho dentro de algunos meses.

―Te concedo la razón pero aun así creo que no es el momento de hacerlo público, tomémonos un tiempo así… A escondidas, hasta que pueda decirles la verdad a mis padres, por favor.

―Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres… Así será ― se separan del abrazo que han compartido un largo tiempo y se inclina para tomar la bolsa de Lena que funge como maleta ― creo que es hora de irnos.

― ¿Y a dónde vamos? Creo que debería volver a casa.

―Sí pero antes pasemos a mi departamento para que Vika te vea, te extraña mucho y creo que se alegrará de verte.

―Y yo la extraño a ella.

―Tomemos un taxi ― camina hacia las puertas automáticas y levanta la mano para llamar un taxi.

― ¿Qué le pasó a tu auto?

―Eh, bueno… ― Rasca su nuca nerviosa y apenadamente ― No lo traje, lo dejé en un embotellamiento a unas cuadras de aquí… ― Señala hacia algún lugar ― Corrí desde ahí ― baja la mirada avergonzada.

― ¿Corriste desde el embotellamiento?

―Sí… Corrí desde ahí, unas quince cuadras hasta aquí… ― Comenta avergonzada bajando la mirada mientras siente una tímida caricia de Lena.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Sabía que tu avión se iba… Y yo… Y yo… Tenía que detenerte…

―Debiste correr mucho, ¿No estás cansada?

―Bueno… Creo que he perdido mucha condición pero no es nada comparado con lo que hubiera sufrido sino te detenía antes de subirte al avión ― Lena sonríe ante la confesión y se aferra al cuerpo de Julia en un abrazo como queriendo no dejarla ir nunca.

―Gracias… ― Susurra Lena ― Pero vayamos a casa ya, que comienzas a oler a café, ¿quieres explicar esta mancha café en tu camisa? ― El suave aroma que desprende el líquido esparcido en su camisa le provoca algunas náuseas a Lena en su estado actual pero no impide que su nariz detecte el fresco y atractivo olor de la colonia y perfume que usa Julia y que siempre le ha atraído como abejas a la miel.

―Eh, bueno… Ocurrió algo curioso con eso… ― Lena acaricia la parte manchada de la que ha sido hasta antes del accidente la blanca e impecable camisa de Julia ― Cuando te estaba buscando… Pues… Choqué accidentalmente con alguien y pues nos vacié el contenido de su vaso a ambos en la ropa… Oye, ¿De que te ríes? ― Finge molestia y la abraza besando su mejilla.

―Es que me imaginé el momento, perdón no pude evitarlo.

―No te burles además estaba muy caliente…

―Oh, pobre de ti… ― Lena toca delicadamente las partes manchadas visibles en la ropa de Julia.

―Si me estás consintiendo, te diré que también me manché el pantalón… ― Dirige una disimulada mirada hacia su entrepierna y provoca el fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Lena, quien le da un golpecito en el brazo ― Me gusta cuando te pones del color de tu cabello y compites por igualar su color… ― Se inclina y besa suavemente los labios de Lena ― Nunca me cansaré de hacer esto ― susurra e intenta volver a besar los rosados labios de Lena pero la bocina de un claxon les interrumpe ― Bueno, vayamos a casa… ― Toma a Lena de la mano mientras ambas sonríen

Y así tomadas de la mano caminan hacia el taxi que les espera, con la esperanza oculta de que todo esto funcione en favor de ellas y que todos acepten su relación y no la condenen por cómo se dio, aunque saben que se encontrarán con grandes obstáculos para poder ser felices realmente pero estando juntas no hay nada que no puedan hacer ¿o no?

 

 

Siempre, como ya es costumbre día a día es igual   
no hay nada que decir ante la gente es así;   
amigos simplemente amigos y nada mas   
pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,   
si cada quien al llegando la noche finge un adiós.

 

  
***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El reloj marca cerca de las tres de la tarde y Julia no ha llamado para informarle algo, siente la curiosidad de saber que ha pasado pues Julia no se ha comunicado para contarle qué ha pasado, si es que ha podido detener a Lena pero no contesta su celular y esto le preocupa no saber nada. Suspira resignada y vuelve a cortar la llamada por trigésima vez al escuchar el timbre para entrar al buzón de voz.

―Vamos Julia, contesta… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estás? ― Da vueltas por su habitación como león enjaulado.

Imagina lo peor, su mente recrea un escenario donde puede ver a Julia ahogando sus penas en la barra de un bar de mala muerte y no puede evitar sentirse culpable por haber orillado a Julia a perseguir a su hermana; niega con la cabeza y vuelve a intentar marcar, el alma le regresa al cuerpo cuando el sonido de la marcación parece comunicarle y ponerla en llamada.

― ¿Qué pasó, por qué no contestas? Llevo cerca de dos horas intentando comunicarme contigo y tú no te dignas a contestar… ― Se ve interrumpida.

―Oye, tenía cosas que hacer además mi teléfono estaba apagado… ― La voz de Julia parece alegre y no devastada, “Al menos no parece haber bebido ninguna gota de alcohol”, piensa Tania.

―Un momento… Esa risa… ¿Dónde estás, está Lena contigo, se quedó?

―Espera, espera una pregunta a la vez… Respondiendo por orden, alcancé a detener a Lena en el aeropuerto y hablamos… No contestaba porque dejé mi celular en el auto y tuvimos que venir a recogerlo porque se lo llevó la grúa ― Tania ríe al escuchar esto ― no te burles, que por poco y no llego… ― le reprende y puede escuchar la risa de Lena ― Estoy con Lena y Vika en el departamento porque fuimos a comer… Y sí, Lena está conmigo y sí, ella se quedó porque nos daremos una oportunidad…

―Tú, traidora… Te pedí que no mencionaras nada… Sólo falta que lo publicaras en el periódico, revistas y mandaras hacer un espectacular informando que me iba y que estoy embarazada… ― Lena le ha arrebatado el teléfono y parece molesta, Tania pasa saliva.

―Bueno, sólo me faltan las redes sociales y un dirigible para repartir volantes ― bromea.

―Cuando te vea… ― Amenaza ― Te abrazaré… Gracias hermanita… ― Su voz se vuelve dulce y agradecida.

―Por nada, Len…

―Bueno, nos vemos por la noche… ― Ahora es la voz de Julia ― Porque tenemos “cosas” que hacer ― su voz se vuelve juguetona y escucha a Lena reprenderla y puede imaginarla sonrojada ― no te enojes… Me refiero a que tenemos que pasar tiempo juntas con Vika para recuperar el que perdimos, ¿Qué me entendiste?

―Nada…

―Bueno, después llevo a mis tesoros a tu casa porque quiero pasar un tiempo con mis bebés ― la comunicación se corta.

Tania suspira agradecida porque todo ha salido bien pero de pronto se pone tensa al pensar en cómo tomarán esto sus padres, no ha pensado en eso.

Pero que importa, si Lena es feliz deben estarlo por ella aunque le preocupa que puede pasar y que represalias pueden surgir después de esto pero ella ha decidido darle todo su apoyo a la incipiente pareja que tiene toda una historia por comenzar a escribir o al menos intentar hacerlo. Sea como sea, ella estará allí para Lena y Julia cuando la necesiten.

***   ***   ***

Mientras tanto en el departamento, Vika ha dado aplauzos al ver a Lena de vuelta pues le considera una figura materna, estira sus pequeños brazos y abraza por el cuello a Lena cuando  la ha levantado del suelo aferrándose a él como lo hace un pequeño indefenso con su madre; Julia contempla la escena desde el marco de la puerta recargando su cabeza en él sin perder ningún detalle del enternecedor momento y se da cuenta de lo mucho que Lena significa para ella y Vika y cuanto les ha hecho falta en los últimos días, Vika luce radiante al estar a su lado y se siente satisfecha por la decisión que ha tomado aunque todavía piensa en Marina y qué pasará si es que despierta, se ha cambiado la ropa sucia y manchada por una más cómoda.

―Le has hecho tanta falta… Y a mí también ― comenta Julia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

―Y ustedes a mí… Estos días fueron una cruel tortura ― responde Lena llevando a Vika hacia unos de los mullidos sillones.

― ¿Qué les parece si celebramos con una comida especial? ― Propone acercándose a ambas para tomar a Vika y comenzar a girarla.

La pequeña ríe juguetonamente al estar en brazos de su madre y sentir la adrenalina del momento, Lena sonríe al verla jugar y ve el semblante más sereno en Julia aunque sabe que algo se esconde tras el brillo de sus ojos azules y quiere averiguar qué es.

―Entonces, ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?

―Depende ― Julia le regala una cara confusa ― ¿Qué vamos a comer?

―Bueno… Eso depende de lo que mis princesas quieran.

―Mmm, creo que tengo antojo de comida italiana.

―Entonces, no se diga más… ¿Quieres ir o pedimos por teléfono?

―Pedimos por teléfono, quiero poder compartir un tiempo más con ustedes además fuera de estas cuatro paredes no puedo hacer esto ― se levanta y la besa en los labios.

―Tienes razón.

Julia se vuelve a inclinar y se besan con Vika en medio de ambas que las mira algo curiosa y divertida pero se siente excluida y es entonces que abraza a ambas haciendo que el beso se prolongue y tanto Julia como Lena sonrían en medio del beso mientras se miran.

―Parece que está de acuerdo con esta relación… ¿Lo estás? ― Julia le pregunta a la pequeña, quien responde afirmativamente como si entendiese la pregunta y la complicada situación ― Si lo está y eso me recuerda, Vika tendrás un nuevo hermanito… ― Instintivamente acaricia el vientre de Lena, quien se sonroja un poco cuando Vika gorgotea feliz introduciendo su pulga a la boca.

El abrazo se estrecha más cuando ambas aprisionan a Vika nuevamente entre ambas al momento de besarse; a partir de ahora, Julia comenzará a amar este tipo de momentos pues al parecer por un tiempo no podrán demostrar su amor frente a las personas y cuidarán mucho las apariencias además de que los labios de Lena le resultan adictivos con su sabor a cereza y su color carmesí.

 

     
Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor 

Decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control   
que despertamos abrazados con gana de seguir amándonos   
pero es que en realdad no acepten nuestro AMOR.   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Las horas pasan y es hora de llevar a Lena a casa pues el sol casi se pone en el horizonte, al parecer la distancia será una tortura para ambas pues saben lo difícil que es tener a la persona que amas frente a sí y no poder besarla, han dejado a Vika a cargo de la niñera que Julia ha contratado para cuidarla.

―Es… ― Lena es interrumpida por un corto beso de Julia.

―No… No te vayas ― Julia vuelve a besarla.

Están a unas cuantas manzanas de la casa de sus suegros pero no les resulta fácil despedirse, no aun después de todo el tiempo que han estado distanciadas.

―Ya ― Beso ― es ― beso ― tarde ― y ― beso ― no ― beso ― puedo ― llegar ― muy ― tarde ― beso.

― ¿Y entonces cómo haremos? ― Julia se ha separado contra su voluntad.

―Nos veremos en tu departamento por las tardes, inventaré alguna excusa para ir… O podemos vernos en la biblioteca de la casa.

―Propongo mi oficina… ― La voz de Julia esconde algo de deseo e insinuación en su tono vibrante lo que hace que Lena se sonroje pero sonríe ― Vayamos  al parque y llevamos de paseo a Vika, invita a Tania así no habrá muchas sospechas.

Lena sonríe ante la idea descabellada de Julia pero le resulta atrayente poder estar con Julia sin temor a que pase algo.

―Está bien, le diré.

Julia hace un gesto de victoria y enciende el auto para llevar a su reina hacia su castillo, sabe que tienen que ser cuidadosas y quiere complacer a Lena mientras esperan hasta que sea un buen momento para anunciar la relación.

Al llegar a casa, Julia le abre la puerta galantemente a Lena y le ayuda a bajar del auto mientras le besa la mano y le guía hacia la puerta de la casa, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de una persona que les espía desde una de las habitaciones de la parte superior de la casa.

―Julia, que sorpresa… ¿Dónde está Vika? ― Inessa les recibe en la sala besando la mejilla de su nuera.

―Inessa, gusto en verte… Ella se ha quedado con Svetlana, su niñera…

― ¿De dónde vienes Lena, dónde estabas? ¿Y esa bolsa― Pregunta al verlas llegar  juntas sin pensar que Lena ha planeado irse sin despedirse.

―Pasé a ver a Vika… ― Responde nerviosamente aunque trata de ocultarlo ― Es que Julia ya no la trae por acá y pues llevé algunas cosas para jugar con ella ― se excusa.

―Eh… Bueno, no quiero darle mucho trabajo a tus padres, suficiente han hecho al ayudarme cuando más lo necesité pero sé que tienen trabajo también y pues debo hacerme cargo de ella… ― Trata de desviar el tema para que no les siga cuestionando.

―Vika nunca será una carga, es nuestra nieta y somos sus abuelos… Además, el delirio de los abuelos son los nietos así que… ― Comenta en tono juguetón.

―Eh, si… Lo tendré en cuenta y descuiden la traeré más a menudo ― dedica una mirada rápida pero significativa a Lena ― Fue un gusto saludarla Inessa pero me retiro, debo ir con Vika pues es su hora de dormir y quiero ayudar a bañarla… Inessa, Lena ― se acerca y besa las mejillas de ambas mujeres antes de caminar hacia la puerta topándose con su suegro.

―Julia, tú por aquí… ― Comenta algo extrañado por su visita sin que lleve a Vika.

―Eh, hola Sergey… Sí, vine… Vine a traer a Lena.

― ¿A Lena? ― Le mira algo desconcertado.

―Sí, es que pasó a visitarnos porque dice que ya casi Vika no los visita y pues…

―Es cierto, ¿Cuándo traes a mi nieta?

―Pronto… Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a bañar a Vika ― se despide lo más rápido que puede pues se siente algo nerviosa ante la imponente figura del imponente hombre de negocios que es su suegro, quien le mira con extrañeza pues parece huir de él cuando acelera un poco después de que entra al auto.

***   ***   ***   ***

Lena sube las escaleras rápidamente después de que Julia ha salido por la puerta y se dirige a su habitación, su mente está perdida divagando en los acontecimientos de esta tarde y no se percata que hay alguien en su habitación.

― ¿Y qué hicieron? ― Pregunta Tania cuando Lena enciende la luz.

―Tania... Me asustaste, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? ― Se toca el pecho y se aproxima a golpear su brazo ― recuerda mi estado.

―Ups, lo siento… Pero cuenta, ¿Qué pasó,  qué hicieron? Dime por favor, me tenían preocupada por no saber qué había pasado realmente pensé que no te había detenido y que te habías ido…

―Bueno… Te cuento…― Se sienta en la cama pues le duelen un poco los pies debido a su embarazo ― Ella corrió hasta el aeropuerto, totalmente cansada y trató de detenerme, me pidió que habláramos… ― Tania le mira con expectación ― Yo me negué al principio y la rechacé pero fue muy insistente… ― Tania no puede evitar imaginar el momento ― Hablamos y no creí su confesión así que le pedí que no me detuviera…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú la rechazaste? No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo te atreviste?

―Lo hice porque en un principio ella me había dejado en claro que no quería nada conmigo así que le facilité las cosas…

―No… Pobre Jul, mira que tuve que casi golpearla para que entrara en razón.

―Estaba tentada a irme y dejarla pero… Una ancianita me hizo ver las cosas y decidí quedarme, quiero estar al lado de Julia y Vika…

―Imagino que fue romántico ver que llegara Julia a detenerte en el último momento, como pasa en las novelas ― imagina la escena.

―Sí, fue muy romántico… ― Lena sonríe al recordar la camisa manchada de Julia ― Pero llegó con la ropa sucia.

― ¿Por qué?

―Cuando me estaba buscando, tropezó con alguien y derramó  su café sobre su ropa ― narra provocando la risa contagiosa de Tania hasta que ambas quedan en silencio.

―Yo creo que hiciste lo mejor…

―Pero yo creo que no debiste interferir, tal vez nuestro destino no era estar juntas… Marina aún no despierta y está la posibilidad esa, lo que tenemos aún no es muy sólido, ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte y vea que estoy con su esposa y encima que tenemos un bebé?

―No pienses en eso, no sabemos si despertará…

―Está latente la posibilidad aunque sea mínima, ella es su esposa y yo… Sólo soy yo.

―Lena, no te menosprecies y dedícate a vivir el momento de felicidad que te da la vida, no vivas  a la sombra de Marina… ¿Ya lo has hablado con Julia?

―No, no pensé en eso cuando no me subí en el avión… Debí hacerlo.

―Pero no lo hiciste así que… Deja de pensar en ello ― se aproxima hacia la puerta ― además, no sabemos qué pueda pasar… Sólo Julia podrá decidir eso ― abre la puerta y sale dejando a Lena algo pensativa.

“Tania tiene razón pero no puedo dejar de sentirme algo culpable por usurpar el lugar de Marina… Lo lamento Mar, no pude cumplir mi promesa de no acercarme a ella pero mis sentimientos me han traicionado… Pero en todo caso, Tania tiene la completa y absoluta razón… Sólo Julia podrá decidir qué hacer y yo no interferiré en su decisión la respetaré pues su historia de amor es tiene mucho tiempo, no puedo pedirle que la olvide pues ella siempre estará en su vida y el destino traidor ha interferido en su felicidad… Me pregunto qué hará Julia cuando Marina despierte, ¿pasaría esto si no hubieran tenido el accidente?”

Lena tiene algo de razón al contemplar el hecho de que un amor como el de Julia y Marina no se olvida de la noche a la mañana y no puede ni quiere competir con el recuerdo de su hermana en la vida de Julia así que tiene que acostumbrarse a ello y aunque no quiera, debe pensar en el hecho de que Julia puede volver a sentir amor por Marina y tiene presente que no cuando Marina despierte tal vez lo que han logrado juntas puede pasar a formar parte del pasado y que sus padres tal vez condenen el amor que siente hacia Julia, tiene mucho que perder y poco que ganar aunque estar al lado de Julia y vivir su amor, no se compara con el nivel de temor que siente… Pero no quiere pensar en eso, no tan pronto más sin embargo sabe que algún día pasará y enfrentará las consecuencias de sus actos…

 

  
Siempre, (siempre) con miradas siempre nos damos todo el amor   
Hablamos sin hablar todo es silencio en nuestro andar;   
amigos simplemente amigos y nada más;   
pero quien sabe en realidad lo que sucede entre los dos,   
si cada quien llegando la noche finge un adiós   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   *** 

Esa noche tanto Julia como Lena pueden descansar como nunca pues no hay nada que les preocupe y ambas sueñan la una con la otra, aunque ahora de lo que se tienen que preocupar es de mantener en secreto su relación pues habrá cosas que pongan a prueba su incipiente amor.

Los días pasan y Julia visita con mayor frecuencia la casa de sus suegros, esto no parece molestarlos en absoluto pues tanto Sergey como Inessa están encantados de tener a la pequeña Vika y más aún porque ya comienza a dar sus primeros pasos comenzando a querer correr tan veloz como el viento así que ahora es imposible parar pero lo que no sospechan es que Julia no los visita a ellos sino Lena y son encubiertas en sus encuentros secretos por la misma Tania.

Aunque las cosas se están poniendo algo difíciles pues ni Lena ni Julia pueden soportar pasar más tiempo ocultando las cosas y la verdad pues el embarazo pronto será notorio y quieren demostrar su amor cuando quieran y donde quieran sólo que ninguna de las dos da el siguiente paso para que eso pase.

Los días pasan y se convierten en meses, casi 3 para ser exactos, al parecer Julia está aceptando de maravilla que tendrá un nuevo bebé en casa y disfruta mucho pasar tiempo de calidad con Vika, Lena y el pequeñín porque los consiente mucho, adora pensar en el futuro bebé que Lena espera además de que los sentimientos hacia ella comienzan a crecer y fortalecerse más; a Lena parece sentarle muy bien el embarazo aunque todavía no se nota mucho pero sus cambios de humor si son muy notorios y desconcertantes para sus padres pues los mareos y vómitos continúan además de que ha aumentado un poco de peso a penas perceptiblemente pero Tania le ha ayudado a esconderlo con ropa un poco más holgada aunque lo atribuyen al amor porque piensan que está saliendo con alguien pero no les ha presentado a nadie aún y mucho menos intuyen que está embarazada sin embargo Inessa sospecha algo con respecto a su estado de buena esperanza.

Esta tarde han acordado verse en la biblioteca mientras Lena hace sus deberes de la universidad espera con ansias a Julia para poder besarla, se siente tan desesperada que prefiere enfocar su atención en terminar parte de su tarea para que el tiempo pase rápido, levanta la mirada del libro y su cuaderno mientras se pierde en pensamientos de chica enamorada y sonríe al recordar todo lo que ha pasado desde que Julia y ella están juntas; tan perdida en sus pensamientos está que no siente que la puerta de la biblioteca se abre y alguien entra en al gran habitación pues camina sigilosamente hasta situarse tras ella.

―Mil rublos por  tus pensamientos… ― Suena la voz ronca de quien espera.

―Serás víctima de una estafa porque no pensaba en nada… ― Lena gira la cabeza 90° para ver a Julia tras ella con una gran sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos.

―Pagaría lo que fuera por saber qué piensas, saber si estoy yo en tus pensamientos.

―Pues…

― ¿No lo estoy? ― Se acerca a besar los labios rosados de Lena interrumpiéndola.

―Siempre estás, en todos y cada uno de ellos…

―Me alegro de saber eso ¿Cómo estás hoy?― se hinca un una rodilla para estar a la altura del vientre de Lena.

―Bien aunque un poco cansada, me duelen los pies y tengo un poco de sueño ― acaricia su rostro de manera dulce con evidente expresión de cansancio.

―Que mal preciosa… ― Le regala un sonrisa  franca mientras acaricia el vientre de Lena de manera amorosa ― Hola pequeño o pequeña, ¿Cómo estás hoy, qué tal te portas con mamá? ¿Has sido bueno y le has dejado cumplir sus labores? ¿Sí? ― Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la de Lena.

―Todavía no es momento de que se mueva, el doctor dice que lo hará cuando cumpla los tres meses pero que pronto me hará un ultrasonido… ― Comenta Lena correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

―Me gustaría ir contigo para verlo… ― confiesa algo tímida acariciando la suave mano de Lena  mientras aclara su garganta ― Entonces, porque ha sido un bebito bueno… Los llevaré al cine, ¿o prefieren comer helado? ― Se levanta tomando las manos de Lena para ayudarle a sentarse en una de las sillas.

―El cine suena bien pero… Preferimos un helado ― Lena le regala una sonrisa apenada y cansada.

Julia observa con detenimiento cada rasgo del rostro de Lena, se ve más hermosa con el embarazo y se siente más enamorada que nunca cada vez que ve a los ojos a Lena con ese brillo maternal que crece en ella. Unos pasos interrumpen el mágico momento y las obliga a separarse tomando una distancia considerable.

―Aquí estás, Vika comienza a buscarte… ¿Se quedarán a cenar? ― Entra Inessa cargando a Vika.

―Ven aquí pequeña… ― Se acerca y toma a su hija en brazos ― Sí, por qué no ― disimulando ve de reojo a Lena y se acerca a Inessa para ofrecer su brazo y escoltarla a la salida.

Lena suspira al verles salir, es muy difícil mantener una relación en secreto más aún con un embarazo y aunándole que está saliendo con su cuñada, esa es la cereza del pastel aunque no cambiaría lo que está viviendo al lado de Julia pero a pesar de que cuidan hasta el más mínimo detalle cuando salen, no es fácil hacerlo pero confía en que el amor supera todas las cosas o ¿no?   

Los días siguen pasando y ha llegado el momento de que Lena tenga su visita al médico para ver el progreso del pequeño feto, Julia está algo nerviosa al igual que Tania pues han inventado una salida a comer.

La cita está confirmada y las tres están sentadas en la solitaria sala de espera de una reconocida ginecóloga amiga de Julia, quien le ha pedido la más absoluta discreción en este asunto y está más que nerviosa porque es la primera vez que acompañará  a Lena a realizarse un chequeo; Lena no se está quieta en su asiento debido a los nervios, Julia revisa sus pendientes en su Tablet mientras Tania hojea sin interés una revista de salud que ha encontrado por allí.

 

  
Cuanto daría por gritarles nuestro amor   
decirles que al cerrar la puerta nos amamos sin control   
que despertamos abrazados con ganas de seguir amándonos   
pero es que en realidad no aceptan nuestro AMOR.

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

―Estoy nerviosa ― comenta Lena moviéndose en el mullido sofá color durazno.

―Calma, Cristine es muy buena en lo que hace ― Julia se acomoda al lado de Lena mientras le toma la mano para reconfortarla.

―Señorita Katina… ― Anuncia la asistente y secretaria de la ginecóloga atrayendo la atención de Julia y Tania, quienes observan a Lena sonrojarse.

― ¿Si?

―Puede pasar ― Lena se levanta y le dedica una mirada significativa a Julia, quien se levanta y le ofrece su brazo para escoltarla siendo seguidas por Tania.

Las tres entran en el ordenado consultorio para acercarse al escritorio, Lena toma asiento y Julia cede el lugar a Tania para colocarse tras Lena y abrazarla por los hombros.

―Julia Volkova… Tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo estás? ― Una atractiva mujer castaña de ojos color avellana y enfundada en una impecable bata blanca como de la edad de Julia se acerca saliendo del cuarto de baño.

―Cris… Bien ¿y tú? ― Julia extiende la mano hacia la recién llegada mujer de manera amistosa.

―Excelentemente bien aunque no tan bien como tu… ― Le dedica una mirada divertida admirando lo bien que le  han asentado los años mientras Lena le dedica una mirada celosa por ver hacia donde no le corresponde.

―Siempre tan bromista… ― Julia se percata de la incomodidad de Lena y trata de desviar el tema.

― ¿Ustedes son hermanas de Marina? ― Se percata de la presencia de Lena y Tania y su parecido con la mencionada.

―Sí, ¿la conoces? ― Interviene Tania.

― ¿Conocerla? Éramos  amigas en la universidad debido al mismo círculo de amistades que compartíamos con July… ― Se acerca y toma por el brazo a Julia causándole un sonrojo y provocando los celos de Lena ― Es muy triste lo que le pasó, lamento no haber estado en ese momento…

―Descuida, lo entendemos ― responde Lena con una leve molestia en su tono de voz.

― ¿Y, cómo está?

―Está todavía en coma pero esperamos que despierte pronto, su evolución es lenta.

―Qué pena escuchar eso, pero no están aquí para hablar de eso… ― Cristine camina hacia su silla ― ¿Quién es la paciente? ― Mira hacia Tania y Lena.

―Yo ― responde tímidamente Lena.

―Ok, vamos a ver…

Cristine le pide que se cambie la ropa por una bata de hospital en color verde para poder hacer un chequeo general, mientras coquetea y bromea con Julia provocando la evidente molestia en Lena pero trata de calmarse cuando Julia toma su mano y la presiona levemente dándole su apoyo.

―Bien… ― Toma notas mientras anexa algunos estudios al archivo cuando Lena ha salido de cambiarse la bata ― Todo parece ir bien con tu bebé, ¿Por qué no vino el padre contigo? ― La pregunta encierra muchas cosas comprometedoras pero no puede responder que está a su lado.

―No pudo venir… No creo que lo haga… ― Responde entre nerviosa e insegura.

―Claro que vino… ― Interviene Julia segura de sí misma tomando la mano de Lena y besándola ― Es hijo de ambas y quisiera pedirte que mantengas el secreto, ¿podemos contar con ello? ― Observa a Tania ponerse tensa y a Lena sonrojarse y tensarse pues es la primera vez que Julia acepta públicamente ser la madre de su bebé.

― ¿Cómo…? ¿Ustedes…? ― Cristine se muestra sorprendida.

―Sí, no puedo explicarte cómo pero estoy enamorada de ella…

―No tienes por qué dar explicaciones ― le interrumpe con una sonrisa ― yo entiendo… ― Dedica una mirada divertida a Lena ― Y descuida, guardaré el secreto.

Con un peso menos sobre el alma, Tania, Julia y Lena salen del consultorio para hacer otra cita para el próximo mes no sin antes programar una salida a comer con Cristine que ahora tiene autorización por parte de Lena para acercarse a Julia.

Las tres caminan por el centro comercial disfrutando de un helado a petición de Lena después de ir por Vika, la pequeña está feliz de salir siendo tomada de la mano por Tania mientras Julia y Lena van a unos pasos detrás de ellas disfrutando del paseo juntas aunque a Lena le hubiese gustado ir tomando la mano de Julia.

Después de caminar un buen rato, llegan a un área infantil llena de Juegos para niños pequeños y Vika se muere por ir a jugar así que Tania la lleva mientras Julia invita a Lena a sentarse en la banca más próxima pero escondida al área para poder ver a la pequeña saltamontes y aprovechar para darse un beso.

―Me moría por hacer eso… Este es el mejor antojo de todos los que tengo a diario.

― ¿En serio? Pues no quiero dejarte con ganas de otro ― Julia se inclina para besar los labios de Lena, continúan besándose un momento más y se separan justo a tiempo.

― ¿Julia Volkova? ¿Eres tú? ― Una voz algo cantarina y molesta se aproxima a lo lejos y Julia gira el rostro para ver quién es.

―Natalia… ― Susurra aclarando su garganta.

Una mujer de la edad de Julia, escultural figura, cabello lacio color negro y ojos vedes se aproxima de manera coqueta a gran velocidad hacia donde están sentadas, al parecer tiene cierto interés por Julia pues se nota un brillo depredador y lujurioso en su ojos.

― ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? ― Finge molestia al ver que Julia se ha quedado estática.

“Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti si fue por ti que casi me quedo sin Marina… Diablos, ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer ahora?” piensa Julia regalándole una sonrisa falsa de felicidad cuando la tiene cerca y le besa la mejilla a modo de saludo.

“Así que tú eres la famosa Natalia, tu eres la causante de que Marina y Julia terminaran una vez… Ahora veo que eres toda una fichita tal como dijo Mar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Porque te juro que no dejaré que me quites a MI Julia…“ Piensa no muy amigablemente Lena al ver lo cerca que ha depositado el beso de saludo en la comisura de los labios de Julia.

―Sí, claro que me acuerdo de ti, como olvidarte ― sonríe forzadamente Julia ― te presento a Lena, ¿te acuerdas de ella? Es la hermana de Marina.

―Sí, claro que la recuerdo, mucho gusto… ― Extiende la mano hacia Lena viendo de arriba abajo y le regala una sonrisa de me caes mal.

―Lo mismo digo ― corresponde Lena al saludo, la sonrisa y la mirada retadora.

La tensión entre las tres está muy latente y palpable pero poco puede hacer Julia para mejorar el ambiente pues Natalia se porta muy coqueta cada vez que habla y excluye a Lena.

―Supe lo de Mar… Qué pena lo que pasó ― comenta de manera doliente para Julia pues suena muy falsa ― Me hubiera gustado estar ahí contigo para apoyarte… ― Comenta tomando la mano de Julia pues está sentada a su lado aunque no la han invitado a sentarse.

―Sí, eh gracias… Supongo.

―Pero ahora estoy aquí, para lo que necesites… ― Lo dice en doble sentido y toca la pierna de Julia “accidentalmente”.

―Julia, creo que es hora de irnos…― Lena se levanta molesta y camina hacia Vika y Tania, quien sonríe por la incómoda situación de su cuñada.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias pero creo que es hora de irnos… Vika tiene sueño y es su hora de dormir, sabes cómo se ponen los niños cuando no duermen bien ― se excusa levantándose cuando Natalia casi se le avienta encima y comienza a caminar hacia Lena, Tania y Vika, quien no se ve somnolienta ni un poco.

 ―Esta vez no te me escapas Volkova… ― Jura solemnemente viendo caminar al cuarteto de mujeres.

Lena camina molesta dejando atrás a Julia mientras intenta abrazarla y preguntarle qué le pasa, Lena camina más rápido y es hasta que caminan por un pasillo algo solitario que Julia intenta disculparse de una manera más cariñosa.

―Amor discúlpame… ― Comenta Julia abrazando a Lena por detrás pues no le ha dicho ni una palabra.

―No tengo nada que perdonarte ¿o sí?

―Supongo que no… Pero de cualquier forma, siento si Nat te incomodó.

―Ah, ahora es Nat…

―Creo que metiste la pata, cuñada… ― Comenta divertida Tania cargando a Vika.

―Amor, lo siento… ― Se adelanta y se para frente a Lena para abrazarla y besarla, coloca su frente contra la de ella y susurra ― Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti… ― Se inclina nuevamente y la besa.

―Mmm no sé si creerte todavía… ― Lena sonríe coqueta pasando los brazos tras el cuello de Julia mientras disfruta del contacto.

―Consíganse una habitación, hay menores presentes ― cubre los ojos de la curiosa Vika, quien les mira sonriente mientras aplaude.

Tania y Vika  caminan dejando espacio de intimidad a la enamorada pareja, quien disfruta demostrarse su amor sin vergüenza alguna aunque no se percatan de que hay alguien siguiéndoles se ha escondido tras una gran planta de decoración del centro comercial y ha capturado el momento en una foto con su cámara de celular.

―Esto es interesante, ¿Cuánto pagarán por saber que la sufrida esposa de Marina encuentra el consuelo en los brazos de su propia hermana? No es que me interese el dinero pues no me hace falta pero dije que quería a Julia para mí y no pienso dejar que una niñita tonta me la quite ― la espía sale sigilosa y envía la foto a un conocido periodista de un reconocido periódico y revista dándole la nota amarilla que acaparará los tabloides durante un buen tiempo.

Ahora tendrán que hacer pública su relación pues es un hecho que todo el mundo sabrá que han encontrado el amor donde menos pensaban y tendrán que estar juntas para afrontar sus consecuencias y lo que se viene, ¿podrán hacerlo o se derrumbarán a mitad del camino?

 


	13. Capítulo 13 ¿Gritarlo al mundo? Se acabó el silencio (Ready for love)

Capítulo 13 ¿Gritarlo al mundo? Se acabó el silencio (Ready for love)

Escucha a tu voz interior y sigue adelante, aun cuando las personas te digan que no puedes hacerlo.

[Mary Lou Cook](http://www.literato.es/autor/mary_lou_cook/)

 

Llega a mi vida y se abre una página nueva   
en la noche incesante de la humanidad   
busco ya entre la oscuridad   
esa luz que me de libertad   
mi llanto se deja escuchar   
hoy es mi primer despertar.   
  
Todo es tan grande y pequeño   
descubro que hay sueños descubro miradas   
que enfrían mi piel   
veo del mundo lo bello y lo cruel   
hay palabras que rompen mi hiel   
pero donde existe el dolor   
siempre hay una semilla de amor.   
  
Amor en silencio   
es vivir un momento a tiempo   
amor en silencio   
es un beso amar o dar perdón sin explicar   
solo un alma desnuda esa dicha puede lograr.   
  
Amor en silencio   
es andar a favor del viento   
amor en silencio   
es de Dios la manera de enseñarnos la verdad   
es ganar en la vida el amor con voluntad.   
  
Y aprendí a callar porque creo que es mejor   
pero hablan mis ojos en nombre del amor   
hay palabras que muerden y hieren sin razón   
pues lo más grande y puro lo dice el corazón.

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

La noche llega sin contratiempos, Julia y Vika se han quedado a cenar, como de costumbre, en casa de los suegros; la cena ha transcurrido con tranquilidad y ha llegado el momento de irse a casa y dormir.

Julia se despide de toda la familia y se dirige al auto cargando a una somnolienta Vika, quien gorgotea algo feliz pero que poco a poco se arrulla en los brazos de Morfeo mientras su madre le ve con ojos tiernos y le besa la frente.

―Mi pequeña diablilla… ¿Estaré haciendo bien en ocultar la existencia de tu hermanito? ¿Será tiempo de que afronte la verdad y mi responsabilidad ante Lena? ¿Será tiempo ya de que comience a rehacer mi vida al lado de tu tía? Pero si lo hago, ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte tu mamá? ¿Estará bien si es Lena quien te críe y no Marina o debería omitir el hecho de que Marina es tu madre si me caso con Lena? ― Son tantas las preguntas que rondan su mente pero sabe que no obtendrá respuestas de su pequeña, quien le mira como si pudiese contestar y no le recriminase nada.

La pequeña la ve con ojitos dulces pero casi cerrados por el cansancio y le sonríe como si entendiese las palabras de su madre, Julia la coloca en su asiento de bebé y abrocha bien su cinturón pero antes de ir a su lugar, toma su celular y envía un mensaje deseando buenas noches y dos besos a Lena y al pequeño, sonríe al imaginar la sonrisa que arrancará de sus labios.

No obstante el hecho de hacer pública su relación y gritar a los cuatro vientos que está enamorada de Lena, su cuñada, le causa una sensación de cierto temor no puede dejarse llevar por esta pues debe estar al lado de Lena pase lo que pase aunque este tema ha sido una de los principales desacuerdos entre ambas que han tenido pues Lena ha querido comunicárselo a sus padres mientras que Julia le ha pedido un poco más de tiempo debido a que no se ha sentido con la suficiente seguridad ni confianza para afrontar su infidelidad con la propia hermana de su esposa, no se siente preparada para enfrentar las posibles miradas de recriminación y acusadoras  de sus suegros pero no es por ella sino por Lena, para que no la afecten en su estado de ánimo.

Sea como sea, ella no es ninguna cobarde para huir de los problemas y siente que ya es tiempo de comunicar tan importante noticia no sólo a sus suegros sino a todo el mundo porque después de todo, han sido ellos los que le han alentado a rehacer su vida y no ve ningún inconveniente en que desaprueben su relación pero lo que no prevé Julia es que se le han adelantado para comunicar la noticia.

***   ***   ***

―Ten dulces sueños, que yo velaré porque así sean… Besos a ti y a nuestro bebé ― lee en voz alta Lena y no puede evitar suspirar.

―Que linda… ― admira Tania acostada en la cama de su hermana.

― ¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? ― Interrumpe Inessa, quien sólo ha escuchado lo último,  entrando por la puerta a medio cerrar de la habitación de Lena haciendo sobresaltar a Lena y a Tania.

―Eh… Es…  Es un proyecto de la escuela, que estamos haciendo en la facultad ― balbucea Lena.

―Pero, ¿Por qué te envían besos? ¿Es alguien con quien estás saliendo? ¿Le conocemos?― Sonríe Inessa al ver las mejillas pálidas de su hija teñirse de tono carmesí, sabe que ha llegado el momento en que su niña comenzará a ver el mundo con ojos enamorados.

―No… No es lo que piensas, madre… ― Ataja Lena más nerviosa ― Es que así dice sólo para molestarme, es sólo eso lo que has escuchado.

―A mí me parece haber escuchado otra cosa y además suspiraste ― señala sonriendo al ver la expresión de su hija ― pero en fin… A ver qué día nos presentas a quien te hace suspirar ― bromea guiñándole un ojo.

―Eh… Sí, no… ¿Por qué lo dices? Si no me gusta nadie ― “¿Cómo presentarles a la persona que amo, si es la esposa de mi hermana? Ya imagino lo que pasará cuando eso pase…” piensa Lena.

―Sí, claro… Niégalo…

―Yo creo que Lena quiere estar muy segura de que es la persona correcta y que le ama mucho, mucho…― Interviene Tania levantándose de la cama y tomando a su madre para salir de la habitación ― Pero mientras tanto, dejemos que el amor se cueza solito… ― “Si supieras que es Julia quien tiene así a Lena, ¿Qué dirías?” piensa saliendo junto a su madre.

―Pero quiero conocerle ― advierte su madre antes de salir.

―Claro ― Lena sonríe de manera forzada y se recuesta en su cama cuando salen, por poco y descubre uno de sus secretos.

Se coloca una almohada sobre el rostro, no ha debido leer en voz alta el mensaje que le ha enviado Julia pero le gusta que tenga ese tipo de detalles con ella, le enamoran cada día más y sueña anhelando el día en que harán su amor público pues ya no quiere ocultarse más para poder demostrarle su cariño cuando están a solas sin saber que éste llegará más pronto de lo que cree.

Coloca su pijama y cepilla sus rizos trenzándolos mientras los ajusta con un listón para evitar que terminen esparcidos por todos lados en la mañana, cepilla sus dientes y se recuesta en la cama para poder conciliar el sueño huyendo al país de las fantasías, sin imaginar que está cerca de vivir una terrible pesadilla.

Los periódicos comienzan a imprimir las noticias más relevantes del día pero hay una en especial que lleva toda la sección de espectáculos, en las redes sociales comienzan a circular fotos comprometedoras que tendrán todo tipo de opiniones y comentarios; hay pocas personas que se han enterado de esto pero se han encargado de divulgarlo por varias partes del país sino es que del mundo.

La mañana inicia como cualquier otra en casa de los Katin, Sergey ha bajado a desayunar junto a su familia y toma asiento en la cabeza del comedor, los cubiertos y platos están dispuestos y listos para usarse, toma el periódico que está sobre la mesa a su derecha y comienza a leer las noticias del país para saber cuál es la situación.

Unos ruidos atraen la atención de su lectura y desvía la mirada del papel periódico, son sus hijas que han entrado en el comedor, a su parecer Lena luce más cansada y somnolienta que nunca desde hace unos días lo ha notado pero no ha dicho nada pues piensa que es debido a la escuela.

― ¿Cómo amanecieron las princesas de la casa? ― Vuelve la atención a la lectura de las noticias.

―Bien, que suerte que el semestre pronto termina ― responde Tania bostezando.

―Sí, es el tiempo más cansado por los exámenes ― secunda Lena bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja y pasándolo lentamente por su garganta pues le parece un poco ácido para su paladar.

 ―Que cansadas suenan mis princesas… ― Toma su taza con café y bebe un poco mientas voltea la página levantando más el periódico hasta que este cubre completamente su rostro pues cuando lee se abstrae del mundo y la realidad.

Sergey pasa la siguiente hoja y casi llega a la sección de espectáculos cuando Inessa ha entrado anunciando que Julia y Vika han llegado temprano, el orgulloso abuelo sonríe al saber que verá a su nieta antes de ir a la oficina y bebe más café cuando cambia la hoja y ve algo que le deja completamente atónito, la sorpresa le hace escupir el café que ha estado a punto de beber y observa entrar a su nuera con Vika en brazos, lee la nota lo más rápido que puede y se levanta dejando el periódico sobre la mesa de manera estruendosa pero las presentes no advierten el súbito y violento cambio de actitud de Sergey hasta que Inessa toma en brazos a Vika.

 

 

Tomaste un pedazo de mi corazón   
nunca pensé que esto podría deshacerse   
tu dijiste que te enamoraste   
y esto era más que yo alguna vez había tenido el miedo de   
Otra vida   
Otros cortes de final felices como el cuchillo   
Otro lugar, otro tiempo   
Otra mano para tocar, otro sol para brillar   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

―Buenos días Ser… ― Intenta saludar Julia pero siente un puñetazo le hace girar el rostro y siente un líquido tibio resbalar por su labio sintiendo un poco de ardor en el área de la comisura de los labios.

― ¡Papá! ― Gritan al unísono  Lena y Tania.

― ¡Sergey! ― Secunda Inessa al ver la escena abrazando con más fuerza a Vika, quien se muestra asustada ante tal ajetreo.

Sergey ha tomado por sorpresa a Julia y casi hace que se desplome al suelo, todas las espectadoras esperan una explicación a tan reprobable acción pero en cambio Sergey toma desprevenidamente a Julia por el cuello de la camisa y vuelve a levantar el puño pero esta vez Julia está preparada para ello y logra esquivar el golpe antes de que lo aseste  en su estómago  consiguiendo liberarse del fuerte agarre de su suegro; Julia  nunca le ha visto tan furioso y puede ver la llama de la ira brotando por sus pupilas grises, esto le causa cierto temor pues siempre le ha temido un poco a tan imponente hombre además de que la diferencia de fuerza y tamaño es muy notoria  así que lleva un poco más las de perder.

―Por favor Sergey, cálmate… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué has golpeado a Julia?― Interviene Inessa entregándole a Vika a una nerviosa Lena.

―Inessa tiene razón, ¿Por qué no discutimos esto? La violencia no soluciona nada y no veo la necesidad, ¿Quiere explicarme? ― Secunda Julia moviendo su quijada con la mano intentando desentumecerla por el golpe.

―Eres una miserable, no puedo creer lo que hiciste… Mejor explícanos esto ― se acerca a prisa al periódico y se lo muestra a su esposa ― Esto es lo que pasa ― y se lo arroja a las manos a Julia, quien está enmudecida ― ¿Quieres decirnos algo?

―Yo… ― Siente su rostro girar 90° y un ardor cubre el área de su mejilla, Inessa se ha acercado y ha abofeteado a Julia mientas observa a Lena de manera reprobatoria y decepcionada al igual que Sergey ― Esto tiene una explicación, créanme… Si me dejan…

―No hay nada que explicar, lo vemos claramente… ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron…? ― Su atención se desvía a su hija ― “QUE POCO LE HA DURADO LA TRISTEZA… ABNEGADA ESPOSA BUSCA CONSUELO EN LOS BRAZOS DE SU CUÑADA, LA HERMANA SU ESPOSA… Gran conmoción han causado las fotos de la reconocida empresaria Julia Volkova al ser captada por nuestro fotógrafo en pleno beso apasionado con la joven Lena Katina, su propia cuñada… Se especula que pleno romance lleva tiempo oculto…” ― Lee en voz alta y con un tono evidentemente molesto ― Es la esposa de tu hermana, ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? Eres una… ― Insulta Sergey amenazando con abofetear a Lena pero es interceptado por Julia.

―A mí puede golpearme insultarme todo lo que quiera pero no permitiré que lo haga con ella ― ataja Julia sosteniendo la mano de Sergey en el aire y viendo de reojo la alteración de Lena pues le hace falta un poco de aire.

―Papá, ¿Por qué no te calmas un poco y lo hablamos civilizadamente como personas adultas…? ― Interviene la tímida voz de Tania nerviosa pues nunca ha visto a su padre comportarse de esa manera.

―Tú no te metas Tania ― Le silencia ¿Desde cuándo se entienden a espaldas de Marina? ― Interviene Inessa intentando contener su enojo y decepción.

―Hace poco, cerca de tres meses… Esto no es algo que buscáramos, simplemente se dio… Nosotros no… No quisimos que las cosas se dieran así, buscábamos el momento más oportuno para comunicárselo…

―Pero, ¿han pensado en Marina? ¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? ― Prosigue Inessa defendiendo claramente a Marina.

―Mamá, yo… ― Intenta hablar Lena.

―Te desconozco Lena, ¿Por qué le haces esto a Marina? ― Ataja Inessa molesta.

―No puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento por Julia, la amo… Me enamoré de ella cuando la conocí pero oculté lo que sentía porque era la esposa de Marina y no quería arruinar lo que tenía con Julia pero… Ahora que tengo la oportunidad, no la dejaré pasar… La amo, me ama y pensamos en formar una familia… ― Explica brevemente.

― ¿Y encima de todo, piensas formar una familia con ella? Es la esposa de tu hermana, que está en coma y que si estuviera aquí no permitirá esto que le están haciendo, son despreciables… ― Les señala Sergey.

―Bueno señor, las cosas no se dieron como esperábamos pero sí, pensamos formar una familia… De hecho, ya está en progreso porque Lena está embarazada…

― ¿Qué? ¿Está embarazada? ¿Y niegan que se entendían a espaldas de Marina? ¿Piensan que nos vamos a creer que apenas comenzaron su relación? No son puros cuentos, a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que tú sedujiste a mi hija, te creía diferente… Además te alentaba a que buscaras a alguien para rehacer tu vida, nunca pensé que lo harías con la propia hermana de tu esposa, eres una…

―No, papá… Julia no ha hecho nada, fui yo quien se ha enamorado de ella… ― Interrumpe la dulce voz de Lena.

― ¡Tú cállate! ― Ataja Sergey encolerizado asustando a Vika, quien se suelta a llorar.

―Papá, trata de calmarte… Estás alterado y puedes decir cosas que no sientes, quizá te arrepentirás después ― Intercede Tania tratando de ser diplomática.

― ¿Estás de parte de ellas? ¿Cómo puedes estarlo si están traicionando a Marina? ― Inessa le dedica una mirada furiosa.

―Lena también es mi hermana y no estoy de parte de nadie, simplemente estoy intentando ser equitativa, Lena también tiene derecho a ser feliz y si lo es con Julia, apoyo esto.

―Cállate, yo no soy más padre de esta…

―Señor mida sus palabras, se lo suplico… Esto afecta a Lena y lo que más quería era evitarle una escena de estas para no afectar su estado ― interviene Julia tratando de calmarse y acercándose a Vika para tratar de calmarla ― ahora está enojado y lo mejor sería discutirlo con calma, no quiero que Vika pierda a sus abuelos ni Lena a sus padres…

―Eso lo hubieras pensado antes… No hay nada que discutir, ¡lárgate de mi casa! ― Sentencia Sergey ― no quiero verte cerca de ninguna de mis hijas y lo siento por Vika pero cuando Marina despierte, pelearemos por ella…

―Está bien me iré…

―No, Julia… ― Le detiene Lena cuando ha tomado a Vika en brazos ― Si te vas, me voy…

―Lena… ― Susurra Julia tomando su mano ― No quiero causarte más dolor.

―No lo haces ― le sonríe con ojos cristalinos ― eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte.

―Lena, si te vas con ella y sales por esa puerta… Olvídate que tienes padres ― Sentencia Sergey junto a Inessa de manera firme aunque la madura mujer sufre por dentro al ver lo que su hija también está sufriendo al separarse así de sus padres.

―Papá… Mamá… Lena, me voy contigo― Se levanta Tania y se detiene en medio del cuadro de la separación familiar sin saber qué hacer.

―Tania, si sigues así, me voy a olvidar de que tengo dos hijas, ¿acaso piensas ir con la traidora de tu hermana? ― Habla Sergey dolido por la actitud de sus hijas.

―Está bien, Tan … No hay nada más que decir ― responde Lena aferrada firmemente a la mano de Julia mostrándose fuerte aunque por dentro está desecha ― Me voy con Julia, si ella me lo permite ― Julia asiente y ambas comienzan a caminar a paso lento y seguro dejando a Sergey y a Inessa bastante molestos y dolidos.

― ¡Lena! Ya te lo dije… Si sales por esa puerta…

―Ya se ha ido ― susurra Tania viéndolo de manera molesta y triste saliendo de la habitación.

***   ***   ***

―Lamento que las cosas se dieran así… Yo no… ― Julia le abre la puerta del copiloto.

―Tranquila, sabríamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano ― Lena le acaricia suavemente la zona enrojecida del golpe donde su padre ha asestado el golpe ― mira nada más como te dejó mi padre.

―Debemos darles tiempo… Tal vez comprendan…

―Shhh… ―  silencia a Julia colocando su dedo índice en sus labios ― si estoy a tu lado, podré soportar cualquier cosa.

―Prometo estar siempre para ti ― toma su mano y la besa en los nudillo blancos ― vamos a casa.

―Ven aquí pequeña… ― Lena toma Vika en su regazo, quien todavía solloza por el susto.

―Lo único bueno de esto es que ya no tendremos que ocultarnos… ― Lena sonríe ante esto y Julia enciende el auto y salen de la propiedad de los Katin para no volver por un tiempo.

  
Me conseguiste algo más profundo que profundo,   
constantemente soy cegada   
corro por todas partes,   
pero no hay ningún lugar para ocultarse   
comienzo a hablar en mi sueño,   
nuestras almas son divididas   
Por qué no pueden ellos perdonarme estos demonios   
dentro más profundo que profundo,   
y constantemente soy cegada   
Mi corazón comienza a temblar   
ya que yo dejaba encima de comienzo   
a hablar en mi sueño,   
porque nuestras almas son divididas   
Como puede ser que estés listo para el amor   


  
Listo para amor...   
  
Como puede ser que estés listo para el amor....   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

El escandalo ha sido tal que al enterarse Oleg y Larissa han acudido a ver a su hija para saber cómo está la situación, han tomado el primer vuelo privado hacia Moscú lo antes posible y al bajar del avión se encuentran con un mar de flashes y reporteros con preguntas sobre cuestiones que desconocen.

―Sin comentarios, por favor permítannos pasar ― Responde Oleg tomando por el brazo a su esposa para ayudarle a pasar en medio de la trifulca pues a pesar de llevar guardaespaldas, les resulta imposible abrirse paso.

― “¿Es verdad que ustedes estaban enterados de la infidelidad de Julia hacia la Señora Marina Volkova?” ― Pregunta un molesto reportero de lentes y barba algo andrajosa.

― “¿Julia les ha dicho algo sobre su nueva relación con la joven Elena Katina y si piensan tener hijos?” ― Prosigue una reportera de cabello negro y traje Oxford color beige.

― “¿Le revelación de su infidelidad hará que Julia se divorcie y desconecte a su esposa Marina?” ― Se les atraviesa un reportero algo regordete de cabello rizado y castaño.

―No tenemos nada que decir, por favor déjennos pasar ― Larissa baja la cara para impedir que los potentes y molestos flashes de las cámaras le cieguen.

― “¿Harán una rueda de prensa para responder todo esto? Al menos contesten algo por favor, no vayan a negar que no sabía que su hija se revolcaba con su cuñada…” ― Prosigue el molesto reportero de barba andrajosa causando la molestia de Oleg, quien le suelta tremendo derechazo al hombre, quien termina en el suelo escupiendo un poco de sangre.

―No permitiré que hable así de mi hija… Es su vida ― concluye y Larissa lo toma del brazo para seguir avanzando hasta el coche.

―Vamos Oleg, no vale la pena ― insiste Larissa.

―”¿Eso quiere decir  que están de acuerdo con lo que hace su hija con su cuñada?” ― Insinúa intentando levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa burlona pues les ha dado más tela de donde cortar a todos sus compañeros, quienes como ave de carroña han tomado fotos del acto de Oleg hasta cansarse pues es una noticia de primera plana.

Oleg intenta regresar pero Larissa lo hala de su saco y le guía hacia el coche que les espera; el maduro matrimonio sube en él y no dicen ninguna palabra durante el trayecto a la casa de su hija, cada uno intenta pensar qué es lo que le preguntarán a Julia pues quieren su explicación y la verdad, no creen lo que han leído en las páginas de los periódicos de esa mañana.

Al llegar al moderno edificio, se dan cuenta de que hay muchos reporteros y paparazzis rodeando la zona así que le piden al chofer entrar sin detenerse cuando las puertas del estacionamiento se abran; al verlos llegar, las personas les rodean como predadores intentando hablar sobre la noticia que ha acaparado la atención de muchos por el tema moral que implica, las opiniones se encuentran divididas pues unos consideran que Julia debe rehacer su vida, otros no opinan lo mismo pues el accidente de su esposa es reciente y le debe algo de  respeto además de que la condenan por darse la oportunidad con su cuñada, la propia hermana de su esposa y otros menos moralistas consideran que no importa con quien sea mientras sea feliz aunque apoyan el sentido bígamo que implica la posibilidad de cuando Marina despierte .

―Voy ― se escucha la nerviosa y ronca voz de Julia ― papá, mamá… Pasen ― Julia les abre la puerta y toma sus abrigos después de darles un abrazo ― me alegro de que estén aquí, ¿Quieren tomar algo?

― Yo quiero un trago muy fuerte, lo más fuerte que tengas ― Pide Oleg aflojando su corbata y quitando su saco ― ¿Quieres explicarnos esto? ― Pregunta cuando su hija regresa con unos vasos y la botella de vodka más concentrada que encuentra.

―Jul, ¿Qué tan cierto es lo que se dice? ― Interviene su madre.

―Bueno… ― Se sirve un vaso y lo toma de un sorbo ― Sólo la parte que habla sobre mi relación con Lena… ― Se ve interrumpida por la pequeña Vika que llega tambaleándose hasta sus piernas.

―Hola pequeña diablilla ― Oleg se levanta y toma a su nieta en brazos alzándola en los aires y haciendo reía a la pequeña infante.

―Buenos Días señores Volkov ― saluda una tímida voz entrando a la sala, es Lena.

―Hola cariño… ¿Cómo estás? ― Larissa se dirige hacia la sonrojada y avergonzada joven.

―Bien… ― Intenta disimular el temor en su voz pero no puede.

―Calma cariño, nosotros no somos quienes para juzgarlas, ven ― hace que tome asiento junto a ella mientras la abraza de manera maternal dándole apoyo.

― ¿Así que tienen una relación? ¿Desde cuándo? ― Pregunta Oleg haciendo gestos a la pequeña Vika.

―Oleg ― Larissa le reclama su manera desconfiada y hosca a preguntar.

―A decir verdad, desde hace como tres meses… Pero no es como dicen, esto sólo se dio entre ella y yo, sabes que soy incapaz de engañar a Marina pero… ― Se acerca hacia Lena y toma su mano ― Lo mío con Lena nació de repente, no es algo que buscamos que pasara, estoy enamorada de ella y no importa lo que piensen, les agradezco si nos apoyan pero si nos van a juzgar por esto, les pediré que se vayan además… Vamos a tener un  bebé, que ya está en proceso ― les suelta la bomba.

― ¿Un bebé? ― Susurran al unísono el matrimonio y no pueden evitar voltear a verse sorprendidos.

― ¿Pero cómo? ¿A caso…? ― Murmura Oleg sorprendido mientras que Larissa sonríe ante la noticia de que será abuela por segunda vez.

 

  
El tiempo dirá   
Que un día solo me había ayudado   
a romperse esta ortografía   
No quiere ser sola   
Cuando van   
yo no entiendo cuándo es mi reino para venir   
Otro muchacho, otra vida   
Otro final feliz, y estaré viva   
Otro lugar, otro tiempo   
Otra mano para tocar, otro sol para brillar   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

―Que noticia tan maravillosa, ¿no Oleg? ― Le dedica una mirada significativa a su atónito esposo.

― ¿Eh? Oh sí, es una gran noticia, abuelos por segunda vez… ― Voltea a ver a su nieta y la hace girar ― ¿Puedes creer eso? Tendrás un nuevo hermanito ― Vika sonríe como si entendiese.

― ¿No están molestos? ― Inquiere Julia algo temerosa por su amable reacción.

― ¿Por qué deberíamos estarlo? Esa noticia es para ponerse feliz, la familia va en aumento... Y así queremos que siga ― Lena se sonroja ante el comentario y acaricia su vientre que todavía no muestra su estado de buena esperanza.

― ¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes? ― Pregunta Larissa viendo a Lena totalmente apenada.

―Bueno, tres meses ― confiesa bajando la mirada.

―No tengas miedo, cariño ― Larissa la vuelve a abrazar y la lleva a la cocina para dejar a Oleg a solas con Julia.

― ¿Y cómo lo tomó Sergey? Él fue quien te hizo eso ― señalando el pómulo hinchado de su rostro ― arreglaré cuentas con él cuando lo vea.

―No muy bien… Y no harás nada y sí, fue él, de hecho, ha corrido a Lena de casa así que está conmigo y pienso afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos ― lo dice de manera muy determinada ― pero no lo culpo, yo habría reaccionado igual si se tratara de mis hijas ― le confiesa ante la mirada seria y severa de su padre.

― ¿Estás considerando estar con Lena sólo por el bebé? ― Vika se mueve en los brazos de su abuelo y la baja hasta colocarla en el suelo.

―… No ― se toma un tiempo para responder ― Quiero estar con ella porque me estoy enamorando de ella.

― ¿Y qué pasará con Marina? Porque te recuerdo que Lena es su hermana y tú estás casada.

―Lo sé y eso es lo que me preocupa, que despierte… no sabría qué hacer.

―Al menos lo consideras ― Se acerca a su hija y le coloca la mano sobre el hombro ― pero eres mi hija, hagas lo que hagas, tu madre y yo estaremos para apoyarte en lo que sea.

― ¿Incluso en esto? ― Suspira de manera cansada viendo hacia la ventana.

―Incluso en esto ― Sonríe de manera confidente ― además creo que las empresas Volkova necesitaban un poco más de publicidad, de todas formas y tú se la has traído.

Julia sonríe por el comentario de su padre pues sabe lo del mar de reporteros que rodean el perímetro de la cuadra esperando captar premisas para las publicaciones nuevas de los periódicos y revistas, es por eso que ha mandado reforzar la seguridad en el enorme y moderno edificio.

***   ***   ***

― ¿Y cómo lo tomó tu madre? ― Comienza Larissa bebiendo un poco del café que ha preparado para los nervios.

―No muy bien, se ha puesto del lado de mi padre y no la culpo, esto en parte es mi culpa ― admite suspirando.

―No, no lo es ― toma una de sus manos entre las suyas ― tu sólo seguiste lo que te decía tu corazón, además si te soy sincera… ― Aguarda un momento para proseguir ― Prefiero que Julia esté contigo que con una de las lagartonas que la siguen ― presiona su agarre un poco haciendo sonreír a Lena.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sí… Te confieso que esto me lo veía venir ― Lena le mira confundida.

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

―Desde que pasó lo del accidente, nunca te separaste de mi Jul y siempre estuviste para ella ―le mira a los ojos ― y pude ver en tus ojos el brillo de cualquier chica enamorada, así que comencé a sospechar que lo que te unía a Julia era más que compromiso como amiga o cuñada… Lena, respóndeme algo y sé honesta ― Lena asiente algo nerviosa ― ¿desde cuando estás enamorada de mi Jul? Di la verdad porque sabré si mientes ― la pregunta la ha tomado en curva.

―Bueno… Eh, yo… ― Respira profundamente y toma tiempo para responder ― Desde que la conozco, cuando Marina la llevó a casa pero no piense que yo la quise seducir… Yo no… No tenía planeado esto ― murmura nerviosa y casi tartamudeando.

―Sé que no te aprovecharías de algo así, te conozco y sé que si fuera posible todavía estarías ocultando tus sentimientos por Julia, ¿Cómo fue que te decidiste a decírselo? ― Larissa se muestra curiosa ante el acercamiento entre ella y su hija.

―Pues… La verdad… Eh… Bueno, Tania tuvo mucho que ver, ella me insistió mucho hasta que tomé el valor para decírselo a Julia y pues las cosas se dieron… Y el resultado ha sido el bebé ― acaricia su vientre y sonríe.

―Te ves muy linda haciendo eso, no puedo dejar de imaginarlo… ― Su mirada de futura abuela se ilumina ― Tal vez tenga los mismos ojos de mi Jul o saque tus rizos pelirrojos, tu piel o la sonrisa de Julia… Sin duda será un bebé muy hermoso ― admite sonriendo y contagiando a Lena ― sólo espero que tus papás entiendan y entren en razón pero de cualquier forma, cuentan con nosotros para lo que sea.

―Gracias ― agradece sincera Lena.

― ¿Ya supieron el sexo del bebé? Porque si quieres puedo acompañarte al médico cuando tengas cita ― se ofrece emocionada.

―Bueno, la doctora Cristine dijo que todavía no podríamos saberlo pero que está muy bien para los meses que tiene.

― ¿Julia te acompañó a revisión?

―Sí, ha estado al pendiente de todo y de que no nos falte nada, se ha vuelto muy atenta conmigo ― confiesa sonrojada.

 

  
Me conseguiste algo más profundo que profundo,   
constantemente soy cegada   
corro por todas partes,   
pero no hay ningún lugar para ocultarse   
comienzo a hablar en mi sueño,   
nuestras almas son divididas   
Por qué no puede ellos perdonarme estos demonios   
dentro más profundo que profundo,   
y constantemente soy cegada   
Mi corazón comienza a temblar   
ya que yo dejaba encima de comienzo   
a hablar en mi sueño,   
porque nuestras almas son divididas   
Como puede ser que estés listo para el amor   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

― ¿Qué tanto hablan? ― Interrumpe la voz de Oleg en la cocina al entrar junto a Julia.

―Son cosas que nunca entenderán ― responde Larissa viendo a Lena de manera cómplice.

― ¿Lo puedes creer Vika? Nos excluyen de la conversación ― Oleg mira indignado a su nieta quien sólo lo ve de manera confusa y estira los brazos hacia Julia.

―Ya dejemos de pelear y desayunemos, muero de hambre ― Julia toma a Vika en brazos y se acerca hasta el refrigerador negro de dos puertas y comienza a buscar algo para calentar o preparar.

―Deja, yo preparo el desayuno… Tiene tiempo que no lo hago y quiero consentir a mi familia ― se acerca al refrigerador y comienza a sacar fruta, jugo, mantequilla, mermelada y huevos.

La mañana pasa lenta junto a agradables momentos durante el desayuno por los comentarios de Julia  o de Oleg, Lena se da cuenta de donde viene el humor de su amor pues se parece tanto a su padre como Vika a Julia pues a pesar de ser una niña ya los rasgos distintivos de Julia aparecen en su hija.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ― Pregunta Julia cuando se ha sentado junto a Lena en el sofá después de arropar a Vika.

―Bien, saber que tenemos el apoyo de tus padres hace menos pesada la carga.

―Yo también lo siento así, espero que todo esto se calme ― recarga su cabeza hacia atrás y cubre su rostro en señal de cansancio.

―Ya lo creo que sí, todo se calmará ― acaricia su mejilla y le mira de manera curiosa pero de pronto se pone seria ― ¿Aún quieres estar conmigo después de todos esto? ― Julia levanta la cabeza y la mira confundida.

―Claro que quiero, me subí al barco contigo y resistiré hasta que se hunda o hasta que lleguemos a donde la vida tiene planeado que lleguemos ― toma su mano le besa los nudillos.

― ¿Y si la vida nos pone muchos obstáculos? ― Su estado de gravidez comienza a afectar su seguridad.

―Estoy segura de que nuestra travesía será larga… ― se acerca a ella y la besa.

El beso comienza a subir de intensidad y poco a poco Julia va recostando a Lena en el sofá, se separan después de unos momentos por la falta de aire y Julia mira a Lena de manera boba y enamorada.

―Te amo ― le susurra y vuelve a besarla.

Se siguen besando hasta que Julia en medio del beso, levanta Lena en brazos y la lleva hacia la recamara que han comenzado a compartir; la intensidad del momento comienza a hacerse presente y poco a poco se van despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar en iguales condiciones y desnudas.

―Eres tan hermosa ― Julia acaricia la mejilla de Lena en medio del beso.

Se coloca en medio de sus piernas para tomar su posición y de manera delicada va introduciéndose en ella de manera suave y delicada procurando ser cuidadosa al hacerlo para no lastimar a Lena en su estado delicado de buena esperanza, ambas gimen cuando Julia entra por completo y el movimiento de caderas comienza a hacerse presente, Lena marca el ritmo que Julia debe llevar y le obedece sin precipitarse y acelerar; el momento está plagado de besos largos y gemidos fuertes que se acallan con besos cortos para no despertar a Vika.

El momento se extiende un poco más, quieren sentirse y fundirse en la piel de la otra, sus labios y lenguas danzan igual que sus cuerpos en medio de la faena, Lena se aferra a la espalda de Julia con sus uñas mientras que sus piernas intenta atraer más a Julia para impedir que se aleje mucho.

El momento del clímax se acerca, lo siente y una corriente eléctrica recorre a ambas hasta la última célula epitelial de sus cuerpos, Julia se desploma sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Lena cuidando de no depositar todo su peso sobre ella mientras que Lena siente la calidez de Julia bañar su interior, ambas jadean intentando tomar aire y recuperar el aliento así que Julia sale de Lena haciéndola estremecer y se coloca sobre su costado para traer le edredón sobre sus cuerpos desnudos mientras atrae a Lena sobre su pecho.

―Eso fue maravilloso ― susurra Julia besando la frente de Lena y apartando unos mechones de su rostro.

―Y que lo digas.

―Lo bueno de esto es que ya estás embarazada ― comenta Julia acariciando el pecoso y blanco vientre de la joven pelirroja ― sino… ― Ambas sonríen pero Lena se sonroja un poco.

Se quedan un momento así pero Lena está algo inquieta y besa los labios de Julia buscando más, está señal la entiende Julia mientras la mira a los ojos y puede ver un claro destello de lujuria y deseo en la mirada verdigris la joven pelirroja; corresponde al beso y así envueltas en las sábanas y cobijadas por la oscuridad de la noche, se vuelven a entregar a la pasión, deseo y amor pues Julia siente que comienza a enamorarse más de Lena a tal punto de plantearse si puede llegar a amarla más que a Marina.

 

  
Como puede ser que estés listo para el amor   
Como puede ser que estés listo para el amor.

 

Ya no soy yo, ya no es por mí, ya no es conmigo ni para mí.  
Ahora eres tú, ahora es por ti, contigo y para ti.

Mi alma, corazón y mente son tuyos, tu ser ha derrocado mi ego y me has declarado una guerra total de felicidad y ternura. Sólo me queda decir: me rindo…

[Julián Giraldo](http://www.literato.es/autor/julian_giraldo/)


	14. Capítulo 14 El comienzo de una nueva vida: ¿la aceptación? (belive)

Capítulo 14 El comienzo de una nueva vida: ¿la aceptación? (belive)

 

No podrás comenzar el siguiente capítulo en tu vida si sigues releyendo el último.

 

 

Recuerdo las lágrimas corrían por su cara,   
Cuando le dije que nunca te dejaré ir.   
Cuando todas las sombras casi matan a su luz,   
Recuerdo que usted dijo que no me dejes aquí solo,   
Pero todo está muerto y enterrado y en el pasado esta noche

Sólo cierra los ojos,   
El sol se pone.   
Vas a estar bien,   
Nadie puede hacerte daño.   
Ven luz de la mañana,   
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvo.   
  
No te atrevas a mirar por la ventana,   
Cariño todo está en llamas.   
La guerra afuera de nuestra puerta sigue azotan,   
Se aferran a esta canción de cuna.   
Incluso cuando la música se ha ido, ido...   
  
Sólo cierra los ojos,   
El sol se pone.   
Vas a estar bien,   
Nadie puede hacerte daño.   
Ven luz de la mañana,   
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos.   
  
Sólo cierra los ojos,   
Usted va a estar bien.   
Ven luz de la mañana,   
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos...

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

―Vamos Lena puja… ― Ordena Christine ayudándole a traer al mundo a la pequeña Ekaterina ― Vamos, puedo ver su cabecita… Sólo un poco más ― ve a Lena agita y sudorosa, completamente cansada pero aferrada al brazo de Julia.

―Sé que esto es cansado para ti, mi amor pero tú puedes hacerlo sólo un poco más y tendremos a Katy en nuestros brazos… ― Julia sujeta la manos de Lena y siente la excesiva presión que ejerce la pelirroja en su mano adolorida, con nostalgia puede recordar haber pasado por lo mismo con Marina pero saca todo pensamiento que la distrae porque esto ahora se trata de Lena y es injusto para ella pensar en los fantasmas del pasado que la atormentan ahora, Lena inhala y exhala aire con agitación pero vuelve a pujar.

―¡¡¡Ahhh!!! ― El Grito deja sordos a todos los que están presentes en el parto y también se puede escuchar en todo el piso de maternidad-

―Ya viene… ― Christine toma en brazos a la pequeña Katy y la pasa al pediatra para que la revise y puedan limpiarla del líquido amniótico.

Lena sonríe feliz y cansada pero también aliviada de que todo termine de una buena vez, Julia parece inflar su pecho con orgullo al observar con detenimiento todo el proceso de limpieza de su hija como una madre recelosa a pesar de que ya tiene a Vika.

Han sido dos dolorosas horas y media de trabajo de parto pero todo ha valido la pena por tener entre sus brazos a la pequeña rubiecita que llora asustada buscando el refugio de donde le han sacado, siente las perlas de sudor deslizándose por su frente y todo su cuerpo mientras normaliza su respiración y siente que el cansancio  le invade pero de pronto su cuerpo se comienza a sentir pesado cuando Julia se acerca quitándose el cubre bocas azul que le han proporcionado para presenciar el parto.

―Mira, Lena… Es bellísima, se parece a ti ― Julia besa su frente y Lena con trabajo puede mantenerse despierta ― tiene tus hoyuelos y tus rizos… ― Le acerca a la pequeña envuelta en una menta cubierta todavía con un poco de líquido amniótico para colocarla sobre su pecho pero al intentar sujetarla, sus brazos caen pesadamente al igual que sus parpados.

De pronto, un ataque de taquicardia alarma a los médicos presentes, que se acercan a ver qué pasa, Christine ha solicitado que saquen a Julia del quirófano y lleven a la bebé a las incubadoras pero Julia opone resistencia pues tiene temor de que algo le pase a Lena.

―Christine, dime lo que le pasa ― Julia ve con horror como Lena es intervenida con todo el material quirúrgico sin mostrar reacción alguna ― ¿Christine?

―Julia… Rápido los desfibriladores y 5 ml de adrenalina para elevar su ritmo cardiaco ― ordena Christine ignorando a Julia, quien le sigue de cerca para intentar entender qué es lo que sucede pues mientras Lena está tendida en la cama de operaciones.

― ¡Christine! ― Julia toma a su amiga y partera de las solapas del traje especial de operaciones para que la observe y no le mienta así que Christine le lleva fuera de todo aquel caos ― Dime qué pasa y no mientas ― advierte con un brillo de preocupación e impotencia en sus ojos.

―Julia… Uh, creo que el problema viene de su presión, ha decaído un poco y esto es lo que me preocupaba cuando decidió tener a la bebé por parto natural, se lo advertí pero aun así quiso hacerlo de esta forma… ― Julia suelta a Christine y talla su rostro intentando entender ― ¿Qué no te lo dijo?

―No ― responde a penas de manera audible.

―Es lo que programamos hace un par de semanas cuando vino a su última revisión, me dijo que lo habían discutido y que estaban de acuerdo en que fuese de esta manera… Le advertí que su presión podría complicar el parto pero ella insistió que deseaba hacerlo sin intervención quirúrgica… ― Christine sabe que Julia tiene mucho que digerir y ella tiene que volver para atender a Lena ― Debo ir con ella… ― Comienza a caminar hacia el interior de la sala de operaciones pero el brazo de Julia le detiene.

―Christine… ― La aludida vuelve su atención ― Confío en ti, sálvala ― no suena como una orden sino como una petición.

Christine sonríe a pesar del nudo en su garganta mientras asiente de manera solemne para regresar a la faena de traer a Lena de vuelta y deja a Julia completamente devastada pues ya ha perdido a Marina y no quiere perder ahora a Lena.

―Ya casi tienes a Marian, deja a Lena con nosotros… Por favor ― suplica a la nada mientras se quita el gorro azul y golpea la pared con el puño cerrado, sus nudillos resienten el impacto y se sienten entumecidos y rojos, recarga su espalda contra la pared mientras cubre el rostro con ambas manos y se desliza hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el impecable y limpio piso blanco del hospital.

Está sola en esos momentos y no tiene consuelo alguno, Vika está siendo cuidada por la niñera en casa pues al salir de madrugada y por la estresante situación no le ha parecido apropiado levantarla, sus padres están al otro lado del mundo y al avisarles de la urgencia han prometido llegar lo más pronto que puedan por la mañana si el clima lo permite mientras que sus suegros y Tania están de visita con sus abuelos maternos en unas villas cerca de San Petersburgo y si lo permite la tormenta invernal que amenaza con caer, tal vez su cuñada llegue en al menos dos horas más.

Pedazo a pedazo se derrumba sin poder hacer nada más que sólo esperar en la solitaria y asfixiante sala de espera mientras ruega mentalmente a todo lo que puede implorar para que Lena salga de esta y pueda estar con ella y sus hijas.

 

 

No importa cuán duro intente   
Tu continúas   
haciéndome a un lado   
Y yo no puedo romperlo   
No hay forma de hablarte.   


Es tan triste que   
te estés marchando   
Toma tiempo creerlo   
Pero después que   
todo está dicho y hecho   
Tú vas a ser el solitario   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo   
que seas lo suficiente fuerte…

 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Los meses han pasado sin detenerse, aproximadamente cuatro y el estado de Lena ya es muy notorio, y como ha sido de esperarse todos en la universidad a la que asiste saben de su relación con Julia y sobre su embarazo pues ha sido la noticia que le ha dado la vuelta al mundo y continua estando en la boca de todos por lo que le miran como una mala persona lo que logra afectar su cambiante estado de ánimo por lo que a veces no quiere ir a la universidad pero la amigas de Lena le dan su apoyo al igual que Julia aunque ha pensado tomarse un año sabático para la llegada del bebé y Vika casi cumple un año; no ha cruzado palabra con sus padres desde que le han echado de casa pero no le toma importancia, está con Julia y eso es todo lo que quiere.

Esa tarde han decidido salir a pasear por el parque pues por temor a algún atentado o a que los periodistas lastimen a Lena, Julia casi no quiere que salga y siempre que lo hace la acompaña a cualquier lugar; las amigas de Lena, Nastya y Alexandra y algunas veces se les une Tania, les han acompañado pues se han convertido en sus guardianes también y siempre que pueden, pasan horas con ella en el departamento y ayudan a cuidar de Vika, quien se ha convertido en una imparable e hiperactiva infante destructora y el terror de los adornos de mesa.

― ¿Quieres sentarte aquí? ― Pregunta Julia viendo a Lena mientras extiende una pequeña colchoneta para que se sienten.

―Sí, aquí está bien por favor… ― Le toma la mano para poder sentarse debido a que su abultado vientrecito ya no le permite moverse con más agilidad y le impide hacer muchas cosas, algo que frustra a Lena un poco.

―Bueno, les daré su privacidad... Vamos Vika ― Toma en brazos a su hija y la lleva caminando hacia algún lugar alejado de las chicas.

Las dos amigas de Lena están impacientes por preguntarle algunas cuestiones personales y uno que otra intimidad, a veces Lena se pregunta como es que puede tenerles tanta confianza si las preguntas que le hacen son de un tono muy fuerte referente más a su intimidad compartida con Julia.

―Nunca cambian… ― Observa Lena completamente sonrojada cuando le preguntan sobre si Julia cumple más cuando tiene antojos de otra cosa.

―Ya, no te hagas y responde ― acusa Alexandra.

―Bueno… Sí, cumple de maravilla con mis “antojos” nocturnos ― las tres dirigen una mirada a Julia, quien se ve muy relajada mientras juega con Vika rodando por el pasto y ayudándola a levantarse para llevarla a caminar hacia el lago tomándola por ambas manos mientras Vika coloca sus diminutos piecitos sobre los zapatos de su madre.

―Oye Len, y cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo vas con tus papás? ¿Ya arreglaste algo? ― La pelirroja baja la mirada de manera triste mientras niega con la cabeza.

―He tratado de solucionar las cosas pero siempre me dan una excusa o se niegan a verme… ― Su voz se quiebra un poco pues la situación aunada a su estado de altas y bajas de ánimo le afectan un poco ― Supongo que debo dejar pasar más tiempo, sólo espero que las cosas se solucionen ― añade con algo de dolor en su voz.

―Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema… ― Intercede Nastya al ver el semblante triste de su amiga.

Julia persigue a Vika pues desde que ha comenzado a caminar, todo lo que quiere hacer es correr y Julia sonríe al ver a su pequeña dirigirse hacia Lena, Vika le ha tomado un cariño muy especial, su sonrisa se vuelve amarga al recordar la situación de Marina y no puede evitar sentirse muy culpable y desdichada pues mientras ella está confinada a una cama mientras ella y Vika disfrutan de una segunda oportunidad que la vida les ha concedido al lado de Lena.

Dirige su atención a la joven pelirroja y a sus amigas mientras hablan y ríen al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se pasean por su rostro y cuerpo hasta detenerse en su vientre, el lugar donde crece su hijo; una sonrisa ladina aparece en sus rostro pero se desvanece al recordad el rostro de Marina en la cama de hospital, ese recuerdo no le permite ser completamente feliz al lado de Lena y sabe que ella lo percibe pero poco puede decir pues sabe que la ha querido mucho, se abstiene de reclamarle nada y no la presiona para borrar todos sus recuerdos juntas pues no quiere ser una sustituta

―Te extraño mucho, Marina… ― Murmura al viento introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

―Lena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ― Comenta Nastya mientras Lena asiente ― ¿Julia todavía sigue pensando en Marina? Quiero decir, ¿Le sigue afectando su ausencia? ― La joven intuye que Lena sabe que Julia todavía sigue pensando en su esposa y que le afecta un poco ese hecho en particular.

―Bueno, no puedes borrar el recuerdo de una persona muy amada… Julia y Marina tienen una historia de amor juntas y yo no soy quien para intervenir en su recuerdo, Julia está lidiando con su perdida… ― Dirige su mirada hacia Julia quien le saluda cariñosamente con la mano ― Además no es fácil mantener una relación que está condenada por las personas porque está intentando rehacer su vida con su propia cuñada…

―Poniéndolo de esa manera, Julia sí que tiene algunos problemas…

―Pero confío con que la vida nos dé una segunda oportunidad y la podamos aprovechar ― “o al menos espero que la vida me permita disfrutar un largo tiempo de esta dichosa felicidad el tiempo que dure…”

Vika se levanta del césped y dirige sus pasos hacia donde están Lena y sus amigas,  le extiende los brazos y se aferra a su cuello como intentando consolarle.

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin de Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte.   


¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?   
¿Sentarme y esperarte?   
Bien, no puedo hacer eso   
Y no hay vuelta atrás   


Necesito tiempo   
para mudarme   
Necesito un amor   
para sentirme fuerte 

 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Tania apenas ha podido conducir  sola a través de la resbaladiza carretera con ese espantoso clima y conduce alterada rumbo al hospital privado de Moscú para saber que ha pasado pues cuando Julia le ha llamado para visarle sobre la situación del parto de su hermana ha notado algo más en su voz que no le ha dicho, casi puede morder su uñas pensando mil y un escenarios pero sabe que debe mantenerse calmada para ser una roca para Julia en esos momentos.

Las palabras hirientes que ha dicho su padre resuenan todavía en su cabeza pues antes de salir decidida por la puerta ha tenido una discusión con sus padres y sólo espera que con lo que les ha dicho reaccionen ante su trato injusto hacia Lena; recuerda a detalle la discusión cuando ha respondido el teléfono y ha anunciado la noticia esperando con eso hacer mella en la actitud de su padre hacia Lena y Julia pues sabe que su mamá sólo defiende lo que dice su esposo para no causar más conflictos.

― ¿Aló? Julia, ¿Cómo estás?... Que bien, me alegra escuchar… ¿Cómo?... Sí, sí… Estamos de visita con mis abuelos… Ahora mismo salgo para allá, gracias por avisarme ― termina la llamada y se dirige a sus padres pues todos están el salón después de la cena ― mamá, papá… Lena ha entrado en labor de parto ― los rostros de sus padres se tornan preocupados pero no dicen nada ― ¿no quieren saber cómo está o que ha pasado? ― Hay decepción en su voz.

―Cuando Lena decidió irse de la casa para vivir en pecado con la esposa de su hermana dejó de ser importante en nuestras vidas, ¿Por qué te empeñas en mencionarla? ― Se ofusca su padre con un dejo de preocupación  aunque Tania sabe que Lena todavía les importa Lena por el hecho de ser su hija y también les duele lo que le pase.

―No pensé que escucharía ese tipo de palabras en ti papá, es Lena, por Dios… Todavía es tu hija, ¿Qué no te importa lo que pueda pasarle? ― Sergey tensa la mandíbula y siente una punzada ante el comentario acusador de su hija ― Pensé que con el tiempo podría perdonarla, no es tan grave lo que ha hecho…

― ¿Qué no es tan grave? Hija está viviendo con su cuñada, la esposa de su hermana, ¿Qué Marina no es tu hermana también y no te duele lo que está pasando? ― Suelta Inessa secundando las palabras de su esposo.

―Claro que me duele lo que le sucede a Marina pero tiene que entender que tal vez no haya un futuro para Julia con ella, su estado es de un vegetal y no sabemos si volverá a despertar… ¿No eras tú quien animaba a Julia para considerar rehacer su vida de nuevo? Tal vez la felicidad de Julia sea al lado de Lena y no de Marina ¿Por qué no apoyas a Lena en eso, qué acaso no puede tener el soporte de su familia cuando la sociedad entera también la señala? Somos su familia y ella también tiene derecho a ser feliz y aunque su amor no se ha dado en las mejores circunstancias Lena todavía es mi hermana y su hija…

―Es que esto no puede ser, no puede ser posible que Lena se enrede con su propia cuñada… ― Acusa Sergey.

― ¿Por qué siempre tienes que salir con eso? Julia es libre de escoger con quien estar, lo mismo Lena y si ambas decidieron estar juntas es porque en todo ese tiempo de apoyo mutuo surgió algo de chispa entre ellas y no es cómo estás pensando, Lena jamás seduciría a Julia a propósito, ella respetaba el compromiso de Marina… Ella calló lo que sentía todo este tiempo ― Sus padres le miran sorprendidos, sabe que ha hablado de más pero está harta de tener este tipo de discusiones con ellos todo el tiempo pues han sido injustos con Lena y eso tiene que terminar ― ella ha estado enamorada de Julia desde que la conoce y prefería ver a Marina ser feliz aunque para eso tuviese que anteponer la propia felicidad de su hermana antes que la de ella, por esto es que no quería intentar nada pero era su turno de ser feliz… Papá, mamá no están siendo justos con Lena, sin tener el apoyo de su familia ha tenido que enfrentarse a las miradas acusadoras de personas que no saben nada sobre ella y sus sentimientos, y ustedes que se supone son sus padres y tienen que apoyarla y no volverse en su contra como lo están haciendo… ― se levanta de donde ha permanecido sentada y camina hacia donde está su abrigo para colocárselo pero la voz de su padre le detiene.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas?

―A ver cómo está MI HERMANA― enfatiza las últimas palabras esperando haber abierto los ojos cerrados de sus padres.

―Si sales por esa puerta te prometo jovencita que tendrás serios problemas… ― Advierte Sergey.

―No me importa ― repone Tania secamente calzando sus botas.

―Te estoy dando un ultimátum, Tania… Si sales por esa puerta, no te molestes en regresar a casa ― advierte Sergey molesto pero sabe que está siendo injusto con sus hijas.

―No te preocupes, no regresaré… ― La voz de Tania suena dolida y dirige una mirada decepcionada hacia sus padres y abuelos, quienes son testigos involuntarios de aquella tensa e incómoda situación ― Pensé que así reaccionarían ante su injusto trato pero veo que necesitarán saber que Lena podría estar al borde de la muerte para poder perdonarla, espero que eso no suceda y que para cuando recapaciten, no sea demasiado tarde, les informaré qué pasa por si quieren saber…  Por cierto ha tenido una niña y está preciosa, por si quieren saberlo…

Y dicho eso cierra la puerta con fuerza desquitando en ella toda la impotencia que siente y camina hacia su coche recordando devolverlo a su padre cuando llegue a Moscú mientras que sus padres se miran entre ellos con culpabilidad por su trato hacia Lena y no quieren imaginarse el cuadro que ha pintado Tania para ellos sobre lo tarde para redimirse con ella antes de que algo suceda además saber que tendrán un nuevo nieto les despierta la curiosidad por saber cómo será.

***   ***   ***

Tania camina desesperada hacia donde la enfermera recepcionista le ha indicado que puede encontrar a Julia, estar en el ascensor le resulta desesperante pues parece que avanza lentamente y en cuanto las puertas se abren, sale disparada buscando por todas partes a Julia; la encuentra deshecha sentada en unas sillas cercanas a la sala de operaciones, su cabeza descansa entre sus manos mientras apoya sus codos sobre sus rodillas, su mirada fija en el suelo blanco mientras intenta contener las lágrimas de impotencia, de cuando en cuando despeina su cabello en desesperación intentando darse ánimos, su ropa está completamente arrugada pero poco parece importarle.

La única ocasión en que la ha visto derrumbarse ha sido la ocasión de su accidente con Marina, al parecer la historia se está repitiendo pues ahora es Lena quien está en ese hospital y le parece incómodo pensar en que Marina todavía en coma sólo está unos cuantos pisos arriba, alejada de Lena siendo intervenida y su nueva sobrinita está sólo un piso abajo aunque le resulta curioso y raro que una historia pueda repetirse, en ese caso sería ella quien tuviese sus amores con Julia.

Lo cierto es que ella también ha estado enamorada de Julia pero no es algo tan profundo como Lena, pues le parece que se trata de un enamoramiento puro de hermana menor como a veces sucede en otras familias pues siempre ha visto a Julia más como modelo a seguir y una hermana mayor también aunque sería irónico que las tres hermanas Katin tuviesen un romance con Julia y que su historia de amor terminase en un hospital.

Se regaña por estar pensando en aquello cuando Julia necesita que se convierta en su roca a la cual aferrarse para lo que pueda pasar con Lena, ruega porque Lena salga de todo esto y pueda ir a casa para disfrutar un poco más de su vida con Julia, lo merece después de todo lo que ha pasado.

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfEhf_9NNjo> Adelante corazón – María José)

―Julia… ― La aludida levanta la cabeza secando las lágrimas mientras se levanta para recibirle en un abrazo buscando consuelo.

―Tania, Lena… Ella… ― Sus palabras se ahogan en su garganta cerrada por el nudo en ella.

― ¿Cómo está, has tenido noticias? ― Le toma del brazo para que tomen asiento acariciando su hombro en señal de apoyo.

―Todavía nada, no sé si podré soportarlo, no de nuevo ― cubre su boca con su mano y Tania puede ver el tono rojizo que rodea sus pupilas.

― ¿Y la niña, cómo está ella? ― Intenta desviar el tema por uno más feliz para Julia.

―Ella… Es preciosa, simplemente preciosa… Está dentro del peso normal y completamente sana ― Sonríe al recordar el rostro redondo de su nueva hija con esas mejillas rosadas enmarcadas por una cantidad excesiva de cabellos rubios ―tiene los mimos hoyuelos de su mamá y también tiene el cabello rizado, sus mejillas… Simplemente preciosa, hermosa ― Tania siente una inmensa felicidad en su interior pero también siente pena por el grato momento feliz que se están perdiendo sus padres pero lo que más le importa es darle todo su apoyo a su hermana.

― ¿Dónde está?

―En las incubadoras, el pabellón de recién nacidos ― responde escuetamente mientras su sonrisa se borra y sus labios se tornan en una línea perfecta sin ninguna emoción.

―Quiero ir a verla… ― Se levanta ― ¿Quieres ir a verla conmigo? ― Toma a Julia del brazo para llevarla consigo.

―Quisiera estar aquí por si hay noticias de Lena…

―No pasará nada si vas a ver cómo está tu hija, apuesto que Lena quisiera que fueras a verla… Anda vamos.

Julia termina cediendo ante la insistencia y Tania se prende de su brazo halándola para caminar más rápido, sabe que Julia se siente fatal pues hay algo que le preocupa más allá de lo que está pasando.

― ¿Piensas decirme que te pasa o tendré que torturarte para que lo hagas? ― Comienza mientras están en el ascensor.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Julia le mira confundida.

―Te pasa algo y tiene que ver con Lena o ¿con Marina? ― Julia le da una mirada derrotada al saberse descubierta.

―Está bien… ― Toma un gran suspiro preparándose para hablar ― No he sido completamente honesta con Lena, le he mentido y eso me está matando… ― Confiesa bajando la cabeza una vez que están frente a la enorme ventana que deja presencia el espectáculo que ofrecen los pequeñines.

― ¿Le has sido infiel? ― Le dedica una mirada furiosa ― Si lo has sido, te mataré yo misma… Te advertí que si le hacías daño… ― Julia asiente pasando saliva.

―No es lo que piensas, le he mentido sobre mis sentimientos por Marina… Todavía sigo pensando en ella y cuando estoy con Lena, siento que vuelvo a estar con Mar ― toca su cuello ― sé que es injusto para Lena pero no puedo evitar compararlas y sé que Lena lo sabe, me lo ha preguntado abiertamente pero yo le he mentido con descaro al respecto…

―Julia, cuñada mía… ― Julia sonríe tristemente ― Lena y tú sabían que esto iba a ser difícil pero de igual forma quisieron intentarlo, sé que lo intentas lo mejor que puedes pero no debes buscar lo que no encontrarás en Lena, Lena es Lena y Marina es Marina, ambas diferentes y únicas que merecen ser amadas de igual manera…

―Sé que Lena es única y que merece más de lo que puedo ofrecerle, tengo que agradecerle todo su apoyo pero…

― ¿Pero? Debes separar tus sentimientos, sé que ambas ocupan un espacio en tu corazón dedicado especialmente para cada una, cierra el espacio de Marina pero no la olvides y date una oportunidad desde cero con Lena… Sé que no es justo lo que te pido pero tal vez te ayude a cerrar ciclos aunque con Marina siempre quedará abierto un espacio en tu vida y olvídate de todo lo demás, para seguir con tu camino es necesario dejar de mirar atrás ― coloca su mano sobre su hombro y ve a Julia de perfil ― nada pierdes con darte esta oportunidad con Lena, ella es tu momento ahora, ella y tus hijas te necesitan más que nunca… ― Julia asiente analizando las palabras de Tania mientras intenta alejar todos los pensamientos pero sólo un pensamiento se queda en su mente, Lena y sus hijas mientras siente lo injusta que ha sido con Lena y se promete así misma que hará todo lo que pueda para retribuir un poco de lo que Lena le ha ofrecido.

―Mira, allí está… ¿verdad que es hermosa? ― Señala con orgullo a la pequeña de cabello rubio y rizado cubierto con un pequeño gorrito en color blanco, usa un pequeño mameluco rosa con guantes en su pequeñas manos; mueve sus manitas con tanta energía como pidiendo que alguien le tome en brazos para ser arrullada mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y mueve su pequeña lengua y boquita como quien saborea una paleta, parece buscar comida.

―Sí, está preciosa ― concuerda Tania pegando la cara al cristal para ver más a detalle.

 

 

Porque tengo   
tiempo para pensarlo   
Y tal vez sea demasiado   
buena para ti   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte…

 

  
***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Lena ha entrado a su último mes de gestación y como cada mes acude a su cita regular de cada mes con Christine, en todo este tiempo le ha tomado un cariño especial y hasta puede decirse que se han vuelto amigas; en esta ocasión Julia está fuera de la ciudad por negocios así que sólo son ella, Vika y su niñera, la joven que Julia ha insistido en contratar pues Vika se ha vuelto un terremoto incontrolable para Lena y teme que Lena no pueda controlarla en su estado delicado además Julia se ha vuelto loca al saber que tendrán otra princesa cuando en el séptimo mes el feto se ha dejado ver más allá de las sombras oscuras del vientre.

Durante los últimos dos meses, han dejado de aparecer en las portadas de revistas sensacionalistas pues ahora los reflectores los acaparan algunos actores de una película juvenil del momento, lo cual agradecen pues la atención sobre ellas les ha estado causando mucha tensión aunque los reflectores todavía están a la espera de lo que hacen.

―Buenas tardes Lena… ― Christine sale de quien sabe dónde asustando a Lena mientras da un vistazo por el consultorio ― Disculpa si te he asustado.

―No hay problema ― le sonríe nerviosa.

―Bueno, puedes pasar al vestidor para cambiarte… Instalaré las cosas para la consulta ― Lena se levanta y camina en dirección contraria a Christine para vestir su bata verde.

Lena curiosea su abultado vientre frente al enorme espejo mientras se desnuda en el vestidor, pasa las manos sobre la estirada y delicada piel que protege a su bebé y sonríe enormemente pues su felicidad es casi completa pero hay algo que la molesta todavía, no tiene el amor de Julia completamente.

Sabe que Julia todavía piensa en Marina, lo siente en sus caricias y besos, cuando están juntas aunque Julia hace todos los intentos por darle el lugar que le corresponde pero ver la alianza en su dedo anular le mata las ilusiones pues sabe que ella quizá no tendrá eso y se conforma con lo que recibe pero lo sabe, sabe que todavía piensa en Marina mientras está con ella y eso le duele pero sabe desde el principio que no todo sería fácil cuando se ha embarcado en esta travesía al lado de Julia.

―Bien, veamos cómo está la chiquitina… ― Invita a Lena a tomar asiento en la mesa de revisión mientras coloca el frío y viscoso líquido sobre todo el vientre y enciende la pantalla ― ¿Y por qué no ha venido Julia a acompañarte en esta ocasión? ― Comienza la conversación.

―Está fuera de la ciudad por trabajo… Además en los últimos días me ha hecho sentir incómoda con tantas atenciones y cuidados así que preferí dedicar un tiempo a solas para mí ― suspira viendo la pantalla.

―Bueno, parece que todo va normal… Su cuerpecito está más desarrollado y no hay duda de que será una nena ― comenta al ver los órganos genitales expuestos en la pantalla ― creo que Julia comenzará a contratar más seguridad ― Lena ríe de buena gana pues con todo y esto Julia se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora con sus princesas.

―Eso ni dudarlo.

― ¿Y cómo van los síntomas? ― Pasa el aparato conectado al monitor para escanear  a la bebé.

―Demasiado cansancio y mucha hambre, pero ya quiero que salga para poder ver su rostro ― sueña despierta.

―Estás entrando en las últimas semanas del embarazo y es cuestión de tener más cuidados para evitar que el trabajo de parto se adelante antes de lo debido ― le pasa una toalla de papel a Lena para que quite el rastro del líquido sobre su vientre ― y también es tiempo de hablar sobre cómo será el parto… ¿Haz comentado con Julia lo que hablamos? ― Lena se sienta en la mesa bajando su bata.

―Eh… Sí, lo he discutido y está de acuerdo conmigo en que el parto sea de manera natural ― miente acariciando su vientre.

― ¿Le comentaste los riesgo sobre eso? Te recuerdo que este parto requerirá de mucho esfuerzo de tu parte y tenemos en contra el problema de tu presión… ― Intenta razonar Christine.

―Lo hemos discutido bastante y me apoya en lo que decida ― termina la conversación dejando a una no muy convencida Christine mientras camina para colocarse la ropa de nuevo.

Lena sabe que ha mentido en cuanto a su respuesta pues no ha comentado con Julia nada sobre el parto pues en la última revisión de hace un par de semanas atrás le ha hecho bastantes exámenes para determinar si es necesaria la intervención quirúrgica pero de acuerdo con los resultados hay más probabilidades en contra del parto natural así que Christine le ha advertido sobre los riesgos del momento del parto aunque Lena quiere compartir el momento del parto con Julia y ha decidido no mencionar nada al respecto.

―Julia se pondrá feliz con esto… ― Toma el disco con la ecografía en 3D para mostrársela a Julia a su regreso ― Gracias por todo Christine.

―No es nada, sólo hago mi trabajo ― le sonríe y Lena le devuelve la sonrisa tomando su bolso para salir del consultorio ― Lena sabes que somos amigas y es por eso que te digo esto, piensen bien en el parto… Hay muchas cosas en contra, tal vez puede costarte la vida ― advierte preocupada.

―Eso no pasará, ya verás que todo saldrá bien ― afirma con una sonrisa y sale del consultorio aunque una pequeña opresión en su pecho le estruja el corazón al pensar lo que podría pasar si algo va mal en el parto pero la fortaleza que le da la esperanza de compartir ese momento con Julia, le hace albergar la ilusión de que tal vez Julia pueda decidirse a darle una oportunidad y compartir con ella un poco del amor que guarda por Marina; le parece tonto pues todavía siente celos de su hermana y se siente culpable pues Marina todavía está en estado de coma, a pesar de todo la quiere como su hermana y le duele lo que le pase pero aún en ese estado no le permite ser feliz, siente que todavía está deseando lo que no puede y quizá nunca pueda tener: el corazón de Julia completamente para ella.

―Espero me perdones algún día, Marina, perdona todos mis malos pensamientos hacia ti…― Cubre su vientre como si protegiese a su bebé para que no escuche lo que dice su mamá, su tono es melancólico mientras camina fuera del edificio del consultorio de Christine.

***    ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Fin del Flashback

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

 

 

 

Bien yo sé que asumiré esto   
Porque sé que soy fuerte   
No te necesito más   
No te necesito más   
No te necesito más   
No, no te necesito más   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte   


 

***   ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

Julia y Tania regresan a la sala de espera para mantenerse al margen de la situación, nadie ha salido para informarles y mientras tanto Tania siente que sus ojos se cierran de cansancio pero no se permite dormir aunque poco a poco ha sucumbido ante los encantos de Morfeo y se va recargando en el hombro de Julia, quien ha regresado a su estado derrotado y preocupado con las palabras de su cuñada al respecto de sus sentimientos por Lena.

―Tienes que cerrar ese capítulo de tu vida para poder comenzar con el que sigue, no podrás iniciar algo nuevo si no terminas con los ciclos… ― Comenta Tania con los ojos cerrados respondiendo a las dudas silenciosas de Julia.

―Pensé que estabas dormida… ― Voltea su rostro hacia Tania.

―Que tenga los ojos cerrados no quiere decir que duerma ― repone levantándose de su cómoda almohada ― además es incómodo tratar de dormir así ― masajea su cuello ― iré por algo de café, ¿quieres un poco? ― Julia asiente y cuando Tania está por entrar al ascensor se topa de frente con dos conocidas figuras, son sus padres.

Tania pasa saliva tensa y Julia se levanta irguiéndose por completo para enfrentarlos si es necesario así que camina hasta colocarse tras Tania pero también está tensa al  ver a sus suegros en la sala de espera.

― ¿Qué...Qué están haciendo aquí? ― Comienza Tania apretando la mandíbula pues sabe que no es el mejor momento para enfrentarse.

―Queremos saber cómo está Lena… ― Suena la tímida y avergonzada voz de Inessa pues sabe que no han sido los mejores padres para Lena en los últimos meses.

Tania analiza sus rostros para saber si lo que dicen es cierto, en sus ojos hay un brillo de preocupación no sólo en los ojos de su madre sino también en el silencioso Sergey, sabe que están tragándose su orgullo pues quizá la discusión que han tenido antes ha servido para abrir sus ojos y aclarar sus mentes pero en medio de la tensión Sergey le dirige una mirada penetrante a Julia, sabe que hay muchas chispas entre ellos le sorprende ver a su padre totalmente calmado extendiendo la mano hacia Julia.

―Julia, tengo que… Quiero disculparme por todo lo he dicho y hecho, no quería que las cosas pasaran de ese manera pero tienes que entender mi reacción al saber todo… Sé que mi reacción fue la de un bárbaro incivilizado aquel día y también sé que no he sido el mejor padre para Lena pero ella todavía es mi hija y me duele lo que le pase, así que perdona mis actos ― admite Sergey sincero y sorprendiéndose al ver que Julia acepta el apretón de manos.

―Lo entiendo y lo perdono, sé que como padre no es fácil aceptar el hecho de que una persona se involucre con dos de sus hijas estando casada con una de ellas pero créame que lo que siento por Lena es puro y verdadero al igual que lo que siento por Marian… Las quiero a ambas y créame cuando le digo que no es fácil pues las quiero a ambas, y bueno sabía que tenía que tomar la nueva oportunidad que la vida me ofreció a lado de Lena, quiero que sepa que no lastimaré y la cuidaré con mi vida si es necesario… ― Confiesa Julia sosteniendo la mirada de Sergey ― ¿Sin rencores? ― Sergey asiente.

―Creo que me tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme a este hecho pero intentaré hacerlo ― manifiesta Sergey suspirando, Tania sonríe satisfecha de hacer que sus padres entraran en razón a pesar de que las palabras que se han dicho son muy hirientes y cruza los dedos para que Lena sea testigo de aquel arrepentimientos.

―Yo también quiero disculparme por dejar que mi sentido moral me controlara, he sido muy injusta con Lena y espero que algún día pueda llegar a perdonarnos también ― Julia le dedica una sonrisa pero asiente mientras estira su mano para sellar las disculpas ― ¿han sabido alguna noticia de Lena? ― Pregunta preocupada Inessa y tanto Julia como Tania niegan.

―No, ninguna todavía… ― Tanto Inessa como Sergey bajan la cabeza sintiéndose culpables ― Pero la pequeña Katy es muy hermosa, se parece a su mamá ― comenta intentando aminorar la culpa que sienten ― iba por café, ¿quieren acompañarme? Podríamos ir a verla en el trayecto ― sus padres adivinan su intención y asienten acompañándole dejando a Julia sola.

―Lena… Tienes que salir de esto, si lo haces pondré todo mi empeño en dedicarme a hacerte feliz lo que me resta de vida ― quita la alianza de oro de su dedo anular y le observa detenidamente ― prometo hacer todo lo posible por recompensarte  y amarte verdaderamente como te mereces pero te necesito para cumplir mis promesas.

***

―Es muy hermosa… ― Inessa recarga su cuerpo en el de su esposo pegándose contra el cristal para detallar más de cerca a su nueva nieta.

―Y pensar que nos perderíamos todo esto ― dirige su mirada a su hija ― gracias por abrirnos los ojos Tania, también te debo una disculpa por cómo te hablé antes… Yo… ― Tania le impide seguir hablando pues le regala un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

―Ya todo está olvidado, papá… ― Le sonríe ― Ahora iremos hacia adelante sin mirar hacia atrás nunca más además lo más importante es Lena, ella nos necesita fuertes por ella ― Sergey le dedica una sonrisa franca mientras asiente y le abraza con más fuerza mientras suspira para ver a su nieta.

Sin duda es hermosa y se siente culpable al ver a la chiquitina dormir plácidamente ajena a toda la realidad pues sabe que su hija ha debido enfrentarse a muchos obstáculos para llegar hasta allí completamente sola con el apoyo de Julia y le admira por ello aunque no logra aceptar completamente la relación entre su hija favorita y su nuera, le parece difícil pero se promete por sus nietas intentar por aceptar aquello.

“Bienvenida al mundo Ekaterina, pequeña Katy… Parece ser que has traído grandes cambios a la familia con tu nacimiento, espero que puedas ser una luz en nuestras vidas y una voz de la razón para todos cuando no veamos los verdaderos hechos y estemos ciegos…” piensa mientras se abraza a sus padres para sentir su apoyo y cercanía que tanta falta le ha hecho a Lenita, por ahora no puede hacer mucho más que encomendarse a todo ser divino para suplicar por la vida de su hermana y esperar.

***   ***   ***

Tania y sus padres han regresado a acompañar a Julia, quien en desesperación se ha aislado un poco y se ha sentado en el suelo cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas con la mirada perdida mientras juguetea con su alianza dándole vueltas entre su dedo pulgar e índice mientras Inessa está aferrada al brazo de Sergey recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro y Sergey está pensativo viendo a su hija beber su café pausadamente.

Unos pasos se aproximan hacia ellos en la sala de estar y Julia se pone en pie súbitamente al ver a Christine entrando en la sala con un rostro difícil de leer por lo que los ocupantes de la silenciosa habitación le rodean como moscas a la miel.

― ¿Cómo está? ― Julia coloca su alianza en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras le mira desesperada con claros signos de preocupación al igual que todos los espectadores.

―Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias… ― Todos toman un gran respiro conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones ― Hicimos todo a nuestro alcance y todo lo humanamente posible para evitar que se fuera antes de tiempo y lo logramos… ― Todos suspiran aliviados.

― ¿Pero…? ― Se atreve a decir Tania al ver que Christine no ha terminado.

―Esas son las buenas noticias… Las malas, me temo que para lograr todo ello tuvimos que inducirle un coma ― Julia cubre su rostro con sus manos a la vez que estalla golpeando la pared impotente mientras Inessa busca refugio en los brazos de su esposo atónito por lo que ha escuchado, otra hija en coma, despeina sus cabellos desesperado.

― ¿Y...Cuánto tiempo estará en ese estado? ― Pregunta Tania intentando sonar optimista.

―No lo sé aunque si puedo asegurar que no será por mucho tiempo, regularmente en estos casos sólo son días ― la garganta de Christine se seca pues sabe lo duro que debe ser para Julia enfrentar otra situación similar ― aunque también se puede prolongar el periodo, haremos todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta.

― ¿Cuándo podremos verla? ― Interviene Julia.

―Está siendo trasladada a una habitación privada en el pabellón de terapia intensiva, un piso debajo del pabellón de los pacientes con coma… ― fuerza una sonrisa pero sale peor que una mueca y camina fuera de la sala pero Julia le detiene por el brazo y le toma entre sus brazos.

―Gracias por todo Chris ― Julia le regala una sonrisa triste y puede ver sus ojos cristalinos.

―Lena es fuerte… Pronto la tendremos con nosotros ― murmura Inessa intentando darle apoyo a Julia al ver sus hombros moverse ligeramente mientras les da la espalda.

 

 

¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte   


¿Tú crees en la vida   
después del amor?   
Puedo sentir algo   
dentro mío y decir   
Que realmente no creo que   
seas lo suficiente fuerte…

 

 

***  ***   ***   ***   ***   ***

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Bv95XgW70> En medio de la tempestad – Gloria Trevi)

Las horas siguen pasando y Julia ha solicitado estar a solas con Lena ofreciéndose a estar con ella las primeras horas de la madrugada, sus padres han llegado cerca de las tres am encontrándose con la sorpresa de las disculpas por parte de Sergey; todos comprenden el sufrimiento de Julia así que le dan un poco de espacio yendo a casa para recobrar energías porque tal vez se avecinen momentos difíciles y necesitarán todo el descanso posible.

Al entrar en la habitación puede ver la cama en el centro de ésta, su rostro luce más pálido que nunca y hasta sus pecas parecen haber perdido el color, su cabello está hecho una maraña y su rostro es cubierto por el respirador artificial, luce más pequeña de lo que realmente es mientras sus brazos tienen muchos tubos conectados; le duele verla en aquel estado, tan frágil y débil, es ahí que su promesa recobra más fuerza y se acerca a besar su frente.

―Len, necesito que abras esos ojos… ― Toma su mano y le acaricia los cabellos intentando asentarlos ― Ellas te necesitan, yo te necesito… ― Toma asiento junto a la silla para seguir acariciando su mano mientras dibuja pequeños círculos sobre el dorso ― Bien dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, perdóname por hacerte sufrir tanto al intentar convertirte en Marina… Tú eres Lena y eres una mujer maravillosa que se merece más de lo que le doy ― levanta su mano y la besa ―aquí mismo, prometo hacer todo lo posible para retribuir lo que me das y me has dado, prometo que no voy a fallarte pero tienes que despertar para poder rehacer nuestra vida de la manera correcta… Despierta bella durmiente ― muerde su labio inferior y se acerca a besar sus labios ― es hora de cerrar capítulos y terminar ciclos ― murmura al recordar que no lleva su alianza… Ahora sé que te quiero y mucho.

Permanece inmóvil durante largo tiempo contemplando la belleza de Lena mientras duerme, acaricia su cabello, rostro y mano aplicando un leve masaje y sin saber cuándo, cae en el sopor del sueño cansada por los acontecimientos; le despiertan unos golpecitos en la puerta así que se dirige a abrirla.

― ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ayudarle? ― Pregunta asomando medio por la puerta con los ojos medio cerrados por el cansancio y restregándoselos pero puede ver a la madura enfermera cargando un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos.

―Venía a preguntar si quiere darle la formula a la bebé, ya es hora de su alimento y en vista de lo que ha sucedido, pues vengo a preguntar ― muestra a la pequeña Katy moviéndose mientras hace un puchero y Julia sonríe al ver a un pedacito de sí en ella.

―Claro, lo haré… Démela ― la toma entre sus brazos calmando los pucheros cuando la bebé escucha la voz de su mami― ¿Quién tiene hambre? ― La mece suavemente mientras toma el biberón que la enfermera le entrega.

―Volveré por ella en media hora, con calma chiquitina… ― Murmura al ver la desesperación con la que succiona de la mamila.

―Sí, está bien… ― Cierra la puerta empujándola con su hombro mientras acomoda a su hija entre sus brazos para darle mejor la mamila dándole unas palmaditas en sus pequeño  y redondo trasero para arrullarla un poco ― Con calma, no querrás tener cólicos a estas de la madrugada ― advierte sentándose en un sofá individual para alimentarla mejor ― mira hacia allá, es mamá… Di hola, mama ― le toma el bracito derecho para hacer el ademán de saludar ― eres toda una glotona ― murmura al ver la velocidad con que su hija ha terminado su alimento ― ¿satisfecha? ― sonríe al ver extasiada y admirada las facciones de su hija.

Tiene el rostro de Lena pero ha sacado su nariz aunque más respingada y sus labios delgados, le gustaría ver el color de sus ojos pero la pequeña los mantiene cerrados así que la coloca sobre su hombro para palmear y sobar su espalda para expulsar los gases y aires no deseados en su intestino, al menos tiene experiencia en eso pero no tanta como para considerarse una experta.

Después de un ruidoso eructo, la recuesta entre sus brazos nuevamente para comenzar a mecerla y la acerca hacia la cama de Lena, cuidadosamente la recuesta sobre su pecho esperanzada de que el contacto entre madre e hija pueda surtir algún efecto en Lena; el cuerpecito de su hija se agita en el pecho de Lena que se mueve lenta y rítmica pero pausadamente como si arrullase a Katy, saca su teléfono celular y captura el momento en una fotografía que mostrarle a Lena al despertar.

Al cabo de la media hora, la enfermera regresa y se lleva a Katy nuevamente a las incubadoras dejando a una Julia sola, poco a poco sucumbe ante el cansancio y al estar en la silla cercana a la cama recuesta la cabeza en la cama sujetando la mano de Lena entre la suya dando un leve apretón no sin antes ordenar que decoren la habitación a primera hora de la mañana.

***   ***   ***

Julia siente una pequeña punzada en el cuello por la posición en la que ha dormido pero no le molesta en absoluto, suspira pero siente algo que se aferra a su mano; levanta la cabeza y ve a Lena sonriéndole, una sonrisa es curva en sus labios recargando su cabeza en su barbilla pero el temor de estar soñando le aterra por lo que afianza el agarre de la mano de Lena y pasa saliva al ver que todo es real, la pelirroja le mira dulcemente sonriéndole.

―Len, despertaste… ― Murmura acercando su mano libre a la mejilla de la pelirroja pues ha pensado que pasaría más tiempo en aquel estado antes de volver a ver su sonrisa y su cálida mirada.

―Claro que sí, no esperabas que te dejase sola con dos problemillas entre manos ― sonríe levemente por el dolor que comienza a sentir, su cuerpo está magullado por la labor de parto y no puede evitar sentirse cansada ― ¿Dónde está Katy? ―Pregunta intranquila al ver su vientre vacío.

―Tranquila, ella está bien y pronto la verás, la traerán para alimentarla en unos momentos más ― le acaricia la mano suavemente ― ¿Cómo te siente?

―Cansada y magullada, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así? ― Intenta sentarse pero le duele moverse.

―Es normal, bueno creo que dormiste al menos unas doce horas… Estuviste en un coma inducido― Su garganta se constriñe al haber imaginado lo peor ― Pensé que te había perdido también, no sé qué haría si algo te pasara a ti también ― le mira con ojos sinceros y dulces, entonces se arma de valor y comienza su confesión― lamento haber sido injusta y egoísta contigo, sé que es difícil para ti toda esta situación con lo de Marina y yo no he puesto de mi parte para mejorar nuestra relación ― Lena le mira emocionada ante la confesión.

―Jul, no tienes que… ― Se ve interrumpida.

―Déjame terminar Lena, sé que todo esto es doloroso para ti pues te mereces ser amada tal como eres además siempre has estado ahí para mí, es momento de comenzar a corresponderte y pagarte con creces… He prometido poner todo de mi parte para corresponder lo que sientes por mí y ten por seguro que lo lograré y para ello, tengo que cerrar ciclos ― muestra su dedo sin la alianza dejándola ver en la palma de su otra mano ― ya no lo usaré.

―Julia, es tierno lo que dices pero ― toma la alianza y la vuelve a colocar en su dedo ― no puedo dejar que renuncies a tus recuerdos, quiero que al menos conserves esto… Está muy bonita la decoración ― observa por primera vez todo a su alrededor.

―Quería que tú y Katy tuvieran una gran bienvenida cuando terminó el parto pero con todo lo que pasó… ― Lena le sonríe para confortarla.

Julia se levanta y le besa los labios siendo interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta, es la enfermera que lleva a Katy y se la entrega a su mamá, quien a pesar de estar cansada, sonríe enormemente al poder ver a su bebé al fin fuera de su vientre por lo que la acaricia completamente para comprobar que no es una ilusión; la enfermera le explica cómo alimentarla y se retira para darles intimidad y mientras Lena alimenta a Katy con leche materna, Julia las contempla desde su lugar en la silla sintiéndose enormemente orgullosa.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunta Lena al atrapar su mirada.

―Nada, es simplemente que me resulta fascinante verlas, verte alimentándola…Es algo hermoso ― le sonríe.

― ¿Se puede entrar? ― Se asoma Christine pues la enfermera que ha llevado a Katy le ha dicho que Lena ya está despierta ― ¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes? ― Se acerca para revisar sus signos vitales y que todo vaya bien después de despertar de su coma inducido y eso le sorprende pues ha sido más pronto de lo que ella y sus colegas han predicho― Creí que te tendríamos dormida por más tiempo y es por eso que quiero mantenerte en observación unos días más, no te esfuerces demasiado ― pasa la pequeña linterna por sus pupilas y señala mientras alimenta a Katy― parece que todo está bien y eres más fuerte de lo que pensamos, es bueno tenerte de vuelta ― anota unas observaciones en el cuadro clínico de Lena y acaricia la cabecita de Katy ― creo que ya te extrañaba… ― Hace alusión a la bebé pero también a Julia.

―Que puedo decir, tenía que resistir por ellas…

―Bien, te dejo para que alimentes a Katy pero cualquier molestia, por pequeña que sea, me lo haces saber ― ambas ven salir a Christine por la puerta.

―No pensé que podría volver a ser feliz ― comenta Julia embelesada viendo a sus princesas, Lena palmeando a Katy y Katy bostezando mientras pretende dormitar.

―Yo jamás creí que podría llegar a ser feliz…

Ambas se sonríen y sellan aquello con un beso, pero el beso se ve interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose y dejando entrar a Tania y a los padres de Lena seguidos por los padres de Julia, el rostro de Lena se congela al ver a sus padres y se pone nerviosa ante su presencia.

― ¿Qué…Qué hacen ellos aquí? ― Tanto Sergey como Inessa se entristecen por la reacción de Lena pero saben que es normal después de lo que ha sucedido entre ellos.

―Tranquila, Lena todo está bien… ― Murmura Julia tomando su mano ― Todo va a estar bien a partir de ahora, tus padres han venido a hacer las paces ― explica Julia.

―Len, cariño sabemos que nuestra reacción al saber todo no fue la mejor y no nos comportamos como los mejores padres que digamos en todos estos meses pero queremos pedirte disculpas por ello ― comienza Inessa.

―Debes saber que no es fácil para nosotros aceptar esto tan fácil pero tarde hemos entendido que también eres nuestra hija y debemos apoyarte en todo y no ser los primeros en condenarte, admito que será algo difícil pero no imposible ver con buenos ojos tu relación pero lo haremos por ti, porque eres nuestra hija y te amamos a pesar de todo ― la voz de Sergey se quiebra un poco al ver los ojos cristalinos de su pequeña.

―Los entiendo y por eso los perdono ― sus padres se acercan a la cama para unirse en un abrazo al que se une Tania y Julia se levanta para darles espacio tomando a Katy con ella para mostrarla ante sus padres.

―Es preciosa hija ― admira Larissa sonriendo y tomando a Katy en sus brazos para mecerla, la pequeña ajena a todo el drama emocional hace una cara llena de gestos pues intenta dormir y todo ese endemoniado ruido no se lo permite.

―Siempre lo he dicho, hija haces unos bebés muy bonitos ― palmea su espalda Oleg mientras Julia sonríe sonrojándose.

―A no, también tiene que ver la casta de su madre…― Interviene divertido Sergey limpiando una pequeña lagrimilla después de la “reconciliación”.

―En efecto, papá porque la pequeña tiene la belleza de su mamá ― le sonríe a Lena de manera confidente.

―Bueno, creo que esto merece ser capturado en una fotografía ― saca una cámara digital y la coloca a distancia programando el disparador automático para que todos se acomoden en el cuadro.

Y así en unos doce disparos, queda grabado uno de los mejores momentos de la familia Volkova-Katina que próximamente verá  frutos de su unión pues la relación está por volverse más sólida y llena de felicidad al lado de sus hijas, Vika y Katy aunque Lena puede adivinar que más miembros pequeños se unirán al futuro matrimonio pues Julia quiere una familia grande pero por ahora, Julia deberá conformarse con esos dos querubines de felicidad pues el trabajo de parto le ha dejado muy exhausta y no piensa en meterse en eso otra vez y aunque no es el momento para pensar en ello sabe que tarde o temprano deberán hablar sobre eso y su futuro como pareja y familia con más calma.

― ¿Eres feliz? ― Pregunta Lena a Julia cuando todos han dejado la habitación por petición de Christine.

―En estos momentos…Soy feliz y dichosa a tu lado ― se acerca besar sus labios en señal de demostración pues está sentada en la cama a un lado de Lena― espero que esto dure mucho, mucho tiempo ― ambas se sonríen y Lena recarga su cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro mientras Julia se aferra en su abrazo mostrándole fortaleza.

 

 

Para qué mirar atrás si nada podrás solucionar.  
Para qué mirar adelante si aún no llegas y ni sabes lo que te espera.  
Realízate ahora este es tu presente, vive lo real.

Tus circunstancias pueden no ser de tu agrado, pero no han de seguir siendo las mismas si concibes un ideal y luchas por alcanzarlo.

[James Allen](http://www.literato.es/autor/james_allen/)

 

 


	15. Who knew: ¿La vida continua? Parte 2 Mi vida contigo después de Marina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intentaré trabajar en una segunda parte de la historia para explicar qué pasará con Marina, lo único que puedo decir es que habrá un regreso inesperado...

Who knew: ¿La vida continua? Parte 2 Mi vida contigo después de Marina

No puede creer que han pasado ya siete años desde que ha comenzado a compartir  su vida con Lena, le parece imposible pensar que sus ya no tan pequeñas Vika y Katy han crecido lo bastante para comenzar la escuela aunque a sus ojos siguen siendo las mismas niñas pequeñas que ha cargado, lo único que lamenta es perderse algunos de los momentos en familia por su trabajo y algunos viajes que este implica.

Le parece mentira que la vida para ella continúe aun después de lo que ha pasado con Marina y más irreal le parece que en todo ese tiempo, el dolor de haberla perdido en ese estado de coma ha sanado casi por completo con la ayuda de Lena y las niñas pues el sufrimiento ha ido disminuyendo con el paso de los días, los meses y los años gracias a sus mujercitas.

Esa tarde camina impaciente hacia su casa lo más rápido que el tráfico se lo permite pues lo que más quiere es ver a sus amores después de estar fuera de la ciudad por más de dos semanas pero hay cierto malestar que oprime su pecho y no le deja tranquila desde esa mañana, “quizá debería ir a checarme, una visita a Boris terminará con todas las suposiciones… Tal vez sea tanto estrés al que he estado sometida últimamente, ¿y si me tomo un descanso? Podría llevar a las niñas a la playa y Lena y yo podríamos tener un poco de interacción en esas blancas y suaves arenas…”

Los últimos pensamientos penetran en su mente y se quedan invadiéndola, provocando que cierta parte de su anatomía reciba más bombeo de sangre y que su impaciencia se incremente, ahora desea llegar a casa más que nunca al lado de Lena para besar sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros pecosos, trazar un camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo… Ejem, bueno, quizá eso tampoco ayuda a que la erección entre sus piernas disminuya un poco así que ahora más que nunca debe tener a Lena entre sus brazos para saciar su sed con su vino, siente que nada puede arruinar ese momento.

La sonrisa lasciva en sus labios se ve interrumpida por el insistente vibrar de su celular ubicado en el bolsillo de su pantalón le distrae de sus pervertidos pensamientos en ese momento por lo que se apresura a responder leyendo un número desconocido mientras desliza su dedo índice a través de la pantalla.

― ¿Julia Volkova? ― Suena la voz ronca de un hombre.

― ¿Sí? Ella habla… ¿Con quién tengo el gusto? ― Responde ella con un ligero tono de desconcierto y desconfianza en su voz.

―Habla el doctor Kostya Krasovsky, del hospital privado de Moscú… ― Explica el galeno, que por la profundidad en su voz parece muy experimentado y sabio.

―Disculpe pero, ¿lo conozco? ― Julia frunce el ceño ligeramente ― ¿Le ha sucedido algo a mis hijas, a mi…esposa? ― En ese momento se percata de un ligero detalle que ha estado pasando desapercibido o más que bien ha omitido pero deja una nota mental para otro momento en el cual no tenga alguna exasperación por la llamada de un desconocido.

―No, no les ha pasado nada, en absoluto pero mi llamada es referente a su esposa ― la mención de SU ESPOSA le alarma demasiado.

― ¿A Lena? ¿Qué le pasó a Lena? ― Ahora la preocupación se puede palpar en su voz pues con la reciente noticia del embarazo de Lena, que no es tan reciente bueno si por reciente se entiende que Julia se acabe de enterar, y aunque ya tiene sus notorios tres meses todavía no se aprecia muy bien a pesar de que lleva en su vientre a unas gemelitas con esto, todo el mundo de Julia se ha puesto patas arriba pues no quiere que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que ha pasado con Katy así que le mantiene muy bien vigilada y cuidada.

―No, yo me refiero a su esposa Marina…

Con la mención del nombre de Marina, la mente de Julia comienza a divagar y se pierde de las palabras del galeno, los flashes de recuerdos le comienzan a invadir y  toda ella se bloquea, su piel morena y bronceada palidece en un instante mientras sus manos tiemblan; su reacción no es como ha estado esperando pues ha creído superado el tema desde hace mucho pero todavía le lastima recordar a Marina por la maravillosa persona que ha sido en vida y el amor y afecto que una vez les ha unido.

Pasa su mano por su cabello despeinándolo mientras afloja su corbata roja y masajea el puente de sus nariz cerrando los ojos ligeramente deseando que todo sea parte de un sueño, una pesadilla… Le cuesta respirar por lo que suelta los dos primero botones de su camisa blanca de seda pues por un momento hay un ligero brillo de esperanza de que ya ha despertado pero una punzada directo al corazón le hace recordar a Lena y las niñas.

― ¿Ma…Marina? ― Hay cierto titubeo en su voz ― ¿Qué…Qué hay con ella?

― ¿Podría venir al hospital lo antes posible? Debo hablar con usted sobre un asunto muy delicado al respecto, necesito discutirlo con usted en persona… ― Son las últimas palabras del hombre antes de esperar una respuesta de su parte.

“¿Por qué ahora, por qué tiene que suceder esto justo ahora? Creí que ya lo había superado…” Julia saca la alianza dorada que siempre lleva consigo en los bolsillos de sus sacos y le observa detenidamente en la palma de su mano, ya no le usa pues siente que le trae a Lena dolorosos y amargos recuerdos a pesar de que ha sido ella misma quien le ha pedido que la use, Julia le complace pero cuando está de negocios prefiere guardarla porque siente que el metal precioso quema su piel como un recordatorio sobre sus votos y su “prohíba” relación con Lena.

―Cielos Marina, ¿hasta cuándo podré superarte, hasta cuando podré dejarte atrás y me entregaré completa y plenamente a Lena?”

Su mente deja por un momento a Marina y se centra en lo que podría decirle el médico, ¿habrá tenido alguna mejoría o avance, o quizá habrá despertado? Todo se cruza por su mente en ese momento, dudosa sobre si ir al hospital primero o llegar a casa y contarles a todo lo que ha pasado, no le parece justo dejarlos fuera de la jugada y como Tania ha dicho, todos son familia, todos se apoyan aunque las cosas vayan mal y hacen hasta lo imposible por salvar a las personas que aman y por quienes se preocupan.

― ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte, sacarte de mis pensamientos… ― Pide al chofer que cambie de dirección mientras hace unas llamadas ― Hola, necesito que nos veamos en el hospital privado de Moscú, es urgente… Es… Es sobre Marina… ― La voz al otro lado del teléfono contiene el aire en sus pulmones, sorprendida de igual forma que Julia con la noticia.


End file.
